The Lone Wolf
by Pandaboo704
Summary: Sequel to A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing and The Wolf Returns. Someone is targeting Station 51 again, only this time they're not starting with dumpster fires and pipe bombs. To add insult to injury, an ambitious young reporter believes that this story is the key to his career success; but his stories cause emotional turmoil for several couples that could have lasting repercussions.
1. Chapter 1

"Sarah, Jessica, thanks for agreeing to babysit," Ainsley opened the door to Beth Stanley and her two daughters.

"No problem, we're gonna have lots of fun, right kids," Sarah, the oldest, said to Chris and Jennifer, but it was Hunter that came running across the floor and grabbed her legs. "You too, buddy," Sarah said, picking him up.

"Grace usually goes down for the night about 7:30 PM," Ainsley said, pulling a sheet of paper off the table and walking over to show it to Sarah and Jessica. "She has shredded chicken, peas and apple sauce in the fridge for dinner. If you feed her about 6:30 PM and then give her a bottle around 7:15 PM, she should be sound asleep by 7:30. There's pizza scheduled to be delivered at 6:30 PM, and the money is there on the counter," Ainsley pointed out the cash she had left to pay for pizza and tip.

"No problem," Sarah said.

"Hunter usually goes to bed right after Grace, but with Chris and Jennifer here, he can stay up until 8:30 PM. Once you get him down, if one of you wants to stay here and the other go to the DeSoto's so Chris and Jennifer don't have to worry about being quiet, Joanne left her key by the pizza money."

"Chris and Jennifer, you guys can stay up until 10:00 PM…"

"Woohoo!" Chris shouted, interrupting his mom.

"Woohoo!" Hunter repeated.

"Oooooh," Grace mimicked the sound, causing the room to laugh.

"But, if we're not home by 10:00 PM, you go to bed," Joanne said, firming up her voice.

"Yes, mom," Chris and Jennifer said in unison.

"We should be home by 10, 11, at the latest," Joanne told the girls.

"No worries, mom won't be worried about us," Jessica said, looking over at Beth.

"That's cause mom is getting a girl's night out," Beth said. "Woohoo!" She copied Chris's earlier declaration.

"Woohoo!" Ainsley and Joanne repeated. Meg laughed.

"Ready, ladies, we've got to get the guest of honor to her bridal shower," Ainsley said.

"Second bridal shower," Joanne said. "Which we all know is a lot more fun!"

"Well, the first one is for mom's and grandma's," Ainsley said. "The second is more like the female version of the guys' bachelor party."

Meg just laughed. "How embarrassed am I gonna be?"

"It's just drinks, and gifts you wouldn't want to open in front of Mike's mom," Joanne laughed, climbing into the back seat of the Rover.

"Is Mike's sister coming?" Beth asked.

"No," Ainsley said. "I invited her, but she said she really didn't want the image in her head of her big brother enjoying some of the gifts she knew would be given."

"Again, how embarrassed am I gonna be?" Meg asked.

The ladies laughed as Ainsley pulled out of the driveway. She had arranged to use the back room of a bar the guys liked to go to on days off. The owner knew all the guys and was happy to give the ladies a private area to celebrate the upcoming nuptials.

"Who else is joining us?" Joanne asked.

"A bunch of the teachers from school," Ainsley said, "and some friends Meg knows from the marathon her and Mike ran last month".

A few minutes later Ainsley parked the car and the ladies got out and opened the back of Johnny's Rover.

"It's a good thing Johnny traded you cars," Meg joked, as the ladies grabbed several gifts and a cake.

"You'd think he'd enjoy driving the Camaro, but it really took some begging," Ainsley laughed.

The ladies headed straight to the back room where several other ladies were already congregated, drinks in hand. A TV hung in the corner playing a TV show that barely caught Ainsley's attention. She went to work making sure that everything was ready to go. The restaurant would be serving dinner at 6:30 PM. They were going to eat, then play a few games, open gifts and then have dessert and more drinks.

E

Mike sniffed the meat on his plate and eyed Chet with a look of disgust. "Seriously?"

"Liver is good for you," Chet defended himself.

"I wish I was at the bridal shower," Johnny said, pushing the plate away from him. Even starving there was no way he was eating this. They had been on a long run and dinner was already later than usual, but liver was just disgusting.

"I saw what Joanne bought Meg; be glad you're not there, you'd die of embarrassment," Roy said.

"What'd she buy her?" Mike looked over at Roy.

"Let's just say, I wish it was for Joanne and leave it at that," Roy said, remembering the slinky black nightgown and feather boa he saw Joanne wrapping when he got home from their last shift. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he remembered that Joanne hadn't forgotten him entirely, she'd picked up a little something for herself while shopping.

"Wanna explain the smile?" Marco asked.

Everyone looked at Roy.

"No, no I don't," Roy said, popping a bite of liver in his mouth. "UGH!" Roy grabbed a napkin and spit the bite back into it. "Chet, that's just gross!"

The klaxons sounded, saving the guys from having to face any more of Chet's Liver Surprise. "Station 51, house fire, 945 Silverwood Lane, cross street Maple. Time out 19:12."

"Station 51, KMG-365," the Captain said, writing down the information and tearing off a sheet of paper that he handed to Roy on his way to the engine. Chet and Marco were already in their spots. Mike pulled out, followed closely by Roy.

They arrived at the scene in under 12 minutes. The house had smoke pouring out of the windows, but no flames were visible. Chet dropped to the ground and grabbed a line, hooking it up to the fire hydrant. Mike inched forward, positioning the engine into the prime location for battling the blaze.

Johnny and Roy jumped out of the squad. Johnny opened the side compartment and grabbed his turnout, quickly slipping it on and starting to fasten it, as Roy reached for his. They moved to join the Captain at the side of Engine 51.

"Neighbors report that the family is gone on vacation, but they've had a friend staying with them the last couple weeks and they're not sure if he's there or not. We're gonna have to check the house."

Roy and Johnny moved back toward the squad to grab their air tanks. They quickly slipped them on and moved toward the house.

"Try going in the back door. It looks like most of the fire is concentrated near the front."

"Sure thing, Cap," Johnny said, moving toward the side of the house to head to the back door.

Chet and Marco moved toward the front of the house, breaking in the front door so they could start focusing on knocking down the flames. A large group of people were starting to congregate watching the fire and the men working.

"Hey, Cap," Mike nodded toward the group of boys that were starting to edge too close to where the engine stood. He then turned his attention back to the gauges, watching the scene as the Captain was busy managing the crowd. That was his job, to make sure the men going into the flames were safe and be his Captain's right hand. Mike had been thinking about it a lot lately. He loved his role at Station 51, but he was about to be a married man, and hopefully in a year or two he'd add dad to his list of responsibilities. Perhaps it was time to take the Captain's exam, Mike thought.

"Hey, Fellas, I need you to step back and let us do our jobs."

"Are you the Captain?"

"Yes, and it's my job to make sure my men and all of you stay safe, so I need you to step back and stay on that side of the street, okay?"

The boys nodded and started moving back. As he moved toward the house, he leaned his left arm against the hood of the squad, letting his weight rest against the front of the of it, his well-trained gaze sweeping over the house and then taking in the adjacent structures. With the sound of water hitting hot wood, as Chet and Marco finally seemed to be knocking out the flames, and the voices coming from so many bystanders, no one heard the sizzling sound above their heads until it was too late.

Mike's attention was diverted from the gauges of the engine as a bright spark caught is attention high and to his left. Mike looked up as the electrical line sparked and began to fall right toward the squad and engine.

Mike jumped back from the engine. "Cap!" He yelled, trying to alert his Captain to the impending danger. Mike watched in horror as the electrical line struck the squad causing volts of electricity to flow through the engine and the Captain, in an attempt to reach the ground. The Captain's body jerked as over a thousand volts flowed through him, keeping him connected to the squad and the electricity continuing to flow through his body. Mike reached for a wooden poll to try and get the line off the squad, but the line slipped off the squad and fell to the ground, stretching across the street.

"Chet, get Johnny and Roy!" Mike called out. Moving forward and the Captain's body fell to the ground. "Stay back!" Mike ordered, as people moved toward the electrical line.

He knelt down near the Captain, feeling for a pulse. The Captain's body convulsed and jerked up and to the side as his face contorted in pain. "Johnny, Roy, hurry!"

As Johnny and Roy exited the house, Mike stood and moved toward the engine.

He looked at the electrical line and made sure none of it was touching the engine. Determining it was safe, Mike opened the door and grabbed the mic. "LA, we have a Code-I at this location, also notify the power company the lines are down."

"10-4, Engine 51."

Mike watched as Johnny and Roy rushed over to the Captain. Mike watched helplessly as his body convulsed again.

Roy bent down and began undoing the Captain's turnout, and then opening his shirt. Johnny sat the defibrillator next to him, then sat down the biophone, but before connecting to the hospital he ran back to the squad to grab the oxygen and drug kit. Roy pulled up the Captain's white t-shirt. Roy placed the EKG pads on the Captain's chest and watched the irregular pattern move across the small monitor. He felt the Captain convulse again under his hands, the line monitoring his heart activity spiking and dropping widely.

Johnny quickly hooked up the biophone. "Rampart, this is Squad 51, how do you read?"

"Go ahead, 51," Dr. Brackett said.

"Rampart, we have an electrocution victim, bp is 90/60, respirations are 25."

"51, start an IV D5W, TKO and send me a strip." Roy was prepared, knowing what was going to be ordered.

"10-4 Rampart, sending you an EKG now."

Johnny flipped the switch and started transmitting the readings.

Dr. Brackett frowned at the erratic readings coming over the machine.

"51, we're gonna have to try shocking him to get him back into sinus rhythm. Charge to 200."

"10-4, Rampart," Johnny said, as Roy charged the defibrillator to 200. He placed the paddles on the Captain's chest, "Clear."

The Captain convulsed again from the electrical shock.

Roy moved back as the machine began to read the Captain's heart rhythm following the electrical shock. Roy was reaching for the drug box, and Johnny lifted the receiver as the monitor started to register a flat line.

"Rampart, patient has flat lined."

Dr. Brackett watched the line on the strip for a few seconds before responding. He was hoping the heart would restart.

"51, administer 2 amps sodium bicarb, and give him 10 cc's 1/1000 epinephrine and try defibrillating again, this time at 400."

Johnny quickly adjusted the defibrillator to 400, while Roy drew up the medications and added them to the IV line.

Mike moved to sit near the head of the Captain, as the fire was completely extinguished. Chet and Marco stood not far away, watching the paramedics in action.

No one noticed a man with video camera recording them. He moved closer zooming up on the worried expression of the fireman seated near the head of the Captain laying on the ground. He stepped back so he could capture the men putting some kind of medicine into the IV and then shocking the Captain again. He zoomed in on the body of the Captain as the electrical current flowed through him, jerking his body up.

He stepped back as a police cruiser and ambulance approached. The police officer jumped out and quickly began moving back the crowd of people that had started to move forward watching the scene. The man continued to film as the ambulance pulled up and the ambulance attendants jumped out.

He continued to film as the men shocked the Captain again, he continued filming them as both Johnny and Roy climbed into the ambulance with their Captain.

"Let's get this scene cleaned up and get to the hospital," Mike ordered. While Marco and Chet worked on the scene, Mike called for a tow truck for the squad since the electrical shock had disabled it.

E

"Wear that one on the wedding night," Ainsley said, as Meg lifted a short, lacy, white negligee from the box and a pair of matching sheer panties.

"It looks completely uncomfortable," Tammy, one of the teachers that worked with Meg and Ainsley said.

"She won't be wearing it that long," Joanne said, and the women began to giggle. Meg blushed.

A flash of color on the TV caught Ainsley's attention. She froze as she watched a reporter appear on the screen. Behind her engine 51 stood, it's flashing in a slow revolving motion, but it was the squad, with no lights and a charred mark that held Ainsley's attention. She stood up and walked over to the TV, turning up the volume.

"I'm speaking with Cheryl Jones, who witnessed the incident. Mrs. Jones, can you tell me what happened," the reporter moved the microphone toward the middle aged woman standing next to her.

"The house was on fire, but as they got the fire out the power line fell and struck the truck. One of the firemen was against the truck. He felt to the ground and was shaking. It was really awful."

Ainsley turned back to look at Joanne, Beth and Meg, who all now stood directly behind her staring at the TV.

"Go, we got this," Tammy said, knowing the gravity of the situation.

Ainsley grabbed her purse and pulled the keys out as the women rushed out of the bar and toward Johnny's Rover. Ainsley and Joanne both scanned traffic as Ainsley rushed them toward Rampart. She was hoping they would pass a police officer; she could use an escort. Ainsley pressed down on the gas to make it through a light that turned yellow. Joanne said nothing as the light turned red before they had made it even halfway through the intersection, she felt that same sense of dread in her chest that she knew Ainsley was feeling.

The women noted an ambulance backed into the ambulance bay as Ainsley quickly pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. The woman jumped out rushing toward the entrance.

Johnny turned at the sound of high heels on the floor. He watched as Ainsley, Joanne, Meg and Beth rounded the corner.

Ainsley saw Johnny and Roy standing in the hallway and felt relief flood her body. She ran forward into Johnny's arms and let herself lean into him. Joanne followed her lead and wrapped her arms around Roy, squeezing him tight.

Johnny dropped a kiss on Ainsley's head and looked up to see the panic in Meg's eyes.

"Mike's still on scene, Meg. He's fine."

Roy separated himself from Joanne and moved toward Beth Stanley. "It's the Captain."

Beth paled as she looked at Roy. "Is he…?"

"It's touch and go," Johnny said, still holding Ainsley in his arms.

"I should go call…," Beth stopped as Dr. Brackett stepped out of the room.

Dr. Brackett took in the scene in front of him. Roy had moved back to put his arm around Joanne, Johnny held Ainsley in his arms, Meg was leaning against the wall watching Beth Stanley.

Dr. Brackett looked at Beth. She stood there facing him. "How is he?" Beth asked, taking a step toward him.

Dr. Brackett shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice grave. "We couldn't save him."

Beth's head dropped forward.

Joanne tightened her grip around Roy's waist, resting her head against his shoulder. Johnny moved to lean against the wall, letting the wall take his weight. Ainsley pressed herself tightly against him, resting her head against his chest so she could hear his heartbeat.

Meg looked down at the floor, not sure what to say.

"I need to go make a phone call," Beth said, her voice without any emotion.

"I'll show you to Kel's office," Dixie said, moving along side of Beth.

The gang stood there quietly for several seconds.

They looked up at the sound of footsteps in the hall. Mike, Marco and Chet rounded the corner with Chief McConnike directly behind them.

Mike went straight to Meg and pulled her into his arms. She leaned into him. Hearing Johnny say he was okay, and actually getting to see him and hold him were two very different things.

"How is he?" Chief McConnike asked.

Roy shook his head.

"Sorry," Mike said to Meg, when a curse escaped his lips.

Marco clenched his jaw and Chet just turned around, his fist clenched. He desperately wanted to hit something; but he forced himself to remain stoic.

Mike moved away from Meg toward Beth, as she began to walk back down the hall. He wrapped her into a hug. Beth hugged him back.

"It was my job to protect him," Mike said, the sense of loss starting to press down on him.

"This is not your fault, Mike," Beth said, giving the young engineer a big squeeze before she stepped back.

"Did you call him?" Mike asked.

Beth nodded.

"How's he doing?" Roy asked, the group of men had closed in around her.

Beth shook her head. "You know, Hank. He said very little. Simply that he'd be on the road in the next 20 minutes. But, he's gonna take this hard."

"Captain Hammer getting killed covering a shift for him, so he can go water skiing on his brother's new boat," Marco shook his head. "I'd say it's gonna be just as hard on him as if it'd been one of us," Marco said, stating the obvious.

Beth looked over at Joanne and then Ainsley. She knew they understood exactly what she was feeling. They were heartbroken at the death of Captain Hammer, but a small part of them was relieved, grateful and even happy that their husbands were alive and unharmed.

"I'd like to go with you when you go tell Betty," Beth said, looking at Chief McConnike.

"I was going to head over there now. Then I'll drive her up here."

Beth nodded.

"I can drive Meg and Joanne home and then come back up to be with you," Ainsley offered.

Beth shook her head. "We've known Dick and Betty for years. I think it's best if it's just me."

Ainsley and Joanne nodded. "The girls can stay at our house," Joanne offered. "I'll bring them home tomorrow."

"Thank you," Beth said, knowing it would be good if they weren't there when Hank first got home. He had barely said ten words when she'd told him Captain Hammer had been killed on a run. He'd have a couple hours driving by himself to let it eat at him before she was able to help him get his perspective.

"The squad is out of commission," Chief McConnike said. "We'll try to get a replacement by the morning, but I'm taking Station 51 out of service for the evening. Why don't you men go home and try to get some sleep."

Chief McConnike walked out of the hospital with Beth. The others just looked around at each other, not sure what to say. They all looked back toward the treatment room where they knew Captain Hammer still lay. It seemed almost disrespectful to leave him.

Mike took the lead. "Come on, we need to go home and get some rest. Betty will need help planning the funeral, notifying family, we need to be ready to go first thing in the morning. Joanne, I'm gonna ask you to be in charge of arranging for wives to bring food over the next couple of weeks, and planning food for immediately following the funeral," Mike looked over at Joanne.

She nodded. "I'll take care of it."

Mike looked back toward the treatment room. He was grateful it wasn't Captain Stanley laying behind that door, but he'd worked with Dick Hammer for almost a year and had pulled some over-time shifts with him over the last few years. He liked the man, respected him. Mike looked at the ground, and he failed him, he couldn't help thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

Ainsley watched as the six men moved across the street in their dress uniforms. The back of the hearse was opened and they began to slide the casket out. Marco and Chet took the first handles on each side and stepped back, pulling the casket with them. The sound of the casket sliding against the edge of the car made a nails on the chalkboard sound. Ainsley cringed at the noise as Roy and Johnny stepped up, taking their positions in the middle of the casket and continuing to pull so Hank and Mike could grab the front. The men hoisted the casket up near their shoulders and walked in formation to the open hole in the ground.

Beth leaned forward and rested a hand on Betty's shoulder as the men neared. They carefully lined the casket up and set it down on the mechanism that would eventually lower it into the ground. They moved off to the side to join the other firemen that stood nearby. Ainsley felt bad for the men in full dress uniform standing under the hot California sun. She wore a black dress, but it was made out of a thin fabric with short sleeves and she still felt the heat pressing down on her. Ainsley frowned as she realized the next time all these men would be lined up in their dress uniforms would be in just a few weeks at Mike and Meg's wedding. Maybe she should talk to Meg about having the men wear tuxedos, Ainsley thought.

Beth lifted a handkerchief and dabbed the corner of her eye as a tear escaped. Meg dug her fingernails into her hand to keep from crying. She couldn't help thinking that one day she may be the woman sitting in the front row, watching Mike be lowered into the ground. She knew his job was dangerous; she'd been trapped with him in a cellar when Kevin Costas and his crazy girlfriend Cara Lynn had tried to kill them. She could still remember seeing the smoke swirling in the air above them and the way her lungs burned as the smoke lowered stealing their oxygen. But, it was different watching them bury a fireman that had actually been killed on duty. Not just on duty, Meg thought, on duty, standing just a few feet from her Mike.

Joanne looked over at Meg, knowing she was struggling. She and Mike had only been together 8 months and had known each other just over a year. Meg knew his job was dangerous, but she'd never even seen Mike injured. It was usually Johnny, occasionally Roy, Chet or Marco suffering minor injuries, since their roles had them entering the burning buildings. The first loss, was really hard for the woman who was knew to understanding and accepting the dangers of their men's jobs. Joanne made a mental note to stop in and visit with Meg sometime in the upcoming week.

The women stood as the service ended. Betty stepped forward dropping a white rose into the grave, onto the casket. She was followed by her oldest son, who then stepped forward to take her arm. His younger brother dropped in his rose, and then waited while their sister dropped her rose. He then took her arm and followed after their mother. Betty stopped in front of Hank.

Hank met her gaze for just a minute and then looked at the ground. The guilt of knowing her husband died in his place was still weighing heavy on his heart. Betty reached out and touched Hank's arm. "Dick died doing what he loved. He wouldn't have wanted to go any other way. This was not your fault, Hank. Hold your family close, enjoy each day you've been given. Don't carry Dick's death on your shoulder's. He wouldn't want it, and I don't want it."

Hank leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Betty gave his hand a squeeze and proceeded to the limo.

In just a few minutes, the women joined their men. Beth slipped her hand into Hank's and handed him her handkerchief, as she saw the tears in his eyes. Hank pulled her into a hug and held her tightly. Mike slipped his arm around Meg's waist and pulled her close. Ainsley slipped her arms around Johnny's waist and leaned against him. Joanne slid her hand into Roy's and leaned against him. Each woman needing the physical contact as reassurance the men they loved were still there. Kel and Dixie joined them a few minutes later.

"Are you guys heading over to the house?" Kel asked.

"Yes, some of the other firemen's wives are already there setting everything up," Beth explained.

"Do you need me to sign up to bring a meal in the next few weeks?" Dixie asked.

"We usually arrange for food to brought over every other day for a few weeks, but Betty has decided to go stay with her oldest son for a few weeks while she decides what she wants to do. None of her kids live in the area and she and Dick had actually been considering selling the house and moving to something smaller."

Meg watched as a car pulled up behind Mike's truck. "Isn't that Kate?" Meg asked, her attention on the petite dark-haired woman, who had just stepped out of the passenger side of a black sedan.

Johnny took Ainsley's hand and started walking toward Kate; everyone following behind them. "Kate, Eric, it's good to see you both again, but what are you doing here?"

Eric and Kate took a few steps forward. "Johnny, I'm afraid this isn't a social call. We've got some bad news," Kate said, looking at Eric.

"Captain Hammer's death wasn't an accident," Eric said, not bothering to beat around the bush. "The electrical line was tampered with and rigged to fall and hit the scene. The arson investigator also confirmed the fire at the home was intentional."

"Are you suggesting someone killed Captain Hammer on purpose?" Mike asked, trying to think of why anyone would want to kill Captain Hammer.

"Most likely they were looking to cause harm to Station 51. They couldn't have known exactly where any of you would've been standing and it's unlikely they knew Captain Hammer was covering for Captain Stanley."

"But you think they intentionally targeted Station 51?" Hank said, a look of fury on his face.

Kate looked over at Hank Stanley. "I'm sorry," she said, and genuinely meant it. These men had already been targeted twice. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why someone would be going after them again.

"So are you going to be investigating?" Roy asked Kate.

"Technically, it's my case," Eric said, "since it's a homicide. But, since Kate has been the lead investigator on both other cases involving Station 51, she's been assigned to work in conjunction with me."

Captain Stanley ran his hands through his hair. "I can't believe we're goin' through this again."

Mike looked over at Meg, the last time someone had targeted Station 51 they had been going after him personally and Meg had almost lost her life as a result. Then he looked over at Ainsley; she'd been the first one injured last time, not only had it caused the early delivery of Grace, but it had cost Ainsley her ability to have any future children. Mike watched as Johnny tightened his hold on her.

"We'll increase patrols around your homes and the station; but you need to keep your eyes open, be aware of your surroundings and don't hesitate to call us if anything feels out of place, or makes you uncomfortable," Eric emphasized.

"I'll be stopping by the station tomorrow to ask some questions to help us start generating a suspect list," Kate said.

They all stood and watched as Kate and Eric climbed back into their car.

"Do you think what she just said is true?" Joanne asked. "Are we really under attack again?"

They all looked at each other, wishing it wasn't true, but knowing it was. Their nightmare was just about to begin, for the third time. Only this time, the person wasn't starting dumpster fires and setting pipe bombs; whoever was doing this had killed Captain Hammer.

"We should head to the Hammer's home," Chet said, breaking the silence.

"I think I just want to go home," Ainsley said quietly. "Roy, can Johnny ride over with you guys?"

"Are you okay?" Johnny looked at her.

"I…, I just…I…I need…," Ainsley stammered.

"I'll go home with you," Johnny said. "Give Betty our best," Johnny said to Roy, before taking Ainsley's hand and leading her toward the Rover.

E

Johnny paid the babysitter and walked outside to watch her walk home. Typically, they shared a babysitter with the DeSoto's, but Chris and Jennifer were spending a week with Joanne's sister and her kids, now that school was out for the summer.

He walked back in the house to find it in utter darkness. Ainsley had closed all the curtains. "Ainsley?" Johnny called her name and started moving through the house. "Ainsley?" The doors to the kid's rooms were open, but no one was inside. Their bedroom door was closed. Johnny opened the door to find Chief standing between the door and the bed, his ears twitching and his tail not wagging. Ainsley had obviously given him the command to protect. Ainsley was sitting on the bed, Grace in one arm and her other arm around Hunter, holding him close.

"Wanani," Johnny said, telling Chief to be at ease.

"Adasdelvdi," Ainsley said, telling Chief to protect again. They had agreed to use Indian words for things like this so there was no chance that Chief would ever listen to anyone other than them.

"Wanani," Johnny said again. He moved to sit down on the bed, facing Ainsley. "Ainsley, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you and the kids."

"Like last time," Ainsley said, her voice sarcastic.

Johnny looked like she slapped him. He stared at her for a moment, his face pale as her words sunk in. He stood up and headed for the door. "Johnny, wait!" Ainsley called out to him, feeling horrible for what she just said, but Johnny just kept walking. He walked out and got into the Rover, but didn't put the key in the ignition. He realized he couldn't leave because he needed to be there to take care of his family. "And what about tomorrow when I'm on shift," Johnny said out loud.

Johnny dropped his head as a thought occurred to him. He hated to do it, but he knew it was the only way he could guarantee his families safety when he wasn't home. He got out of the Rover and walked back into the house. He dialed a number he now knew by heart and listened to the phone ring.

Jackson Matthew's picked the phone up on the third ring. "Hello."

"Jackson, it's Johnny."

"Hi, Johnny, how are you doing?" Jackson knew today had been the funeral for Johnny's former Captain and figured it would be a rough day. He actually was not that surprised Johnny was calling him. Johnny's parents had passed away years ago and Jackson had been trying to be there as a guide for Johnny, while he tried to figure out how to be a husband and father. They'd actually developed a pretty close relationship.

"I need a favor," Johnny said. "I need you to get a security system for our house, and maybe a security team for Ainsley and the kids."

"Johnny, want's going on?" Jackson said, standing up and moving out of the living room toward his den.

Aina looked up from her book at the fear in Jackson's voice. She moved into the kitchen and picked up the second extension. "Johnny, are Ainsley and the kids okay?"

"The police stopped by the funeral today. Captain Hammer wasn't killed by an accident on the job, someone intentionally rigged that power line to fall. Someone's coming after Station 51 again," Johnny's voice was grim as he relayed the news.

Jackson closed his eyes; Aina gasped at the news, feeling fear sweep over her.

"I can't keep them safe," Johnny said, the words tearing at his heart. "I didn't protect her from getting hurt last time and I won't let that happen again. I want you to arrange for us to have a security system in the house, and private security for Ainsley and the kids."

Jackson was quiet on the other end of the line.

"You offered it when Tim was the one attacking the station. I can't afford to provide that for them," Johnny said, his voice low, admitting he couldn't take care of his family or provide them what they needed was breaking his heart.

Jackson was already flipping his rolodex, looking for the numbers he wanted. As he pulled the card for the private security firm, he immediately began flipping looking for the security system company, he paused, as he located the number, hearing Johnny's words.

"Johnny, what happened last year wasn't your fault."

"Ainsley's blames me," Johnny said, his voice rough with emotion.

"She's scared for her babies," Jackson said. "She loves you and she trusts you. Remember she wouldn't let me help when everything was going on with Tim?"

"I've never seen her like this before. She stayed strong through everything going on with Tim, and last time with Kevin and Cara Lynn. But, this time...," Johnny paused. "She's terrified. She doesn't trust me anymore," saying that statement broke Johnny's heart.

"The first time Johnny, she was focused on being the one accused of the attacks, falling in love with you, and getting married. The second time, she had a newborn and a toddler to deal with. This time, she just knows she has two babies to protect, and while at a funeral for a Captain that died on shift with you, she finds out it's a direct attack. She's just reeling, Johnny. She'll get her bearings," Aina assured him.

Johnny stayed silent.

"Have you told Ainsley you're requesting the security system and personal protection?" Jackson asked.

"No."

"Before I do this Johnny, you need to talk to Ainsley."

"Jackson, please," Johnny said.

Jackson hesitated, desperately wanting to provide as much protection for his daughter and grandchildren as he could, but knowing if Ainsley didn't know this could blow up in both his and Johnny's face.

"She wants this, Jackson, I promise," Johnny looked at the closed curtains.

"I'll make the calls," Jackson said. "I can have a security team at your house before you leave for shift tomorrow."

"Thank you," Johnny said quietly.

"Just go hold her Johnny, that's all she needs right now," Aina suggested.

Johnny hung up the phone and moved into the living room. He sat down on the couch, just watching the bedroom door at the end of the hall. He wanted to go in and hold his family, but he felt like he didn't deserve to do that. Ainsley was right, he'd failed her last time. Maybe if he hadn't she could still have more children.

E

Hank pulled the car alongside the curb behind Roy's Porsche and looked at the Hammer house. He and Beth had been here numerous times in the past, it wasn't uncommon for them to go over and play cards with Dick and Betty every few months.

He sat looking at the home. Beth reached over and put her hand on his arm. "Betty already said she doesn't blame you."

"Some people in that house are not going to feel that way."

"This was not your fault, Hank," Beth put her hand on his chin, turning him to look at her. "You had no idea anyone was targeting the Station. You did not plan for that power line to fall. You are not to blame."

Hank leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "My brain knows that, Beth. But, it isn't that easy."

"I know," Beth said. "I'm struggling too. I feel so bad for Betty, but at the same time...," Beth swallowed and turned to look out the passenger window. "I am so happy it wasn't you. That I still have you here with me," Beth wiped at the tears that started to stream down her cheeks. "I feel guilty for being relieved that it was Dick and not you."

Hank pulled her close, resting his cheek against the top of her head. He watched as Chet and Marco looked at them, but just kept moving toward the house. A few seconds later, when Mike and Meg pulled up, they did the same thing. As more people began to arrive, Hank knew they needed to head inside. Now was not the time to be thinking about themselves and how they felt. Now they needed to be there for Betty and her family.

Hank leaned back, and gave Beth a quick kiss on the lips. "C'mon, it's gonna be a long afternoon, but we need to go in."

Beth pulled the visor down and checked her mascara in the mirror. She ran a finger under her eyes, then adjusted a few pieces of her hair. Hank got out and walked around to the passenger side of the car to open her door. He reached out and took her hand, helping her out of the car. He kept a hold of her hand, as he led them to the front door.

They entered the house, both of them feeling like others were watching them, knowing their guilty thoughts. They forced themselves to move among the other firemen and their wives, sharing stories about Dick and honoring his memory.

E

Roy got up and turned up the sound on the TV. A news show on a small local channel was running a story on the incident that had taken Captain Hammer's life. Roy watched himself on screen, placing the EKG leads on Captain Hammer's chest. "The paramedics are desperately working to save their injured Captain. Paramedics have only been legally allowed to work in California for a few years. Had it not been for them, the Captain would have to wait for the ambulance to arrive and be transported to the hospital before he received any treatment," the voice in the distance said.

The scenes continued to play with narration from the unseen reporter as Roy continued to watch him and Johnny desperately trying to save Captain Hammer. Roy felt the bile start to rise in his throat as the scene changed to the cemetery. "Unnamed sources have claimed that the death of Captain Richard Hammer was not an accident at all, but instead a deliberate attack against the firemen of Station 51. A small explosive device was placed where the power lines connected to the pole and when activated it caused the line to fall, electrocuting the Captain. This is not the first time the men of Station 51 have been the targets of a deliberate attack. In fact, it isn't even the second time, but the third time someone has come after these men violently. It leads one to ask the question, what secrets are these men hiding that makes so many people want to hurt them?"

Roy narrowed his eyes. Did that reporter seriously just suggest these attacks were caused by the behavior of him and his shift mates?

"Stay tuned to my reports as I work to get to the bottom of the Station 51 Secrets." A title flashed on the screen, "Station 51 Secrets uncovered by investigative reported Simon Salyer".

Roy got up and clicked off the TV. "Son of a…"

"What's that all about?" Joanne asked, walking into the living room.

"Nothing."

"That was not nothing."

"Some reporter did a story on Captain Hammer's death, basically blaming the "secrets" of Station 51." Roy did the air quotes around "secrets".

"What secrets?"

"Exactly, someone's trying to make this into some soap opera," Roy said, stalking into the kitchen and yanking open the refrigerator. He reached in and grabbed a beer.

"I'm glad the kids are at my sister's. I'm thinking about sending them to my mother's for a week after this," Joanne said, reaching forward and taking the beer out of Roy's hand. She took a drink and handed it back.

Roy looked at her for a few seconds. He took another swallow of the beer. "Maybe you should join them. It's been a few months since you saw your mom."

"Are you suggesting I let some crazy person run me out of my home?" Joanne raised an eyebrow.

Roy handed her the beer. "We've had this fight before, Joanne. But, I'm not above having it again. This guy isn't playing games. He started with murder," Roy emphasized the word started.

Joanne took a long drink. She studied Roy for a few seconds and took a second drink. "I'll send the kids, but my place is home with you."

Roy wanted to argue, but he took one look at Joanne and knew it was useless. At least she was going to send the kids. For now, that would have to be enough.

E

Chet opened the door and hesitated in the doorway. The dark apartment looming before him. Chet shook his head. He was not about to start acting like a scaredy cat just because of one incident. But the memory of performing CPR on his brother after his boat blew up filled his mind.

Chet reached inside the apartment and flicked on the light. He quickly moved through the apartment turning on every light. He opened closets, checking to make sure no one was inside. When he bent down to look under his bed, he let a curse escape his lips. "Now, I'm acting like a damn child worried there's a monster under the bed."

Chet stood up and stalked back toward the kitchen. He yanked open the refrigerator door and pulled out a beer. He popped the top and quickly chugged half the bottle. He closed his eyes briefly, images of the funeral running through his mind, the weight of the casket as he carried it toward the open grave. Chet tipped the bottle back to his lips and drained the bottle in one more long drink. He tossed the empty bottle in the box under the sink and grabbed another one, going to sit down in the living room.

He turned on the television set, flipping to find a baseball game, but his brain barely registered the teams that were playing. What if it had been him in that casket, Chet wondered? What would he have to show for his life? He'd listened to several stories about Captain Hammer at his house this afternoon. Some were told by fellow fire fighters and Chet knew his shift mates would have similar stories about him, but the ones that really told of who he'd been at the core had been told by his wife and children.

Chet had never really given much thought to getting married. He dated around, but he hadn't had a serious relationship in a really long time. Chet scratched at his head, and then rubbed one eye, the other hand still holding the beer; in fact, he wasn't sure you could call any of his relationships serious. Sure, some of them had lasted several months, but he never remembered a time when he'd actually considered buying a ring and making things permanent.

Mike was getting married in a few weeks, Johnny was married with two kids. Chet shook his head still amazed by that. He'd always figured he'd settle down before Gage; but that wasn't the way life had turned out.

He was still a linesman; he'd taken the Engineer's exam once, but hadn't done very well. He'd planned to take it again, had even begun studying, but when it came time to test, he'd backed out; afraid of doing so poorly again.

Chet lifted the beer and took several long swallows. Funerals had a way of making you reflect on your life. Chet had just been enjoying the status quo for a long time. He liked his fellow firemen, he enjoyed his job, he had fun on the dates he went on and enjoyed fishing trips with his brother and occasionally Johnny and Roy. He and Marco caught sporting events together every now and then, and had done a few double dates, he'd even gone out dune bugging racing with Mike a few times; but he realized that had been his routine for a few years now. Life was changing and he hadn't been moving forward. Maybe it was time to figure out what he wanted next in his life, rather just waiting to see what happened.

E

Across town, Marco was having a similar kind of night. He'd gotten home from Captain Hammer's memorial and had started cooking. He wasn't hungry, there'd been a ton of food at the house, but when he was stressed or bothered, cooking is what gave him peace. Marco sniffed the new spice mixture he was creating; he smiled, yep, he bet it would task great on steak.

Marco reached into the fridge and pulled out a steak, he placed it in a bag and dumped the spices on top, reaching in and rubbing the spices into the meat. Marco sealed the bag and placed it in the fridge. He'd let it sit for overnight and get up a bit early tomorrow to cook it before he had to leave for the station. If it was a good as he thought, he'd make enough to bring to the station for Mike's last day before his wedding.

Marco started to dice vegetables for the stir fry he wanted to try. He was catering a small family reunion for a former high school friend next week and he wanted to see how well the stir fry held up in a chaffing dish for a few hours. The vegetables could be soft, but he wanted to make sure they wouldn't get mushy. He figured he'd make a small serving tonight and let it sit in a chaffing dish until he was ready for bed. If it held up well, he'd have one of the main dishes planned.

Marco thought about the upcoming family reunion. It would be his third catering event within a month. He really enjoyed doing them. He usually only did one, maybe two in a month, and not even every month, but lately, people had been spreading the word about his cooking. He was getting more and more requests. He'd had to turn a few down because of his schedule at the station. If he got a partner though, maybe he'd actually be able to start a side catering business.

Marco let himself ponder that thought for a few minutes as he scrapped the vegetables from the cutting board into a large skillet that already had oil and spices heating to create the stir fry. What he'd really like to do is have a restaurant that offered catering on the side, Marco thought; but that took money and time, two things he did not have an abundance of.

Marco stretched his shoulders from being hunched over the cutting board for so long. His shoulder was still sore from the soccer game yesterday. He'd been asked to join a new team and had been trying out the fit yesterday. They were a great group of guys, with some incredible talent, but they were pretty aggressive. Marco had been playing semi-pro soccer for several years now, but had started wondering where it was going. He'd tried out with the team to see if he wanted to take the next step forward. This new team traveled more than his current team and played probably ten more games a season. Marco was fairly certain he could work it out with his schedule at the fire station, but it may mean trading a few more shifts.

Marco tasted a stalk of broccoli, added a bit more butter and seasoning and stirred the mixture. He'd thought about sitting for the Engineer's exam too; but the truth was, while he loved being a fireman, he had no interest in moving up in the ranks. He liked being a linesman, he liked the guys he worked with, he liked and respected Captain Stanley, but when he left the station he had other passions he enjoyed pursuing. He didn't want to have to worry about studying, additional training, filling out reports.

The question wasn't did he want to move up with the fire department; it was how long did he want to stay a fireman?

E

Mike pulled into Meg's driveway and turned off the ignition. She had gotten quieter and quieter as the afternoon wore on at the Hammer house and she hadn't said a word since she'd gotten in the car.

"Are you okay?"

Meg looked up at him. She tried to force a smile, and a nod, but it was completely unconvincing.

Mike got out of the car and walked around to open her door. He walked her up to the house, taking her key and unlocking the door. He walked in first, his gaze quickly sweeping around the living room to make sure nothing looked out of place. He stepped to the side, allowing Meg to enter the house behind him.

"Why don't you have a seat on the couch," Mike suggested. "I'll get you a glass of water."

Meg said nothing, but obediently moved to sit down on the couch.

Mike walked into the kitchen. He double checked her back door to make sure it was locked and checked the sliding glass door to the deck in the backyard. He reached into the cupboard and pulled down a glass. He turned on the faucet and let the cold water run while he walked to the freezer to get a few ice cubes.

Mike walked back into the living room and handed the glass to Meg, taking a seat next to her. Mike watched her take a small sip. When she lowered the glass, but just continued to hold it, Mike took the glass from her and set it on a coaster on the coffee table. He reached over and took her hands.

"Meg, it's gonna be okay."

Meg looked at him. "How can you say that? Someone is dead. I didn't know him, yet I feel this loss that is almost overwhelming. Someone killed him, Mike. Not because of anything he did, but because he was working at your station with you! I read the articles Mike. After all the stuff with Kevin and Cara Lynn, I went to the library and searched the newspaper articles of the first attack on all of you. It was horrific."

"Meg," Mike moved to put his arm around her, but Meg jumped up.

"I can't do this Mike, I can't…," Meg wiped at tears that began streaming down her cheeks. "I've buried my mom, my twin sister, my dad, I can't bury you. I can't!"

Mike could see Meg starting to shake. He stood up and moved over to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his chest. She was crying so hard, he felt her knees buckle and he allowed them to sink to the floor. He held her close while she cried, gently stroking her hair.

After several minutes, Meg leaned back. She wiped her face and moved away from Mike. He stood up when she did. Mike did not like the look on her face.

"I think we should postpone the wedding," Meg's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Meg," Mike reached for her, but she took a step back.

"Johnny and Ainsley got married in the middle of all that stuff with Tim. The police can check out the wedding venue, they even bring in bomb sniffing dogs. Everything will be fine, you'll see."

Meg shook her head. "I'm sorry, Mike," Meg's eyes filled with tears. "I don't think I can do this. I can't lose anyone else. I just can't. I'm not strong enough. I knew your job was dangerous, but there were so many stories this afternoon of other firemen who died because of the job. I just…I can't, I'm so sorry."

Meg ran from the room and Mike heard her bedroom door shut. He slowly walked down the hallway, this could not be happening. Mike tried to open the door, only to find it locked. "Meg, Meg, please, open the door," Mike waited several minutes. "Meg, please talk to me."

Mike rested his head against the closed door. He could hear Meg crying and there was nothing he could do. He knew she was right, his job carried with it a higher degree of risk and she had already lost so many people in her life. Maybe she was right, maybe she couldn't handle this.

Mike backed up and walked down the hall. He sat down on the couch, refusing to leave her like this, but knowing she needed some time. Mike laid down on the couch, putting his hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling. Could he do another line of work? Mike hated to think about leaving the fire department, but he did not want to lose Meg. He loved her. Did he love her more than his career?


	3. Chapter 3

He watched the news segment on the television, listening carefully to his voice; his tone and affect were perfect he decided, a mixture between grave and serious given the topic, but a hint of intrigue to tease people to tune in later for juicy details about the secrets these firemen were hiding. He was disappointed that the story had only been picked up by a small no name channel, but it had been picked up, which hadn't happened with any of his other story attempts. If he could dig deeper into the lives of these men, he knew he could keep an audience entertained, and that would attract the bigger stations.

He had thought it would be harder to get into their inner circles, but so far he'd managed to move around everywhere he'd wanted without drawing attention to himself. He knew his bland, nothing special appearance, that he'd always hated, was actually working in his favor this time. He'd figured he'd never get a role on TV as an investigative journalist because he didn't have the right look for TV, but by staying behind the camera, the scenes, and his voice told the story. He'd been blessed with a great voice; he could convey any emotion he wanted just by changing his voice. He had seriously considered doing voice animation for a career, but he couldn't stop the draw of investigative journalism.

He'd primarily watched the women at the funeral; their facial expressions told him there were stories to be found. The men had all stood completely straight and still, their faces impassive during the ceremony, but after…, he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. If he could just find a way to get close to them when they were interacting as couples he knew he would have so much information that his problem wouldn't be putting a story together, but keeping it short enough to be appealing to a news network.

He got up and flipped off the TV. He wanted to finish reviewing the material he'd already been compiling. He pulled the old news clippings out and sorted them in order of publication. It was almost three years ago that former fireman Tim Stewart had started his stealth attacks on his former co-workers, pipe bombs, car accidents, fires; Tim had gone after each member in some way, wreaking havoc in their personal and professional lives. From what he could figure out, Tim blamed the men for injuries he sustained in a fire that took the life of his paramedic partner. One story discussed how they had to cover for John Gage and Roy DeSoto when they'd gotten stuck at Station 86 due to a bridge being washed out. He wished he could talk to Tim, but he'd been shot by Detective Kate Stryker when he'd tried to kill Ainsley Gage and her unborn son.

He pulled a pad of paper closer to himself and wrote a few notes. 1. Did the fire department not honor their obligations to Tim Stewart, or his partner's family? 2. Did they honor all their financial obligations? 3. Was there any indication Captain Stanley knew the building was unsafe and sent Tim and Rob in anyway because they weren't his "normal" paramedics? 4. Would he have made the same call if he'd been sending in John and Roy? 5. Did the men of Station 51 turn their backs on Tim after he was injured? 6. Were John and Roy really trapped at Station 86, or were they using it as an excuse to goof off?

He moved those press clipping off to the side and pulled over the next pile. Kevin Costas and his girlfriend Cara Lynn Shatlon had targeted Mike Stoker for his role in testifying against Kevin in an arson case that sent him to prison. They hadn't kept their attacks solely focused on Mike though, they'd gone after his friends too. He had an appointment to visit both of them in prison over the next week; hoping they'd help him figure out what it was about this group of men that caused people to target them.

He skipped a few lines on the pad of paper and wrote additional questions, 1. Did Mike Stoker lie on the stand when he originally testified against Kevin Costas? 2. Did he provoke Kevin? 3. Cara Lynn dated him, in an attempt to get close to him, did he ever abuse her? 4. What secrets did she learn about him?

He skipped a few more lines and wrote a few more questions that had been swirling around in his mind since the funeral. 1. How are the marriages of Hank and Beth Stanley, Roy and Joanne DeSoto, Johnny and Ainsley Gage? 2. How are things going with the stress of planning a marriage for Mike Stoker and Meg Trask? 3. How is Meg handling his job? 4. Do these men really get along as well as they try to make it look to outsiders? 5. Any jealousy, or attractions of any of the guys toward another guy's wife? 6. What about the single guys, Chet Kelly and Marco Lopez, any secrets in their relationships with women? 7. Do these women really get along as well as they pretend or is there jealousy and competition brewing? 8. Anyone taking advantage of someone else's good nature?

He read over the questions. He began nodding his head, he'd bet money that these men and women had secrets he could uncover. A smile spread across his face, actually, I'm betting a career on it, he thought.

E

Johnny sat up from his reclining position on the couch and looked down the hallway as he heard the bedroom door open. Hunter was running down the hallway, Grace was crawling along behind him and Ainsley was standing in the doorway of their bedroom looking at him.

Hunter ran straight for him and leaped in the air. Johnny easily caught him and pulled him close, hugging his son tightly.

"Daddy, hungie," Hunter said.

"Okay, buddy, let's go find something for dinner," Johnny said, easily standing up with the two-year old in his arms. Grace had made it to the entrance of the kitchen and Ainsley had slowly started to walk down the hall. Johnny didn't let himself look at her, unable to bear seeing the look of disappointment in her eyes.

Johnny carried Hunter into the kitchen and put him in his booster chair. He picked up Grace and placed her in the high chair, making sure to fasten the belt. He heard Ainsley open the fridge and take out the chicken she'd already cut up in preparation for dinner tonight.

Johnny turned around to watch her. She kept her focus on what she was doing, not saying a word.

"I called your dad," Johnny said, his voice sounding tense even to him. "He's gonna arrange for a security team to be here before I leave for shift tomorrow, and he'll get a security system installed on the house."

Ainsley stopped moving, but she didn't turn around and she didn't say anything.

Johnny waited for her reaction. It seemed like several minutes went by, but in reality it was probably only 25 or 30 seconds.

"Okay," Ainsley said quietly, and reached into a drawer for a spatula to use while she cooked the chicken.

"Do you want me to help?" Johnny asked.

Ainsley shook her head. "I'm just gonna make rice and green beans to go with the chicken, I can manage."

"I'll take Chief outside," Johnny said quietly, moving toward the back door with the German Shepherd. He walked outside with the dog, and leaned against the gate while Chief meandered around the yard. Johnny looked back at the house. He didn't know what to say to his wife. They'd had their tough times, when he'd first found out she was pregnant he'd been dating Kate, they'd had awkward moments during those first few months, but since they'd been together they'd always been able to talk to each other, hell, he thought, we practically could read each other's mind. Now, he had no idea what she was thinking and it was killing him. He felt like there was a hole in his heart and the silence was eating away at his nerves.

He stayed outside longer than necessary, not wanting to face the silent meal preparation. When he couldn't wait any longer, he opened the back door and let Chief in. Ainsley was already sitting down, feeding Grace, while Hunter fed himself. There was a plate for Johnny at his usual spot at the table, and a beer next to it.

"Thanks," he said, walking past his wife and gently touching her shoulder. She didn't say anything, just kept feeding Grace.

The dinner was eaten in silence. Once the kids had finished eating, Johnny took Hunter into the bathroom to give him a bath. He was grateful for the laughter and playfulness of his son to distract him from the tension he felt with Ainsley. He kept Hunter in the bath longer than usual, and took his time getting him dried off and dressed in his pajamas.

He could hear Ainsley in Grace's room, she was obviously putting her down for the evening. She was singing a song his mother used to sing him. Johnny felt his eyes begin to sting, as they teared up. He'd taught that song to her not long after Hunter was born. A special memory from his childhood that he'd wanted to share with this family.

Johnny walked Hunter into his bedroom and started his bedtime routine, reading him a book while they sat in the rocking chair together. He allowed it to take as long as Hunter wanted, reading several books, still trying to avoid being alone with his wife. Hunter finally fell asleep in his arms and he couldn't delay the inevitable any longer. Johnny carefully laid his son down in his bed and stepped out of his room quietly closing the door.

He realized Ainsley must be feeling the same way he was; the TV was on, which was incredibly rare after the kids had gone to bed. MASH was playing, so Johnny let himself sit down and watch the show. Ainsley had chosen to sit in a chair, so he didn't have to decide if he should sit next to her or not.

"I'm sorry for what I said," Ainsley said, when a commercial started to play.

Johnny turned to look at her, but her head was down and she wasn't looking at him.

"I know you would do anything you could to protect the kids, and me, and what happened wasn't your fault."

"But," Johnny said, hearing what she wasn't saying much louder than he was hearing the words actually coming out of her mouth.

Ainsley looked up, but said nothing.

"But, I didn't protect you. And because I didn't protect you, we almost lost Grace, you almost died, and now you can't have any more children," Johnny said for her.

"I wasn't going to say that."

"Maybe not, but you were thinking it."

"I wasn't."

"Don't lie to me, Ainsley!" Johnny stood up, all of his emotions coming out in anger.

"Keep your voice down, you're gonna wake the kids."

"Then just be honest with me," Johnny hissed.

"I am," Ainsley said in a loud whisper, her voice just as tense as Johnny's. "You couldn't have predicted what happened last time. You couldn't have stopped it."

"If I'd left you in the backyard blowing bubbles with Chief and Hunter, I'd have been the one in the house. I'd have been the one hit when the rock went through the window, not you."

Ainsley looked at him, all of the anger she was feeling draining from her.

"I didn't protect you," Johnny went on, feeling the pain of his failure gripping his heart. "I let you get hurt. I cost us any more babies. I failed you." Johnny turned away so he didn't have to look at her, to see the confirmation in her eyes that she agreed with him.

He sensed her moving around him, and closed his eyes. He knew she had stopped to stand in front of him, but he kept his eyes closed, he couldn't bear to see in her eyes the loss of respect he thought would be there.

Ainsley stared at her husband, his eyes closed, but the pain he was feeling written all over his face. Her own heart broke because she knew her words had caused this. She desperately wanted to stop his pain, to make him feel loved and needed.

He felt her lips on his. He refused to kiss her back. She moved her lips to his neck, her hands starting to unbutton his shirt. He grabbed her hands and pushed her back. "Stop."

Ainsley looked at him. "Nothing that happened was your fault. I shouldn't have said what I did. I didn't mean it. I'm scared. I'm scared for the kids; I'm scared for you."

"If you trusted me you wouldn't want the body guards and the security system."

"I didn't ask for them."

"And you didn't refuse them when I told you about them."

They stood there looking at each other for several seconds.

"What do you want me to say?" Ainsley asked, her voice revealing her frustration. "Do you want me to tell you to call them off, that I don't want them?"

Johnny stood staring at her.

Ainsley turned away from him and walked toward the kitchen. She turned back, trying to control her anger. "I can't say that, okay. I do want them. I want them right now, not in the morning, but right this very second. It isn't that I don't trust you, Johnny. This maniac has already killed someone; murdered Captain Hammer. It could've been you, do you understand that? You can't always be here and even when you are you can't…," Ainsley stopped speaking and just looked at him.

"Protect you," Johnny finished her sentence. "And even when I am here, I can't protect you."

Ainsley shook her head. "That isn't what I was going to say."

"Liar," Johnny said, stomping past her and out the backdoor. He had no idea where he was going to go, but he had to get out of the house.

Ainsley watched Johnny walk out the back door and fought the urge to scream. How had this gotten so messed up?

Ainsley walked into the living room and snapped off the television set. She moved into their bedroom and quickly changed into her nightgown. She didn't even bother to wash her face or brush her teeth; she just climbed under the covers and closed her eyes. Mercifully exhaustion overtook her in just a few minutes.

When Johnny finally came back into the house nearly an hour later, he found her sleeping, the covers pulled up almost completely over her head. He moved to get into the bed, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he grabbed his pillow off the bed and moved into the hallway, gently closing their door. He opened the hallway closet and retrieved a blanket, going to lay down on the couch.

E

Joanne drained the sink, and grabbed a paper towel to dry her hands. Roy still had several dishes to dry and put away, so Joanne headed upstairs, a thought in mind. She glanced at the clock, it was only 7:45 PM. She walked into their bedroom and opened her top drawer. She moved aside a few items and pulled out the other surprise she'd bought for Roy when she'd been shopping for Meg's bridal shower gift. She quickly slipped into the bathroom and changed her clothes, making her way quietly back down the stairs.

"Roy DeSoto," she said, allowing her voice to take on a tone she used when she was about to punish the kids. "You have been a bad boy."

Roy paused drying the plate in his hands. He frowned, his eyebrows furrowing as he tried to think of what he could have possibly done or not done. "I don't think so, Jo." Roy said, putting the plate in the cupboard.

"Yes, you have been a very bad boy and you need to be punished."

Roy turned around to protest, the words freezing on his lips and his mouth dropping open as he looked at his wife. Joanne stood at the end of the stairs dressed in a navy blue corset, matching panties, thigh high stockings with garter belts, and a silver "badge" over her left breast. Her right elbow was propped on her hip and fuzzy handcuffs hung from her right index finger.

Roy nodded vigorously, "Yes, yes, I've been a very bad boy and you should punish me."

"March up those stairs right now, Mister," Joanne ordered.

Roy quickly moved to the staircase and took the stairs two at a time. By the time Joanne made it back to the bedroom, he was almost completely undressed.

"Climb into bed and rest your back against the headboard," Joanne ordered, letting her eyes sweep over her husband's body. You couldn't always tell when he was fully dressed, but Roy had a great body. He didn't have the six-pack abs she knew Mike had, but he was muscular and solid. She always felt feminine and safe in his arms.

Roy adjusted the pillows and climbed into bed, leaning back as ordered.

Joanne climbed onto the bed and took one of Roy's wrists, securing the handcuff around it, looping them behind a spindle in the headboard and securing his other wrist. She adjusted some of the pillows so even though Roy's arms were up and slightly behind him, he was completely comfortable.

Roy leaned forward trying to kiss her, but Joanne pulled back. She slid near the end of the bed and slowly began kissing, licking and nibbling her way up his body.

Roy's mind was completely blank as the sensations of what his wife was doing to his body completely eliminated his ability to process rational thought. The fabric of the corset was rough against his skin, but Joanne's lips and hands were like silk, the warring sensations were sheer ecstasy.

Roy pushed his pelvis forward as Joanne's mouth closed around him, but within a few seconds she had moved upward again. Roy couldn't stop the groan as the rough fabric brushed gently brushed against him.

"Oh, God, Joanne, I can't take much more of this," Roy could feel his body quivering with intense desire.

Joanne's response was to lightly nip his nipple as she pressed herself against his lower body.

Roy yanked at the handcuffs desperately wanting to free himself and grab his wife.

Joanne couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as Roy moaned again, a mixture of agony and pleasure as straddled him, her silk panties providing an incredibly pleasant sensation against his lower body, the roughness of her corset brushing against his nipples that were large and hard from her kissing and sucking. She slowly kissed her way up his neck, nibbling his ear lobe and breathing lightly in his ear.

She could feel the bed shake as Roy struggled harder against the handcuffs. Joanne pulled back slightly and took in the dazed and desperate expression on her husband's face. She kissed him roughly, pushing him back against the headboard. His tongue quickly engaged hers.

Roy struggled so hard against the handcuffs Joanne worried he might break the spindle of the bedpost. Joanne pulled back and moved off the end of the bed. She slowly removed her outfit while Roy stared, mesmerized by her every movement.

She slowly crawled her way back up his body, her breasts rubbing against him, until she was straddling him again. She quickly joined their bodies and Roy gave another groan and yanked at the handcuffs.

"Jo, undo me," his tone a mixture of an order and a plea.

Joanne slid her hand under a pillow and removed the key. She undid one handcuff and before she could move to undo the other one, she heard the sound of metal whipping around the wooden spindle, Roy's free hand grasped her waist and he flipped her onto her back, thrusting into her with a desperation he rarely had in their love making. Within just a couple of minutes, Joanne was calling out his name, her body exploding with pleasure. It was still several minutes before Roy collapsed on top of her, exhausted from the exertion of their lovemaking.

Joanne enjoyed the feel of his weight pressing down against her. She slowly let her nails trail an elliptical path, down his back, across his buttocks and back up his back, just to repeat the course. They laid there for several minutes before Roy managed to roll over onto his back, pulling Joanne with him.

She snuggled against his shoulder and buried her fingers into his thick chest hair.

"Wow," Roy finally managed to get out a word, but his eyes were still closed and his body limp. Eventually, he managed to move his left arm across his body to caress her arm. Joanne felt around to retrieve the key and unlocked the other handcuff, sliding it off Roy's wrist and letting them drop to the floor.

Roy adjusted his position to pull her closer to him and pretty soon she heard his soft snores, letting her know he was most likely down for the night. Joanne snuggled as close as she could, resting the tips of her fingers against his neck feeling his steady pulse. That simple reassurance was all she needed to join her husband in a deep, satisfied sleep.

E

Meg gasped as she saw movement in the darkened living room.

"It's me, Meg," Mike assured her, sitting up on the couch and rubbing his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Meg looked at the clock, it was just past 10:00 PM. "You have to work tomorrow."

"You just called off our wedding, Meg. I wasn't leaving. We've got to talk about this," Mike got off the couch and moved toward her.

"Please, Mike, just go home. You're on shift, you can't be tired," Meg pleaded with him, as she backed up as he neared her.

She couldn't see his frown in the dim light; it killed him that she moved back from him like she was afraid of him. He hesitated when she backed into the wall and had nowhere else to retreat. He didn't want to scare her, but he did want to force the discussion.

Mike continued to move toward her.

"Please," Meg whispered.

Mike moved close to her, he gently placed a hand on her waist, moving in even closer. "I love you, Meg."

He felt her hands on his biceps, the quickening of her breath as he tightened his hold on her waist, pulling her against him. He dropped his head, pulling her into a deep kiss. Meg's hands slid up his arms and wrapped around his neck. He pressed her back against the wall. He heard Meg sigh as he released her mouth and moved his lips down to her neck, his hands slipping under her shirt and beginning to roam around her back. Her skin was soft and warm. He pressed tighter against her as his body began to respond to the feel of her.

Meg gently placed her has on his chest and moved him back slightly. "You need to go to home. You have to work in the morning and you're not gonna be able to relax and sleep if we keep this up," her tone was soft, but firm.

"Does this mean the wedding's back on?" Mike asked, as he obediently took a step back.

"Meg!" Mike let his voice raise, as the exasperation overcame him when she didn't answer.

"My loving you is not the problem, Mike," Meg said, her own exasperation coming through in her voice. "I love you so much, and I love you more each and every single day. Losing you now would be so…," Meg's voice broke as the tears threatened to overwhelm her again.

"Would be so hard," she continued. "But, if we get married and I lose you in a couple of years," Meg shook her head. "I couldn't go on."

"No one is promised tomorrow, Meg. I respond to calls all the time, where the person was on their way to some completely safe job, and they aren't going to make it home ever again," Mike paused, letting that sink in.

"I'm not going to lie to you and say the possibility isn't higher with my job; but there's a risk with anyone."

"I'm scared," Meg whispered.

Mike reached out and took her hand, gently guiding her toward the couch. He sat down and pulled her to sit down next to him. He looked at her for several seconds.

"Would it help if I took a different job?"

"Mike, it was a Captain that just died," Meg argued, looking down at their hands, her eyes on her engagement ring.

"No, Meg, I mean would it help if I left the fire department."

Meg looked up, shocked at his words, "What?"

"I don't have to be a fireman, Meg."

"What would you do?" She asked, her brain trying to process what Mike was offering her.

"I don't know," Mike shrugged. "I'm pretty good with my hands, I could become a mechanic. In fact, I know enough about the Engines and even the Squad that I could probably be a mechanic with the fire department. I wouldn't be at fires anymore, so I'd be safe; and I'd still be taking care of the equipment to keep the other firemen as safe as possible," Mike tried to picture himself in Charlie's role.

"You'd do that for me?"

"I love you, Meg. I'd give my life for you; I'd certainly give up my career for you."

Meg was quiet for a few minutes. "You need to go home; you have to work tomorrow."

"Is the wedding still on, Meg?"

Meg nodded.

Mike hesitated. "Am I giving my resignation tomorrow."

"I don't know, Mike. I appreciate so much that you even made the offer; but you love being a fireman. I'm going to try to talk to Ainsley and Joanne, and even Beth and figure out how they manage the dangers of being a fireman's wife. I promise you, I'll try everything I can to find a way to do this. But, if I can't…," Meg hesitated.

"I'll find another profession." Mike said for her.

Mike stood up and pulled Meg to her feet. He took her hand and walked over to the door. He gave her a lingering kiss, but moved back when the desire to deepen the kiss became almost unbearable. He opened the front door and stepped out onto the porch. "I love you. Lock the door."

"I love you, too," Meg said, before she closed the door.

Mike waited until he heard the deadbolt slip into place and then he hurried toward his truck. He doubted he would sleep much tonight, but he'd at least go home.


	4. Chapter 4

Ainsley turned to look around her, all she could see was dense fog. A repetitive beeping sound in the distance was growing louder and more insistent. Ainsley continued turning, trying to see what was causing the irksome noise.

"Johnny, that's your alarm," Ainsley mumbled, as her dream faded and she realized the sound was her husband's alarm.

The sound continued, pulling Ainsley further out of her sleepy haze. "Johnny." She rolled over to nudge his arm, but bolted upright when she found his side of the bed empty, her heart skipping a beat as fear gripped her.

Ainsley leaned across the bed and turned off the alarm as her brain registered his pillow was missing. He wasn't missing or hurt, he'd chosen not to sleep with her last night. Ainsley's emotions warred between a deep sadness, this was the first time they'd ever not slept together due to a fight, and anger bordering on fury. She debated not waking him up. Let him be late, she thought, as anger started to win the emotional war.

Ainsley laid back down, turning her back to her husband's side of the bed. She laid there for several seconds before she threw the covers back, and slid her legs off the bed, sitting upright. She quickly ran her fingers threw her hair and walked to the bedroom door. She quietly opened it and looked down the hall. She could see Johnny's head, resting on his pillows, his eyes closed.

Ainsley slowly moved down the hallway, still unsure of what she wanted to do. Did she just wake him up and not let him know how she felt? Did she let him see her anger? Her hurt?

Ainsley had made it to the end of the hall and knew she had to make a decision, when a loud knock on the front door made her jump. She gasped and took a step away from the door. Johnny was up and on his feet before Ainsley had even managed to figure out exactly what was going on. Chief scampered to his feet from his spot laying on his back in the kitchen. He ran into the living room, his barks filling the house. Johnny looked at her and motioned for her to get into the kitchen as he moved to the front door.

Ainsley stepped into the kitchen and behind the wall, just peaking her head out so she could see what was going on. Johnny still wore his jeans and t-shirt from last night, but he had taken his socks off, he walked bare foot across the floor. Johnny left the chain on the door as he opened it a crack. Chief sticking his head out of the small space.

"John Gage?"

"Yes."

"I'm Jay Wright, this is my associate Scott Rivers; we're part of the security team hired by Jackson Matthews."

"Oh, yeah, one second," Johnny pulled Chief's collar to get him to step back, he closed the door, released the chain and opened the door all the way. "C'mon in."

The two big men entered the living room looking around. Chief took a position between where they stood and the entrance of the hallway. The guys would have to get past the large German Shepherd before they could get near Ainsley in the kitchen or into the hallway to get to the kid's rooms. Chief sat down and just watched the men.

Johnny looked at the clock. "I've gotta get in the shower to get ready for work; whatya need from me?"

"Mr. Matthews said that you wanted personal security for your family, you have a wife, a son and a daughter; what are the kid's ages?"

"My son, Hunter, just turned 2 years old and my daughter Grace is almost 9 months. Ainsley," Johnny called to her.

Ainsley hesitated to step out because she hadn't bothered to grab a robe when she was just coming down the hall to wake up Johnny. She looked down at the nightgown and continued to stand in the kitchen.

"Ainsley," Johnny's voice had taken on an edge of irritation. "Come out here, you wanted a security team," Johnny walked into the kitchen as he spoke. He stopped when he saw her standing in her nightgown. Even angry he couldn't help but appreciate the way the silk gown clung to her body.

The two men looked at the couch, taking in the pillow and blanket, they exchanged a glance, but neither said anything.

"My wife wasn't expecting you so early," Johnny said, going back into the living room. Ainsley slipped into the hallway behind him and hurried down the hall to their bedroom. "She'll be back out in just a minute. Do you need anything else from me right now?"

"No," Jay said. "Tell your wife to take her time; we're gonna look around the house and see what will be needed for the home security system."

"Okay," Johnny said, watching the men move outside. He walked over to the couch grabbing his pillow and blanket and walking back to the bedroom. He could hear Grace babbling in her crib. He walked into the bedroom and saw Ainsley pulling her hair into a ponytail. She had slipped on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"The guys said they'll be a few minutes, but Grace is up."

"With how loud Chief barked, I bet Hunter's awake too."

"That wasn't my fault," Johnny said.

"I didn't say it was."

"You wanted the security team," Johnny said, yanking open his dresser drawer and grabbing underwear, socks and a t-shirt. He shut the drawer and yanked open another one to get a shirt.

"I didn't call my dad and ask for a security team," Ainsley said, turning to face Johnny, her hands on her hips. "You did."

Johnny shoved the second drawer closed and yanked open a third drawer to retrieve a pair of jeans. "So it's my fault their here and woke up the kids."

Ainsley just sighed.

Johnny looked over at her. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her, to stop all this bickering, but he was hurt that she didn't trust him to take care of her and the kids. "I've got to get ready for work." He headed toward the bathroom.

Ainsley moved into Grace's room first and quickly changed the little girl's diaper and got her dressed. She carried Grace with her into Hunter's room and found him sitting on his floor playing with some blocks.

"Hey, Buddy. Let mommy change your diaper and we'll get breakfast."

Hunter stood up and went over to the diapers, grabbing a diaper and bringing it to Ainsley. He laid down and let her quickly change his diaper. She got him dressed and they headed toward the kitchen. Ainsley strapped Grace into her highchair and then lifted Hunter up to his seat.

She moved over to the counter and quickly started cutting a banana into pieces. She put the banana pieces and some cheerios on two plates and gave them to Grace and Hunter so they could nibble while she fixed a full breakfast. "Hunter, do you want pancakes today?"

"Yum," Hunter said.

"Um," Grace tried to mimic her brother's sound.

Ainsley quickly started getting together what she needed to make pancakes, while trying to get the coffee on. She moved effortlessly around the kitchen, occasionally seeing one of the two men walking around the backyard.

Chief stayed in the kitchen with her and the kids.

When Johnny came into the kitchen, his hair still wet, Ainsley put pancakes on a plate and put them in front of him. She quickly cut up a few more for the kids and put them on the plates that still held some bananas and cheerios. She looked at the clock.

"You've got about 15 minutes before you have to leave; do you mind keeping an eye on the kids while I jump in the shower?"

Johnny looked at the clock. "I have to leave on time."

"I know," Ainsley said, already heading out of the kitchen.

Twelve minutes later she was walking back into the kitchen. The kids were still eating at the table, Johnny was standing by the sink, looking into the backyard, drinking a glass of milk.

"Thanks."

He turned to look at her. Her hair was still wet, and she wasn't wearing any make-up. He couldn't help but think how young she looked.

There was a knock again at the front door. Chief barked and moved to the front door. Sure it was the security guys, Ainsley moved into the living room and opened the door. The two men stepped in the room and Ainsley instinctively took a step back. They were both big men, a bit taller than Johnny and easily 70 – 80 lbs. heavier, all muscle from what Ainsley could tell. Having then both standing so close was a bit intimidating.

"We've got a list of items for the office to send out to set up the security system," Jay said. "Can I use your phone?"

Ainsley nodded. "It's in the kitchen."

Jay moved toward the kitchen, picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"I've got to get to the station," Johnny said. He glanced over at Ainsley, stood there for one second, and then turned to walk over to get his work bag from the floor by the back door and walked out to his Rover.

Ainsley bit her lip to try to prevent the tears that threatened to well in her eyes. He hadn't kissed her good-bye, he hadn't even said good-bye.

Scott watched Johnny walk out of his view. He heard the car start and glanced over at Ainsley. He saw the tears glittering in her eyes and the way she bit her lip. He turned to look out the picture window to see Johnny back out of the driveway.

"If it was me, I'd never so much as leave a room without giving you a kiss," Scott said, looking Ainsley up and down.

Ainsley looked shocked, she tried to force a small smile, but took another step away from him.

Jay walked over and grabbed Scott's arm. "We'll be outside. One of us in the front and one in the back. If you need anything, just yell," Jay said, moving Scott toward the front door.

As they walked outside, Jay slapped Scott upside the back of his head. "What's wrong with you? You don't hit on a client; especially a married client," Jay hissed.

"Hey, that husband of hers left without kissing her good-bye, was sleeping on the couch; she's really a looker, if she's gonna be available soon, I'm gettin' in line."

Jay scowled. "I'll have you reassigned if you make one more inappropriate comment. You sit in the car in front of the house; I'll secure the backyard."

Scott shrugged and moved to the car.

E

Johnny was not the least bit surprised to see Chief McConnike standing in the kitchen with Captain Stanley when he walked into the station.

He nodded at them and headed toward the locker room. He was grateful when it was just Roy in the room. Roy was humming slightly, a smile on his face.

"What are you so chipper about?" Johnny groused.

Roy looked at Johnny, "What's wrong with you?"

"We hired a security team," Johnny said, as if that answered Roy's question.

Roy stood looking at him, waiting for more information. Johnny just continued to change his clothes.

"And?"

"And what?"

Roy rolled his eyes. "What does your hiring a security team have to do with your foul mood. I'd think you'd be relieved to know that someone was watching after Ainsley and the kids."

"She doesn't trust me to take care of them," Johnny said, throwing his pants into the locker. "How'd you feel if Joanne was more comfortable with strangers watching out for her and the kids instead of you?"

"Did Ainsley actually say that?"

"Yes," Johnny sulked.

"She said, that she didn't trust you and wanted a security team to protect her and the kids?"

"Yes."

Roy continued to look at him.

"Well, not in those exact words, but I knew what she meant," Johnny poked his chest several times as he said "I".

"Don't you think you may be overreacting a bit?"

"I'm overreacting? I'm overreacting?" Johnny asked, sounding insulted.

"Yes," Roy said calmly.

"Whose side are you on?"

"No one's. I care about you both and don't want to see you turn this into a bigger deal than it is."

"I slept on the couch last night," Johnny said.

"That's exactly what I mean," Roy said, exasperated. "How did you leave it this morning?"

"The security guys were already there. I was gonna give her a kiss good-bye, but one was standing near the kitchen entrance and the other was next to her. It was just easier to leave."

"You left without kissing her good-bye?"

Johnny just looked over at him.

"Go call her."

"Roll calls gonna start in a minute."

"Captain Stanley will understand. With everything going on, you cannot leave for a shift angry. Go call your wife," Roy insisted.

"Hey, Cap wants to start roll call," Mike stuck his head in the locker room.

"Johnny's gotta call Ainsley first," Roy said.

"No, I don't. We're ready," Johnny went to move past Roy.

"Johnny," Roy's voice was firm.

"Later," Johnny insisted. He just knew when they talked she was gonna confirm what he already knew; she didn't trust him, and Johnny knew without trust love couldn't last.

Johnny lined up with the other guys, trying to force everything out of his mind.

E

"I know today is a day of mixed emotions," Captain Stanley paced in front of his men. "We're angry, someone intentionally took the life of Captain Hammer. We're apprehensive, someone is targeting this station, us, again, and we don't know who or why. We're worried about our families, our loved ones," Captain Stanley's gaze swept over Roy, Johnny and Mike. "But we're also determined. We will not let this person deter us from doing our duty," Captain Stanley had difficulty getting the word "person" out, since that was not how he thought about the lunatic targeting his men.

"I don't have to tell you men, you have the full support of the LA County Fire Department. We'll make sure we provide the police as much information as we possibly can. As you all know, Detective Kate Stryker will be here later today to ask you some questions. We've been told she's already compiled a few names of potential suspects."

"Actually, Chief McConnike, it's Detective Kate Spencer now; she got married a few months ago," Johnny clarified.

Chief McConnike nodded. "Of course. Anyway, we are providing back logs of any runs that had negative outcomes, we'll be providing any mail that indicated a person was unhappy with any fire station. If you've had any altercations, not just on the job, but in your personal life, I trust you'll share that openly with the police."

The men nodded in agreement.

"Be careful out there men," Chief McConnike said, taking his leave.

Captain Stanley waited a few seconds. "Okay, men, today isn't any different than any other day; let's get these chores assigned."

Roll call broke up and the men started to move in the direction of their assignments. Roy grabbed Johnny's arm. "Go call Ainsley."

"Not now."

Roy blew out a breath in frustration.

E

Joanne watched a guy moving around in the Gage backyard. "Johnny really hired a security firm, huh?"

Ainsley looked toward the living room where she knew two other guys were hooking up sensors to her front door. She just nodded.

"Well, at least you know you and the kids will be safe," Joanne tried to be positive.

Ainsley just looked at her and shrugged.

"Ainsley, what's wrong?"

Ainsley leaned forward, dropping her voice to barely a whisper. "I hate it. I thought I'd like having them here, but it's like constantly having someone spy on you. I can't relax in my own home."

"Then tell Johnny you don't want this," Joanne said, thinking that was a simple solution.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Johnny and I had a really big fight about this," Ainsley whispered. "He slept on the couch last night and he didn't even kiss me good-bye this morning."

"Seriously?" Joanne cocked an eyebrow. She couldn't imagine Roy not kissing her and telling her how much he loved her, especially given the danger the guys were now facing in addition to the normal dangers of the job. She held up her napkin and pretended to wipe coffee from her lips to conceal her smile, as she remembered the kiss she'd got this morning.

"I told Johnny I wanted the security team; I told him I didn't want to even wait until this morning I wanted them last night. He thinks it's because I don't think he can protect us."

"Did you say that?"

"No!" Ainsley looked hurt at the question. "But, he misunderstood what I was trying to say, and I couldn't correct him."

"Why?"

Ainsley looked down at her hands, folded in her lap.

"Why couldn't you correct him, Ainsley?"

"Because it makes me such a horrible person."

Joanne shook her head. "I don't understand."

"I told Johnny he couldn't protect us when he wasn't here and even when he was here," Ainsley paused.

"He still couldn't protect you," Joanne finished for her.

Ainsley shook her head. "No, but that's what Johnny thought I was going to say too."

"What were you going to say?"

Ainsley got up from the table and walked back over to the coffee pot. She took a really long time filling up her cup, adding some milk and then a bit a sugar.

Joanne just waited.

Ainsley moved back over to the table and sat down. She looked at Joanne wondering how her words would change the way her friend viewed her. "That even when he was here, he couldn't…he couldn't…he couldn't shoot them."

Joanne blinked. She wasn't sure what she thought Ainsley was going to say, but that wasn't it.

"That's why I couldn't correct him," Ainsley said, not looking at Joanne. "What kinda horrible person am I that I want someone here that can shoot this person."

Joanne sat there, not sure what to say.

"I just keep thinking the only thing that stopped Tim from killing me was Kate shooting him. He was trying to get Chris and Jennifer," Ainsley finally looked at Joanne. "That was his plan, to kill me, and Chris and Jennifer and all those other kids; and the only way he got stopped is Kate shot him. I want someone who can shoot this person. How horrible am I that I want a person dead?"

Joanne thought about what Ainsley was telling her. "I don't think you want someone dead Ainsley. I think you're glad you lived, and that the reason you lived is Kate made that hard choice to use her authority as a police officer to take a life to save a life."

Ainsley shook her head. "I don't think so, Joanne. I want someone to find this person and kill them before they have a chance to hurt my family."

Joanne reached over and placed a hand over Ainsley's. "I don't think wanting your family to be safe makes you a horrible person, Ainsley. I think it makes you a mom. Johnny'll understand, you need to tell him what you told me."

"Mrs. Gage, we're ready for you to come look at the system," Jay came into the room.

"I'll think about it, Joanne," Ainsley got up and followed Jay outside so he could show her the floodlights on the garage that were motion sensitive, the sensor that would sound an alarm if doors were opened.

Ainsley tried to pay attention to everything he said, but she kept imagining the look on Johnny's face when he realized she wanted someone shot. She shook her head; she absolutely could not tell Johnny the ugly truth about herself.

E

Captain Stanley scanned the area as Mike pulled the engine up to the abandoned warehouse. This was their third call of the day, and Captain Stanley realized at each location he wasn't just surveying the fire, he was looking for trouble.

He squeezed his eyes closed for a second, opened them and forced himself to pay attention to the fire scene in front of him.

A foreman was moving toward the engine. Captain Stanley opened his door and quickly dropped to the ground. He moved toward the foreman.

"We had a machine overheat in the stamping area. Unfortunately, there was a lot of grease on the floor and the sparking caused a fire. It's spreading quickly through the east wing. My men have already cut power to the area; but with the grease on the floor…"

"Chet, Marco, pull a 2 ½, we need to get into the east wing of the plant. John, Roy, grab a line and go with them. According to the foreman, the area should be evacuated. Engine 16 will be laying down foam."

The guys nodded and moved into place, heading toward the smoke filled building.

Chet couldn't help looking to his side. Everywhere he looked he thought he saw a shadow moving; wouldn't this be a great place to plan an attack, Chet thought.

He felt a hit to the front of his helmet and turned to look at the very angry eyes of Marco. "Get your head in the game," Marco yelled through his air mask.

"Sorry," Chet said, turning his attention back to the fiery path in front of him. He wouldn't have to worry about some phantom attacker if he lost his concentration in the fire. Not only would he get himself killed, he could get his friends killed.

Chet forced himself to clear his mind and walk through the basic steps of observation of the fire that they taught them in the academy. Going back to basics helped Chet get his mind back in the game.

Roy saw Marco hit Chet's helmet and knew that Chet had given in to the intrusive thoughts that Roy himself was fighting. Was this really a fire caused by an overheated machine, or was it another set-up? Roy forced himself to focus and moved forward. He just hoped they could all keep their eyes on the fire.

E

Chet heard his makeshift water bomb go off in the kitchen, he started heading in that direction until he heard Mike curse and scream his name. He paused in his tracks, that was supposed to get Johnny.

Mike came storming into the bay, wiping his face with a paper towel, his shirt wet. "Chet! I have absolutely had it with your childish pranks!" Mike's face was red. "This is a fire station for crying out loud, not a middle school. You have got to grow up!"

"Gawd, Mike, it's just a prank. You're as ornery as Gage today, what's wrong with you guys?"

"We're sick to death of you," Johnny snapped, coming into the bay from the dorm, where he'd been laying on his bunk trying to get rid of a headache.

"No, you're obviously in trouble with the wife and it's making you cranky," Chet retorted.

"I am not in trouble with Ainsley," Johnny said, although not with enough conviction to keep Mike from looking over at him, a note of concern on his face.

"Yes, you obviously are, or you'd have called her. You and Roy always call your wives around 7, when we're here in the station, Roy called his, but you didn't call Ainsley. So whatyda do?"

"Shut up, Chet," Johnny snapped, turning on his heel and heading back into the dorm.

"So, is that you're issue, Mike? Got problems with Meg?"

"Shut up, Chet," Mike turned and headed toward the locker room to change his shirt.

Chet headed into the dayroom and plopped down on the couch. "You'd think I broke their favorite toy," Chet mumbled. "Big babies."

Chet looked toward the entrance of the dayroom/kitchen. He hoped the guys were okay, it was unusual for them to react so strongly, well at least Mike, from a simple practical joke. Even Johnny would've normally argued with him longer and then gotten over it. To walk away mad was not like either of them. Maybe I'm not the only one questioning where my life is going, Chet thought.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thanks for getting together on such short notice for me," Meg said, as Beth took a seat on the couch next to Joanne in Ainsley's living room.

Chris and Jennifer were playing outside in the backyard with Hunter and Chief. Grace was swinging in her swing in the living room with the ladies.

"It sounded urgent," Joanne said, speaking of the earlier phone call from Meg asking if they could please meet with her tonight to discuss something.

Meg nodded. "It is," then she hesitated, not sure where to start.

"Just say whatever you need to say, Meg," Ainsley said. "If we don't understand, we'll ask questions, and don't worry about being judged, these ladies have helped me through a lot of things," Ainsley looked at Joanne, specifically thinking about their conversation earlier that afternoon.

"I called off the wedding last night," Meg started.

The ladies all gasped.

"It's back on," Meg held up her hands, waving them slightly. "I just, at the funeral, all I could think about was that could've been Mike. As I listened to people tell stories at the Hammer house, so many of them sounded like stories I've heard from our guys."

Meg wiped at tears that streamed down her cheeks. "I can't stand the thought of losing Mike. After losing my mom and my twin sister and then my dad last year; I just don't think I could stand burying Mike. I told him I'd try and talk to you ladies to figure out how you live with that hanging over your head; but…," Meg paused, she wasn't sure if Mike would want them to know he had offered to quit his job for her.

The women all waited for Meg to finish.

"Ok, don't be mad, …and maybe don't tell your husband's," Meg hemmed. Beth raised an eyebrow.

"Mike said if I couldn't figure out how to live with this, he'd look for another career. He said he'd rather change careers than lose me."

The women all exchanged looks.

"I didn't ask him too; he volunteered," Meg defended herself.

"After you called off the wedding," Joanne pointed out.

"I wasn't trying to get him to quit his job," Meg said. "I thought you weren't going to judge me?"

"We're not, Meg, really," Beth said. "We just want you to see exactly what's going on here. Mike loves you, he doesn't want to lose you; all of our guys feel that way. But, they love being firemen, and giving that up would be denying who they are, at their core."

"I know that," Meg said, sounding miserable. "That's why I asked you all to meet me. How do I accept the risks of his job?"

The ladies all looked at each other.

Ainsley shrugged, "I'm probably not a great one to ask; Johnny and I just don't talk about it."

"Roy and I talk about it sometimes, but mostly we don't like to think about it."

"Hank and I've been at this a little longer," Beth said. "We deal with it by having a plan for all the what if's."

"Whatdya mean?"

"If Hank gets seriously injured, and can't work anymore, but doesn't lose his life; how do we afford the necessary care? We've put away money every paycheck since like the 3rd year he was a fireman, to help pay for those expenses, if they arise. If we never need them; we're going to travel around Europe. Hank has a good life insurance policy. We've talked about his wishes if he is injured beyond the possibility of recovery, does he want to be on a ventilator, does he want a feeding tube. If he's gonna be paralyzed, does he want heroic measures to save his life."

Meg shuddered. "That's what I can't do, I can't deal with that." Meg covered her face, leaning forward in her chair.

Ainsley and Joanne looked at Beth.

"If you haven't had those conversations with your husbands, you should," Beth advised them.

"I know most of those things," Joanne said. "I mean, Roy and I never sat down and went over each individual question, but as injuries happened, when a fireman is killed in the line of duty, when Johnny's friend Drew was killed; we talked about different things."

"I didn't know Johnny when Drew died," Ainsley said. "He's mentioned him once or twice, but we never talked about what Johnny wanted if anything happened. I think we just don't want to borrow trouble."

"Not having a plan if something bad happens is borrowing trouble," Beth advised. "Talking about it, isn't going to make it happen."

Ainsley shrugged slightly.

"So your advice is either ignore it, deal with it slowly over long periods of time, or sit down and have one long morbid conversation of all the possible what ifs?" Meg summarized their three different approaches.

The women looked at each other and then back at Meg.

"What if you know you can't survive the worst happening? I honestly don't think I could continue to live if I had to bury Mike."

"Have a baby right away," Joanne said.

"What?"

"Have a baby right away. If something happens to Mike, you have to survive to take care of your baby."

"Joanne, you and Roy were married a few years before you had Chris," Beth observed.

"I didn't have the same fears Meg does," Joanne said.

"Maybe that's why I've never pushed Johnny to talk about all this. Hunter was born 3 months after we got married," Ainsley surmised.

"And you have money," Beth stated.

"What's that got to do with it?" Ainsley asked.

"I have to worry how I make a house payment, a car payment, put food on the table," Joanne said. "If Roy dies, our income ends. You not only have a job; you have a trust fund."

Ainsley swallowed and sat back in her chair.

"Ainsley, it's not a bad thing. You're very lucky."

"And not like the rest of you," Ainsley said, feeling a bit hurt.

"Not true," Beth said. "Meg works too, so she has a financial advantage over Joanne and I. That isn't a bad thing; it helps give you one less thing you have to be prepared for, or worry about if you're not."

Ainsley rubbed her forehead. "Right now, it sounds like it just makes us different."

"We are different," Beth said. "Each one of us. Hank and I met when he was just getting out of the fire academy and I was just working at a local sporting goods store. We dated a couple of years and then got married. I'm 10 plus years older than any of you. My kids are teenagers; I'm looking at being an empty nester in a few years. I like volunteering with the Fire Department widow's charity; but was never one to volunteer in the kid's classrooms."

"Roy and I haven't been married as long as Beth and Hank; but we've been together even longer, having fallen in love when we were just kids. Like Beth, I'm a stay-at-home mom; but I volunteer a lot of time at my kid's school, as you both know. I also do a lot of work with local senior citizen groups teaching the elderly how to budget on a fixed income."

Beth and Joanne looked at Ainsley. "Johnny and I had a whirlwind couple of days, during which I got pregnant. We've only been married a couple of years, our kids are young. I work full-time as a teacher, and as you've already pointed out I've got a trust fund," Ainsley's voice still had an edge.

"Mike and I met just over a year ago, we're supposed to be married in a few weeks. We have no kids, like Ainsley, I'm a teacher, but I don't have a trust fund," Meg tried to smile at Ainsley, but she didn't smile back.

"We are all different on various levels, with some minor similarities between some of us, but we all share one very big thing in common," Beth said. "We all love a fireman. We are, or are about to be, fireman wives. It's a unique club that surpasses all the other differences in our lives and bonds us together, in a way only those in the club can understand. I wish we could give you an easy answer Meg, on how to accept the risk and still go about your day-to-day life; but the simplest answer we can provide is we knew our guy loved being a fireman, and we decided we loved them enough to accept the same risk they accept to do the job."

"I'm proud of Johnny every single time he walks out the door," Ainsley said. "He chooses to put his life on the line to save other people's lives. It scares me, but I couldn't be more proud."

"And you should be proud of yourselves, we take the risks for their sacrifice, in some ways even more than they do, because we're the ones left behind," Beth said, looking at the ladies.

Meg sat back and placed the tip of her index finger in her mouth, chewing on it slightly. Ainsley smiled, she knew that was the sign that Meg was taking in the information and processing how it fit into her life. If she wasn't dismissing the information outright, there was a good chance she'd get past this just fine.

"Have you heard from the guys? Have they talked to Kate about possible suspects?" Meg asked, looking at Ainsley and Joanne.

"I talked to Roy at 7, and they've missed Kate twice; they were out on calls. Her last note said she'd try again before lights out at 10 PM. She must be burning the midnight oil working on this case."

Ainsley looked shocked at Joanne's statement. Johnny usually called her too, unless he was on a run. When he hadn't called she assumed he'd been out on a run. Now she knew he was just avoiding her. You know what, she thought, two can play this game.

"Ainsley, everything okay?" Beth asked, seeing Ainsley's face darken.

"Fine." Ainsley said, her tone of voice making it obvious it was anything but fine.

E

"Welcome, Kate," Captain Stanley said, as Kate walked in the back door. "Sorry we were out your first two visits and you have to stop by so late."

"It's not a problem," Kate said, dismissing his concern. "It gave me a chance to track down some more info and Eric and I grabbed a nice dinner before he got called on another case."

"Glad you're making good use of your time," Captain Stanley said. He sat down with the rest of the guys at the table.

Kate took an empty seat and opened her notebook. "The first thing I need you to understand is the names I am going to discuss are not suspects at this time. They are merely people of interest; I want to make sure you all understand that."

The guys nodded.

"Okay, person number one. Kevin Costas has a brother. He runs pretty much along the same lines as Kevin, in and out of jail most of his juvenile years. He was finishing a stint for car theft up in Oregon while Kevin was pulling his shenanigans last year. He moved to LA two months ago, and has seen Kevin every week during visiting hours since then."

"You've got to be kidding me," Mike said. This was going to be his fault again. Maybe he should just look into leaving now, no matter what Meg decided.

"Just a person of interest, Mike," Kate reminded him.

"Cara Lynn Shatlon also has a brother that is living nearby. He visits her once a month. He has a clean record, but we'll at least talk to him."

Mike groaned, and another connection to him.

"Who else, Kate?" Johnny said, seeing her frown when she looked back down at the notepad.

Kate looked up and glanced around the table, looking at the men. "Did any of you know that Tim Stewart had a nephew he was really close too?"

"Yeah, um, Ray, no, Jay," Johnny said. "Tim brought his class by the station one day, and he brought him to the firemen's picnic most years."

"Jay Richman just completed the fire academy and was placed at Station 91."

"They let him become a fireman!" Chet was outraged. Tim had blown up his brother's boat and nearly killed his brother.

"Tim's sins are not Jay's," Captain Stanley said.

"Jay worshipped Tim. You don't think he'd want to get back at the men he'd think are responsible for Tim's death?" Chet asked.

"We'll question him," Kate assured Chet.

"The last person, I just learned about an hour ago, so I don't have much information yet. Do you remember Jake Baker?"

"Sure, he was the maintenance guy who couldn't get into the fire academy here in LA, but he finally got in to one, in, uh…," Marco paused.

"Arizona," Kate filled in for him.

"What about him?" Roy asked.

"He's back in LA. I'm not sure why, but I do know he isn't working as a fireman here."

"Well, that can't be good," Johnny said.

"Nothing is a given, these are just a few people we will talk to. I had several boxes delivered to my office today from the LA Fire Department Headquarters with past logs, and letters from unhappy individuals. I'll start going through them tomorrow. I've tagged a patrol officer on desk duty due to an injury to help me on this case. I'll have him drop by and meet all of you over the next few days. I'll touch base with Beth, Joanne, Ainsley and Meg over the next few days too."

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"I want to make sure they know what to be on the lookout for, some simple safety steps they should take when they are out. I also want to ask if they can think of anyone I should talk too. We're assuming the station's being targeted because of something related to the fire department, the station itself, or one of you guys; but we can't rule out someone trying to get back at the women in your lives by going after you."

"Not possible," Mike said, shaking his head. "Meg's so sweet, everyone loves her."

Roy cocked his head, "Joanne definitely speaks her mind so I'm not gonna say it's impossible, but I find it unlikely."

"Huh," Johnny scoffed. "I don't even know who Ainsley is so I can't even comment."

Everyone looked at Johnny. He looked up, realizing he'd said that loud enough for everyone to here.

"Told ya, he was havin' wife problems," Chet said.

Johnny jumped up, his chair tipping over backwards, "Shut up, Chet!"

"Sit down," Captain Stanley ordered, his voice still at a low volume, but his tone authoritative.

Johnny turned around, picked up his chair, and set it down with a bang. He sat down shooting Chet a dirty look.

"Kate, whatdya need from us?" Captain Stanley turned the conversation back to Kate.

"Right now, nothing," Kate said. "I'll swing by when I have questions, or call if I need something quickly. In the meantime, just be careful."

Kate stood up. "Johnny, walk me out?"

Johnny nodded and walked around the table. Kate turned and walked out of the fire station with Johnny a step behind her.

They didn't say a word until Kate got to her car. She turned and faced Johnny.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Johnny shook his head.

"Hey," Kate put her hand on his arm. "I still care a lot about you."

"She doesn't trust me to take care of her," Johnny said, turning away from Kate and heading to sit on the picnic table. "She wanted a security team for her and the kids and a security system for the house."

Kate walked over and sat down next to him. "Can I give you my opinion as a police officer?"

Johnny nodded.

"I think it's a great idea. You can't be engaged with your family, enjoying your time together, and be watching out for them. It's just not possible. This way, you have a team trained to just watch out for you and them, while you get to enjoy them."

"She doesn't trust me."

Kate shook her head. "I don't buy that. I saw you to when you first got together; unless there has been a dramatic shift in your relationship in the last two years, there's no way."

"Yeah, well, maybe Captain Hammer's death was our dramatic shift," Johnny moped.

"Captain Hammer's death was a tragedy, that impacted you all, but it didn't change you, and it didn't change your relationships. Talk to her, Johnny. That was the problem when we were dating. You didn't talk to Ainsley, openly and honestly, and you didn't want to admit your feelings. Don't waste months letting this eat away at your relationship."

Johnny just shrugged.

"You are so stubborn. If Ainsley's half a stubborn as you are, this could get really ugly. Don't let it, Johnny."

Johnny watched as Kate walked over to her car, and pulled away. He raised his hand in a farewell as she held up hers to him.

"She's more stubborn than I am," Johnny said out loud as he stood up and moved back into the station.

E

The sound of men sitting upright in their beds, bunkers being pulled up and the shuffling movements of men moving toward the bay filled the air along with the noise of the klaxon reverberating in the air. The station was being called out to a house fire.

The red lights cast an eerie glow against the dark sky as the engine and squad pulled up to the location. The black smoke pouring out of the top of the house was barely visible in the night sky covered in thick black rain clouds. It was unusual to get a bad storm, but the air felt heavy with rain, and the blowing wind had a slight chill.

The men pulled the lines and headed into the house under Captain Stanley's direction. Marco and Chet headed upstairs, while Johnny and Roy tackled the lower level. The men could feel more than just the tension of going into the burning building, the weather, the dark sky, the sight of purple lightening streaking through the clouds had a horror movie feel.

Chet and Marco moved slowly up the stairs assessing the smoke patterns and soaking the flames that ran along a wall to their left. As they reached the top of the stairs, they moved into the first room on their right. There was a closet that they needed to open and clear. The room held no furniture, but had a large window taking up one wall. As the guys took a few steps forward, a shadow moved to their left. Chet jumped as a loud crack assaulted his ears and he was momentarily blinded by a bright flash of lights. He released the line, putting his hands in front of him, preparing for an attack.

The charged line jerked free of Marco's grasp, tearing around the room, given a life of its own by the water pressure. Marco took a step back toward the window trying to find a way to grab the dancing hose.

The next loud bang came from the hose suddenly jerking to the left, hitting Marco square in the face mask. The sound of shattering glass had Captain Stanley looking toward the second story window as Marco was knocked through the window. He hit the roof of the porch with his back, jamming the air tank against his spine. He managed to grasp the edge of the roof and get his feet under him before dropping the eight feet to the ground. As his feet hit the ground, he bent his knees and pushed himself forward, wanting to make sure he didn't fall on his back again.

"Ouch," Marco cried out, as a rock embedded deep into his knee joint. Marco rolled to the side, grabbing his knee.

Mike immediately shut the power off to the line that Marco and Chet had been holding. Captain Stanley lifted the H-T. "Johnny, get upstairs and check on Chet. Roy, I need you out here, we've got a Code-I."

Captain Stanley keyed the H-T again. "LA, be advised we have a Code-I at this location. Please roll an ambulance."

Mike saw the pressure turned off from the line Roy and Johnny held. He made adjustments to his gauges, glad Johnny did not feel he'd have to try to manage the line on his own to get to Chet. Roy was already coming out of the house and heading over to Marco.

"The fire's still not out, Cap," he advised.

Captain Stanley nodded. He raised the H-T to call for another engine.

"Cap, Johnny and Chet are calling for water," Mike called out.

"Give it to them," Captain Stanley ordered.

Mike made the adjustments to charge the line.

Roy carefully removed Marco's helmet and face mask. "What hurts?"

"My knee," Marco groaned. "I hit a rock when I landed on my knees."

"Anything else," Roy noted Marco's strained voice; he knew a rock to the knee given the eight feet fall would hurt, but he had a feeling there was more to Marco's injuries.

Roy helped ease the air tank from Marco's back.

"Ahh," Marco groaned from the movement.

"Your back?"

"I landed on it with the air tank when I first went through the window."

"Do you think you can walk?" Roy was looking at the smoke still coming from the house. He'd like to move Marco closer to the squad before he checked his vitals.

"Yeah," Marco said, his voice not sounding completely certain.

Roy placed his arm under Marco's elbow and helped him to his feet. Even free of the air tank, Marco was slightly stooped forward, and definitely was limping.

Roy got him moved to the squad and got him set back down. He opened the squad compartments and pulled out the biophone and the other items he knew he would need. Roy quickly took Marco's vitals, jotting down the readings in his notebook. He connected the antennae to the biophone.

"Rampart, this is squad 51, how do you read?"

"Go ahead 51," Mike Morton's voice came over the phone.

"Rampart, we have a Code-I. A firemen went through a window, landed on his back on the roof of the porch and then fell eight feet, landing on his hands and knees. BP is 135/86, pulse is 82, and respirations are 69. Patient is complaining of back pain and pain in his knee, where he believes he landed on a rock."

"51, did patient hit his head?"

"The hose hit him in the face mask," Roy advised. "But, I do not see any signs of injury and patient says he did not get hit in the head," Roy added when Marco shook his head no."

Dr. Morton gave Roy an order to administer pain meds.

"What happened?" Roy asked.

"Stupid, Chet freaked out and let go of the line," Marco grumbled. "I couldn't hold it on my own."

"Whatdya mean, freaked out?" Captain Stanley asked, walking up behind Marco.

Marco grimaced.

"Nothin', Cap," Marco said.

"Now, Marco."

"The clouds shifted and caused a shadow in the room, at the same time we had that thunder and lightning. Chet let go of the line."

Roy watched as Captain Stanley's face reddened. He was relieved to see the ambulance pull up to the scene. He did not want to be here when Captain Stanley saw Chet.

Chet and Johnny were just exiting the house as Roy was loading Marco in the ambulance.

"Go meet DeSoto at the hospital," Captain Stanley ordered.

Johnny looked shocked at his abrupt words and harsh tone; but he quickly followed orders.

Captain Stanley did not say anything to Chet on the scene. He just got them all to work cleaning up and ensuring there were not any hot spots.

When they got back to the station though he immediately called Chet into his office.

"What happened in there?" Captain Stanley asked, as soon as Chet sat down in the chair. He didn't even sit. He stood on his side of the desk, his arms crossed, looking down at his junior linesman.

Chet dropped his head.

"What happened?" Captain Stanley asked again.

"I screwed up," Chet said quietly. "I saw a shadow to my left, and then a loud noise and a bright light. I couldn't even see for a second."

"And," Captain Stanley prompted, when Chet had been quiet for several minutes.

"I let go of the line."

Captain Stanley clenched his teeth and felt his hands tighten.

"Cap, I'm sorry. I swear, it'll never happen again. I just, man, I thought I was about to get attacked."

"Our job cannot be compromised by what is going on with this madman!" Captain Stanley raised his voice.

Chet bowed his head even lower.

"If you cannot keep your head in the game, you don't belong on shift," Captain Stanley said.

Chet's head jerked up.

"A one-day suspension," Captain Stanley said. "Either get it together, or take a leave, Chet. I'm serious."

Chet simply nodded.

He slowly stood up and headed for the locker room. It was already 7:00 AM, he was sure he could stay until 8:00 AM when B-shift took over, but he wanted to get his stuff packed, and he wanted to avoid Mike. He knew that Mike had to know what he'd done too and he didn't want to face Mike's disapproval. Mike was always on task; Chet knew he just wouldn't understand what had happened to him in that room. He wondered if Marco could ever forgive him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Marco, take a deep breath for me," Dr. Morton ordered.

Marco obediently took a deep breath. Dr. Morton moved the stethoscope, "Again." Marco took another deep breath, "Again."

"You've already got a nice bruise about the size of an air tank along your spine," Dr. Morton observed, gently pressing along Marco's spine.

Marco sucked in a sharp breath and moved away from the fingers pressing in to painful spots on his back.

"That hurt?"

"A little."

Dr. Morton looked at him, and raised an eyebrow. "Sandy, I want to get a few x-rays of his spine and one of his knee, just to be on the safe side," Dr. Morton said to the nurse standing a few feet from him.

"Yes, Doctor," the nurse nodded.

Roy looked over at Marco, from his spot leaning against the wall. "I still can't believe Chet let go of a charged line."

"The shadow, the thunder, the lightening…the whole night feeling like something outta a horror movie. I don't blame him," Marco said. "I'm just angry I got hurt over something so stupid."

"Well, it coulda been a lot worse," Roy said.

"Yeah, whadya wanna bet this costs me a day off. I can see it in Dr. Morton's face," Marco complained.

"Given how red Captain Stanley's face got when he heard Chet let go of the line, I'd bet money it costs Chet a day off too," Roy observed.

Marco looked up at him, "Man, I did not mean to get him in trouble."

E

Dr. Morton released Marco to go home, but as predicted he had ordered him to miss the next shift.

Marco rode back to the Station with Johnny and Roy.

Roy backed the squad into the bay, the guys got out and wandered into the kitchen for coffee. It was already 7:40 AM, they figured B shift would be rolling in soon. Mike and Jason Simmons were sitting at the table, drinking coffee.

"Hey, Jason, you're in early," Roy observed, he glanced around looking for any sign of Chet.

"Captain Stanley called me and asked me to come in early. I got here about 7:20."

Marco instantly knew it was because Chet had been sent home.

"Captain Stanley in his office?" Marco asked Mike.

Mike nodded.

Marco headed toward the Captain's office. He lightly rapped his knuckles against the door frame.

"Hey, Marco, how ya feeling?" Captain Stanley flipped over the report he was working on, since it was the disciplinary action he had taken against Chet.

"Cap, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, c'mon in."

Marco closed the door behind him and sat down in the chair that Chet had occupied earlier. "Cap, Chet isn't the only one who reacted to the thunder and the lightening. I didn't let go of the line, but I certainly relaxed my grasp. If I'd been holding the line the way I was supposed to, I'd have never lost control of it."

Captain Stanley leaned back in his chair and looked at Marco.

"You see; it really wasn't all Chet's fault."

"Chet is the one that let go of the line; he's been suspended for one shift. Hopefully that will help him get his attention where it belongs."

"I'm sure watching me go through that second story window got Chet's head back in the game."

"We'll know in two shifts," Captains Stanley said. "And, I'm assuming dealing with those bruises the next few days will help you get your head back in the game."

"About that, Cap, Dr. Morton took me off next shift too."

"I figured as much. It's a good thing too, or I'd have made that recommendation myself. You've got to deal with the situation Marco and not let it interfere with the job. Or you, or Chet, or anyone one of us will be dead, not because of some real phantom out there, but because of carelessness."

Marco nodded. He got up from the chair and exited the Captain's office. He went into the locker room and sat down on the bench. He dropped his head into his hands slumping forward. He looked up at the clock. Ten minutes, please God, just let it be quiet for ten minutes, Marco silently prayed.

E

Chet dropped his bag inside the apartment door. He'd been completely shocked when Jason had walked into the station at 7:20 AM. Captain Stanley had been standing by the stove, he'd simply said, "Chet you're relieved." He'd never even looked at him.

Chet strode to his bedroom, grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the shower. He quickly showered, dried off and dressed. He walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge and leaned his left arm on the top of the door and stared at the shelves. He stood that way for several minutes before shutting the fridge door, without taking anything out.

He opened a couple of cupboards, closing each one without removing any food. He was mad at himself for reacting to a shadow and a storm. He was frustrated by the fact that when he looked over his life the past few years nothing had changed. He was in the same position at the fire station, he was still the slowest man in all the drills, he was living in the same apartment, was still single, and he really had nothing in the works to change any of those things.

Chet went back into his room, changed into shorts and a t-shirt, dropped his keys into his pocket and headed out the door. Maybe he'd give running a try, he thought, as he headed down the stairs and toward the sidewalk.

E

He let out a small smile as he watched the curly haired fireman bound down the stairs of his apartment building and start a slow jog down the street. He knew when he saw him leave the station before the 8:00 AM shift change that something was up; he was glad he had decided to follow him home. He started the car as Chet gained enough distance that he could not see him very well. He slowly pulled the car away from the curb and slowly starting to drive down the street.

He could not believe his good luck when instead of proceeding to the next main intersection Chet chose a narrow alley as the next turn on his run. The man bent down and pulled a ski mask from underneath his seat. He slipped it over his head and turned the car into the alley. He waited, to make sure Chet did not turn around at the sound of the car turning in behind him. When he continued to run straight ahead, the man pressed down hard on the gas gunning the car forward.

Chet was listening to his labored breathing as he ran. This is embarrassing, he thought, already feeling his arms and legs getting tired and his lungs starting to burn just from the small distance. How did Mike and Meg do this for twenty-six miles, Chet wondered, knowing they had recently completed a marathon together.

Chet decided to turn down a short alley on his right rather than go to the next intersection, that way if he needed a break, no one would see him struggling to manage the short jog. He was trying to find his rhythm as he moved down the alley, concentrating on the sound of his feet hitting the pavement, the pattern of his breathing.

Chet stopped and bent forward taking in a deep breath; this was not working, he was breathing too hard and was struggling with each step forward. As Chet sucked in a breath he heard a car engine rev. Chet turned to see a black car heading straight for him in the narrow alley. He felt his heart jump and start racing even faster than it had been as a result of his short jog.

Chet looked to his right, there was nowhere to go. He looked back at the car, his eyes getting wide. The person was not slowing down, in fact, it looked like they had pressed down even harder on the gas as the car barred down on him. Chet glanced to the left, there was a small break in the wall where the backs of two buildings met. Chet jumped to his left, fitting his body into the small space. He could feel the wind of the car as it blew past his hiding spot just a few seconds after he moved.

Chet tried to get a look at the driver, but all he saw was black. He thought the person must have been wearing some type of mask. As the car reached the end of the alley, he heard tires screeching as it turned left onto the busy street without slowing down. Not wanting the guy to come back and try again, Chet slipped out of his hiding spot and ran as fast as he could to the end of the alley where he had entered. Chet turned the corner and quickly looked around to see if he spotted the black car. When he didn't immediately see the car, he turned the corner and slipped into the first business he came too.

"I need you to call the police," Chet informed the sales girl behind the counter. "Someone just tried to run me down."

E

"Chet."

Chet swiveled on the chair to turn toward Kate, as she said his name. The shop owner had been kind enough to let Chet sit in his office and had gotten him a cold drink.

"Are you okay?"

Chet nodded.

"This is Officer Larry Biggs; he's going to be helping me out on this case."

Chet looked over at the officer standing next to Kate. He was medium height and medium build, probably in his late twenties, early thirties. He wore thick glasses, and his hair was already receding; but he had a quick smile and when they shook hands it was a firm handshake.

"I'm sorry we're meeting under these circumstances, Fireman Kelly. Do you think you feel up to walking the scene with us?" Officer Biggs asked.

Chet nodded and stood up.

Kate led the way out of the store, but then let Chet take the lead. Chet led them into the alley. "I was going for a jog and decided to cut down this alley before circling back to my apartment," Chet explained, as he walked them down the alley. He could feel his ears straining for any noise of a car in the area.

"I had bent down to tie my shoe," Chet said, figuring that was close enough to the truth, "when I heard a car engine rev. I looked up and there was this black car barreling down the alley right for me. I managed to slip into that little crevice in the bricks and just missed getting squished."

Kate moved back down the alley a few steps and looked where Larry and Chet stood. You could not see the indent from down the alley, so there was no way the driver of the car could've seen that Chet had a way to escape him. She was willing to bet the person hadn't planned on Chet getting away.

"Did you get a look at the driver?" Larry asked.

Chet shook his head. "I think he was wearing some type of mask."

"Like a Halloween mask?" Larry asked

"No, more like a ski mask," Chet clarified.

Larry made a few notes in his notebook.

"Did you notice anything about the car, Chet? Any part of the license plate, any emblems, bumper stickers, any markings?" Kate asked.

Chet shook his head again. "No. I'm sorry, Kate. I'm a terrible witness; I heard the car engine rev and all I could think about was how to get out of the way and then how to get out of here before the guy circled back."

"So you're sure the driver was a man?" Larry asked.

Chet hesitated. "I think it was, but I don't really have any idea why I think that."

"So, it could've been a woman?"

"Yeah, I guess," Chet shrugged.

"Okay, Chet. Thanks for the information," Kate said, knowing that right now pushing Chet was not going to help. "Why don't you let us give you a ride home; I don't think you should be out jogging on your own right now."

Chet nodded.

E

Roy got up from the couch and walked over to the TV to turn up the sound. "The drama continues for the men of Los Angeles County Fire Department Station 51," the female broadcaster was saying. "We received this story today from Simon Salyer, who just days ago sent us the footage of the accident that took the life of Fire Captain Richard Hammer. It appears whomever is after these men, is not done with them yet. Stay tuned to this station to see the stunning video and learn more about the secrets of Station 51 after these messages."

Roy clenched his fist. He moved to the phone and quickly dialed Johnny's phone number. "The TV station is about to have another video from this Simon Salyer about the station. Channel 28, KCET, call Mike and Marco. I'm gonna call Chet and Captain Stanley.

Roy hung up the phone and quickly dialed the other two numbers. He kept his conversations short, so everyone could get turned to the station before the commercials ended.

"We're back. Thanks for joining us. We are about to play a video for you from Simon Salyer on the most recent incidents with the firemen at LA County Fire Station 51."

The reporter looked down at her notes, and a video came on the screen. It started with a shot of Marco falling out of the second story window from last night's house fire. Roy watched himself coming into view and going over to treat Marco. He tried to remember if he'd seen anyone in the area that had a camera, but he knew he'd been too focused on Marco to think about any by-standers.

Roy felt his blood start to boil at the commentary by Simon Salyer over the video. "No reports have been made to the police, nor was this fire deemed arson so far by the fire investigators, so one can only surmise that this accident was caused by the careless behavior of this fireman, identified as Lopez on his turnout, and the other members of Station 51. How are we to depend on them to keep us safe; when they can't even keep themselves safe?"

The video changed to a picture of an alley. "This reporter has also learned through confidential sources that one of the Station 51 firemen, Chet Kelly, was the intended victim of a hit and run incident where a vehicle deliberately sped down this alley in an attempt to run him over. Thankfully, Mr. Kelly narrowly missed being squished like a bug under the wheels of the dark colored vehicle; but there are no leads in finding the person responsible for the attack. Police have described Mr. Kelly as a terrible witness. Despite being mere inches from the car, Mr. Kelly was unable to provide any distinguishing details about the vehicle, or it's driver. Including whether or not the person was male or female."

The video changed again to a view of the Fire Station. "Perhaps the attacks on these firemen are from the family of a victim they failed to save due to their lackadaisical attitude toward safety in their job performance", the image switched again to the picture of Marco falling out the second story window. "Or maybe there is something even darker in their pasts," Simon Salyer's voice took on an ominous tone as the next picture of the alley appeared on the screen. "And that is why Mr. Kelly conveniently cannot remember any details of his attacker or the vehicle." This time, it was dusk, the alley was filled with shadows and some fancy camera tricks had helped the littered debris stand out against the concrete creating an image of a dark and fearful place.

"Watch for my investigative reports as I delve in deeper to the secrets of Station 51," Simon Salyer's voice held the promise of scandal and intrigue.

Roy got up and flipped off the television set. Why hadn't Chet told them about almost getting hit by a car. Roy picked up the phone to dial the number, but got a busy signal. One of the guys must've beat me to him, Roy thought.

E

"Why didn't you call me," Marco said, as soon as he heard Chet's hello over the line. He knew Roy had called him to tell him to watch the news report; the same way Johnny had called him.

"Man, you know darn well why not. It's my fault you got hurt. That stupid reporter made it look like you were careless, but we both know I was the one that screwed up," Chet said, running his free hand through is hair.

Marco stayed silent for a few seconds. "Not entirely."

"Whatdya mean?"

"I relaxed my grip on the line too; the thunder and that super bright flash of lightening; it caught me by surprise. It was stupid and reckless, and I was just as mad at myself as you when I was spouting off my mouth. I told Cap it wasn't all your fault."

"I appreciate it, Marco; but Captain Stanley was right, I've got to get my head in the game. I've been thinking a lot lately about my role, man. I'm in the exact same spot in every area of my life as I was three years ago. I mean, even Gage is married."

Marco chuckled. "I know that shocked me too; but they seem happy."

"Most of the time," Chet retorted.

"Yeah, you'd better watch that, Pal. Ticking Johnny off is one thing, but you had Mike ready to throttle you. I think while we have a dangerous phantom on the loose, the station phantom should take a nice long vacation," Marco advised.

"Do you think Johnny and Ainsley are really having trouble?" Chet asked.

Marco was quiet for a minute. He didn't feel right telling Chet he'd seen Johnny sitting outside on the back picnic table with his head in his hands just before they'd turned in for the night. He'd looked pretty upset.

"Neither one of those two does anything half-way. You know Johnny, he's easily excited and quick to jump to conclusions in his personal life. I don't think Ainsley is any less," Marco paused trying to think of a good descriptive word. "Passionate about things. I think that when things are good, they are probably really, really good; and when things are bad…,"

"They're really, really bad," Chet finished.

"Yeah."

"Look, Marco, I'm really sorry about you getting hurt. And I swear, man, next shift, my mind will be 100% on the fire and our safety. No more flinching at shadows."

"We're good, Chet. As long as we've all got each other's backs, no one can get to us," Marco said.

"I'll see you shift after next," Chet said, hanging up the phone.

E

"I do not like that guy," Meg said, standing up and switching off the TV. Johnny had called and told them a report was about to come on from the same guy who had submitted footage from Captain Hammer's accident. Mike had remained completely silent through the broadcast; the only sign that he was paying any attention was the slightly reddening of his coloring and the occasional twitch of his hand.

Meg walked back over to the couch and sat down next to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. She knew he was fuming and nothing she said was going to make this any better.

Mike mentally forced himself to slow his breathing and take deeper breaths. He could feel the anger building as he'd watched those scenes and listened to that stupid reporter. He knew he should call Chet, but right now he just needed to get his emotions in check.

He leaned his head against Meg's, as she snuggled up next to him and forced himself to concentrate on her. She smelled of the light floral perfume he liked on her so much. Her hair was lightly brushing against his cheek and he let himself enjoy the feel of her arms around his waist and her weight leaning against him.

Of course, he thought, these reports certainly were not doing anything to help ease her fears about marrying him. Mike felt his hand twitch again. He knew he was struggling to keep himself from making a fist. He did not lose his temper very often, but when he did Mike knew he could be a force to be reckoned with.

Meg felt his muscles tighten again. She looked up at him, noticing he looked even more upset than he had just a couple of minutes ago. "Wanna go for a run?" She suggested.

Mike looked down at her. "That obvious, huh?"

Meg gave a small laugh. "Only a little," she smiled shyly at him. "I could recommend another physical activity, but I don't think it would decrease your frustration level," Meg blushed a little at her own words. Mike was being a completely wonderful gentleman and honoring her request to not have sex until they were married. She loved the idea of a little make-out time; but knew that would probably lead to more frustration on Mike's part.

Mike dipped his head and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "But it's a more interesting form of frustration," he said, as he drew back from the kiss.

Meg shifted so she could turn and lean more fully against him, leaning in and giving him a few smaller kisses. Mike's hand tightened at her waist, and he pulled her close, pressing for another deep kiss. Meg willingly obliged, her hands resting on his chest. This time when the kiss ended she rubbed her cheek against his, enjoying the sensation of his five o'clock shadow rough against her cheek.

"I think we should go for that run," Mike said, easing her back slightly.

"I love you, Mike."

"I love you, Meg. Now go run me ragged, for both of our goods."

Meg laughed, stood up and reached out her hands, pulling Mike to his feet.

It was only a few minutes before they had changed into running clothes and left Mike's apartment at a comfortable pace. Meg let him run like that for about 5 minutes to warm up and then she turned left and picked up the pace. Mike inwardly groaned as he realized she was taking him at his word; she was heading for the run they did when they wanted the final push before a marathon – twenty miles of rough terrain, lots of hills and plenty of stairs. Well, at least I won't have any issues sleeping tonight, despite stupid reporters, Mike thought. Then he had to push all those thoughts out of his mind to concentrate on keeping his balance and keeping up with Meg.

E

"I want to speak to your boss."

Beth could hear the tone of authority in her husband's voice and couldn't help but feel a little bad for whatever helpless soul had answered the phone at the television station.

"Yes, as a matter of fact you can tell him this is Captain Hank Stanley with LA County Fire Station 51 calling and I want to speak to him right now about his reckless behavior in airing misleading, downright fabricated stories about my men."

"No, he cannot call me back. You tell him I want to speak to him right this minute. We can do it on the phone or we can do it in person; but we are going to do it," Hank raised his voice another notch.

"Woo, who set dad's hair on fire?" Jessica asked, coming down from her bedroom.

"Trust me dear, just stay out of the path of destruction," Beth advised.

Jessica grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl, nodded and darted back upstairs. Her dad didn't lose his temper much, but when he did everyone had better duck and hide. He'd already come home in a bad mood, something with Chet and Marco was all she had been able to discern; but whatever had just happened had really unleashed the bear.

"I want to know where you get the nerve to air such, such, trash," Hank practically yelled into the phone and Beth knew the manager had obviously been wise enough to pick up the line and deal with Hank over the phone, rather than in person.

"Oh don't give me any crap about the first amendment, Pal. I fought to defend my country and the first amendment; but that does not include airing outright lies about my men!"

"There is not one grain of truth in that entire charade you're calling a news story."

"Yes, that was one of my men that fell out of an upstairs window; but nothing was ever said about carelessness. In fact, he is an incredibly conscientious, safe, reliable fireman."

"No, I have not spoken directly to the police about the incident involving Fireman Kelly, but I am one-hundred percent certain Detective Kate Spencer did not call him a lousy eye witness."

"No, I will not come down there and give you an in-person interview. Are you out of your mind?"

Beth flinched when she heard Hank slam down the phone.

"Of all the insane, irresponsible, reckless, misleading…"

"I take it they won't retract the story?" Beth asked, trying to stop the tirade Hank was working himself into.

"Not only that, he had the gall, the audacity, to suggest I come down to the station and sit down with that female broadcaster of his to be interviewed to tell my side of the story. Like that wouldn't lend credibility to the idea that this nut-job Simon, Simon, whatever, actually has a story and not a best-selling fiction piece of sh…"

"Hank, take a breath! You're gonna give yourself a stroke."

"I'm gonna go work in the garage," Hank said, stomping outside.

Beth would be worried about him being careless and hurting himself, but she knew in this case work in the garage was code for drink a lot of beer out of the fridge in the garage and maybe throw a few darts at the dart board on the back wall. She figured by the end of the week there'd be some picture representing this Simon Salyer plastered to that dart board.

E

Ainsley watched as Johnny stood up and shoved in the button on the television set. He stalked into the kitchen. She looked down at Hunter and Grace playing in the living room floor, and got up to follow Johnny. He had his back to her, his hands placed on the edge of the sink, looking out into the backyard.

"Is Marco okay?" Ainsley asked, quietly coming up behind him.

"Bruised," Johnny said, not turning around.

"What happened in that house?"

"Chet spooked and let go of a charged line. It hit Marco in the face knocking him out a second story window."

"And then someone tried to run Chet over with a car?"

"That was the first I heard of that," Johnny said, still looking outside. "Sounds like Kate was probably on the scene."

"She called."

"She said she was going to."

"She wants to meet with me. She scheduled it for the next time you're on shift. I was a bit surprised. I thought she'd want you to be there."

"There's no reason for me to be there. I've already talked to Kate."

Ainsley moved forward. Johnny was still standing with his back to her, looking out the window. Ainsley closed her eyes briefly; she knew Marco's injuries could've been so much worse than bruises. She knew Chet could've been killed by a hit and run. Ainsley opened her eyes and looked at her husband's back. She reached out and put a hand on Johnny's arm. "Are you okay?"

Johnny turned around, and looked down at her hand on his arm, it was the first time they'd touched each other since Captain Hammer's funeral. He looked up and met her eyes.

"Hey, Ainsley."

Johnny turned to see Scott Rivers walk in the back door.

Ainsley forced herself not to shudder. Other than catching him looking at her in a way that creeped her out a couple of times, and one inappropriate comment, Ainsley did not have any concrete reason not to like Scott, but he made her incredibly uncomfortable. She desperately wanted to tell Johnny how much she disliked having a security team, but she'd begun to think the reason Johnny had called them was because now he didn't have to worry about her and the kids when he was on shift and she didn't want to make this any harder on him that she knew it already was. She forced a smile on to her face, but couldn't stop herself from stepping back and slightly behind Johnny to put him in between her and Scott.

Johnny noticed the way Scott's eyes moved up and down his wife's body. He started to say something, but Ainsley removed her hand from his arm and stepped away from him. Johnny frowned, did she not want this guy seeing her touching him? He looked and she was smiling at Scott.

"Whatya want?" Johnny snapped.

Both Ainsley and Scott looked at him in surprise.

"Ainsley mentioned wanting to take the kids for a walk earlier. Jay had wanted her to wait until two of us were able to escort her on the walk. I was coming to tell her she could go now, if she was still interested."

"Sounds cozy," Johnny said, giving Ainsley a harsh look.

"I wasn't sure what your plans were for the day," Ainsley said quietly. "We don't have to go."

"Go wherever you want," Johnny said. "I'm going over to Roy's."

Johnny pushed past Scott and headed out the back door. Scott watched him walk out and then took a step toward Ainsley. He couldn't help but smile when she took an involuntary step back. "Wanna go for a walk?"

Ainsley shook her head, but Hunter had heard the conversation. "Walk, mama," he said, coming into the kitchen.

"Maybe later," Ainsley said, taking Hunter's hand and trying to get him back into the living room.

"Actually, we only have 3 of us on site for a bit; if you're gonna go for a walk now is the time," Scott interrupted.

"Mama, walk," Hunter said, trying to pull her toward the back door.

"Okay, Hunter, we'll go for a walk," Ainsley conceded. "I have to get Grace. Will Jay be joining us?" Ainsley asked Scott.

"Jay's gonna stay at the house, it'll be me and another member of our team named Jeff Johnson."

Ainsley nodded.

E

Johnny watched Ainsley push Grace in the stroller slowly down the sidewalk, while Hunter ran in front of them. Two men walked behind Ainsley, their eyes scanning the area.

"How's the security team working out?" Roy asked, watching Johnny's mouth turn from the frown he'd been wearing since he showed up on his front porch turn into a scowl.

"Fine," Johnny said, his tone obvious that it was anything but fine.

"Go walk with your wife and kids," Roy told him.

"She doesn't want me there."

"Go," Roy pushed Johnny's arm, as Hunter was almost to his yard.

Johnny walked down the few steps of the porch and moved toward his son, who started to run toward him.

Johnny picked him up and tossed him in the air. He settled Hunter on his shoulders and moved in front of Ainsley to start walking.

Ainsley sighed, she really wanted to talk to Johnny, but she felt like the guys walking directly behind her were listening to everything she said. It made her self-conscious. Johnny assumed her silence was because she had hoped he wouldn't join her.


	7. Chapter 7

Simon sat on the small metal stool, looking at the thick plexi glass. It was pretty dirty and scratched up, but he doubted the prison system was all that worried about the aesthetics of their prisoner visitor area. He watched as a young woman walked toward him; her red hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and even without any make-up she was still a beautiful woman. She smiled at him as she sat down and reached for the phone on the wall.

Simon picked up his phone. "Cara Lynn, my name is Simon Salyer."

Cara Lynn smiled at him. "I know who you are," she said, her voice sounded flirtatious even over the cheap phones.

"I really appreciate you tipping me off that there was a story behind Station 51. So far you have not been wrong; I've already had two stories about them picked up by a network. A small local station, but better than any of my past stories have done."

"I told you there was more there than meets the eye. No one is that good. I never could figure out Mike Stoker's secret, but maybe you'll have better luck than I did," Cara Lynn's eyes narrowed as she remembered searching Mike's apartment trying to figure out what dark secret he was hiding. All she'd found was that he saved money, paid his bills on time, called his parents every week, didn't have any scandalous purchases. It still irritated her.

"Did you find anything about him that I could use as a starting point?" Simon asked.

Cara Lynn shook her head. "That was the problem. Everything I found out about him made him boring, boring, boring," Cara Lynn exaggerated the words and rolled her eyes. "There has to be something I just didn't find."

"Did he use credit cards a lot when you went out? Take you to expensive restaurants? Buy extravagant gifts?"

"No, from what I could tell he stuck to a budget and had a nice savings account. Maybe too nice, maybe he's taking bribes," Cara Lynn suggested.

Simon raised an eyebrow and jotted down a few notes in his notebook. "Did he ever say anything to you about taking bribes? Or maybe hinting that people did things for him to win his favor?"

Cara Lynn seemed to think about it. "No, but that doesn't mean he isn't."

"I know," Simon agreed. "Anything else about him that seemed off?"

Cara Lynn sat there for a few minutes.

"You dated him; did he have any weird fetishes?"

Cara Lynn smiled seductively at Simon. "Want do you think men like to do with me?"

Simon blushed.

Cara Lynn gave a seductive laugh over the phone. "Mike and I never had sex."

Simon raised his eyebrow again. "Because you didn't want to?"

Cara Lynn shook her head, "Because he never wanted to."

"Or couldn't," Simon suggested.

"Well, aren't you a bad boy," Cara Lynn teased. "So tell me, what stories have you gotten aired already about Mike and his friends?"

"I followed them for about 2 weeks after I got your letter and nothing really happened. I was about to give up when I was filming them at a fire where a power line fell and killed a Captain that was working with them for the day. Pure dumb luck, and then it turns out, it wasn't an accident; but someone targeting the Station. After that, I started making sure I had someone watching them on all their runs. I got another story with one of them falling out of a second story window. There doesn't appear to be any foul play on that one, but maybe the police just haven't found it yet."

Simon studied Cara Lynn for a minute. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about the person targeting the station would ya?"

"Who me?" Cara Lynn placed her hand on her chest and gave him an innocent look.

"If you can provide me any details, I might be able to find a way to compensate you somehow? I can add money to your commissary account."

"I really have no idea who might actually be going after them," Cara Lynn said. "I sent my letter because I just know that Mike Stoker is not the good guy he pretends to be and I think he should be exposed."

Simon smiled at her. He had no doubt if she knew anything she wasn't going to share it with him, at least not yet. But, he had every intention of keeping his eyes on Station 51 and he could always come back.

"I'm going to see Kevin next. Do you want me to tell him anything?"

"Tell him that I love and miss him and that Mike Stoker is going to get what he deserves, somehow."

Simon cocked his head and looked at her. Did she realize how much that sounded like she was threatening Mike Stoker and that these conversations were usually recorded?

"I'll pass it along," Simon said, knowing he'd leave the last part out, so he didn't end up the subject of a police investigation.

E

If it was possible, the men's prison plexi glass was in even worse shape than what he'd experienced at the women's prison, Simon thought, as he sat down on yet another metal stool. He had to wait a few minutes, but then Kevin Costas was plopping down on the stool across the glass from him.

Simon picked up the handset and waited for Kevin to do the same.

"Kevin Costas, I'm Simon Salyer. I'm an investigative reporter that's been doing a story on the men of LA County Fire Station 51."

Kevin made a noise, but that was his only response.

"Your girlfriend Cara Lynn turned me on to them. She wrote me that she was sure there was more to them then the, how did she put it…," Simon glanced at his notebook. "More to them then the knight in shining armor swooping in a white horse act they put on."

"She's not my girlfriend," Kevin snapped. "Look at me, I'm locked up like an animal, again, because of Mike Stoker and those other firemen. Cara Lynn was supposed to help me get even with Stoker for his getting me locked up last time and the only thing she managed to do was get me locked up again."

"So you don't think there's more to their stories?"

"Of course there's more to their stories. Those guys are power tripping, they think they're so brave and so strong, they don't care about saving people; they just want the women fawning over them 'cause their firemen, and they want everyone to adore them. Just take that Stoker guy, he was supposed to be dating Cara Lynn, but he was stringing another girl along the whole time."

"Megan Trask," Simon provided Meg's name.

"Yeah, something like that I guess," Kevin said, not really caring about her name. He was looking down at the desk, trying to carve into the wood with his thumbnail.

"They're supposed to be married in a couple of weeks," Simon said.

Kevin's head jerked up and he looked at Simon. "Really? So he's convinced her he's a one-woman man, huh? Even though he was with Cara Lynn the same time he was spending time with her originally? Poor girl, she's gonna get her heart broken."

"Do you know anything about someone targeting the men of Station 51 again?"

"Whatya mean?" Kevin asked, but Simon noticed his eyes darted around before he spoke.

"Someone arranged for a power line to fall and it killed a Captain who was working with the Station. The police have determined it was not an accident."

Kevin shrugged. "Man, seems to me like the firemen have stuff goin' on that would get them targeted. They take bribes to pass fire inspections, are using the fact their firemen to get girls, even when those girls already have guys, hell, even when the firemen already have girls. I'll bet there's a long list of people that'd like to see those guys get what they deserve."

"Cara Lynn made the same accusation, that these men may be taking bribes, do you have any real information that would help me get some proof?"

Kevin looked around.

"You should interview my brother."

"Does he have proof?"

"Just talk to him," Kevin pushed. "My time's up. Come back in a couple of weeks."

"Cara Lynn wanted me to tell you that she loved you and missed you."

"Whatever," Kevin said, hanging up the phone and standing up as a guard started approaching him.

Simon slowly hung up the phone. He wasn't about to tell Cara Lynn that Kevin wanted nothing more to do with her. Or maybe he should, he thought, a guy who was making it big as an investigative reporter might be just what she was looking for, Simon smiled to himself as he left the prison. He'd found two guys that could help him trail Station 51 on their calls, so he wouldn't miss any potential stories. He was convinced that there was a story he could find in their personal lives that would be a gold mine; but until then, the possibility of an attack from someone targeting them was definitely keeping the networks interested in his stories. Now he needed to find a way to ask around about the possibility of the men at Station 51 accepting bribes.

E

Kate sighed and checked her watch. She'd be right on time to meet with Meg if nothing went wrong on her drive over there. She'd arranged to talk to Beth Stanley, Joanne DeSoto and Megan Trask today, when the guys were off shift; but she'd pushed Ainsley Gage until tomorrow, thinking it would be better to not have Johnny present. She knew from her conversation with Johnny that things were tense between them right now, so she wasn't sure how the conversation was going to go.

She had minor concerns about her upcoming conversation with Megan; given that she'd arrested her for the attacks against Mike last year; but she was hoping Meg wasn't the type to hold a grudge. Her conversations with Beth and Joanne had gone pretty much as she expected. Neither lady had seen anyone suspicious around lately. They both knew to make sure their doors were locked at the house and on their cars, to be aware of their surroundings, and to call her if anything even felt remotely off.

Kate pulled into Meg's driveway with a minute to spare. She wasn't surprised when Meg opened the front door before Kate even got out of the car. Kate walked up the path to the door, and studied Meg's face.

Meg smiled. "Detective Spencer, thanks for coming here. I really did not want to go back to the police station."

"Call me, Kate."

Meg stepped back so Kate could enter her home. "Can I get you something to drink? I just brewed a fresh pot of coffee."

"Sounds great," Kate said, figuring the caffeine jolt would be good about now.

Meg poured two cups of coffee. She added them to her tray and carried it over to the table. She set down the tray with the two cups coffee, cream, sugar, and some snickerdoodle cookies she'd baked.

"I wasn't sure the type of welcome I'd get," Kate admitted, picking up one of the cups of coffee.

Meg smiled. "I deserved to be arrested," Meg said. "Not because I did anything to hurt Mike, but because I was doing stupid stuff."

"Love has a way of doing that to us," Kate smiled back at her. "But, it appears to have worked out for you. I believe Mike mentioned you're getting married in a couple of weeks now."

Meg's smiled widened. "Yes. Although, I wish you'd get whoever is doing this stuff. I have to admit I'm pretty scared about losing Mike."

Kate studied Meg for a few minutes. "Mike's pretty tough. The guys band together, close ranks, protect each other and their families. Both cases I worked with them, the men got closer during the threats."

"And their relationships?"

Kate smiled. "Johnny got Ainsley and Mike got you."

"This seems different than what I experienced with Mike last year. Captain Hammer died in what appears to be the very first attack. Some stupid reporter is playing it out on TV. It feels very different."

"Have you noticed anyone new hanging around the area, Meg? Thought a car might be following you?"

Meg shook her head.

"What about in your personal life, Meg? Had any disagreements with anyone? A bad interaction with a student's parents?"

"Nothing outside of what I would consider normal for a teacher."

"Fill me in on what is normal for a teacher," Kate suggested.

Meg reached forward and picked up a snickerdoodle, breaking it in half before looking back up at Kate. "A couple months before school ended, I had a student that had been doing well all year, good kid. Over several weeks though, he stopped doing his homework, was acting out in class. I noticed he frequently didn't have a lunch; which had never happened before," Meg stopped talking and took a bite of the cookie, chewing slowly.

Kate leaned back in her chair, and took a sip of her coffee. She patiently waited for Meg to figure out how to say the rest of her story.

"Turns out the mother had recently re-married. The step-dad was beating up the kid. I got the police involved when I saw bruises on his arms. The mom came by my classroom a few days later and yelled at me that they'd arrested her new husband and now she was alone again. She requested Sam be moved from my classroom, but thankfully Principal Haggerty refused since the school year was almost over. Sam seemed to be improving the last few days. I don't see his mom going after the guys at the station to get back at me."

"Probably not," Kate admitted. "But, I'll look into the case anyway. What's the last name?"

"The kid was Sam Jackson. His mom's name was Diane."

Kate made a note in her notebook.

"Do you think you'll find who's doing this?"

"Yes," Kate said. "Probably not tomorrow; but unless this person stops attacking the station, they'll just keep giving me clues to find them."

"I like your confidence."

"Until I do though, keep an eye out when you go out. Be aware of who's around you, any cars that may be behind you too long. People walking in the neighborhood, who aren't usually in the neighborhood. If you see anything, even if you're not sure, call me," Kate laid her business card on the table.

Meg nodded.

E

Johnny yawned and stretched as he opened his eyes to his alarm sounding. He reached over to turn it off. He looked over and saw that Ainsley's side of the bed was already empty. He assumed one of the kids must've woken her up.

Johnny slid out from under the sheets and headed into the bathroom. He slipped on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and headed out of the bedroom. He frowned slightly when he saw both kid's rooms doors were closed. He moved further down the hall and saw Ainsley sitting on the far end of the couch. She had her knees pulled up to her chest, and her arms wrapped around them. She was resting her chin against her knees. Her eyes were open, but Johnny knew she wasn't seeing him. He paused to just look at her for a few seconds. He did not think he'd ever seen her look so sad.

"Ainsley," Johnny kept his voice low, so he didn't startle her.

He saw her flinch slightly, but she looked up at him and forced a smile on her face. "Good morning, I'll get you breakfast." Ainsley stood up and headed toward the kitchen.

Johnny caught her arm, as she started to move past him. He turned her to face him.

Ainsley kept her eyes focused on the edge of his t-shirt.

Johnny put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up, so she would look at him. She was still giving him a forced smile. His eyes searched hers. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Ainsley made herself smile wider.

Johnny brushed back a piece of her hair. Ainsley brought her hands up and rested them against his chest, her hands gripping his t-shirt slightly. "What's wrong, Ains?"

Ainsley tried to step away from him, but Johnny tightened his grip on her arms. "Nothing. I'm fine. You should get in the shower; you're gonna be late," Ainsley said, looking at the clock on the wall.

Johnny looked at the clock and knew she was right. But, when he looked back at Ainsley, he hesitated. "I'll stay home if you need me to."

Ainsley's faced showed her surprise.

"Something's wrong, Ainsley," Johnny touched her cheek.

Ainsley leaned her face against his hand. "I miss you," she whispered.

Johnny leaned in gently and brushed her lips with his. Ainsley gasped slightly at his light kiss; they hadn't touched each other in almost a week. Johnny looked in her eyes again and saw them glistening with unshed tears. His next kiss was firmer, his hands moved from her arms to around her waist as he pulled her close to him. Ainsley slipped her arms around Johnny's neck as he deepened their kiss.

"Mama."

Johnny slowly eased back as he heard Hunter call out for Ainsley.

"You should get in the shower," Ainsley said, her hand still resting on Johnny's chest.

Johnny gave her another quick kiss and then headed toward the shower, while Ainsley went to go get Hunter. He was stepping in the shower as he realized she still hadn't told him what was wrong.

E

"Larry, I'm gonna have you go with me to the Gage home," Kate said to the young officer, as she passed his desk on the way to hers.

"Yes, ma'am. Are you expecting there to be problems?"

Kate paused. She took a deep breath. "Not problems, per se; but we have a complicated history."

"She was a suspect in one of the earlier cases, correct?"

Kate turned to look at him.

"I pulled the case files from the incident involving Tim Stewart, and the case involving Kevin Costas and Cara Lynn Shatlon when I was assigned to work with you on this case. I assumed it would be helpful if I was familiar with the backstory."

"Good initiative," Kate said. "I want to leave in 10 minutes. I'm gonna go check in with Lieutenant Spencer."

Kate moved toward her husband's office. She knocked on the open door. "Got a minute?"

"C'mon in," Eric said, looking up from the paperwork he was reviewing.

Kate walked in and shut the door, sitting down in a chair across from her husband. "You left early this morning."

"I had an idea about the Baxter case I'm working. I didn't wanna wake you."

"Wanna fill me in?"

"I'm still fleshing it out, but I'd really like your insight later. Make time for dinner?"

"Absolutely," Kate smiled at him. "I'm heading over in a few minutes to see Ainsley Gage. My conversations with Beth, Joanne and Meg went well yesterday."

"Worried about the conversation with Ainsley?"

"I wouldn't say worried; I'm just not sure what to expect. We talked during the case with Kevin and Cara Lynn and it was completely civil; but this case is different and when I saw Johnny at the station, it appeared they were having some communication issues."

Eric looked at her. "It's not your job, or your place to play marriage counselor."

"I just want everyone to be as happy as I am," Kate smiled at him and batted her eyelashes.

"Cute," Eric smiled at her.

"I'm gonna take Larry Biggs with me. I think it'd be good for him to start meeting some of the members of Station 51 and their spouses. I wasn't thrilled when you assigned him to me, but he's taking some initiative and reviewed all the previous case logs. I'm pretty pleased so far."

"I do aim to make you happy," Eric said, his voice kinda distant, and his eyes wandering back to the pages in front of him.

Kate laughed. "I'll let you get back to work."

"Sorry, hon, it's just…"

Kate cut him off. "No need to apologize; I get it. Get back to work. I'm gonna go see Ainsley Gage, then touch base with Jay Richman, Tim's nephew and see if I can track down Jake Baker." Kate stood up and leaned over the desk, giving Eric a quick kiss.

E

Johnny entered the kitchen and saw Ainsley sitting in a chair feeding Grace bits of egg. Hunter was feeding himself some bacon. Ainsley smiled at him as she stood up and got him a plate, and pushed the bread down in the toaster. Johnny stopped her. "You never told me what was wrong."

"I told you, I miss you," Ainsley said, moving to spoon some eggs on Johnny's plate. He watched as she turned her back to him, reaching for bacon.

Johnny grabbed her arm again and turned her around. He took the plate from her, sitting it down on the counter. "What's wrong?" He wrapped his arms around her waist.

There was a knock at the door and a second later it was opened by Scott Rivers. "Ainsley?"

Johnny felt her shudder in his arms, and caught the brief frown that flashed across her face, before she plastered the same fake smile she'd worn earlier back onto her face.

Johnny moved to stand between her and Scott. "That's Mrs. Gage to you," Johnny said, looking over the security guard.

Scott seemed surprised by Johnny's words and his tone. "I just wanted to check on Mrs. Gage; we're changing shifts and I wanted her to know I'd be here the next twelve hours, if she needed me."

Johnny felt Ainsley touch his arm. "I'm okay," she said quietly. "You're gonna be late."

Johnny turned to see her pulling the toast out of the toaster. She piled the eggs onto the bread, putting the bacon on top and placing the second piece of bread on top to make him a sandwich. She cut it in half, wrapped it in a paper towel and handed it to him.

"Ainsley," Johnny put a hand on her waist.

"I love you. I'll be here when you get home tomorrow. I'm safe, you don't have to worry about me or the kids."

Johnny looked at her, he glanced at the clock. He really needed to go, but he felt terrible leaving her. Something was really bothering her.

"Go," Ainsley placed the sandwich in his hand and pushed him toward the door. Johnny looked back at her briefly, but then moved to kiss Hunter and Grace and grab his bag. He stopped in front of Scott. "After you," Johnny pointed to the door, indicating Scott should leave the house.

Ainsley sighed as the door closed. She brushed at the tear that escaped down her cheek and forced herself to start cleaning up the kitchen. Kate would be here soon and she wanted to make sure the house was clean.

E

Kate pulled up and studied the house for a minute. A car was parked in the driveway. When Kate got out of her car, a large man got out of the car in the driveway and moved toward her. Larry got out and stepped next to her. Kate pulled out her badge. "Detective Kate Spencer and Officer Larry Biggs to see Ainsley Gage."

The man took her badge and examined her ID.

"Mrs. Gage is expecting you," the man said. "I'm Jay Wright. I own The Wright Way Security Team. Scott Rivers is guarding the back of the property. Mrs. Gage and the children are inside."

"Thank you," Kate moved toward the front door. She knocked and waited a few seconds for Ainsley to open the door.

Ainsley opened the door.

"Ainsley Gage, this is Officer Larry Biggs," Kate made the introductions when Ainsley didn't speak right away and didn't open the door all the way to let them in.

Ainsley opened the door further and stepped back.

Kate blinked while her eyes tried to adjust from leaving the bright sunlight into the darkness of the living room. All the curtains were still drawn, leaving the home looking very dark.

"Are the kids still sleeping?" Kate asked, thinking that might be a reason to still have all the curtains drawn.

"No, they're playing in Hunter's room," Ainsley said. "Can I get you something to drink? I have coffee, iced tea, lemonade, milk, orange juice."

Kate turned to look at Ainsley. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a black tank top, her hair was pulled into a ponytail and she wasn't wearing any make-up. "Why don't we take the kids in the backyard. They can play while we talk," Kate suggested.

Ainsley looked toward the backdoor and gave a small shake of her head. "Scott's out there," Ainsley's voice was so quiet Kate barely heard her.

"That's the other security guard, right?"

Ainsley nodded.

"Do you have a reason to be afraid of the security guard hearing our conversation?"

Ainsley shook her head.

"Why are you worried about the security guard?"

"I'm not," Ainsley said, but Kate noticed she averted her eyes and was wringing her hands.

"Are you finding having the security team makes you feel safer going out?"

Ainsley looked at Kate for a second, but then looked away. "Johnny likes us having them. He needs to know we're safe so he can concentrate on the job."

"I thought you were the one who wanted the security team?"

"What?"

"Never mind," Kate said. "Let's go out back. The security guard can wait out front while Larry and I are in the backyard with you."

"The kids would like to go play on the swing set," Ainsley said, biting her lip.

"Larry, why don't you go relieve Scott. Let him know we'll cover the backyard for now. Ainsley and I will go get the kids."

Ainsley poured everyone's glasses of lemonade and they all went outside. Chief ran around the backyard and rolled in the grass. Kate indicated that Larry should help the kids play on the swing set while she and Ainsley sat on the deck and talked.

She looked over at Ainsley, who'd closed her eyes and tilted her head toward the sun.

"You seem to be holding up pretty well. Not feeling too much fear with the attack?" Kate continued to look at her. When she looked close she actually saw some dark circles under Ainsley's eyes. Her skin was a little pale, like she hadn't been out in the sun much.

"I was in the very beginning. I kept remembering standing in that library, with the fire closing in. If it hadn't been for you…," Ainsley looked over at Kate.

"I was just doing my job."

"That was why I originally wanted a security team," Ainsley said, looking down at her hands. "I just kept thinking the only reason I was still alive, Hunter was alive, was because you shot Tim."

"And now?"

Ainsley shrugged.

"If you don't want a security team, Ainsley, you don't have to have one. We can do extra patrols. Beth, Joanne and Megan are just going to be keeping their eyes open for anyone who doesn't belong."

Ainsley shook her head. "I told you, Johnny likes them being here."

"Johnny thinks you want them here because you don't trust him to take care of you."

"What?"

"I talked to him at the station a few days ago."

"So, my husband can talk to his ex-girlfriend, but not his wife," Ainsley said, her voice angry. She stood up and walked a few steps away from Kate.

"It wasn't like that," Kate tried to back pedal.

"Really? What was it like, Kate?" Ainsley's voice was filled with disdain. "We're you guys getting all cozy out in the parking lot? Talking about what a mistake he made marrying me and not you?" She turned around to face Kate.

"You know that isn't what happened," Kate looked over at Larry, who was glancing over at them.

Ainsley looked over at Larry too. "How do I know that?"

"You know how much Johnny loves you."

Ainsley's mind flashed back to their kiss that morning, but she also remembered waking up alone when Johnny slept on the couch and all the silent nights where they refused to speak to each other.

She turned away from Kate.

"Ainsley, I was just trying to help," Kate said.

"By telling me my husband can talk to you, but he can't talk to me; that was a huge help, thanks," Ainsley said sarcastically.

"If you think of anything I should know, Ainsley. Call me," Kate placed her business card on the patio table.

Ainsley kept her back to Kate. She saw Larry move toward the back gate and knew they were leaving. A few seconds later Ainsley felt a presence standing behind her. She turned and found Scott standing so close to her that she bumped him when she turned around. Scott put his hand on her waist to steady her.

Ainsley took a quick step away from him, but backed into the railing of the deck.

"Did that cop upset you?" Scott asked, moving close to her again. "I coulda stayed with you."

Ainsley quickly slipped to the side. She hurried over to the swing set and got Grace out of the baby swing. She held out her hand. "C'mon Hunter, we need to go inside."

"No, wanna play," Hunter whined.

Ainsley looked at Scott, who was moving in their direction. "Now!" She raised her voiced and grabbed Hunter's hand. Chief quickly sensed how upset she was and moved to stand next to her. When Scott got close to her the he growled and barred his teeth. Ainsley quickly pulled Hunter with her and got them all in the house. She closed the door and leaned against it, letting the tears begin to fall.

Johnny wasn't talking to her, but he was talking to Kate. Scott made her incredibly nervous, she hated feeling like a prisoner in her own home. Was what Kate said true? Did Johnny not want the security team?


	8. Chapter 8

"Gage, sit down," Captain Stanley ordered, entering the dayroom in response to the shouting he heard. Johnny was standing facing Jason Simmons and Ray Whitehouse, his hands flat on the table, and his face red with anger.

"Gawd, Gage, we're just yankin' your chain," Ray said, his voice exasperated by what he considered to be a major overreaction to his comment.

"What's going on in here?" Captain Stanley asked, his eyes going straight to Mike.

"Simmons and Whitehouse were accusing us of having secrets, insinuating that those secrets involved, well, inappropriate relationships between all of us," Mike answered, not wanting to repeat the exact comment; sweeping his hand to include Roy, Captain Stanley and Johnny.

"It was just a joke. But since you're taking it so seriously, maybe we touched a nerve," Whitehouse said, looking directly at Johnny.

"That cuts it," Johnny stood back up, slamming his hands on the table.

"Gage," Captain Stanley raised his voice. Johnny sat back down.

"Knock it off you two. I get firemen pull pranks and raze each other, but given the fact we just lost Captain Hammer on our watch and we've got some sleazy reporter raking us through the mud for no reason the last thing we need right now is you nitwits adding insult to injury," Captain Stanley chastised them.

The two guys looked down at the ground. "Now all of you, get started on your chores."

The men silently moved toward the areas they'd been assigned. Simmons and Whitehouse were cleaning the kitchen and dayroom. Johnny and Roy moved toward the locker room and dorm and Mike moved into the bay.

Captain Stanley followed Johnny into the locker room. "What was that, Gage? You know those two, they like to run their mouths, but they're harmless."

"Nothin'."

"Don't nothin' me. I know you; you don't lose your temper over something like that. Give it right back sure, but blow up like that, what's going on?"

"I'm fine," Johnny said, reaching into the cleaning caddy and taking out the cleaner for the sinks. He started spraying them down.

Captain Stanley stood there for a few seconds watching his paramedic focus all his attention on spraying cleaner in the sinks. "How's Ainsley handling everything?"

Johnny stopped moving. "She's fine."

Captain Stanley raised an eyebrow. "Want me to ask Beth to stop by?"

Johnny shook his head. "I need to talk to her. I almost stayed home this morning. Somethings really bothering her, Cap," Johnny looked up at his Captain, his eyes reflecting his worry.

Captain Stanley put a hand on his shoulder. "She's a tough lady, John. She'll be okay."

"I hope so," Johnny said quietly, as Captain Stanley exited the locker room.

E

"Jake Baker," Kate called out to the man who had just exited a black sedan.

"Notice the car," Larry said, indicating that Chet had said the car that tried to run him down was a black car.

Kate simply nodded.

"I'm busy, Detective," Jake said, continuing to move toward his apartment.

"We can do this here or down at the station, Jake. Your choice."

Jake sighed and turned to face her. "What?"

"What brings you back to LA?" Kate asked.

"What's it to you?"

"I'm a curious kinda a girl, occupational hazard," Kate replied.

"Yeah, well what I do is none of your business."

"Unless that business is causing trouble for the LA County Fire Department," Kate responded.

"Don't you mean Station 51? I own a TV, Detective. I've seen the news reports."

"And do you happen to know anything about the incident that killed Captain Hammer?" Kate asked.

"No, I don't."

"What about the news reports? Any idea how that reporter is getting his information?"

"You're kidding right?" Jake asked, looking at Kate like she was stupid.

"Why would I be kidding?" Kate asked.

"The reporter's getting his information because everyone talks. I heard about the incident involving Captain Hammer, and that Johnny and his wife didn't go to the Hammer house and how Mike's girl seemed really bothered by all the stories shared at the house about the other firemen that have died over the years. Everyone knows Hank Stanley is feeling super guilty 'cause it should have been him."

"And how do you know all this?"

"The firemen that were at the funeral and at the Hammer house were all in the bar that night talking about it. Everyone knows that Rusty's is the firemen's bar and Jack's is the police officer bar and if you want to know what's goin' on in either department you just go there, sit and listen. Enough people will be talking you'll hear everything. Any reporter worth a dime is gonna know that."

Kate looked at Larry, but didn't say anything. She knew Jake was right. If you wanted to know who was getting promoted, who was screwing up on the job, shoot, if you wanted to know who was having an affair, or having money problems, you went to Jack's; someone was bound to be running off at the mouth.

"So, have you been spending time at Rusty's?" Kate asked.

"Believe it or not, Detective, most of the firemen like me just fine. Station 51's A shift was the only group I had a problem with. A bunch of stuck up guys who think their better than everyone else."

"Tell me Jake; what are you doing for work now?"

"Like you haven't already checked it out and already know the answer."

"Humor me."

"You know I'm working for the power company."

"As a line repair man, correct?" Kate asked.

"Yeah."

"So accessing a power line and fixing it so it fell would be fairly easy for you?"

"I didn't set that accident to kill Captain Hammer," Jake said, defensively.

"Did you set it to kill someone from Station 51?" Larry asked.

"I didn't set it, period," Jake said, looking at Larry.

"Witnesses remember a power truck out at that location earlier that day," Kate said.

"Well, it wasn't me. I was working a project over on Mulholland drive," Jake said.

"Do you have any witnesses that can corroborate your story?" Larry asked.

"I work with a partner. Ask him, he'll tell ya."

"We will," Kate said, turning around and heading back to her car, Larry following behind her.

"Do you believe him?" Larry asked, when they got in the car.

"I'm gonna check with this partner of his and see if they were really together," Kate said, watching Jake proceed into his apartment.

"What now?" Larry asked.

"I want to go talk to Jay Richman, Tim Stewart's nephew. Let's see how he feels about the men of Station 51."

E

Kate knocked on the apartment door. She heard movement on the inside, and then a pause just before the door opened. "Jay Richman?" She asked.

"Yes," the man said, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm Detective Kate Spencer, this is Officer Larry Biggs. Can we talk to you for a minute?"

Jay stepped back and let the two of them enter his apartment. "Sorry, I worked last night and we were pretty busy," Jay said, moving his bag of stuff out of the way, so Kate and Larry could get over to the couch. "Have a seat. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No, thanks," Kate answered for them both.

Jay sat down in a chair and looked at Kate. "I've been wondering when the police would get around to questioning me."

"Oh?" Kate said, raising an eyebrow.

"Tim Spencer's nephew, now a fireman, and all of a sudden Station 51 experiences a death, that isn't an accident or related to the job. It doesn't take a genius to figure out you're gonna want to talk to me."

"How do you feel about the men of Station 51?" Kate asked.

"I let you into my home Detective, and you're the one who shot my uncle," Jay said.

A look of surprised flashed across Kate's face before she recovered from her surprise and blanked her expression.

"I adored my uncle," Jay said. "I was really upset when he died and I read everything I could about his death, and my mom got me copies of the police reports from the lawyers she had look into the case for a potential lawsuit. I saw the same things the lawyers did; Uncle Tim didn't give you a lot of choice."

Jay blew out a breath and looked across his living room at the book case that held a picture of him and his Uncle Tim at a firemen's picnic, the year before Tim's accident. Tim has his arm around Jay's shoulder's, Jay was wearing a helmet and smiling from ear to ear.

"Uncle Tim went through a lot as a result of that fire. He lost his best friend and partner, was in excruciating pain all the time. All the dreams he had for his future, literally went up in smoke. I really think it messed with his head. I don't think he was the same man that last year. If he had been, he'd have never done all that stuff."

"So you don't blame Station 51?"

"I'm a fireman, Detective. I swore an oath to willingly place others above myself. I take that oath seriously and I would never hurt anyone."

"Your uncle took that oath too," Larry pointed out. "But, he was responsible for the death of an elderly woman, and countless attacks against the men of Station 51, and in some instances their families."

"I told you," Jay said, his voice agitated. "He wasn't in his right mind. He'd have never done that if he'd been okay."

"So you don't blame Station 51?" Kate repeated her question.

Jay met her eyes. "I don't blame them, Detective. And I don't blame you. As far as I am concerned, my uncle died in that fire. It just took a while for his physical body to figure it out. But the man I loved, the man I will always remember him to be, died in that fire."

Kate looked at the young man sitting across from her. She stood up and Larry quickly followed suit. "If you think of anything, Jay, call me," Kate handed him her card.

Jay stood up and took the card. "I will."

E

"Simmons, Whitehouse, pull an inch and a half and get it upstairs," Captain Stanley watched the flames dancing in the front window of the abandoned building. The fire appeared to be contained in that one room; at least from what he could see on the outside.

"Johnny, Roy, sweep the building, make sure we don't have any kids playing in there, or vagrants squatting."

Johnny finished buttoning his turnout, and reached for his air tank. Roy had just finished securing his air tank, he flipped the helmet off the back of his head and slipped the air mask over his face, pulling his helmet back on. He waited a few seconds and started moving into the building with Johnny, directly behind Simmons and Whitehouse.

As they moved up the stairs, Johnny and Roy moved further into the building. Roy tapped Johnny on the shoulder and indicated he'd go right. Johnny nodded and turned left. The lower floor had very little smoke and no fire. It did not take them long to clear the few rooms and start moving up the stairs.

Whitehouse tried pushing the door with his shoulder again, but it barely even budged from the pressure of his push. Simmons put his hand on his shoulder and pushed him toward the side. Whitehouse moved behind him, taking the hose. Simmons took a step back and kicked the door hard with his boot. A loud thud filled the air from the contact of the boot against the door, followed immediately by the sound of splintering wood as the door frame gave way allowing the door to swing open. The next immediate sound was an explosion, only it wasn't the explosive sound that firemen are used to hearing. Whitehouse instinctively dove for cover in the next open doorway. Johnny and Roy both jumped over the stair rail, dropping the few feet to the floor, getting into a squat position and instinctively covering their heads.

Outside people began to scream and run for cover. Mike grabbed an elderly couple pulling them closer to the engine. "Get down, and stay down," Mike ordered. He squatted down and moved to the front of the engine where Captain Stanley had also moved for cover at the sound.

"LA, be advised we've got a gunshot at our location, it sounded like a shotgun."

"10-4, engine 51, police are being dispatched," Sam's voice over the handi-talkie was clear and smooth, but within seconds the dispatch was going out to all units in their vicinity.

Roy looked at Johnny, there'd only been one shot. "Go or stay?"

Johnny looked toward the staircase. "Go."

They moved together, quickly rounding the staircase and heading up the stairs, both of them watching the top of the stairs for any signs of trouble. The plastered themselves against opposite walls as a figure suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Hurry, it's Jason; he's been shot."

Johnny and Roy quickly moved up the stairs to join Ray. "It was a set-up. Shotgun rigged to go off when the door was opened."

Jason lay against the wall on the opposite side of the hallway, his turnout already red with blood near his right shoulder.

Roy stopped Ray when he would've moved in front of the door. "Are you sure that's the only booby-trap?"

"I looked pretty close before I crossed in front of it the first time. The flames appear to be coming from one of those units they use in the movies to make it look like a fire."

"Very carefully, go check the room and turn off that fire. Johnny and I'll check out Jason."

Ray nodded. He moved to the doorway and carefully peaked into the room, taking in the thin chain that was connected to the door, ran up the ceiling and connected to a shelf. From what Ray could make out, when the door swung open, it triggered the shelf to tip, and the brick that was now on the floor, must have fallen, pulling the line that ran from the brick to the shotgun trigger. Other than the piece of copper pipe that ran under the window and was attached to a large box that Ray figured was filled with kerosene to keep the flame going, nothing else was in the room. Ray moved over and turned off the ignition switch on the box, the flames immediately disappeared.

Mike and Captain Stanley both looked up as the flames disappeared from the window. The fireman in the window raised his hand, using the signal that indicated fire was out, but there was an injury.

"I'm going in," Captain Stanley said.

Mike grabbed his arm. "I'll go in."

"It's not your job to protect me, Mike."

"That is exactly part of my job," Mike retorted.

"Make sure the crowd stays back and direct the police," Captain Stanley said, moving past Mike and across the street toward the building.

Mike fought the urge to go after him. He'd already lost one Captain at a scene; he really didn't want Captain Stanley going into the building. Mike looked around, most of the crowd has dispersed at the sound of a gunshot. He stopped his scanning of the area and moved his eyes back to a corner of a building across the street from the fire. Mike stood very still and watched the corner of the building. He'd thought he'd seen someone. Mike let his eyes drop to the ground near the corner of the building. A shadow moved across the grass in the sunlight. Mike couldn't see the person behind the building, but the sun was behind them and their shadow was visible giving away their position.

Mike turned to see Kate pull up to the scene, the blue light still flashing on her dash.

Mike motioned for Kate to join him. She and a Larry quickly moved to his side. "Shot fired inside the building, just one, since then the fire disappeared, and we got a sign that the fire is out, but there's an injury. The building just to my left, northeast corner, you can see a person's shadow on the ground; but they're staying outta sight."

Kate and Larry both looked over at the building, only moving their eyes, as they continued to face Mike.

"Larry, go search the building where the shot was fired," Kate said. She moved her hand to her hip and undid the latch that held her gun in the holster. Larry mimicked her move and as she moved toward the building, he quickly glanced to make sure the road was clear and ran across the street.

The figure saw Larry moving and stepped out to get him into his camera angle. As he did, he saw Kate slowly moving toward the building where he was hiding beside. He turned and started running, Kate quickly broke into a run to try and catch him.

Larry entered the building and began to move upstairs, but stopped when he saw the firemen moving down the stairs. He stepped to the side to allow them to pass. Captain Stanley came down first and moved to the side next to Larry. "Can I help?"

"No, we got it," Johnny was holding Jason's legs, while Roy had him resting in an upright position against his chest, trying to slow the bleeding. Larry's eyes narrowed in on the blood on the turnout. "Gun upstairs?"

"First room on the right," Ray said. "Want me to take you?"

Larry looked at Ray, who was watching Johnny and Roy carry Jason out the door.

Larry shook his head. "No, stay with your partner."

"I'll take you up," Captain Stanley said.

Ray nodded, relieved he could stay with Jason and continued following Roy and Johnny over near the squad where they laid Jason down. Captain Stanley and Larry moved back up the stairs.

Johnny quickly shrugged off the air tank and turn out, dropping his helmet on the ground. He worked quickly with Ray's help to get Jason out of his turnout, shirt and t-shirt. Johnny was slipping his scissors back into their holder when Roy sat down the biophone, and other equipment near him.

Ray started connecting the biophone while Roy slipped the oxygen mask on Jason and Johnny started getting his vitals.

Ray moved near Jason's head, so he'd be out of Johnny and Roy's way. He looked down at his partner, who was unconscious.

"Rampart, this is Squad 51, how do you read?"

"Go ahead, 51," Dixie answered their call and motioned for Dr. Brackett to join her.

"Rampart, we have a gunshot victim, male, 28 years of age. He has sustained a single shotgun blast to his right shoulder. Patient is unconscious and has lost about 125 milliliters of blood. Standby for vital signs."

Johnny relayed the vitals to Roy.

"Rampart, patients pulse is 65, respirations are 16 and BP is 150/96."

"51, does the patient appear to have any head injury?"

Roy leaned over Jason, checking out his head. He raised his head and ran his hand along the back of his skull. He gently laid Jason's head back down.

"Affirmative, Rampart. Patient has a bump on the back of his head about the size of a walnut. My guess is from hitting the wall when he was pushed back from the gunshot."

"51, start an IV with D5W, apply a pressure bandage to the wound and transport immediately," Dr. Brackett advised.

"10-4, Rampart."

Johnny quickly worked on starting the IV, while Roy applied the pressure bandage.

"Mmm."

"Jason, hey, Jason, it's Ray. You're gonna be okay, man."

Johnny moved to get in front of Jason. He lifted his eye lid and shined the light into his right eye, moving to his left.

"Knock it off, Gage; I've got a killer headache," Jason complained.

Johnny smiled. "Whining already; I think you're gonna be fine."

"What happened," Jason asked.

"Shotgun was rigged to fire when you opened the door," Ray explained. "It's a good thing you've always had terrible balance, it woulda hit you square in the chest and not the shoulder if you hadn't stumbled some when you kicked in that door."

"I didn't stumble," Jason argued.

"Yeah, right," Ray teased.

E

Kate watched the ambulance pulling away and Roy loading his equipment back in the squad as she came back around the corner of the building.

She walked over to Mike. "How is he?"

"I think he'll be okay. You lost him?"

"He was fast, jumped a fence and must've had a car waiting nearby. I cleared the fence and he was nowhere to be found."

Mike felt his hand clench.

"This is far from over," Kate said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm gonna go see what Larry found."

Kate walked into the room to find Captain Stanley kneeling down by the device that had created the flames and Larry was examining the hook-up that had rigged the shotgun to fire when the door was opened.

"Elaborate set-up," Larry said, looking up at her. "Why a firebox though? Why not just start a real fire?"

"Cause he'd risk the fire getting out of control and burning up his set-up. The heat from a fire can easily cause the bullets to explode, would have certainly burned through the thin rope going to the trigger. He needed flames to get us called out, but couldn't risk an actual fire." Captain Stanley explained.

"It means he left me a lot of evidence though," Kate said.

"Whatdya mean?" Captain Stanley asked.

"Where'd he get the fire box?" Larry asked. "Going to be a limited number of suppliers, and they're probably going to remember someone only buying one. Most studios probably buy these by the case. The chain," Larry picked up a section with his finger. "Very light weight, not very common, maybe someone remembers selling it. ".20 gauge shot gun, someone had to sell it to him."

Kate smiled at Captain Stanley, "See, lots of evidence."

"Larry, I want this room taped off, and the building itself. Have uniforms canvas the surrounding area, see if anyone saw anyone going in or out of this building carry a large bag or box. This took some time to set up and he had to carry in a shotgun for crying out loud, someone had to have seen something."

"Yes, ma'am," Larry said, heading outside to get the crime scene tape and to grab a uniformed officer to start canvasing the area.

Captain Stanley looked over at Kate. "What are you thinking?"

"Another attack that injures another person subbing for Station 51? Who knew Chet and Marco weren't working today?"

Captain Stanley shrugged. "A lot of people, anyone down at headquarters, other stations, people from Rampart."

"But, it wouldn't have been common knowledge to the larger population. The question I have to ask now, is it just a coincidence that both attacks happened while Station 51 had a substitute? Is it just chance that it was a person subbing that was injured in both attacks? Is this not against Station 51 at all, and just happened to occur while these people were working with you, but the attack was directed at them and not you? Any chance Captain Hammer and this fireman are from the same station?"

"That's a lot of coincidence," Captain Stanley agreed. "But, no, Captain Hammer was at 86's and Jason Simmons and Ray Whitehouse are both from 51, but B and C shifts."

"But, they are both still a part of Station 51?"

"Yes."

"Interesting," Kate said.


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not usually respond to those that make comments on my stories, but I wanted to let all of you know how much I appreciate you reading my story and making comments. I am honored you spend some of your time reading what I write. Thanks so much!_

E

Captain Stanley lay in his bunk listening to the gentle breathing of the other men in the dorm. Having laid like this on more than one night, he knew not a single one of them was asleep; but he let them lay there pretending to be. Jason was gonna be okay and Ryan Silvers had come in to replace him for the rest of the shift. Kate's questions kept swirling around in his head, was it a coincidence that both of the attacks happened when there was a substitute on Station 51's A shift? If it wasn't, what was the motivation of the attacks? Were they against the individuals? He really didn't know Jason Simmons; but he'd been friends with Dick Hammer for years, he found it unlikely anyone had anything against the man.

He heard Mike flip over in his bunk and let out a sigh. It was quickly followed by several more.

"If we're not gonna sleep, we might as well get up and have a good breakfast," Captain Stanley said.

He heard men sitting up and grabbing pants and shirts. He tossed his legs over the side of the bed and reached for his uniform pants. He slipped them on and stood up, pulling up his pants as he did. The guys moved as a group into the kitchen. Mike went straight for the coffee pot, adding a little more coffee grounds than normal. Ryan grabbed the skillets, while Chet went to the fridge. He grabbed eggs and handed them to Roy who put them on the counter. Johnny moved outside to see if the paper had been delivered yet.

It wasn't long until the guys were sitting at the table eating scrambled eggs, bacon and toast and drinking a lot of coffee.

"I'm surprised you came in Ryan," Johnny said, his mouth full of eggs.

"Why?"

"First Captain Hammer, now Jason, working with us is dangerous," Mike said.

Ryan shook his head. "Ain't no coward hiding in the shadows trying to come after firemen gonna scare me away. You can call me anytime. We all feel like that."

"Been talk at Rusty's?" Captain Stanley asked.

"After Captain Hammer's funeral and then after the news show everyone was talkin'," Ryan admitted. "We all know this Salyer dude is makin' crap up."

"The general public doesn't though," Captain Stanley said, knowing that was the real problem.

"Any one whose had any interactions with us knows we're professionals," Mike said.

"That's a real small percentage of the general population though," Roy added.

Captain Stanley looked at the clock. "It's almost 7:00 AM. Let's get this stuff cleaned up before B shift comes on and we stick Ryan and his crew with cleaning up our mess."

The guys stood up to begin cleaning, but the klaxons sounded. "Station 51, multi-vehicle car accident. Intersection of Second Ave. and North Windham. Time out 6:56."

"Maybe the guys will have it cleaned up before I get back," Ryan said, moving toward the engine with the rest of the crew. Johnny and Roy loaded into the squad.

"KMG-365," Captain Stanley said, tearing off the information and handing it to Roy, on his way to the engine.

E

Ainsley bolted upright in bed, not sure what she heard, but knowing she'd heard a noise. She sat completely still, her ears straining to hear any sound. The kids were not making any noise, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she'd heard something.

She slipped out of bed and moved quietly to her bedroom door. She slowly turned the handle to avoid making any noise. With the door opened she strained to hear any sounds. Chief lay in the hallway between the kid's rooms. He appeared to be asleep. Ainsley felt herself relax. If there had actually been a noise, Chief would not be laying there sleeping. She shook her head at her paranoia. She quietly moved to open the kid's bedroom doors and check on them. They were both still sleeping soundly. Ainsley glanced at the clock, it was only 5:30. Her heart was still racing from her earlier scare, and she knew she wasn't going to get back to sleep. She decided a long, hot shower would be a good alternative to just laying in bed staring at the ceiling.

Ainsley was just drying off when she heard Chief scrambling to his feet in the hallway. She quickly pulled on her robe and opened the bathroom door. Chief wasn't barking, but he was standing at the end of the hallway before the living room. Ainsley quietly moved down the hallway. She stood next to Chief and looked around the living room. Not seeing anything out of place she moved into the kitchen. When Chief followed her, she decided maybe he just needed to go out.

"Need to go out, Chief," Ainsley asked quietly.

The dog moved toward the back door. Ainsley opened the door and let the Shepherd into the backyard. She knew there would be a security guard walking around out there somewhere, but they had introduced all of them to Chief, so he allowed them in his yard. Ainsley closed the screen door, but left the wooden door open. She moved back into the bathroom to get dressed while Chief was outside.

She picked up the jeans and sighed; all she really wanted to do was put her pajamas back on and climb under the covers, she thought. She moved back into the bedroom and found a pair of work out pants and shirt, they were the most comfortable, if she couldn't get back in her pjs. She walked back down the hallway toward the kitchen. She was looking down at the ground as she walked, already dreading the day. Ainsley felt like she'd suddenly hit a wall, she stumbled back from the force of the impact, and felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist to keep her from falling. She looked up to see Scott Rivers, the security guard, standing just inches from her; his arms wrapped around her.

"Very nice," Scott said, looking down at her.

Ainsley tried to step back, but Scott was still holding her.

"What are you doing in my house?"

"You let the dog out a while ago. You don't usually leave him out that long; I was worried about you."

Ainsley tried to step away from him again, but he moved with her. "Let me go."

"Who do you think you're fooling," Scott said, pulling her closer to him.

Ainsley put her hands against his chest and pushed against him, but it didn't do her any good.

"Let go," Ainsley said more forcefully.

"I know you and fire boy aren't getting along. You need a real man, one that can make you feel safe," Scott lowered his voice, letting Ainsley continue to back up until she backed herself against a wall and had nowhere to go.

"Get your hands off me," Ainsley said through gritted teeth, she shoved hard against him.

Scott chuckled, and let his eyes roam over her body in tight fitting workout gear. "You know this is what you…aww," Scott's words stopped and he was suddenly doubled over in agony as Ainsley kneed him in the groin.

As he bent over, she placed her hands on his head and pushed down and back. Scott fell back and to the floor. Ainsley raced past him toward the back door, she pushed open the screen door, directly into Jay Wright.

"Whoa," he said, stepping back in surprise.

"Chief!" Ainsley called. The German Shepherd came running toward her, "Adasdelvdi!" Ainsley ordered, pointing at Scott.

Chief moved past Ainsley over near Scott, his hair standing on end and his lips curled back barring his sharp teeth, a low growl coming from his throat.

"What's going on?" Jay asked, seeing Scott still laying on the floor, holding his private parts.

"I want him out of my house and off my property, right now!" Ainsley said, her voice was shaking as the events of the last few minutes began to catch up to her.

"Did he hurt you?" Jay asked, giving Ainsley a quick once over.

"No, but he grabbed me and wouldn't let me go. I want him out, now!"

"You're fired!" Jay said, his voice tightly controlled because he knew Ainsley had young kids that were still sleeping. He moved over to Scott and yanked him to his feet. He pushed him toward the front door. "Go wait in the car. I'll have Tony drive you back to the office in just a minute where you can collect your belongings."

Scott moved slowly out the front door toward the car that was parked in front of the house with the other security guard. He was definitely limping and Jay couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

Jay turned back toward Ainsley. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, yes, I am, thanks."

"I'll stay onsite until my team can get two new guys out here," Jay said, watching Ainsley's expression. He saw the fight go out of her eyes, disappearing into a cloud of sadness.

Jay fought the urge to sigh. He'd seen it more than once. Some people just did not do well with personal security. They hadn't been guarding the Gage family very long; but Jay had seen a dramatic change from the woman he met the first day to the woman who was now moving away from him to sit in the corner of the couch. She grabbed a pillow and pulled it to her chest, pulling her legs up too. She was literally disappearing right before his eyes.

"When will Mr. Gage be home?"

Ainsley looked at Jay briefly. "He gets off shift at 8; but if they get a call he might be later."

Jay nodded. "I'll be outside, if you need me."

Jay walked out the front door, closing it behind him. He walked down to the car. "Take Scott back to the office and watch him clean out his locker. Then escort him off the property."

Tony nodded. "Want me to have the office send out two more men?"

Jay shook his head. "No. I'm going to stay here and speak to Mr. Gage. I'll call the office if I need anyone sent out."

Tony nodded, started the car and pulled away from the Gage home. "You really blew it, man," he said to Scott.

"She wanted me; she was just afraid fire boy was gonna walk in."

"Yeah, cause women usually knee you in the groin when they want you," Tony scoffed.

E

A young woman entered the park, moving slowly and looking around nervously. She looked at a man who was walking toward her. She paused, watching him as he got closer. He looked at her, nodded and kept moving. She exhaled and looked around. She didn't see anyone else. She stood around awkwardly.

"Sue?"

She turned around to see a young man with blonde hair, and blue eyes standing a few feet from her. "Yes. Are you Simon?"

"No, I'm one of the guys that works for him. We help listen to the scanner for when Station 51 gets called out, we record where he tells us too; this kinda thing," the guy explained, holding up an envelope.

"Oh, I thought I'd get a chance to meet him."

"I've never even met him. We talk on the phone and he's got a P.O. Box where he leaves us money and we leave him film. He says that he can get closer to his subjects and to scenes that he needs to film if no one knows he's a reporter."

"Really?" Sue seemed surprised. "It doesn't bother you not knowing who you're working for?"

The man handed her an envelope. "Does it bother you?"

Sue opened the envelope and looked at five, ten dollar bills.

"Simon says he hopes you can do business in the future."

"Tell him I'll be in touch," Sue said, slipping the envelope in her purse and walking away.

A few minutes later she pulled open a heavy glass door and walked into work.

"Hi, Sue."

"Hi, Larry. Are you and Kate still scheduled to go to the prisons today?"

"Yes, we've got an appointment to meet with Cara Lynn at 10:00 AM and Kevin Costas at 1:00 PM. Do you have my file from the incident with Chet still?"

"I filed it, but I can pull it again for you?"

"Will you? I need the requisition sheet for everyone that saw the file."

"Why?"

"Did you see Salyer's last news broadcast?"

Sue swallowed and tilted her head. "Who?"

"Simon Salyer, that news reporter that's been running all those stories about Station 51 and their secrets."

"Oh, yeah, I saw them."

"The last news story mentioned Chet being a "terrible witness". That statement was in my report. Kate is furious; she thinks we got a leak."

"Here, in the police precinct; I doubt it," Sue said.

"Pull the report and the requisition sheet for me, please," Larry said, moving toward his desk.

Sue walked over to her desk and slipped her purse into a drawer, locking it. She moved over to the filing cabinet and pulled the file. She opened it and made sure the requisition sheet was on the inside cover. She scanned the list of multiple names. She wondered if Larry would make the connection that secretarial staff, who handled all the files, never signed the requisition forms. Hopefully not, she thought, as she slid the drawer closed and carried the file over to Larry. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Sue. If I haven't said it lately, I really appreciate how efficient and thorough you are with everything you do. It's made this desk duty assignment so much better than I was expecting."

"Any time, Larry."

"Hey, Larry," Kate called from her desk.

He got up and walked over to her. "Yeah, Boss?"

"Don't call me, Boss," Kate said. "Lieutenant Spencer is Boss, I'm Kate."

"Sure thing," Larry smiled at her.

"Will you take these photos over to the Gage and DeSoto residences? See if they've seen either of these guys hanging around any fire scenes, near their homes, anything like that."

Larry took the two photos. "Who are they?"

"Kevin and Cara Lynn's brothers," Kate explained.

Larry looked at the clock. It was almost 8:30 AM. "I'll head out now. Hopefully I can catch them before they go to sleep."

Larry moved back to his desk and slipped the photos into the bag that carried his camera and notebook for when he was working a scene. He grabbed the bag, slipping it over his shoulder and headed out of the precinct.

E

Johnny pulled into the driveway and put the Rover into park. He looked over at the house, but didn't get out of the vehicle. He had no idea what to expect when he walked in the door. The last several shifts when he arrived home he and Ainsley had pretty much ignored each other. He remembered their kiss before he left for his last shift; he'd like to start the morning out with a repeat. He knew something was bothering Ainsley and she could be so stubborn when she didn't want to talk about something.

Johnny looked in his rearview mirror when he saw movement behind him. Jay Wright was walking up the driveway toward him. Johnny opened the door and got out.

"Mr. Gage, may I speak to you for a moment?"

Johnny felt his heart plummet, "What happened?" Johnny went to move toward the house, but Jay stopped him.

"Mrs. Gage and the kids are fine. They're inside. But, Mrs. Gage is the reason I want to speak with you."

"Okay," Johnny said warily.

"Mr. Gage, I've been running a private security firm for ten years now. People react one of three ways to having personal security. For most, having the necessary security to ensure their safety allows them to relax and enjoy their lives. They can let us worry about all the what ifs and move forward with everything they want to do. Those are the people I do this for; where I feel like I'm improving the quality of their lives. But, for some people, having a security presence just adds to their fears. Their anxiety increases and they become even more reclusive than they were before. There is little I can do in those cases other than advising them or their families that security isn't helping them and then let the family decide how to move forward. The third type of person gets depressed. They feel like prisoners in their own homes. They stop going out, stop caring about the things that mattered to them before, they become a shadow of who they used to be."

Johnny continued to look at him.

"I'm afraid Mrs. Gage falls into that last category. Since we've had a security team at your house, she's stopped even going into the backyard with the kids. She doesn't open the curtains, and she hasn't even been playing with the kids in the house."

"She hasn't really been herself," Johnny agreed.

"And I think the security team is the reason."

"You don't think it's because she's afraid?" Johnny asked.

Jay Wright shook his head. "No, sir. Your wife," Jay tried to think how to phrase what he wanted to say. "Even under the difficult circumstances of that first morning, you could tell your wife had spunk. I was reminded of that earlier this morning and it made me realize what was happening. We can offer a lot of services, Mr. Gage. We can drive by the house more frequently in conjunction with the police, we can offer a presence at events; we don't have to be standing guard at your home."

Johnny thought about it for a few minutes. "What happened this morning to make you think of that?"

"Mr. Gage, there was an incident this morning. Scott Rivers made a physical advance on your wife."

"He what? Is she okay?" Johnny turned back toward the house, but Jay put a hand on his arm.

"She's fine. In fact, she had Scott on the ground when I walked in."

"Did he hurt her?"

"She says no, and I didn't see any visible marks," Jay said. "From what I can gather, he entered the house claiming to check on her. Mrs. Gage walked right into him, and Scott used that as an advantage to get physically aggressive. He's been fired, and left the property a couple of hours ago. If Mrs. Gage would like to press legal charges I will assist her with that process. But, she handled herself and the situation beautifully."

Roy started walking up the driveway. Johnny had asked him if he'd watch the kids while he and Ainsley talked. He didn't want her having any excuses to avoid talking to him.

"Thank you for telling me, Jay. I'll talk to Ainsley and let you know what we'd like to do, in regards to both Scott and the onsite security team. For now, though, why don't you go ahead and go. I'll give you a call at the office later today."

"Of course. Again, I am so sorry about Scott. I should've fired him after his comment to Mrs. Gage on our first day."

"What comment?" Johnny asked. "Never mind," Johnny waved his hand. "I don't want to know."

Roy stood near Johnny as Jay walked away. "Everything okay?"

Johnny shook his head. "A total stranger just had to tell me why wife is falling into a depression because of the security team. I'm her husband and I missed it."

"Don't be so hard on yourself; you've got a lot on your mind," Roy tried to make him feel better.

"No, I've been too busy feeling hurt that she didn't trust me to take care of her. She has every reason not to trust me. I really blew it."

"It's never too late to make things right," Roy said. "C'mon, let me grab those kids and you talk to your wife."

Johnny and Roy walked in the back door, they were greeted by Chief. They could hear the TV playing in the living room, but no other noise.

They walked into the living room and both stopped. The kids were sitting on the floor watching a cartoon on TV. There were toys strewn all over the living room. The kids were eating dry cereal out of the cereal boxes, and Ainsley was laying on the couch. Her eyes were open, but she didn't move when they walked into the room. The drapes were drawn and the room was completely dark, except for the light radiating from the television set.

"Ainsley," Johnny moved across the living room and knelt down in front of his wife. "Jay told me about Scott, are you okay?"

Ainsley sat up, moving her hands to smooth down her hair. She simply nodded, her eyes not meeting his.

"Hunter, Grace, wanna go bye-bye," Roy said, bending down and picking up the little girl. He held out his hand to Hunter.

"Joanne and I will bring the kids back tonight. Enjoy your day," Roy said, quickly moving the kids out of the living room and then out of the house.

Ainsley blinked a few times. "No, Roy, I don't want you to take the kids. Roy," Ainsley got off the couch to go after her husband's partner.

Johnny stopped her. "I asked him to take the kids. We need to talk."

"No, I don't want the kids to leave," Ainsley tried to move past him.

Johnny grabbed her by the shoulders. "They're safe, Ainsley."

"I know they're safe, I just.."

"Want to avoid talking to me," Johnny said, moving his head to make eye contact.

"No."

"Ainsley, why is it a complete stranger knows you better than I do?"

"What?" Ainsley looked confused at his question.

"Jay Wright told me that you're getting depressed because of the security team," Johnny said, his voice sounding hurt.

"Yeah, well how come your ex-girlfriend knows more about you than I do? Kate told me you think I want the security team because I don't trust you to take care of us. She said you told her that. I told her you're the one that wants the security team because it helps you not worry about us when you're working. Who's right, Johnny?" Ainsley's voice was angry and she moved away from him.

"There is no good way to answer that question," Johnny said out loud.

"So you admit that you talked to Kate and not me," Ainsley said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You haven't been talking to me either," Johnny accused.

"Well between your just walking out and sleeping on the couch, I must've thought you didn't want to hear what I had to say," Ainsley accused, raising her voice.

"You're the one that doesn't trust me to take care of you and the kids!" Johnny raised his voice too, feeling all the hurt and anger rushing back from his belief that she didn't trust him.

"I never said that!" Ainsley threw her hands up in the air.

Larry stepped out of the car and started heading toward the front door of the Gage home. As he neared the porch, he could hear raised voices coming from inside the home. He couldn't make out the words, but people were definitely arguing inside.

"Maybe not in so many words, but in everything you've done!"

"How would you know? You're never here! You just leave me to deal with these men watching every move I make!"

"I've been here!" Johnny yelled back.

"You walked out! You slept on the couch!"

"One night, one time!"

"I want my kids," Ainsley said, moving to the front door and yanking it open. She flinched as the house alarm sounded, the noise was so loud, she had to cover her ears. "Dang it!"

Ainsley forgot she'd set the alarm on the front door after Scott had left.

She turned around to see Johnny already stalking toward the panel to turn off the alarm. He had to get a step stool to reach the bracket to open the door that secured the alarm box. "I don't know why you wanted to put this so high," Johnny complained loudly.

Ainsley could barely hear him, but she got the gist of what he said.

Larry had paused on the walk way, not sure what he wanted to do. He really didn't want to walk into an argument between husband and wife, but now that the alarm was going off, he felt he should make his presence known.

"You have to lift up and pull out," Ainsley tried to yell over the incessant beeping sound.

"I can't hear you," Johnny yelled back, ignoring her while he pulled on the door latch.

Ainsley stepped up onto the first step of the step ladder Johnny stood on, so she could be near his ear while she told him how to open the door. As she leaned forward, the plastic clip holding the door in place broke. Johnny's arm went flying back from the sudden release.

Larry heard a woman scream and then the sound of things falling and hitting the ground. He grabbed the screen door and entered the home. The alarm ended and Larry rushed into the kitchen to find Ainsley Gage laying on the kitchen floor, her face was covered in blood, a kitchen chair partially under her. Her husband was moving off a step ladder to get to her.

Larry moved closer. "Can I help?"

"Ainsley, does your back or neck hurt?" Johnny asked, quickly assessing the situation.

"Ribs," Ainsley barely got the word out.

Johnny could see her rib cage was laying against the arm of the chair. "I'm going to support her rib cage," Johnny said looking at Larry. "You grab her under her arms, being careful to support her neck. We're going to lift her off the chair and slide her back to lean against the cabinets."

"Don't you think we should lay her down flat?" Larry asked.

Johnny shook his head. "Her nose is probably broken. All that blood, she'll choke laying flat. We need to get her sitting upright."

Larry moved to grab Ainsley as Johnny directed. Johnny pressed his hand tightly against Ainsley rib cage and she let out a whimper. "I know it hurts, Baby. I've got to move you."

Johnny looked at Larry. "As smoothly as possible."

Larry nodded.

"1, 2, 3," Johnny counted, then he and Larry lifted Ainsley and slid her back toward the counter. She cried out in pain. "I'm going to go get my first aid kit."

Larry nodded. When Johnny left the room, he reached into his bag and pulled out his camera. He snapped a couple pictures of Ainsley leaning against the cabinets, he took a picture of the blood on the floor, the over turned chair and the step ladder. He slid the camera back in his bag and then moved the chair out of the way, so he could kneel down next to Ainsley. She didn't even seem to notice that he had taken any pictures. She had her head down and her hands under her face as blood poured from her nose. She was taking small shallow breaths through clenched teeth.

"Mrs. Gage, what happened?"

"Johnny hit me in the nose with…,"

"Larry, can you move over for me," Johnny said, coming back in the room with a first aid kit.

"Shouldn't we call the fire department?"

Johnny looked at him. "I'm a paramedic. I can care for her."

"Shouldn't she go to the hospital?" Larry asked.

"Ainsley, honey, I need you to lower your hands so I can look at your nose," Johnny said, gently putting his hand on her wrist and lightly pressing down; ignoring Larry's question.

Her cupped hands were full of blood that continued to pour out her nose. "Larry, will you grab me that roll of paper towels," Johnny jerked his head toward the counter.

Larry stood up grabbing the paper towel roll. He pulled off several and handed them to Johnny.

"Can you get a few more wet for me?" Johnny said, as he handed Ainsley the paper towels so she could wipe her bloodied hands in them.

While Larry got the paper towels wet, Johnny pulled some pads out of the first aid kit and quickly fashioned them to slide into Ainsley's nose to stop the flow of blood. He took the wet paper towels and gently cleaned her face. He checked her lips and mouth to make sure there were not any more cuts.

"I need to check your ribs," Johnny said, moving from in front of Ainsley to her side. She pulled away from him slightly, not wanting him to touch her because she knew it was going to hurt.

"I'll be easy, I promise," Johnny said, gently lifting her shirt to see her side. He grimaced when he saw the large purple bruise already starting to form.

"We're gonna need to take you to Rampart, Sweetie. Your nose is broken and you may have fractured a rib," Johnny said.

"I don't want to go to the hospital," Ainsley said, shaking her head.

"You've got to, Ainsley. You need a doctor to look at your nose and an x-ray," Johnny said. "Larry's gonna get on the other side of you," Johnny nodded to Larry.

He stepped over Ainsley's legs and got to the other side of her.

"Ainsley, cross your arms over your stomach and brace your side. Larry's gonna put one hand behind your back and one hand under your elbow, and together we're gonna lift you to your feet."

Ainsley looked at Johnny. "Yeah, Baby, it's gonna hurt," he said, his voice sympathetic.

"Okay, Larry, as easy as you can," Johnny said. The two men lifted her up, she whimpered again.

"Do you think you can walk to the car?" Johnny asked her.

Ainsley nodded.

"I can close up for you," Larry offered. "Do you mind if I use your phone? I've got to call the station."

"Sure, and thanks," Johnny said, helping Ainsley slowly walk to the car.

As the back door closed, Larry moved to the phone. "Kate, the Gage's are on the way to the hospital. John Gage hit his wife and broke her nose. Do you want to go and file the report?"

Kate pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it. She put it back to her ear. "I'm sorry, can you repeat what you just said?"

"John Gage hit his wife. He broke her nose. I've got pictures here at the scene, but I thought you might want to be the one that headed to the hospital and filed the report."

"You saw John Gage hit Ainsley?"

"Well, no, but I heard them arguing and then I heard Ainsley scream and when I got into the kitchen she was laying on the floor covered in blood and he was standing over her. I asked her what happened and she said, Johnny hit me."

"She told you Johnny hit her?"

"Yes."

"I'll go to the hospital. You come back here and write up what you saw and what she said," Kate said hanging up the phone. She stood up from her desk, but then sat back down reaching for her phone. She picked up the receiver and flipped through her rolodex, dialing the number she wanted. The phone was answered on the second ring.

"Rampart Emergency, Nurse McCall speaking."

"Dix, it's Kate Spencer."

"Hi, Kate. How are you?"

"A little concerned. John and Ainsley Gage are on their way into the emergency room. I have a police officer at their home that says Johnny hit Ainsley and broke her nose."

"What? That's not possible," Dixie said.

"I know. But, the police officer claims Ainsley told him Johnny hit her."

"It's not possible, Kate."

"I'm on my way in, Dixie. I need you to handle this like you would any domestic abuse case; please, it's important."

Dixie was quiet for a moment.

"Dix?"

"Of course." Dixie finally responded.

E

"There they are," Dixie said, watching Johnny round the corner. His arm around Ainsley. Her shirt was covered in blood, there were smears of blood on her neck, arms and hands and Dixie could already see the beginnings of black forming around her eyes.

"I'll take Ainsley," Dr. Brackett said quietly.

Dixie nodded and moved from behind the nursing station. "What on earth happened?" She asked moving toward the couple; Dr. Brackett right behind her.

"We had an accident at home," Johnny said, slowly walking with Ainsley.

"C'mon Ainsley, let's get you in Treatment 2," Dr. Brackett said, moving forward and wrapping his arm around Ainsley's waist, gently guiding her away from Johnny.

Dixie put her hand on Johnny's arm. "Let's get you a cup of coffee and we'll get you cleaned up."

"I want to stay with Ainsley," Johnny said, trying to move toward treatment 2.

Dixie slipped her hand through his arm. "Let Kel work; we'll join her in a few minutes. In fact, I'll look to see if I can find her a scrub top to change into."

Johnny looked back at the room, but let Dixie lead him toward the doctor's lounge. She pushed open the door and indicated he should sit at the table. "So what happened?"

"Ah, Dix, it was all my fault. The house alarm went off; I was trying to pull the cover of the alarm box open. Ainsley was saying something to me, but I couldn't hear her. I should've just stopped, but I kept trying to open the box. She must've climbed on the ladder behind me. The latch broke and my arm jerked back. My elbow hit her in the nose. She fell off the ladder and tripped over a kitchen chair, hitting that with her ribs as she fell to the floor."

"Sounds like a rough morning."

"You don't know the half of it," Johnny said, putting his head in his hands.

"What else is there?"

"We were fighting before it all happened."

"About what?"

Johnny shook his head, "I don't even know."

Dr. Brackett helped Ainsley sit on the exam table. She groaned and bit her lip.

Dr. Brackett stood in front of her. He tilted her head and looked at her nose. He moved his hands to her nose.

"Ouch," she pulled back.

"I know that hurts," he said. "Sorry about that. Let's see if you've stopped bleeding," he removed the gauze that Johnny had used to pack her nose. It bled a little bit, but not enough to concern him.

"Okay, let me get a look at your side," Dr. Brackett moved to the side. He carefully lifted her shirt and looked at the large bruise. "We're gonna need some x-rays. I think you probably fractured a rib."

"It feels like it," Ainsley said, her voice strained. "The pain is so bad; I barely feel the nose."

"What happened?" Dr. Brackett asked her. "You look like you went three rounds with Sugar Ray Leonard."

Ainsley tried to crack a smile. "It was all my fault. I deserved it."

Dr. Brackett narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean, you deserved it?"

"The house alarm went off. Johnny was trying to get the cover off to turn off the alarm. There's a trick, you have to lift it up before you pull. I was trying to tell him, but he couldn't hear me over the noise. Instead of just tapping him on the arm and getting him to step down to me, I climbed up on the ladder behind him. I was leaning in to tell him again how to remove the cover when the plastic latch broke," Ainsley shook her head. "Johnny must've really been pulling hard because when it broke his arm flung back and he hit me right in the nose with his elbow. The forced knocked me off the ladder. I tried to get my balance by grabbing the kitchen chair, but all I managed to do was knock the chair over, tripped over the chair and then land on it with my ribs."

"So Johnny didn't intentionally hit you?"

Ainsley laughed. "Oh, ouch, ouch, ow, oh, oh, oh," she grabbed her side. "Don't make me laugh."

"Well I wasn't trying to be funny."

"Asking if Johnny intentionally hit me, there isn't any other reaction than to laugh."

"Sorry, I'll try not to be so funny for the rest of your visit. I'm gonna go get someone in here to take some x-rays; you just hold tight."

Dr. Brackett walked down the hall and met Dixie, who was just coming out of the supply closet with a scrub top.

"Ainsley's story makes it an accident," he told Dixie.

"Johnny's too, but he's still feeling guilty about it. They were fighting before the accident."

"She didn't mention anything about them fighting, but she says it was her fault."

"Why don't you go help her get changed. I'll wait for Kate and have a conversation in my office."

Dixie nodded and headed toward Treatment room 2. "I thought you might like a clean shirt," she said opening the door.

"I do, but I'm dreading putting it on," Ainsley said, thinking about how much her ribs hurt.

"I'll help you," Dixie said. "They should be in with the portable x-ray machine soon and then I'll send Johnny in."

"Thanks."

Dr. Brackett caught Kate as she came in the entrance. He pointed toward his office and she followed him in. He closed the door. "Dixie and I separated them as soon as they walked in the door. They both told us the injury was an accident. Johnny did hit her, but with his elbow when a plastic latch broke and his arm jerked back."

"I knew there was no way, Johnny hit her," Kate said. "I do still have to talk to her because Officer Biggs claims she told him that Johnny hit her. I'll need you and Dixie to both write a statement as to what they each told you and I'll compare all of the versions."

Dr. Brackett nodded. She's in treatment room 2. Dixie has Johnny in the lounge."

Kate nodded and let herself out of the office. Dixie was just walking out of treatment room 2. "Keep Johnny out for a few more seconds," Kate said. Dixie nodded as Kate pushed open the door.

Ainsley looked up, expecting to see Johnny. She frowned when Kate walked in the door. "Why are you here?"

Kate stepped forward, taking in the forming two black eyes and bruising nose. "How are you?"

"Fine," Ainsley said, eyeing Kate.

"I hear Officer Biggs was at your house when this happened."

Ainsley shrugged. "I do remember him being there; but I don't remember when he got there."

"Ainsley, Officer Biggs says you told him that Johnny hit you."

"What? Is that why Dr. Brackett said something about Johnny hitting me? I never said Johnny hit me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Oh, ouch," Ainsley reached for her side. "I did not say…"

Ainsley closed her eyes. "Oh man, I was going to say Johnny hit me with his elbow, but Johnny came in with the first aid kit and interrupted me. He did not hit me. Kate, you know Johnny. You know he'd never hit anyone, let alone a woman, and certainly not me."

"I found it hard to believe too, but he's been under a lot of stress and pressure lately. And Officer Biggs says you were fighting right before the incident."

Ainsley closed her eyes. "Over you."

"Me?" Kate looked shocked.

"Over him talking to you and not me," Ainsley clarified.

Kate studied Ainsley for a minute. "You've had a pretty interesting day."

"Whatyda mean?"

"Jay Wright called the station. Because it was about you the call was transferred to me. You must've kneed Scott Rivers pretty hard to put a guy that size on the ground."

"He had it coming," Ainsley defended herself.

"I agree. I'm just wondering why a woman that had the courage to plan on having a baby on her own, and the strength to put a man of Scott's size on the ground is afraid to talk to her husband?"

"I'm not! Ouch, oh, geez."

"I know we didn't exactly get off to the best start with each other," Kate said. "But, once I figured out you weren't the one planning the attacks on Station 51, I kind of admired you. You had a lot of spunk. And even I could see you were perfect for Johnny. I never figured you'd be the type to let anything get forced on you that you didn't want."

Ainsley looked to the side, and then back at Kate. "Trying to get me mad so I'll fight back?"

"Trying to make you realize you're not being true to who you really are."

"Thanks, But, if you keep having private conversations with my husband, you'll be the next one I put on the ground," Ainsley's smile and tone of voice made it clear she was kidding.

"I'll keep that in mind," Kate laughed. "Want me to send in your husband?"

"Please."

A few minutes later, Johnny walked into the treatment room. "How do you feel?"

"I hate having a security team. I feel like a prisoner in my own home. Someone always watching me; I can't relax. They have got to go."

"Do you feel safe without them?"

"I never felt unsafe. I couldn't help remembering that the only way Kate saved me from Tim was to shoot him. We don't own a gun, Johnny. What if…, well, I just thought I'd feel better with someone around with a gun. But, I hated every second of it."

"So it isn't that you don't trust me to keep you safe?"

Ainsley reached out and grabbed his shirt, pulling him close to her. "I've always trusted you. I've always wanted you."

Johnny carefully tipped his head so he could kiss her lips without touching her nose. "I love you."

"I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

"Larry, I've spoken with Ainsley Gage, she says Johnny did not intentionally hit her. She was going to tell you that Johnny hit her with his elbow, but she got interrupted. Dr. Brackett and Nurse McCall followed suspected domestic abuse protocol and separated them as soon as they walked in. They both told similar, but not identical stories and Dr. Brackett confirms Ainsley's injuries are consistent with their stories."

"Johnny's a paramedic; he would know not to make the stories identical."

"Larry, look, I know you're just being thorough; but trust me on this. Write up your report and I'll include it with Dr. Brackett's and Nurse McCall's statements in my report."

"Yes, ma'am," Larry said, slightly irritated that everyone was so willing to just believe this guy because he was a paramedic.

"We missed our 10:30 AM time with Cara Lynn; but I am still going to go see Kevin Costas and see if the prison will reschedule my time with Cara Lynn. I'm assuming you didn't get to show those pictures to anyone?"

"No I didn't."

"Why don't you go show those pictures to all the members of Station 51, all three shifts and we'll touch base tomorrow."

"Even John Gage?"

"Even John Gage," Kate said. She figured spending a little time with the Gage's would help Larry relax about his suspicions. She understood why he was concerned; but she knew she was right.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," Larry said, hanging up the phone.

E

Kate sat down at the table. Being a police officer she didn't have to use the visitor area to meet with Kevin Costas, she was allowed in a recreation area since it was not currently in use. There was not plexi glass, but the metal chairs weren't much more comfortable than the metal stools. Only a few minutes went by before Kevin Costas was escorted into the recreation area. The officer pushed his shoulder to make him sit down when he didn't immediately sit across from Kate.

"I got nothin' to say to you," Kevin said.

"I think you should hear what I've got to say," Kate said.

Kevin just looked away from her.

"Someone's targeting Station 51 again," Kate said, watching Kevin's reaction.

"Good," he said, looking her in the eye.

"Do you know who it is?"

"No, I don't."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Look, Detective, I don't get a lot of visitors, my brother's about it. So, no, I don't know who's going after nobody."

"According to the visitor log in sheets you've had one other visitor," Kate said, arching an eyebrow.

Kevin just looked at her.

"Simon Salyer came to see you."

"Some reporter came by asking the same questions you are. I told him the same thing, I don't know nothing."

"You know prisoner visitor conversations are recorded, don't you?"

"So you know I told the guy that the firemen are taking bribes. The police should know anyway; but you guys all protect each other. You just let the little guy fend for themselves and these firemen get away with anything they want."

"Do you have any proof that any firemen are taking bribes?" Kate asked, her voice skeptical.

"No one's gonna talk to the fuzz," Kevin said.

"Meaning you don't have anything."

"Meaning they aren't gonna talk to you. You already know I told that reporter dude to talk to my brother. Maybe he'll get the story for you," Kevin's voice was condescending.

"I'll just talk to your brother myself," Kate said.

"He hates cops, almost as much as I do," Kevin snarled at her. "He ain't gonna tell you squat."

"This is your last chance to tell me if you know who is planning these attacks," Kate warned. "But, if you don't and I find out you knew anything, I'll have you charged as an accessory. And since one person has already died, you'll never see the light of day."

"I already told you, I don't know nothin'."

Kate stood up and walked away. She slipped on her sunglasses as she walked out into the bright California sunlight. She glanced at her watch. The warden had said she could see Cara Lynn at 3:00 PM. She had enough time to stop for coffee on her way to the Women's prison.

E

"Chester B!" A low voice called out from across the gym.

"Hey, Bill," Chet made his way across the gym.

"Man, what are you doing here?"

"Just getting in a workout."

"Since when?"

"Hey, I work-out," Chet said defensively.

"Man, I am here every day, I've never seen you," Bill teased him.

"I stay in good shape," Chet argued. "I'm just looking to ramp it up a notch."

"Well, you should talk to Nick; he's a trainer I've been working with. He'll help you bulk up."

"Which one is he?" Chet looked over at a few trainers standing near a desk.

"The tall, red-headed guy."

"Thanks, I'll talk to him.

Chet walked over to the trainer, "You Nick?"

"Yeah, you looking for a trainer?" Nick moved away from the others, so he and Chet could move off to the side.

"Maybe. I'm not looking to lose weight or anything. I'm not even that worried about bulking up; I'm a lot stronger than I look," Chet said.

"What are you looking to accomplish?" Nick asked, doing a quick assessment of Chet's physique.

"Speed and agility," Chet looked around and lowered his voice. "I'm a fireman. I'm in pretty good shape; but we do these speed drills, you know, fastest to get in full gear, and I'm always the slowest man. By a lot. I'm looking to change that."

Nick looked Chet up and down. "How's your stamina?"

"I can go as long as I need to in a fire, in full gear; but I tried running the other day; man, it was embarrassing."

"Running is a different kind of stamina, then the ability to withstand heat and move a hose in full gear. I think I can help you; but you're gonna have to push."

"I don't like anyone to pressure me," Chet said. "I don't like pressure on me."

"You're the one coming to me; but if you want to be successful, I'm gonna push you, pressure you, take you to your breaking point," Nick told him, getting up into this face. "And when I'm done; you'll be setting those drill records."

Chet thought about it. The idea was not really appealing, but if he was serious about making a change, this is what he had to do. He reached out his hand, "Deal."

E

Johnny opened the door and ran around to Ainsley's side of the car, opening her door and offering her a hand out of the car.

"Oh," Ainsley released a sharp breath as she moved.

"I'm so sorry."

Ainsley was looking around.

"Ainsley, everything okay?" Johnny looked around, wondering if he was missing a danger sign.

"They're really gone," she said quietly. She moved to look in the backyard. "You really got rid of them."

"Yeah, are you okay?"

Ainsley gave him a big smile. "If I wasn't afraid the pain would physically make me throw up, I'd jump in your arms right now. I'm so happy! Let's just sit in the back and enjoy the fact that no one is watching us."

Johnny smiled at her. "I'll tell you what, I'll get you comfortable in the backyard and then I'll go get you a drink, so you can take a pain pill."

"That sounds even better," Ainsley smiled at him.

E

Larry knocked on the door at the DeSoto residence. He couldn't help leaning back slightly and looking down the street toward the Gage home. The Rover was sitting in the driveway, so he knew Johnny and Ainsley were home. He'd decided to start with the DeSoto's and then get the Gage's over with. Then he'd go by and find the other guys.

A woman opened the door.

"Mrs. DeSoto?"

"Yes," Joanne said, warily.

"I'm Officer Larry Biggs. I just have a few questions for your husband; may I come in?"

Joanne stepped back and opened the door. "Roy!"

Roy came down the stairs and looked at Larry. "Can I help you?"

"Mr. DeSoto, I have a couple of photos that Detective Spencer asked me to show you. Do you have a minute?"

"Sure, I just put the Gage kids down for a nap, come on in," Roy indicated Larry should follow him to the dining room.

They sat at the table and Larry placed the pictures on the table and slid them toward Roy. "Have you seen either of these guys around at any fire scenes, or anywhere near the hospital, station, your homes?"

Roy looked closely at the first picture. He studied it for several seconds. "No, I've never seen this guy."

Roy picked up the next picture. While he was looking at the second picture, Joanne picked up the first picture and studied it.

"No, I haven't seen him either," Roy sat the photo down.

"I think I've seen this guy," Joanne said, still looking at the picture.

"What? Where?" Roy asked, looking over at her.

"I think he was at the grocery store last week," Joanne said, still looking at the picture.

"What?" Roy said, feeling his stomach flip flop.

"Are you sure?" Larry asked.

"Yeah, pretty sure. I wouldn't have even noticed him; but I was choosing chicken breasts for dinner and he approached me. He asked me if I knew how to pick a good cut of steak. I helped him choose two steaks."

"And you're sure it's this man?"

"Pretty sure."

"Who is he?" Roy asked.

"Dean Shatlon, Cara Lynn's brother."

"You've got to be kidding me," Roy said. "Is he targeting my family?"

"He was actually very polite," Joanne said. "We chatted a bit. He said he was planning a romantic dinner for a new girlfriend."

"So, what, it was just a coincident he was at the same grocery store as you, at the same time as you, and chose to ask you a question?" Roy's voice was skeptical.

"Unlikely," Larry said. "It's more likely he knew exactly who Joanne was."

Joanne reached across for Roy's hand. Roy grasped her hand.

"How did he know who I was?" Joanne asked.

"I don't know," Larry said, taking out his notepad and making a few notations. "But, that's the first thing we need to find out."

"Do you think he followed her there?" Roy asked, suddenly worried that this man had been watching their home.

"Maybe. It's possible he saw a newspaper report from back when Kevin and Cara Lynn were targeting the station. Maybe Cara Lynn told him where you lived," Larry stopped talking when he saw the look on Joanne's face. "Look, Mrs. DeSoto, it may have just been a coincidence. It's been our plan all along to speak to Dean; we'll just make sure we move that interview up given what you just told me."

"Should we be worried?" Joanne asked.

"You said yourself, he was polite. He shared a personal story, whether or not it was true, it touched on the personal aspects. I think he was just checking you out. We'll arrange to talk to him soon; in the meantime, keep an eye out when you go out. Call the police, if you see any of these men hanging around."

"Maybe I should call the security company Johnny was using," Roy mumbled.

"You'll do no such thing," Joanne said. "I would hate guys hanging around watching every move I make."

"I'll make sure the station is sending even more patrols by the house today. I'll touch base with Kate as soon as I can and we'll make sure we interview Dean Shatlon sooner rather than later." Larry stood up.

Roy stood up and walked with him to the front door.

"I'm sorry if I scared your wife," Larry said.

"Joanne's tough, she'll be okay."

Larry looked at him. "Make sure she knows to look around, be aware of who's around her, if anyone seems to be following her, any strangers talking to her."

Roy nodded.

E

Larry decided to walk down to the Gage house. He found as he got closer, his steps slowed, dreading the encounter with the couple he had just been with a few hours before. He walked up to the front door, and knocked. He heard the dog bark in the backyard. John Gage rounded the corner of the house a few seconds later, Chief by his side.

"Officer Biggs," Johnny said, looking at him.

"I had come over earlier to show you pictures of a couple of men. Kate is wondering if you've seen them around any fire scenes, or hanging around anywhere," Larry explained.

"Come on back," Johnny said. "Ainsley and I are sitting out in the backyard. Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Larry said, surprised Johnny was being so cordial.

They walked toward the backyard and Johnny opened the gate. Chief went into the backyard first, sitting down next to Ainsley. Larry followed him in, and Johnny entered last, closing the gate.

Ainsley just looked at Larry and did not offer him a place to sit.

"Have a seat," Johnny pointed to an empty chair.

"No," Ainsley said. "Why are you here?"

"He has some pictures he needs me to look at," Johnny said.

"Or he's just here trying to cause trouble," Ainsley accused.

"You did tell me your husband hit you," Larry said.

"Only because I was interrupted. You should have just asked me."

"Do you know how many battered women say everything is okay? He didn't hit me, or it was an accident, or he didn't mean it, he's really sorry."

"Well, I'm not a battered woman, he didn't hit me, it **was **an accident," Ainsley replied, her tone cold.

"Ainsley, he was just doing his job," Johnny defended Larry. "And he's right, I see it all the time. The woman says it wasn't his fault, and 99.9% of the time, I'm back there again to treat her injuries, again. Until there isn't anything left to treat."

"How can you defend him?" Ainsley asked looking at Johnny. "He accused you of hitting me."

"He was just trying to look out for you," Johnny said, touching her cheek. "I'm glad he was."

"You're a paramedic," Ainsley said, as if that made it impossible for him to hurt her.

"Kate didn't tell you why I'm on desk duty did she?" Larry asked.

"No," Ainsley replied, not really caring why he was on desk duty.

"Two months ago, I get a call about a man hitting a woman with a golf club in their backyard. I drive to the address, the woman has a gash on her forehead, it's bleeding bad, golf club is laying on the ground. No man to be seen. I approached her and asked her what happened. She tells me it was an accident. Her husband was practicing his swing with his new club and she got too close. Suddenly, the man is in the backyard, he's got a first aid kit, he tells me the same story. Then, he shows me his I.D.; the man is a Captain with the Pasadena Police Department." Larry stood up and walked around on the deck a bit.

"I let it go; wrote it up as an accident. A couple weeks later, I see the woman at Harbor General, she had to have her shoulder put back in place. She tells me that she fell down the stairs. I checked with the doctor, who says she told him the same thing and the injuries are consistent with her story. Now, I'm thinking this is the unluckiest woman I've met in a while; but the husband's a cop, surely she's telling the truth."

"Five weeks ago, I get another call, man with a gun to his wife's head, at this lady's address," Larry moved to sit back down and face Ainsley. "I pull up and this Captain, has his wife on her knees in the backyard and the nose of his gun is pressed against her temple and he is screaming at her. She's got a black eye, her lip is bleeding, and she is bawling, begging him not to kill her."

"What happened?" Ainsley asked, when Larry was quiet for a minute.

"I try talking him down. Telling him that it's going to be okay and we can get him help," Larry shook his head. "He shoots his wife, and shoots at me. I return fire. When it's over, she's dead, he's dead and I've got a bullet in my thigh. All because a police Captain can't be abusing his wife," Larry's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"There had to be signs before the first time I was called out; I saw two instances of abuse; but no one acted because you want to believe that a police officer, a fireman, a paramedic, can't be hitting their wife. I won't let that happen again," Larry said, looking directly at Johnny.

"I understand your concern," Johnny said. "And that is a tragic story. But, I promise you, this was an accident, and Ainsley is not in any danger from me."

Ainsley looked at Johnny and reached for him. He slid his chair closer to hers, so she could rest his head on his shoulder. "I love you. Thank you for taking such good care of me."

Johnny leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Always."

Larry wanted to believe the lovey dovey scene; but the past had taught him better. Larry slipped the pictures out of his bag and set them on the patio table. He slid them toward Johnny. "Have you seen either of these men around anywhere?"

Johnny picked up the first picture and studied it. Ainsley still had her head resting on Johnny's shoulder. The pain pill was kicking in and she was getting a bit drowsy. Johnny set down the first picture, shaking his head, no. He picked up the next picture.

"I've seen him," Ainsley said.

"Where?" Larry asked.

"The park," Ainsley pointed to the park behind their house. "I had the kids over there, I don't know, about two weeks ago. Chief was with us. He was jogging and stopped by to tell me what a beautiful dog Chief was. He pet him for a few minutes, told me he was thinking about getting a dog. Asked if German Shepherds were good family dogs; and then he resumed his jog."

"Who is he?" Johnny asked.

"Dean Shatlon, Cara Lynn's brother," Larry said. "Joanne recognized him too. He talked to her in a grocery store."

"He's targeting the women in our lives," Johnny said, standing up. "I'm calling Jay Wright."

"No, you're not," Ainsley stood up, but then grabbed her side. "Oooh," Ainsley sucked in a shallow breath and went pale.

Johnny slipped his arm around her and placed a hand on her side to support her ribs. "Ainsley, take small, shallow breaths."

Ainsley gritted her teeth and tried not to cry from the immense pain. She leaned against Johnny. "Promise me, no security, please," she pleaded with him.

Johnny helped ease her into a chair. He knelt down next to her. "Ainsley, he approached you and Joanne; on two separate occasions."

"What did Joanne say about him?" Ainsley asked.

"That he was very polite."

"With me too."

"I'll tell you the same thing I told the DeSoto's," Larry said, as he scooped up the pictures and put them back in his bag. "We, meaning Kate and I, will meet with Dean Shatlon as soon as possible. We will increase patrols in this area. Just be aware of your surroundings, if you see anything suspicious don't hesitate to call the police. But, I don't think either of you is any immediate danger."

"Let me walk you out," Johnny said, standing up and jerking his head toward the fence. Larry followed Johnny to the front yard. "He approached them both. Captain Hammer is already dead. Jason Simmons' took a bullet. Whoever is doing this has already proven he's not playing games."

"We don't know that Dean Shatlon is the one doing this," Larry said.

"What other reason would he have for approaching Ainsley and Joanne?"

"That's what I'm going to find out," Larry said, moving toward his car.

Johnny went back into the backyard, where Ainsley sat in the chair, her eyes closed. "C'mon, Baby, let's get you into bed," Johnny said, carefully helping her to her feet. He figured as soon as he got her into bed he'd call Roy.

E

Larry looked at the map, he'd go to Marco's home first and then over to Mike Stoker's and end his day with Chet. He'd managed to catch B shift at the station, so it had been easy to check on all of them at once. C shift was actually doing a training exercise that afternoon, so he'd gotten all of them at the academy. So far no one else had seen Dean Shatlon, or Kory Costas. Of course, he hadn't been able to show the pictures to any of the wives or girlfriends. He was going to have to talk to Kate about taking care of that tomorrow.

Larry started the car and drove to Marco's apartment. It was only a few minutes until he had parked and climbed the stairs. He knocked and waited for the door to be answered. He strained to hear any movements from behind the door, but did not hear anything. After a few minutes he gave up and walked back to his car. He'd head over to Mike Stoker's and then Chet's' and make Marco his last stop.

E

Marco pushed open the door and felt a wave of heat hit him. He was carrying several boxes of supplies for a youth soccer camp he was helping lead. His brain registered the fact that the heat was more than he should be feeling even for a hot summer day. Marco quickly made his way to his car and set the packages on the hood, looking around to see if he could find the source of the heat.

He quickly spotted a small restaurant a few hundred feet away with smoke pouring out the roof and flames starting to flicker in the front windows. He ran back to the store he had just exited and pulled open the door. "Jeno, call the fire department!"

He ran across the parking lot toward the building. His intention was just to keep people back until he saw a dark haired woman running out of the building, dropping some books into the grassy area and turning to run back into the building.

Marco ran after her. "Hey, don't go in there!"

If she heard him, she never faltered in her run back into the burning building. Marco ran after her. He entered the smoke filled building and spotted the woman grabbing several books off a shelf in the back of the restaurant. Marco moved further into the building, spotting the valve to shut off the gas, he quickly turned it off.

"Is there anyone else inside?" Marco asked.

"No, I was just closing up when we must've had a power surge. The outlet sparked and caught the curtains on fire," the woman pulled another book down.

"We've got to get out of here," Marco said, moving to grab her arm.

"I can't lose my recipes. I've spent my whole life collecting and perfecting these," she said, pulling down another book.

Marco looked at the 5 books, she had already pulled down, and the two more boxes on the top shelf she was struggling to reach. "Is that everything?"

"Yes," she said, still trying to reach the boxes.

"Grab the books and get out," Marco ordered. He reached up and grabbed the two boxes and followed her out of the restaurant. As he exited, he could hear the sirens of the approaching engine.

He set the boxes on the ground, next to the other items she had carried out. "Here, sit down, let me check you over," Marco said, taking her hand and indicating she should sit on the ground.

"I'm okay," she said, with a slight cough.

"You could've been seriously injured or worse," Marco said, and expert eye skimming over her petite figure and not seeing anything more than some soot.

"This is my future," she said, sweeping her hands over the books and boxes. "Every relative and friend has given me their favorite recipe over the last fifteen years. I have written down every detail and spent countless hours perfecting each and every one. A building I can replace; these are irreplaceable."

Marco stood up when the engine pulled up. He walked over to the engine as the Captain dropped to the ground. "The front is 80% engulfed. I've turned off the gas in the kitchen," Marco advised him.

"Anyone inside?"

Marco shook his head. "The owner says no. She was closing up when an outlet sparked igniting the curtains."

The Captain nodded and began giving orders to his men.

Marco watched as the paramedics moved over to the woman. Marco stayed out of their way as they checked her out. When they moved back, he moved back over to join her.

"You won't be able to get back in the building tonight. If you want, I can give you a ride home and tomorrow I can meet you back here to see if any of this is salvageable."

"Thank you. But, you don't have to do that."

"I'm Fireman Marco Lopez, with LA County Station 51. I can give you an honest assessment of what can be saved and what will need to be done to make the building safe to occupy again."

"Why would you do that for me?" The woman asked, her voice suspicious.

"I promise; I have no ulterior motives. I love to cook. Have often thought about starting my own restaurant. Lately, especially about starting a catering business. It would be an honor to help you with your dream."

"Really? A fireman and a chef?"

"And I play semi-pro soccer. We can be good at more than one thing you know."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that to come out the way it sounded. My whole life is wrapped up in this restaurant. I eat, sleep and breathe it; trying to make it successful and I just watched it go up in smoke," she said, looking at the smoldering building.

"Not the most important aspect of it," Marco said, pointing to the recipes.

She nodded, but without a lot of energy.

"C'mon," Marco said, reaching out his hand to pull her to her feet. "Let's put this stuff in my car and I'll drive you home."

She looked at his hand and then up at him. "Only if you let me make you dinner as a thank you."

Marco studied her for a second, she was a little messy right now, but definitely cute. "Deal."

She reached out and grasped her hand and Marco easily pulled her to her feet.

"What's your name?" Marco asked.

"Evonne, Evonne Diaz."

"Nice to meet you, Evonne."


	11. Chapter 11

Larry pulled into Chet's parking lot right as Chet was getting out of his van. Chet looked at the stairs going up to his apartment and groaned. He had started his training sessions today and Nick had worked him hard.

"Chet Kelly."

Chet turned and saw Officer Biggs getting out of his car.

"Officer Biggs," Chet said, turning to face him.

"You can just call me Larry," he said. "I have a couple of pictures to show you, can I take a minute of your time?"

Chet nodded and turned to head toward his apartment.

Larry looked at Chet's clothing and watched his movements and decided he had obviously gone to the gym to get in a work-out. What Larry wasn't sure about was if he had injured himself in the work-out, or had just overdone it.

"Just getting back from the gym?" Larry observed.

"Yeah," was all Chet said.

Larry didn't push, he simply followed him into his apartment. Chet moved to open the curtains, allowing sunlight to stream into the room.

Larry glanced around and decided this was exactly the type of place he would have pictured Chet living in. The furniture was obviously bought more with comfort in mind over style, or even necessarily matching. The place wasn't dirty, but it wasn't necessarily clean either. Several newspapers were stacked on the coffee table. The breakfast dishes had obviously been washed, but were just sitting on a dish towel air drying, rather than being dried and put away. There were no pictures on the walls, but there was a calendar in the kitchen with a girl in a swimsuit smiling back at him. A bunch of old barbed wire was laying on the dining room table. Larry looked at it for several seconds wondering why it was there.

Chet saw Larry looking at his table. "I collect antique barbed wire," Chet said, pointing to some pieces that had been strung on a wood board and were leaning against the wall.

Larry simply nodded.

"Have a seat," Chet indicated to one of the chairs.

Larry moved some newspapers and added them to the stack of newspapers on the table. Chet sat down on the couch. Larry reached into his bag and pulled out the pictures.

"Can you tell me if you've seen any of these men around?"

Chet studied each picture and shook his head. "No, I've never seen either one of them."

Larry took the pictures and slipped them back into his bag. "Thanks."

"Had any of the other guys seen them?" Chet asked.

Larry shook his head no. He did not add that Dean Shatlon had approached both Ainsley and Joanne. If the other guys chose to share that information that was up to them, but Larry knew it was best not to share too many details. It was people knowing things they shouldn't know that frequently helped solve a case.

"Well, that's good right."

"Maybe," was all Larry said.

"If that's all; I'd really like to grab a shower."

"Of course," Larry said, standing up. "I still have to see Mike, Marco and Captain Stanley."

Chet looked around the apartment as he closed the door behind Larry. He'd seen how Larry was judging the place. Sure it wasn't the neatest place, but it was clean. Chet grabbed a bunch of the newspapers, wadding them up, and walking into the kitchen to throw them in the trash. He quickly wiped down the dishes for any spots and put them in the cupboard.

He walked down the hallway to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. When he was done, he quickly cleaned the shower and then moved to the sink and toilet. He looked around the bathroom, he didn't have a toilet seat cover, or any rugs on the floor. He had a plain white shower curtain, a bar of soap that laid on the sink for washing his hands, but he never bothered with hand towels, he just used the bath towel that he usually left hanging over the shower rod.

Chet walked into his bedroom grabbing a shirt. He put his wallet in his back pocket and grabbed his keys. He headed out the door this time thinking about making his apartment look more like a grown-up lived there.

E

Larry stopped at the station on his way over to Mike's house. He was hoping Kate would stop by before she went to the women's prison to see Cara Lynn. He'd tried the Stanley's and had not been able to speak to them yet either. The neighbor had told him the family had gone to the lake for the day and weren't expected home until late. Larry figured he try again tomorrow.

"Sally, have you seen Kate?" Larry asked one of the secretaries.

"No, I heard she was going to the Women's prison right after her meeting with Kevin Costas."

"Darn," Larry said, dropping his bag on his desk. "Uh, Sally, have you seen my report?"

Sally looked over at him, he was looking down at his desk.

"What report?"

"I did a report on the incident this morning at the Gage home. I was going to add it to Kate's report, so I just left it sitting on my desk."

"Oh, I filed that," Sally said.

"Can you get it for me?"

Sally was already walking toward the filing cabinet. She walked back over and handed it to him.

Larry opened the file. "Sally, where's the photo of Ainsley Gage?"

"What photo?"

"I had a picture of Ainsley Gage in here. There was the one of the kitchen, the chair knocked over, and a picture of Ainsley. The picture of the kitchen and the chair are in here; but the one of Ainsley is missing,"

"Maybe it fell out in the drawer," Sally moved back over to the filing cabinet and pushed aside folders to see if the picture was in the bottom of the drawer. She moved several other things around. "I'm sorry, it's not here. Sue, did you see a photo of Ainsley Gage on Larry's desk," Sally called out to the other secretary, that had just walked back into the precinct.

"I haven't been over by Larry's desk today," Sue said, moving back to her desk and slipping her purse into the drawer. She hadn't been able to reach Simon Salyer directly, but had spoken to the guy she'd met at the park earlier. He had said he'd pass along her message to him. That picture was going to worth a lot of money all on its own, she thought.

E

Mike looked toward the door at the knock and scowled. He and Meg had been working on last minute wedding details all day. They'd finally made it back to his apartment and had just gotten comfortable on the couch.

"You should get that," Meg said, putting her hand on Mike's chest.

Mike looked down at Meg, her lips looked so appealing. He dropped his head down and kissed her lips again. She allowed him to deepen the kiss, deciding if he wanted to ignore his door, that was his decision.

The knock came again.

"Ugh," Mike said, pushing himself off the couch. He walked to the door and yanked it open, ready to tell off whatever solicitor was interrupting a very enjoyable evening. "Yeah."

"Sorry to interrupt you," Larry said, seeing Meg sitting up on the couch and adjusting her shirt.

"Officer Biggs, can I help you with something?" Mike tried to make his voice politer, but he was still irritated.

"I only need 5 minutes of your time. I have a few questions to ask you and Miss Trask."

Mike opened the door and let Larry enter the apartment. He looked around at several packed boxes stacked against the wall of the living room. Mike must be planning on moving into Meg's home after the wedding, Larry thought.

"I actually need you to look at a couple of pictures for me, both of you," Larry clarified.

"Why don't we sit at the table," Mike suggested.

Meg stood up and moved over to the dining room table. Mike held out her chair and Larry waited for her to sit down before he sat down.

He slid the pictures out of his bag and handed them to Mike. While Mike and Meg looked at the pictures, Larry searched his bag to see if he had somehow put the picture of Ainsley in his bag.

"I haven't seen either one," Mike said.

Larry looked at Meg.

She shook her head. "I haven't seen them either."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Larry asked. He was surprised that Dean had approached Ainsley and Joanne and not Meg.

"Pretty sure," Meg said, looking at the photos again.

"Is there a problem?" Mike asked, picking up on Larry's surprise.

Larry debated on what he wanted to say. "Both Joanne and Ainsley have had encounters with this man," Larry said, lifting up the picture of Dean Shatlon. "I think there is a good possibility he may try to approach you in the near future," Larry said, deciding he needed to warn Meg to be on the lookout.

"Why didn't Johnny or Roy tell us?" Mike asked.

"They just found out today, when I showed them the pictures. He was apparently very polite and neither woman was concerned about his conversation with them. I am sure Kate and I will be meeting with him in the next day or two. In the meantime, take a good look at that picture. If you see him, call the police," Larry said, looking directly at Meg.

"I will," she said, looking at the photo again.

After Larry had left, Mike turned toward Meg. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I think so."

"I can talk to Johnny about having you hang out with Ainsley while I'm on shift. He's got that security team."

Meg shook her head. "I was over their house right after they started. It wasn't my house and I hated it. Ainsley's really falling apart. I'm hoping she and Johnny talk soon; I'm really worried about her."

"They are two stubborn people," Mike said, moving back to the couch, hoping to resume their make-out session.

"It's a little scary," Meg said, staying seated at the dining room table.

"I know Meg; but I promise you, the police will catch this guy," Mike tried to assure her, not wanting her to start talking about calling off the wedding again.

"Actually, I was thinking about Johnny and Ainsley. They seem like the perfect couple, you know. They obviously love each other so much. She takes care of him, he takes care of her; they're both so great with the kids. Some of Johnny's habits that would drive me crazy, seem to amuse Ainsley. Then, poof, they're barely speaking."

Mike continued to look at her, not sure where she was heading with this conversation.

"What if that happened to us?"

"We're fine," Mike said.

"Now, but what if something happens later."

Mike got up from the couch and walked over to the dining room table. He sat down and reached for her hands. "It won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I talked you out of calling off the wedding," Mike said.

Meg just gave him a smile. She didn't tell him that she still had her fears, or that she spoke to Beth Stanley every day at least once, to get reassurance that she could do this. "I'm being serious, Mike. How do you know we won't get to a point where we barely speak to each other?"

"I don't," Mike said. "No one can promise that. What I can promise, is that I love you and I'll do whatever it takes to make this marriage work. Beside, Johnny and Ainsley are just going through a rough spot; they'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because like you, I see how perfect they are for each other. And we're perfect for each other. So stop biting your lip," Mike said, standing up and pulling her hands to pull her out of her chair and toward him. "And come start biting mine," Mike pulled her toward the couch.

Meg laughed and let Mike pull her across the room. She couldn't stop the sigh of pleasure as Mike laid her back on the couch, covering her body with his and began to kiss her neck. If they could just stay like this forever life would be perfect, Meg thought.

E

"I have nothing to say to you," Cara Lynn said, when she saw Kate sitting at a table waiting for her.

"Well, I have plenty to say to you, so sit down," Kate said. She didn't like Kevin Costas, but she liked Cara Lynn even less. She had a real issue with the fact she had pretended to care about Mike in order to try to kill him. She didn't know Mike well, but when she was dating Johnny he had been really nice to her. He was definitely one of the good guys.

"What do you know about the most recent attacks on Station 51?" Kate asked Cara Lynn, her eyes holding the other woman's with a don't mess with me stare.

Cara Lynn folded her arms across her chest and said nothing.

"I know you spoke to that reporter."

"Then you know I told him I had no idea who was going after them," Cara Lynn said.

"I also know your message to Kevin was that Mike Stoker was going to get what he deserved. Sounds like a threat to me."

"It wasn't."

"Prove it," Kate said. "Tell me how Mike is going to get what he deserves?"

"I have nothing to say."

Kate studied her for a minute. "I called the station before I came in here. I had a message that your brother Dean has approached both Joanne DeSoto and Ainsley Gage; what's the scam?"

"He what?" Cara Lynn sat up straighter in her chair.

Kate raised an eyebrow.

"Why is Dean talking to them?" Cara Lynn asked, her voice angry.

"So you didn't know anything about this?"

Cara Lynn just looked at her, but didn't say anything else.

Kate could tell by the look on her face, she really had no idea why her brother had approached Joanne and Ainsley; and she was obviously unhappy about it. After five more minutes of silence, Kate left.

She wanted to go back to the station and talk to Larry. They'd try to see Dean Shatlon tomorrow. She also wanted to close out the report from this morning's incident with Johnny and Ainsley.

E

Larry decided to go home and eat dinner when he found Marco's apartment empty again. He was just finishing making a sandwich when Kate called.

"Did anyone else recognize Dean Shatlon?" Kate asked, not even bothering to say hello.

"No, not even Megan Trask."

"Really?" Kate was surprised by that answer.

"Of course, I didn't get a chance to ask any of the other wives on the other shifts. I haven't seen Marco yet. Or Captain Stanley and his wife."

"I spoke to Cara Lynn. She has no idea why her brother is approaching these women?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure.

"Then why is he doing it?"

"That is what we are going to find out tomorrow," Kate said. "Meet me at that station at 8:00 AM."

"Sure thing," Larry said.

E

He pulled the envelope out of the p.o. box, quickly slid his finger into the small opening at the top and ripped the package open. He reached in and slid the photo partially out. He let himself smile. This could not have worked out better if he planned it. Another piece of paper was in the envelope.

Call 555-1212, was written on the piece of paper. Ask for Scott Rivers. Story about Ainsley Gage.

He slipped the picture back in the envelope. He got in his car, drove a few blocks and stopped at a payphone. He dialed the number and when a man picked up, he could hear enough noise in the background to know he'd dialed a bar.

"Scott Rivers, please."

"Hey, Scott, that call you're expecting!"

Simon heard the phone receiver being dropped on the bar. A few seconds later it was picked up.

"Is this Simon Salyer?"

"Yes."

"Do you pay people for stories?"

"If they're good, and true," Simon said.

"Yeah, well I've got story for ya. How much will ya pay me?"

Scott's words were a little slurred and Simon figured he must have been at the bar for at least a couple of hours.

"It depends on how good the story is," Simon answered.

"I was part of the security team that John Gage hired to watch his wife. I've got some good inside information. But, I want fifty bucks."

Simon cringed at the amount. That was a lot of money for just one story. He'd paid Sue that amount, but she was a continuous lead. He already had the photo of Ainsley with blood all over her, an obvious broken nose and the beginnings of two black eyes. He really doubted this guy could give him anything worth fifty dollars.

"Everyone thinks John Gage hired the security detail to protect his wife and kids, but that isn't it at all," Scott hinted at his story.

"Why did he then?"

"The money first," Scott insisted.

Simon looked at the clock. If he could get someone over there to get Scott's story, he could still probably get together a recording to hit the 10:00 PM news.

"Where are you? I'll have one of my associates there shortly," Simon decided it was worth the money to find out exactly what this guy knew.

E

Marco leaned back and rubbed his stomach. "Man, I can't remember the last time I ate so much. I should've stopped several bites ago, but this was amazing. You really can cook."

Evonne smiled at him, "Thanks."

"How long did you own the restaurant?" Marco asked. "I don't remember seeing it there before and I'm at that sporting goods store fairly often."

"I'd only bought it about 3 weeks ago. I hadn't even had my official grand opening yet," Evonne sighed, thinking again about the building.

"Was the building inspected?"

"I bought it as is," Evonne said. "I was scheduled to have a building inspector out last week, but they never showed. When I called they told me they were down a person and they'd gotten behind. I'm on the schedule for next week; not that I'll need it now."

"You'll still need it," Marco said. "I could tell from the outside the building wasn't a total loss."

"It might as well have been," Evonne said. "Everything I have I already sunk into the restaurant, building, supplies, advertisements. I'm not gonna have the money to repair the damage."

Evonne picked up their plates and moved over to the sink, so Marco wouldn't see the tears that threatened to fall.

Marco thought about what she said. "Maybe you could just start the catering portion for now and then use some of those profits to fix the building. The kitchen appeared undamaged when I was in there; you could still use it for cooking."

"Except I haven't bought a delivery van yet," Evonne said, running the water into the sink to start washing the dishes.

Marco got up and grabbed a dish towel to start drying.

They worked side by side in silence for several minutes.

"What about if you had a partner?" Marco asked.

"What?"

"A business partner," Marco clarified. "Someone that could say buy the delivery van and be a partner in a catering business. Someone who can cook, and already has a client list."

"That sounds great, but I don't know anyone like that, do you?"

"Me."

Evonne stopped washing the plate she was holding and looked at him. "Are you serious?"

"Very. I already get a lot of catering requests," Marco said. "More than I can handle on my own, given my job; but you're an amazing cook and I would not have any qualms about recommending you in my place."

"You don't even know me," Evonne protested.

"You don't know me either."

"Okay, that's two problems."

"I consider myself to be a good judge of character. I want to start a catering business and maybe eventually a restaurant, but can't do it on my own given I work 24 hours on, 48 hours off all the time. You need an investor, and given how good your food is, eventually a partner so you don't work yourself to death. It's a win-win."

Evonne looked at him. It was a tempting offer. She had enjoyed her evening with Marco, he was very complimentary and very charming; but she didn't know anything about him other than he was a fireman and liked to cook. It just seemed too good to be true.

Marco picked up on her hesitation. "Just think about it," Marco said. "I don't need an answer tonight. I haven't even proven to you that I can cook. I'll pick you up in the morning and we'll go check out the extent of the damage in the restaurant and then you can come over to my place and I'll make you lunch. We can revisit this conversation then."

Evonne smiled at him. "Okay."

"Okay."

E

Marco was still smiling when he pulled into his apartment complex thirty minutes later. He'd helped Evonne finish cleaning the kitchen and she'd given him a kiss on the cheek when he left for the evening.

Larry Biggs got out of his car as Marco pulled in. He looked at his watch, it was almost 9:30 PM. He was surprised to find Larry waiting for him this late. Marco felt a sense of dread sweep over him. Maybe something bad happened.

"What's wrong?" Marco asked, as he walked toward Larry.

"I just have a couple of pictures I need you to look at," Larry said.

"Seriously?" Marco looked doubtful. "It's late, very late, and you're waiting at my home with pictures?"

"I was out in the general area and took a chance you'd be home now. I was about to leave you a note to call me in the morning," Larry explained.

Marco nodded, relieved it wasn't another injury or attempted attack. He led Larry into his apartment.

Larry glanced around when he entered. Unlike Chet's apartment, Marco's was spotless. There were family photos all around, pictures of Marco and his soccer team at some sort of tournament. There were pictures of Marco in full ski gear with a bunch of friends. There was even a picture of him with all the members of Station 51. Marco hung his keys on a hook by the door. He walked over and indicated Larry should have a seat in one of the recliner chairs. Marco sat across from him.

Larry reached into his bag and pulled out the two photos. He wasn't surprised when Marco did not recognize either man, given that neither Chet or Mike had seen them. He'd be willing to bet that Beth Stanley was going to be the only other person that recognized Dean Shatlon.

Marco let Larry out and decided to turn on the TV for a few minutes. He wanted to search the kitchen and come up with a plan for a lunch that would impress Evonne tomorrow.

E

"Stay tuned for more information on the Secrets of Station 51, after these messages," the broadcaster said, before a commercial started about some new cereal. Marco turned to look at the TV, but only saw the commercial playing.

He walked over to the phone and dialed Roy. "Did you see it?"

"I was just about to dial Johnny, then I'll call Captain Stanley. I think he was going to the lake, but I'll see if he's home yet. Can you call Chet and Mike?"

"Consider it done," Marco said, hanging up the phone and quickly dialing Chet's number.

Six men sat in front of their televisions sets, across the city of Los Angeles, as commercials ended and a black screen flashed with "Secrets of Station 51" flashing in bright white bold letters.

"Now, for a story from independent reporter Simon Salyer," the broadcaster announced, before the screen changed to a picture of Johnny's house with a car out front and a security officer sitting in the front seat. The scene changed to show another view of Johnny's house, obviously taken from the park behind him, showing security walking around in the back yard.

"This reporter has learned that LA County Fireman John Gage hired a private security team the day after finding out Captain Hammer's death was not an accident," Simon Salyer's voice sounded grave as the audio ran with the video. "But, while his friends will tell you the reason was to keep his wife and children safe; an inside source says the reason was actually to keep his wife secured in their home for the safety of others."

Simon's voice changed to create the impact of someone telling a horror story. "Ainsley Gage, formerly Ainsley Matthews, was once the prime suspect in several attacks on Station 51, including setting a bomb that killed several firemen."

The scene changed to a clip from the bombing at the fire department Christmas party. It showed the flashing red lights of several fire engines, the flames lapping against the night sky, police officers all around and a picture of Ainsley, sitting on the ground, looking at the building.

"Police found the detonator in her purse," a picture of her purse with a police evidence tag was next on the screen.

"While the police later blamed Tim Stewart for the bombing, John Gage has never been completely convinced of his wife's innocence. Sources confirm they are barely speaking and when Mr. Gage found out his wife had assaulted a member of the security team, he flew into a rage, hitting her repeatedly."

The picture of Ainsley, leaning against the cupboards, blood covering her face and clothing flashed on the screen. Her nose was obviously broken and you could see the two black eyes forming. Ainsley's head was leaning back against the cupboards, her eyes staring ahead, but obviously not focusing.

"Oh my gosh," Meg said, her hand flying to her mouth when Ainsley's pictured flashed on the screen.

"What on earth happened?" Mike said, reaching for the phone.

"You don't think Johnny did that to her do you?" Meg asked.

"Absolutely not," Mike said, hanging up the phone. "Busy."

"Let's go over there."

"Ainsley probably doesn't want company," Mike said.

"I have to see if there is anything I can do to help. She's obviously been hurt; she's got two little kids. I just want to see if I can do anything for her. She has always been such an amazing friend to me."

"Come on," Mike said, standing up and heading to grab his keys.

E

"The gang's all here now, you might as well come over," Johnny said. He hung up the phone and moved to the front door.

"No, I did not hit her," Johnny said, as he opened the door to Marco and Chet. Mike was parking his truck behind Chet's van and Johnny watched Captain Stanley's car turn onto their street.

"No kidding, Gage, but what happened?" Chet asked, coming up the stairs to the porch.

"Let everyone else get inside, so I only have to tell it once," Johnny said, stepping back and letting them in the house.

Ainsley was propped up on pillows, her eyes now completely black and blue, her nose was swollen and she was definitely favoring her left side.

"Ouch," Chet said, looking at her.

Marco hit him in the arm.

"Well what would you say, look at her," Chet said.

"Thanks a lot," Ainsley said dryly.

"Ainsley, is there anything we can do?" Marco asked, going over to sit in a chair next to the couch.

"I'm okay, Marco. Johnny's been a doll taking care of everything and Roy and Joanne kept the kids until it was time for them to go to bed."

Meg rushed into the room. "Oh my gosh," she said again, covering her mouth. "It's even worse than on TV."

"I'm okay," Ainsley said. "A broken nose and a fractured rib."

Meg moved over and knelt on the floor in front of Ainsley. "The TV reporter said Johnny did this. Why would they say that?"

Ainsley looked up at Johnny. Captain Stanley and Beth were just walking in the house and Roy and Joanne were right behind them. "Because I did," Johnny said.

There was a collective gasp and everyone turned to stare at him.

"On accident," Ainsley clarified. "Stop trying to bait them."

"Yeah, we like her more than you," Chet said. "One of us might hall off and deck you before you get a chance to explain."

"Seriously, what happened," Captain Stanley said, taking in Ainsley's injuries. "Because after that news report, you can bet I'll be answering that very question to the brass tomorrow."

Johnny moved over to the couch. He helped Ainsley sit up a bit more so he could move the pillows and sit so she was leaning against him. He slipped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

"It really was a terrible accident," Johnny said. "But, it could've been avoided if I hadn't been acting like such a jerk."

"It was my fault," Ainsley corrected. "The alarm went off and Johnny was trying to open the cover to turn it off. I climbed up behind him on the step ladder to tell him how to do it when the latch broke and his arm flew back. His elbow hit me in the nose and knocked me off the ladder. I tried to use a kitchen chair to stabilize myself and managed to tip it over and then land on it, fracturing my rib."

"I knew she was trying to tell me something. I should've stopped what I was doing and just listened to you. You wouldn't be hurt and that stupid latch wouldn't be broken," Johnny looked down at his wife, his heart aching again at the sight of her injuries. "I'm so sorry," he whispered in her ear.

Ainsley leaned her head against him and gently stroked his arm that was around her waist.

"Why would that reporter say you hit her after she assaulted a security team member?" Captain Stanley asked.

"Yeah, and where is the security team?" Beth asked.

"Well, probably because I did assault one of them," Ainsley said.

"Now who's baiting them," Johnny laughed. "She defended herself when one of the guys tried to get frisky. Put him right on the ground; I'm so proud of her."

Ainsley smiled.

"So that's the guy that probably leaked the story, but how'd they get they get the picture?"

"That's a question for Kate," Johnny said. "Larry Biggs was here and came in just in time to see Ainsley on the floor covered in blood. He took photos, thinking it was a domestic abuse case. That was one of his photos, I'm sure."

"What a mess," Captain Stanley said.

"You can say that again," Roy agreed.

"What can we do to help the two of you?" Beth asked.

Ainsley smiled again. Leave it to Beth to get straight to the problems to be dealt with and start looking for a solution. "I'm okay for tomorrow because I still have Johnny. I'm not sure about the day after; it'll depend on how I feel."

"I'm going to find coverage," Johnny said.

"That's not necessary," Meg said. "The wedding details are done; I'm literally just counting seconds until the wedding day now. I'll get here before you leave and can stay the night. Schools out, I'm not working…"

"And just sitting around thinking about all this isn't good for her or me," Mike interrupted.

"True," Meg admitted.

"Well, now that that is settled; let's get out of here so Johnny can get Ainsley in bed," Captain Stanley said, standing up.

"I don't think that's gonna do him any good tonight," Chet joked.

"Knock it off you twit," Captain Stanley said, pushing Chet toward the door.

Johnny closed the door after the last person left and helped Ainsley stand up. "I wish Chet wasn't right," Ainsley whispered, leaning in close to him. "I want to make love to you so badly."

Johnny felt his lower body responding to her words and forced himself to not follow that train of thought. "I know, I want you too; but there is no way I'd put you in that kind of pain. It's gonna be at least several days."

Ainsley leaned in and gently kissed Johnny, making sure her nose didn't touch him. "I can just take an extra pain pill."

Johnny took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a minute. With all the fighting, they hadn't been together in almost 2 weeks; he was almost tempted to take her up on her offer. Almost. "I love you to much to follow up on that offer; but if you want to cause me some discomfort to join your pain, keep talking about it," Johnny adjusted his pants where they were getting tight.

Ainsley sighed. She really did want to be with him, they were finally not fighting and she wanted to feel his body pressed against hers, but she knew he was right. She hurt all over and she had a feeling it was just going to be worse tomorrow.

"Soon," she whispered. "Very soon."


	12. Chapter 12

"I want a full investigation," Kate fumed. She was pacing the living room like a caged tiger.

Eric got up from the couch and turned off the television set.

"That was Larry's photo," Kate said, pointing to the now black screen. "Someone in our department, that we work with every day, took that photo and sold it to that, that," Kate searched for a word that wasn't a curse word. "Reporter," she finally said, her tone making the word sound repulsive.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," Kate said. "Who else could it have been?"

"Someone in the lab that processed the photo," Eric said. "Janitorial staff that saw it sitting on Larry's desk. Did he show it to anyone else? Was there more than one copy made?" Eric listed several other options.

"That's why we need a full investigation. Why are you not on the phone ordering that to be done?"

Eric moved over and took Kate's hands. "Because it's after 10:00 PM. Nothing is going to change between now and tomorrow morning. I will call a meeting first thing in the morning. I want to look at the people in the office when I talk about this. I want to see reactions."

Kate took a deep breath. "I can only imagine what Johnny and Ainsley are feeling right now."

"That can't be your focus, Kate. It's a shame that picture made it to a news source; but Larry was doing his job when he took it. You did your job when you contacted Rampart. You and Larry were following protocol when you prepared a report. I hate that their privacy was violated, but I stand by everything you and Larry did in the situation."

"You know that story accused Ainsley of being the person behind these attacks?"

"I know. But, we both know that Ainsley was not behind any of the attacks that Tim was doing. We both know she isn't behind any of the actions that have hurt the men this time. We know she isn't a suspect; but our only comment to the press is we do not discuss on-going investigations."

"We should come out and say she isn't a suspect," Kate said.

"We don't discuss ongoing investigations," Eric reiterated.

Kate sighed and moved away from Eric.

"We'll go by first thing in the morning. I'll apologize for the breach of privacy and the picture making its way to the press. We can assure them that Ainsley is not a suspect in our investigation, and we can assure them we will be taking extra precautions to prevent any further leaks in our department."

Kate nodded.

"Now, c'mon, let's get to bed. It's late and tomorrow is going to be a very long day."

"There is no way I'm gonna be able to sleep. I'm too angry."

Eric took her hand and led her toward the bedroom. "Get ready for bed. I'll rub you down and help you fall asleep."

"It won't help," Kate insisted, shaking her head. "I'm too revved up."

Eric just smiled at her as he moved to the closet, unbuttoning his shirt. He slipped off his shirt and dropped it into the hamper, pulling his t-shirt over his head. "Go, brush your teeth, brush out your hair, get in your jammies," Eric instructed.

Kate sighed, but moved toward the bathroom. Eric took his wallet out of his back pocket and laid it on the dresser, pulling his loose change out of his front pocket and moving over to drop it into the glass teddy bear jar on the closet shelf. He finished taking off his clothes, he typically slept in just his boxers. Kate came out of the bathroom and moved to take off her clothes, slipping into a short silky nightgown.

Eric walked over and slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. He dropped a soft kiss on her lips. She returned the kiss, but Eric could instantly tell she was distracted. He took her hand and led her to the bed. "Lay down and get comfortable."

Kate laid down on her stomach, slipping her arms under her pillow and resting her cheek against the pillow. She seriously doubted she was going to be able to fall asleep.

A sigh of pleasure escaped her lips and Eric picked up her left foot and began firmly massaging her heel. He slowly worked his way from her foot, up her leg and to her back and then arm, moving to ease the tension in her neck and shoulders. Then he slowly moved back down her body, ending with her right foot.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly, given Kate hadn't made a sound in several minutes.

"Mmmm," was all Kate said.

Eric pulled the covers over her, turned off the bedside light and moved to his side of the bed. Before his head hit the pillow he heard Kate's breathing shift to the soft rhythmic breathing that she had when she was sound asleep. He smiled, and shifted to watch her for a moment. She was beautiful when she slept. When the tension she often carried in her face slipped away to what he hoped were sweet dreams. Eric watched her for a few more minutes before rolling over and letting sleep take him.

E

Beth Stanley heard the phone ringing, but instinctively knew the call was for Hank. She continued washing the breakfast dishes. She heard Hank's hello, and knew he was also confident the call was Fire Department leadership; his "hello" already held the deep authoritarian tone.

"As a matter of fact, I was at the Gage home last night. The story was completely false."

There was a pause on Hank's end of the conversation.

"Okay, not completely false, Ainsley was injured in an accident; but she was quite emphatic that it was an accident."

Another pause.

"I am absolutely positive John Gage did not assault his wife. The incident between Ainsley and the security guard was self-defense. And as far as the other accusation against Ainsley Gage, that she had anything to do with Captain Hammer's death; I'd stake my salary that they are false."

Another pause.

"No way!"

Beth turned at Hank's rising voice.

"I will not suspend John Gage! Contact the police and get their report on the incident. I am telling you, John Gage did not hit his wife!"

Beth moved toward Hank.

"I don't give a…darn, about public opinion. I will not damage John Gage's career because of some irresponsible reporter that's selling lies to the public, and I can't believe you'd even ask me too! Get the police report."

Beth flinched when Hank slammed down the phone. "I should've set his hat on fire when he was still wearing it," Hank grumbled.

Beth put a hand on his arm. "How bad is it?"

"They want to suspend Johnny, so the public knows the LA County Fire Department takes accusations of domestic abuse seriously."

"But, Johnny didn't hit Ainsley."

Hank shook his head. "It doesn't appear that the truth matters much."

Hank moved to sit down on the couch. "When Tim was attacking the station, it was tough. Never knowing where the next attack was going to come from, worrying about everyone's safety beyond the fire, but from some trap set to hurt or kill them. Keeping up morale. When the attack was against Mike, making sure Mike felt supported, making sure the guys didn't allow what was going on to create distance between Mike and them; making sure Mike didn't put distance between himself and all of us. But this, I can't fight the press. Not even the press, some phantom reporter."

Beth ran a hand through her husband's hair. "Sure you can. You're Captain Hank Stanley, with the LA County Fire Department. You care about your men, their families, their safety, their happiness. This may not be as straight-forward as the other instances, but it's the same in principle. Someone is trying to hurt your guys, one with threats to their physical safety and one with threats to their reputation. You do what you've always done to keep them physically safe and then we work together to protect their reputation and help them in their daily lives."

Hank reached up and took her hand, pressing it to his lips. "What would I do without you?"

"We'll never know," Beth said, kissing him. "Cause I'm not going anywhere."

Hank pulled her closer and kissed her, one arm tightening around her waist, while his other hand weaved into her hair, pressing her closer as he deepened their kiss.

"Eww, gross," Jessica said, coming down the stairs. "Don't you guys have a room for that stuff."

Beth laughed, as Hank laid her back on the couch and started making loud kissing noises as he kissed her neck, cheeks and then moved back to her lips.

"I'm going over to Connie's," Jessica said, heading out the door.

Hank stood up and pulled Beth to her feet. "C'mon, we need to go to the police station. I need a copy of their report about Ainsley's injuries. I also want to find out what they are doing about this Simon Salyer character."

E

Johnny carefully slid the towel down Ainsley's side, careful not to press against her ribs. He helped her dress, listening for when she sucked in her breath, so he knew to move slower or differently to cause her the least amount of pain.

"Sit down for a second," Johnny checked to make sure the lid was closed on the toilet before helping her sit on it.

Ainsley closed her eyes and took in a careful breath.

Johnny knelt down next to her. "Let me find a replacement for tomorrow. I should be here taking care of you."

Ainsley opened her eyes to look into the concerned brown eyes of her husband. She lifted her hand to touch his cheek. "I'll be okay with Meg."

"You should have someone trained in case there's a medical emergency."

Ainsley touched his wet hair. "I promise, I'll still let you help me shower."

Johnny grinned. "Trust me, showering with you injured is more torture than fun for me," Johnny whispered, carefully leaning closer to her to kiss her lips.

"Momma!" Hunter called.

"Uh-oh, Daddy duty calls," Ainsley whispered, her lips still touching his.

Johnny stole one more quick kiss. He gently put his hand on her side to support her as he helped her stand up. Johnny moved into the hallway to get Hunter, while Ainsley slowly made her way to the kitchen.

Johnny quickly changed Hunter's diaper and got him dressed. He went and got Grace and got her changed and dressed, before brining both kids into the kitchen. Ainsley had managed to get out ingredients to make pancakes and bacon. Johnny strapped the kids into their seats, and then moved over to Ainsley, slipping his arm around her waist and guiding her away from the oven. "Sit," he ordered, setting her down at the table.

Johnny started cooking and was just serving Hunter and Grace cut up pieces of pancakes when there was a knock at the door. Chief scrambled to his feet, his bark filling the house. Johnny moved to answer the door, while Ainsley helped pour syrup on the kid's pancakes.

"Kate and Eric are here."

Eric and Kate entered the kitchen behind Johnny. "Can I interest you guys in some pancakes and bacon?"

"Some coffee would be great," Kate said.

"Eric?"

"Yeah, coffee would be nice."

"Have a seat," Johnny said, reaching for mugs in the cupboard.

Eric and Kate sat down at two extra chairs. Eric looked closely at Ainsley's injuries. He could see why Larry'd been concerned. If he hadn't heard the explanation and Kate hadn't been sure it was true, he'd guess domestic abuse too.

"How are you feeling?" Kate asked.

"That depends," Ainsley said, looking at her. "Are you here to tell me I'm a suspect?"

"Ainsley," Johnny said, surprised by her bitter tone.

"No, we're not," Eric said, ignoring her tone and looking at Ainsley. "We're here to apologize about the picture being leaked to the press."

"And to assure you that you are not a suspect in this case," Kate added.

"You can understand my reluctance to accept your word. I still vividly remember being grilled by you after the bombing," Ainsley said, looking at Eric.

"At the time, the evidence made you a likely suspect, Ainsley. That is not the situation in this case; and neither Kate nor I think we missed anything in the last case."

"Can't you stop this Simon Salyer guy?" Johnny asked.

"Freedom of the press prevents us from stopping him," Kate said. "But, we can question him as to the source of the picture."

"And we will," Eric added. "But we wanted to stop by and apologize in person for the leak, and Kate wanted to assure you both that Ainsley is not a suspect in our current investigation. Although, our public statement will be that we do not discuss ongoing investigations."

"You mean you're not gonna tell people you know I'm innocent?" Ainsley asked, appearing pretty upset by that news.

"We will maintain the policy we always hold. We do not discuss ongoing investigations. If we break that protocol, believe me, it will just put more attention on you than if we keep our status quo," Eric explained.

"What about the accusation that Johnny abused me? He's gonna need something said to fire department leadership that there isn't any truth behind that," Ainsley said.

"We can release a copy of our report to you, and Johnny can provide that to his supervisors," Kate said.

"This really stinks, Kate," Johnny said.

Kate looked at Eric, because personally she completely agreed with Johnny.

"I know this isn't an ideal situation, John. I am happy to have a conversation with the Battalion Chief, if they have any concerns about the report and I am happy to apologize to them in person for the leak of that photo; but you're gonna have to trust me when I tell you that breaking our protocol will only draw more attention to this situation, not improve it," Eric emphasized his point again.

"What steps are being taken to avoid any more leaks from the police department?" Johnny asked.

"I am going to meet with my staff today and make sure everyone is clear that this information is confidential police documents and getting caught sharing this information with anyone without a need to know is grounds for immediate termination. We will put pre-cautions in place to limit access to sensitive documents and we will be watching for anyone accessing files they have no need to access," Eric assured them.

"What about threatening criminal charges?" Ainsley asked.

"There are only a few instances where releasing confidential information to the press is actually considered a crime and in most of those it is about releasing information that threatens national or public safety; which none of these do. This person could argue that the photo was released because he or she felt we were violating the rule of law by not prosecuting John for domestic abuse. Whether or not that is true, the belief that they are trying to protect the public is probably enough to keep them from being prosecuted."

"This really does stink," Ainsley said, echoing Johnny's earlier comment.

"We will do everything we can to protect your privacy," Eric tried to assure her.

"I'm sorry for all of this," Kate said. "I'll make sure Larry and I are the only two officers doing any direct work on this case as much as possible. We will start securing our documents in one of my file drawers and we will select just one secretary to help with the administrative paperwork. That will help limit access," Kate assured them.

"We appreciate it, Kate," Johnny said, standing up to show them out, knowing there was nothing else they could provide.

E

"I need to track down Dean Shatlon today," Kate told Eric, as he parked the car in the police department headquarters parking lot. "But once I'm done I intend to track down Simon Salyer and have a conversation with him."

"You focus on Dean," Eric said. "I'll track down Simon Salyer and schedule a time for us to speak with him. I don't want you confronting this guy on your own."

"I can handle Simon Salyer," Kate said, feeling a little insulted that Eric was stepping in.

Eric turned to face her. "He was there, filming when Captain Hammer was murdered. I find it highly unlikely that was a fluke. That means, at the very least, he was tipped off that something was going to happen; which means at the very least he has been in contact with a murderer. I do not want you talking to this guy alone."

"I'm a cop," Kate argued.

"You're also my wife and I'm not letting you put yourself in harm's way needlessly."

Kate stopped walking and looked at him. "This is my job."

"And I'm not stopping you from doing it. You'll be involved in the conversation; but I take my responsibilities as your husband very seriously, and I'm not letting you go alone," Eric's tone made it very clear the topic was not open for discussion.

Kate's eyes narrowed and Eric knew they were about to have a big fight.

"Kate!"

Both Kate and Eric turned to see Captain Stanley getting out of his vehicle. "I need to talk to you about the news report last night and John Gage."

"Saved by the Captain," Eric said to Kate.

"This isn't over," Kate called out to his back as he walked away.

"You're not winning this one, Kate. You can be as mad at me as you want. I love you and I'm going to protect you; whether you like it or not," Eric kept moving toward the building. He wanted to get a staff meeting on his schedule and he wanted to track down Simon Salyer before Kate went off on her own.

Kate looked briefly at Eric's back, but then turned her attention to Captain Stanley.

"Captain Stanley, I just came from the Gage home. I cannot apologize enough for the leak of that picture," Kate pushed her feelings about her conversation with Eric to the back of her mind and concentrated on the matter at hand.

"Thank you, I appreciate that; but as you can imagine the Fire Department brass are not too happy about having one of their firemen accused of domestic abuse on television."

"We let Johnny know that we can provide a copy of our report to him for the fire department."

"I actually came to see if I can get a copy now. I had a call from Chief McConnike this morning and they want to suspend Johnny to protect their image."

Kate shook her head and let out an exasperated sigh. "Come on inside; I'll get you a copy of the report."

Captain Stanley followed Kate inside.

"Sue, can you pull the final report on Ainsley Gage's case?" Kate asked, as they walked into the police department.

"Yes, Detective," Sue got up from her desk and walked over to the filing cabinet. She pulled out a file folder and walked it over to Kate. "Do you want me to make a copy?"

"Yes, please and sign it out to Captain Hank Stanley," Kate requested.

Kate turned back to Captain Stanley. "Larry had a couple of photos he wanted to show you yesterday, but I understand you were at the lake."

Beth nodded. "We had a nice time away, just relaxing."

"Do you have a minute?"

"Sure," Captain Stanley responded.

Kate walked over to her desk and pulled her copies of the photos out of the file. She walked over to Captain Stanley and Beth. "Do either of you recognize either of these two men?"

Captain Stanley and Beth both looked at the photos. "I've seen him before," Beth said, pointing out Dean Shatlon.

"Where?" Kate asked.

"At a gas station. He stopped and asked me directions. He said he was in the area for a job interview. I unfortunately didn't recognize the company, but was able to point him toward the right intersection."

"Who is he?" Captain Stanley asked.

"Dean Shatlon, Cara Lynn's brother."

"Why did he talk to Beth? Was it a coincidence?" Captain Stanley asked.

Kate shook her head. "He also talked to Joanne DeSoto and Ainsley Gage."

"What about Meg?" Beth asked.

"She didn't recognize him."

"Why would he talk to three of us, and not her?"

"It's possible he just hasn't gotten to her yet? Do you remember how long it's been since you saw him?"

Beth thought about it for a bit. "About two and a half weeks."

"Hmmm, Joanne saw him about a week ago, Ainsley two weeks and you two and a half weeks; why hasn't he approached Megan?" Kate asked, more to herself then the Stanley's.

"I don't know." Captain Stanley said.

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking out loud. I intend to track him down today and ask that very question."

Sue walked over, "Here is a copy of the report, Detective."

Kate looked over the document briefly to make sure it was the complete report and what Captain Stanley would need for his conversation with departmental brass about Johnny.

"Looks complete," Kate said, handing the document to Captain Stanley. "That should help."

"Thank you," Captain Stanley said, taking the file.

E

Eric let his eyes roam across the group of individual sitting in front of him. Detectives, police officers, secretarial staff, janitorial staff, even lab technicians.

Eric moved over to the portable television set he'd had brought into the room and flipped it on. A black screen with white writing, Secrets of Station 51, filled the screen. Eric watched for reactions from the group.

"Last night, a local news show aired a story claiming Firefighter/Paramedic John Gage physically assaulted his wife," Eric started the recording provided by the television station. He paused it when the picture of Ainsley filled the screen.

"This photo was taken by Officer Larry Biggs. It was in the police station, in a confidential police report. The photo is now missing, but a reporter had it and used it in an unverified and misrepresentative story." Eric watched for reactions from the group.

"I want to reiterate to all of you, that releasing confidential police documents to anyone, but especially the media, is grounds for immediate dismissal. We will be investigating this incident and taking immediate action if we find any proof of breach of duty."

The group murmured among themselves, but no one struck Eric as looking particularly uncomfortable. The secretarial staff did appear to look around more than others, but Eric wasn't surprised by that. A police officer would have definite practice not relaying their thoughts in their outer movements.

"Has anyone thought about asking this Simon Salyer where he got the picture?" An officer in the back of the room asked.

"That is definitely at the top of my to do list," Eric said, his eyes meeting Kate's across the room.

Kate's eyes narrowed at the tone in Eric's voice. As the meeting ended and people moved to their respective stations, Kate headed toward Eric's office.

"Okay, what gives?" Kate asked.

"Simon Salyer."

"What about him?"

"He doesn't exist," Eric said, picking up a stack of papers and dropping them on his desk. "At least not that I can find. I've searched voter registrations, driver's licenses, police records, even media organizations, nothing."

"Nothing?"

"There is no Simon Salyer residing in Los Angeles, or California from what I can tell. I've got calls in to a friend at the IRS to see if we can find anyone by that name that has filed a tax return. I've also reached out to a FBI contact of mine."

"Well, one of them should be able to find something," Kate said.

"You'd think," Eric said. "But I didn't think it'd be this hard to find one lousy reporter."

"Larry and I are heading out to meet with Dean Shatlon. Let's plan to meet for lunch and I'm sure you'll have an address by then."

"12:00 PM at Tomato Brothers?"

"It's a date," Kate smiled at him, before turning to head out of the office. She wanted a conversation with Dean Shatlon, as much as she wanted an address for Simon Salyer.


	13. Chapter 13

Kate stepped out of the car, she scanned the front of the small house. The grass was cut, but there was not any additional landscaping in the front yard. The house was in bad need of some fresh paint. Larry watched as she undid the latch that held her gun in the holster. He looked up and met her eyes.

"One person is already dead, another's been shot," was all Kate said.

Larry reached to his side and followed suit.

They took positions on opposite sides of the door. Kate reached over and knocked hard three times.

She waited to hear someone ask who it was; but a few seconds later, they heard the lock being turned on the door. Kate let her hand rest on the butt of her gun. Larry followed her movements.

A young man with red hair, blue eyes and freckles opened the door. Kate thought it was easy to see the resemblance to Cara Lynn.

"Dean Shatlon?"

"Yes."

"I'm Detective Kate Spencer. We need to ask you a few questions."

"Is this about Cara Lynn?"

"No, it's about Joanne DeSoto, Ainsley Gage and Beth Stanley," Kate said, watching for Dean's reaction.

"Oh," was all Dean said, looking down at the ground.

"May we come in?"

Dean nodded and stepped back, allowing Kate and Larry to enter the small house.

Larry looked around, the furniture that was in the house was pretty shabby. There were only a few cabinet doors on the cupboards and Larry could only see a couple plates and a couple of glasses. Given the hot plate on counter, Larry was willing to bet the stove didn't work.

Kate glanced around at the surroundings and looked at Dean. He was on the thin side. Kate was willing to bet if she opened up the refrigerator there would be very little food. Despite the conditions the apartment was clean, Dean was shaven, his clothes were neat.

"Please, have a seat," Dean offered.

Kate sat down in a chair, and Larry chose to sit in the other chair. He sunk deep down, and knew that getting up was not going to be a fun adventure.

Dean sat down on the couch looking at Kate. "I never meant to scare any of them," Dean said.

"You didn't," Kate said, finding her thoughts about this young man changing. "They all thought you were very nice. But, why did you seek them out?"

"Cara Lynn talks about them sometimes when I visit her. I just…I wanted to meet them," Dean said quietly, his eyes going to the threadbare carpet.

"Why?" Kate asked.

"I know what Cara Lynn did was wrong," Dean said, looking up at Kate. "But, you don't know what our lives were like. What our mother was like."

Kate continued to look at him.

"My dad left not long after I was born. Cara Lynn was maybe 3 years old. I remember a string of strange men coming and going. No one stuck around more than a month or two, some were visitors that would come for a night every now, they tended to be repeat visitors over the long-term; probably married men cheating on their wives," Dean said, his tone flat, as if the memories were something he had removed all emotions from.

"Once mom get a little older, and it was harder to get..," Dean paused, "Dates. She started teaching Cara Lynn how to use her looks and sex to get men to give us money."

Kate felt her hand clench. It was not as uncommon as people wanted to believe. For families that needed money, there were always men willing to trade cash for someone they could use to fulfill their sexual desires.

"What Cara Lynn did was horrible," Dean said, looking at Kate. "But, I couldn't help thinking if any of those women had taken the time to get to know her…maybe they could've helped her. They've got everything. Happy marriages, nice homes, families, friends, enough food in the fridge they aren't going to be hungry. I just want that for Cara Lynn."

"So why meet them?"

Dean looked at Larry. He looked at Kate, and then back down at the carpet. "I wanted to know what kind of people could have been so mean to her. Why they didn't see she needed help?"

"And what were you planning on doing with that information?" Kate asked.

Dean shrugged and kind of snorted. "I don't know. It didn't matter anyway. I arranged to run into Joanne first. She was so nice, helpful. My thoughts changed from thinking they were bad people to wondering if I could convince them to befriend Cara Lynn, help her make some changes in her life; so things could be different for her when she gets out."

"So why didn't you go see Megan Trask?"

"The woman who's gonna marry that Mike guy? That was trapped with him in that house? Look, I'll admit getting the other women to help Cara Lynn is a long shot, but thinking this Megan would help her," Dean shook his head. "I'm a sucker, not insane."

Kate gave a small laugh.

"Dean, I can tell how much you love your sister. And I know you want to believe the best in her. But, trust me when I tell you, there is a lot more to Cara Lynn than you are wanting to see. This wasn't a woman just trying to get someone to love her and take care of her. She was an active participant in Kevin Costa's plan."

"But, maybe, if she had the right kind of influences in her life, she'd be different," Dean argued. "She always did a great job of taking care of me, protecting me from some of the worst things that went on in that home."

"I'm glad you have good memories of your sister; but that doesn't mean she doesn't have some serious issues; that aren't going to be fixed by getting some good friends."

Dean sighed, continuing to look at the carpet. "I know," he whispered quietly.

"I need you to stay away from those women, Dean. There are some things going on and you don't want to get caught in all this," Kate advised.

Dean nodded. There wasn't a television in the home; Kate figured he had no idea about the news stories.

Kate stood up and Dean immediately stood as well. "I'm sorry for all the problems, Detective. Please extend my apologies to the three ladies."

"I will," Kate held out her hand.

Dean shook her hand, and then turned to shake Larry's. He walked them both out of the house and closed the door behind them.

"Do you believe him?" Larry asked, as he and Kate walked back to the car.

"I do," Kate said, nodding her head. "What do you think?"

"I think someone should tip off the news station about this guy. They'd pay him for the human interest story on Cara Lynn, and the guy could use the money."

Kate looked at Larry, but didn't say anything as she got in the car. While she did not think people were all good or all bad, she certainly thought that Cara Lynn had a lot more bad in her then her brother saw. A background story on Cara Lynn would probably only break his heart.

E

Eric waved at Kate from across the restaurant. She weaved her way through the tables and dropped down in a chair across from him.

"How the meeting go with Dean?"

Kate shook her head. "Not at all like I expected."

Eric raised his eyebrows.

"He came across as a generally nice kid. Obviously pretty poor, and it sounds like their home life was a mess."

"Why'd he approach the wives?"

"At first I think he was angry, thinking they could have stopped Cara Lynn from doing what she did if they'd have been willing to be her friends. But, that changed to wanting to get them to befriend her to try and change her now."

"Not gonna matter. Cara Lynn isn't looking for a woman's friendship. She's not changing for that reason."

"I agree," Kate said, picking up a menu to order.

When the waitress approached them, both she and Eric gave their order.

"Did you hear anything back about Simon Salyer?" Kate asked, as the waitress walked away.

"Yeah, all of it bad," Eric said. "I heard back from my IRS contact, not a single person in California has ever filed taxes under the name of Simon Salyer. Even more than that, the FBI can't find anyone by that name anywhere that has even a remote possibility of being our guy."

"Fake name?"

"It's gotta be. I contacted the news station, they have no idea who he is either. He uses a courier service to deliver the tapes of his stories."

"Who is this guy?" Kate wondered.

"More than that, does he know who our murder is?"

"Kory Costas is next on my list," Kate said. "Maybe he can shed some light on the subject."

"You know he isn't going to talk to you?"

"I know it's a long shot; but I've got to try it. Not to mention, he supposedly has information about firemen taking bribes."

"I doubt that information was true."

"You don't want me to follow up on it?"

Eric looked at her. "Do you really want to put yourself in a position to have to arrest one of them? I can have another officer look into the bribery question."

"My case, my job."

"My case, Kate. Don't forget this is a homicide. It's my case. I'm just letting you work it because it's Station 51," Eric reminded her. When he watched her eyes darken with anger, he held up his hand. "I'm not trying to make you mad. I just want to remind you that I make the final calls. And as the lead investigator on the case, I'll do what I decide is best to keep the cops working for me safe."

"In other words, I'm not interviewing Simon Salyer, when we eventually find him."

"Not alone anyway," Eric reached across the table and took Kate's hand. "Forget that it's my job to keep you safe. You're my wife, Kate. As your husband, I'm never going to let you put yourself in harm's way, if I can avoid it. You're a great Detective, and some day, I wouldn't be surprised to find myself working for you. In the meantime, I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you live long enough to get to that spot."

Kate squeezed his hand. "I love you too."

"I'm gonna question the guards that were working on the day Simon Salyer visited the prison's. If Cara Lynn or Kory won't give us a description, maybe a guard will remember him checking in. Or maybe he got caught on camera," Eric said, changing the topic before he got too emotional.

"You know that's a long shot, right?"

"What can I say, like you, I like the long shots," Eric smiled at her.

E

Roy moved into the kitchen and slipped his arms around Joanne's waist, kissing the back of her neck. "How'd you sleep?"

Joanne shrugged.

"The police are gonna know Ainsley isn't doing this," Roy said, guessing at what was bothering his wife.

"I know that, that isn't what's bothering me. Ainsley's accident was just that, a simple accident; but this reporter has made Johnny out to be a wife beater, and Ainsley out to be a murder; or at the very least a person attacking the fire department. And while we all know there isn't an ounce of truth to that story; out there, are hundreds, maybe thousands of people that are going to believe that crap," Joanne made a wide gesturing motion.

"I know, but we can't control what other people believe, Jo. And we can't live our lives worried about what some phantom reporter might write about us."

"I guess."

"Let's grab the kids and go to the beach today," Roy suggested.

"I don't know."

"C'mon, you know you don't want to let this guy determine what you do. You can sleep in the sun, and the kids and I can play in the water."

"Okay," Joanne agreed. "Let's go."

E

Kate pulled into the dirt lot, and put the car into park. "There he is," Kate pointed to a guy working at the far end of the building.

Kory Costas worked for a roofing company that did work for commercial customers. She and Larry stepped out of the car and moved toward Kory.

"Kory Costas," Kate called out.

Kory turned and looked at her, letting his eyes roam up and down. "Officer," he said, coldly.

"How do you know she's a cop?" Larry asked.

"Please," Kory said, rolling his eyes. "You two have pig written all over you."

"Detective Kate Spencer," Kate said, emphasizing the word Detective.

"So what do you think I did that I warrant a Detective?" Kory asked.

"You have a brother named Kevin serving time for attacking Mike Stoker and other members of the LA County Fire Department."

"Those are the sins of my brother, Detective. They don't have anything to do with me."

"Were you aware Captain Richard Hammer was killed a couple of weeks ago when a power line fell and electrocuted him?"

"Yeah, I think I saw something about it on the TV. What's that got to do with me?"

"Do you know anything about it?"

"No, now if that's all Detective, I've got to get back to work."

"No, that isn't all," Kate said.

"Look, I don't know nothin' about that accident; so unless you're gonna arrest me, I've got work to do," Kory said.

"Your brother talked to a reporter; he said you knew something about firemen taking bribes."

"You don't care about that. Police, firemen, you all look out for each other; you're not gonna do anything about firemen taking bribes."

"I enforce the law," Kate said. "If there are firemen taking bribes, I'll stop it."

"Yeah, well I don't know nothin' about nothin'. At least not that I'm gonna tell you." Kory picked up a pack of roofing shingles and headed toward the building.

"You want me to stop him?" Larry asked.

"No, he's not gonna talk to us. Let's go see if we can find the foreman. Find out what Kory's work schedule looks like; what type of worker he is; maybe he's seen something that we can use to get a reason to formally question Kory."

E

Joanne shielded her eyes from the bright glare of the sun light. She looked up at Roy, droplets of water glistening in his chest hair.

"Enjoying your nap?"

Joanne smiled. "I am."

"Whatdya say we head over to concession building and get some hot dogs and cold drinks?" Roy suggested, the kids standing behind him.

Joanne lifted her hand, Roy grabbed it and easily pulled her to her feet. She couldn't help but smile at her husband's strength. One thing about being married to a firefighter, you always felt protected. They were strong, capable, heroic. He continued to hold her hand as they walked toward the building. Roy pulled open the door to the building and the cold air hit them.

"Air conditioning," Joanne smiled at the cool air that welcomed her into the building. It was not what she expected, but she was grateful for the surprise.

Roy ordered five hot dogs, he intended to eat two of them, three orders of fries, since the kids would probably share one, and four drinks. They only had to wait a few minutes before they were carrying their food over to a table that had opened up in the corner.

Roy took a bite of his second hot dog, leaning back and enjoying the sounds of his kids and Joanne's laughter. As Roy chewed his bite, he reached up and rubbed his nose. A few seconds later, he did it again. Roy sat the hot dog back on the plate, his nose twitching as his subconscious started sending signals to his conscience brain.

Gas, his brain finally registered what his nose was smelling.

He grabbed Jennifer by the waist, pulling her with him as he stood. "Get out of the building!" Roy yelled out. "Gas! Everyone get out!"

The sound of families laughing, plates clanging all stopped to a deadly silence as Roy's voice carried across the small building, but for a few precious seconds everyone froze.

"Move!"

Joanne had already grabbed Chris's hand and was pulling him out of the booth.

"Back of the building," Roy said, directing Joanne toward the nearest fire exit.

He looked to make sure others were getting out of the building and watched as people started scrambling out of booths, and heading toward an exit.

His ears picked up on the sound of the air getting sucked out of the room long before he heard the explosion, the sound of glass shattering, the screams of workers caught in the blast. He was already throwing Joanne and the kids to the ground, his body covering there's the best he could.

The explosion was deafening, a loud boom heard a ½ mile down the beach. The glass blew outward as the gas ignited, sending flames shooting across the small building. Several workers that had been near the fryers and grills screamed as the flames engulfed them.

Roy held the kids and Joanne down for several seconds waiting for the shooting flames burning on the gas fumes to die down. He got to his knees.

"Joanne, Chris, Jennifer, are you okay?" Roy pulled Joanne up, he ran a quick expert eye over her body. He pulled up Chris and Jennifer, quickly looking them over.

"Get them out of the building," Roy told Joanne. "Go down the beach Joanne, a long way, if this building blows again the debris is going to fly."

Joanne grabbed Jennifer up in her arms, Roy helping her get to her feet. She grabbed Chris's hand and headed out the fire exit they had been moving toward when Roy threw them to the ground.

Roy watched for a second to make sure they got out of the building. He then moved toward the sound of people screaming. Roy shoved open the swinging door leading into the kitchen and took in the scene with a trained eye. Flames ran up the wall and were dancing across the ceiling, the flames blue from the heat fueled by the still leaking gas.

Two people were engulfed in flames. One had already dropped to their knees, but the other person was moving around in the small space. Roy grabbed the heavy duty oven mitts off the counter and rushed toward the moving person. He grabbed them, pushing them toward the ground, quickly using the oven mitts to stamp out the flames. He turned to the other person and repeated the process of dousing the flames, but the person was already laying on the ground not moving.

He forced himself to move away from them to turn off the gas. He turned the lever to the off position, but the flames coming out of the broken gas line continued to burn. He could hear approaching sirens and knew that reinforcements were on the way. His lungs were starting to feel the burn of the heat and smoke that was filling the small kitchen space. He looked down at the two victims. He didn't dare try to move them right now, the burns on their bodies were so bad.

He searched the room, finding a fire extinguisher and starting to tackle the flames that were devouring the room. He had just emptied the extinguisher when the first line crew entered the room. They began spraying down the ceiling. Roy moved out to find the paramedic team.

"Two serious burn victims in the kitchen," Roy shouted to Burton and Lincoln, the paramedics on Station 51s C shift.

They nodded at Roy, and pushed him toward the exit. Roy didn't fight them, his eyes, nose, throat and lungs burned from all the smoke and heat. He also wanted to check and make sure his family was okay. Roy exited the building and began coughing heavily as the fresh air entered his lungs. He doubled over, spitting out black phlegm that came up as he coughed.

"Come on," Roy felt a strong pair of hands grab his shoulders.

He didn't resist as the hands moved him away from the building and shoved a face mask at him. He held the face mask, sucking in the air. As he was pushed into a sitting position on bumper of Engine 51, he looked up to see Captain Stanley.

"What are you doing here?" Roy asked, Captain Stanley was in his civilian clothes.

"I was with Chief McConnike when the call came in. I rode along to see if I could help. As we pulled up, I see Joanne and the kids, huddled a few feet from the building. Joanne told me you were inside."

"Where are they? Roy asked, scanning the growing crowd for his wife and kids.

"In the back seat of the Chief's car. I figured it was the safest place. They appear to be okay. We can have the paramedics check them over just to be safe."

Roy nodded and lifted the air mask back to his face as another coughing spasm had him doubling over. Roy could hear more sirens approaching. He watched as two more squads rounded the corner.

"How bad are the injuries?"

"Lots of cuts from the showering glass," Captain Stanley said, looking around at a few dozen victims. Most just had cuts, but cuts that were bad enough they were probably going to need stitches. There were some burns on people that had been trying to exit the building, but hadn't known to drop to the ground when the first explosion hit.

"Any idea what happened?" Captain Stanley asked Roy.

"I'm guessing a gas leak," Roy said. "I smelled gas, and started trying to get everyone out, but I just didn't have enough time."

Roy moved over to the Chief's car to check on his family when he could breathe without the face mask. He stayed with them for several minutes, but seeing all of the people that needed to be triaged, and injuries that needed to be treated, he quickly moved over to the nearest squad and got to work.

E

Roy leaned against the Engine, drinking a cold glass of water trying to soothe his throat, watching the guys pulling apart booths and making sure there were not any hot spots. Chief McConnike had driven Joanne and the kids home when the fire was out and he felt comfortable leaving the scene.

Captain Stanley had stayed with Roy. They both kept their distance since they were not dressed to work clean-up.

The Captain of C shift was walking toward them, a burnt black item in his hand. "It wasn't an accident," he said.

"A detonation device?" Captain Stanley said, looking at the charred remains.

"Attached to the gas line. And, the shut-off valve had been tampered with, it could not shut off."

"I figured it wasn't working when I tried to turn off the valve and it didn't make any difference."

"There's something else," the Captain looked uncomfortable.

"What?" Captain Stanley asked.

"There was a note in the fuse panel. It said, "Fireman DeSoto, share your secrets."

"What secrets?" Roy said, anger flashing in his blue eyes.

"It gets worse."

"Seriously?"

"Burton saw a guy with what looked like a professional camera filming us working. He says with the way the windows were, the guy probably got a good view of the message. When he saw Burton looking at him, he took off."

"Does he have a description we can give the police?" Captain Stanley asked.

"Just guy with brown hair, holding a camera."

Roy threw the cup of water.

E

Joanne sat and watched the scenes on the television, several times she looked toward the window to make sure the drapes were closed. This so called news story from Simon Salyer had started out with several shots of her, Roy and the kids enjoying their day at the beach. Now she sat and watched the four of them walking into the concessions building. She couldn't help flinching as the explosion played out again on the television screen. She felt Roy's arm tighten around her.

The scenes continued showing the flames licking the window frames, now devoid of glass. People were running and screaming. The scenes showed her and he kids running from the building but didn't show Roy coming out much later after trying to help inside. The last screen froze with a zoomed in view of the message on the inside of the fuse box door. "Fireman DeSoto, share your secrets."

The scene remained on the screen as the voice of Simon Salyer spoke. "What exactly is Fireman Roy DeSoto hiding that cost two innocent teens their lives today. The Fire Department has already proven they are willing to let a wife beater work for them by not suspending Fireman/Paramedic John Gage. What are they allowing Fireman/Paramedic Roy DeSoto get away with? And are they only allowing that kind of favoritism to their paramedics, or are their other firemen hiding secrets too. I promise my audience, I will not rest until I find out."

"I don't know who I hate worse, this Simon Salyer guy, or the guy dong this," Joanne said.

"Ditto," Roy said, standing up to go turn off the television set.

"We should try to get some sleep," Joanne said. "I'm pretty sure we're gonna end up with kids in our bed tonight due to nightmares."

Roy shook his head, "We won't."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I put them to sleep in our bed to begin with."

Joanne gave a small laugh. "You're on shift tomorrow, sleep in Chris's room so you can actually get some sleep."

Roy gave her a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


	14. Chapter 14

_Sorry for the delay in getting another Chapter out. Life has been insanely crazy busy; which makes it hard not only to find time to write, but makes it difficult to be creative. Hopefully things are starting to settle down. _

E

Marco whistled as he buttoned up his light blue shirt. He had spent an amazing day with Evonne yesterday. All of the kitchen in her restaurant was salvageable, and he was able to figure out a way to create a serving window. They could set up tables outside and keep the restaurant going while they worked on remodeling the inside dining area. The cost would be minimal to add a serving window and set up the outside seating; in fact, Marco could afford to pay for it without even dipping into his savings. Evonne had been resistant to the idea of his investing his money at first, but he finally got her to agree to a true partnership in both the restaurant and the catering business.

He really liked Evonne, she was smart, funny and driven. He'd never found a woman that was so dedicated to her dream. He could see how he'd be good for her though. She lived, breathed and slept that restaurant, it consumed her. Marco knew he could teach her balance; she needed a personal life. Marco smiled, he would really like to help her have a personal life.

He wondered what he guys would say. Even he wondered why on earth he was doing this so quickly; but he had peace with his decisions, more than that, for the first time, in a really long time, he was excited about how things were going. This had always been a dream in the back of his head, something he thought he would do after he retired from the fire department. But, he'd found a way to have his dream now.

He smiled, like his mother, Evonne was impressed that he was a fire fighter. Evonne had told him that her father had been a volunteer fireman when her parents met. He'd later become a chef, which was where Evonne learned her love of cooking. Marco knew being compared to a father was an incredible complement; at least he knew it was in this case. He could see it on Evonne's face, how much she had admired her dad. Marco had tried really hard to listen to all her stories, but he had to admit, there were a few moments when he got lost watching her mouth and wondering what it'd be like to kiss her full lips.

"What are you daydreaming about?" Chet asked, as he entered the locker room.

"Nothin'," Marco said, shutting his locker. "Just wondering if we're gonna have any more issues on this shift."

"That was not the look of a man contemplating trouble," Chet said. "That was a man thinking about a woman."

"What woman?" Johnny asked, as he entered the locker room.

"Marco was thinking about a woman," Chet explained.

"I never said I was thinking about a woman."

"What woman?" Roy asked, coming into the locker room.

"Hey, man, are you okay?" Marco asked, looking at Roy. "I saw the new show last night. I was gonna call, but at the end I saw you and Captain Stanley in the distance in one of the shots, so I knew you and your family were okay and I didn't want to risk waking up the kids."

"We're fine. Joanne told me the kids had a few bad dreams last night; Chris really didn't want me to come to work today," Roy was quiet as he remembered the scene with his son. He'd been grabbing his bag to walk out the door when Chris had come running down the stairs telling him he couldn't go to work. Roy had tried to assure him that he was completely safe at work that all the guys would be watching out for him, but Chris had grabbed his bag and tried to yank it away from him. It had turned into a bit of a battle. Roy frowned remembering how Chris had left the room crying pretty hard. Joanne had told him to just go to work that she'd handle it, but Roy intended to call home soon.

"Ainsley said Joanne was considering sending the kids back to her sister's," Johnny said. Ainsley had seen Joanne and the kids get dropped off at the house by Chief McConnike; she was still really sore, but had insisted they walk down to see if everything was okay. She'd stayed and talked to Joanne while he'd taken all the kids to the park.

"We're talking about it. Nothing's been decided. Personally, I'd like Joanne to take them and stay there too."

"I can certainly understand that desire, but make sure you and Joanne and talking about it. I thought the security team was a good idea too, but that blew up in my face."

"Because you didn't talk to Ainsley," Roy said.

"That's what I'm saying," Johnny said, slipping off his shirt.

"Roll call in 5," Mike said, sticking his head in the locker room. "Hey, Roy, Joanne and the kids okay?"

"Yeah, they're good. How's Meg doing with all this?" Roy asked.

Mike shook his head. "It's not good. I'm really hoping spending today with Ainsley will help her."

The guys could tell there was more to the story, but they knew now was not the time to ask Mike about it. They finished getting ready and moved toward the bay for roll call.

E

Ainsley watched Meg pouring Joanne a cup of coffee. Joanne had walked down with the kids a few minutes after Roy had left for the station. She had finally gotten Chris to calm down by asking if he wanted to go help Mrs. Ainsley with the kids since she was hurt. Ainsley had worked closely with Chris when she first moved to the area and he was diagnosed with dyslexia. She still worked with him on occasion, and that time together had really created a bond between the two of them. Where Johnny was the guy Chris went to when he didn't want to talk to his dad, Ainsley was the woman he went to when he wanted to talk to someone other than his mom. As he entered his pre-teens, it was starting to happen a bit more; but Joanne was not threatened by it at all, she was glad he had someone he could talk to that Joanne trusted to give him good advice.

Joanne watched as Ainsley narrowed her eyes, she turned to look at Meg to see what had caught Ainsley's attention. It only took her a second to see what had caught Ainsley's attention. She watched Meg carry the three coffee mugs over the table. She put one in front of Ainsley and then Joanne, and then sat down, taking a sip out of her mug.

"Where's your engagement ring?" Ainsley asked.

Meg looked down at her left hand ring finger and sighed, missing the diamond.

"Meg, what's going on?" Joanne asked.

"I saw the news story last night," Meg said, looking at Joanne.

"We're fine; more than that, we're fine because Roy is a fireman, and he knew to get us down on the ground before the gas fumes ignited. He knew how to get us out of the building."

"I'm not as strong as you are."

"Then you should definitely call off the wedding," Ainsley said.

Meg looked up, shocked by Ainsley's words.

"Marriage isn't easy," Ainsley said. "Marriage to a fireman is even harder. Every shift they are on, is a risk for them, and for you. But, they need us to hold it together, to be okay when they walk out the door. They can't be worried about how we are holding up while they're on shift. Mike's got a great future with the fire department; I am quite sure some day he will be Chief Stoker. It's not fair for you to hold him back because you're afraid."

"Wow," was all Meg said at Ainsley's harsh words. "I thought you liked me and Mike together."

"I do," Ainsley said. "Apparently more than you do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you're about to throw away an amazing guy because holding on to fear is more important to you than holding on to Mike," Joanne said, following Ainsley's lead. They'd tried hand-holding Meg the last week to help her get over her fears; but that apparently wasn't working. It was time for some tough love.

Meg looked at Joanne and then back at Ainsley, and stood up. "If I remember correctly, you were just having a huge issue with Johnny because you were afraid," Meg accused Ainsley.

"No, I was having a big issue with Johnny because I wasn't sharing what I was feeling, and thinking, but I was letting fear get to me. And it makes me really angry at myself that I did that. I get it, Meg. I really do. When Johnny and I were trying to figure everything out in the beginning, I ran when things got tough. I still have some growing to do, and there are still things I need to learn; but what I've figured out so far, is that I need to be strong on my own. Johnny needs to know that I can handle the house and the kids when he can't be there. Mike needs the same thing in a wife. I thought you were that person, but if you aren't independent enough to do that, then you need to end things now so Mike can heal and find someone who can handle being a fireman's wife."

"I want to be that person," Meg said, sitting back down. "I just don't know if I am."

"What are you talking about?" Joanne looked at her like she was crazy. "You moved here on your own a couple years ago, bought a house, by yourself, you have a career. And when Mike was dating Cara Lynn, you managed all of that drama and kept your integrity intact."

"If you call jogging by Cara Lynn's apartment to see if Mike was there keeping my integrity intact."

"You were in love, we sometimes do crazy things when we are in love, but you could have played up on Mike's attraction to you and really put him in a position to cheat on Cara Lynn with you, but you didn't. You tried to let go and move on. You kept your cool in that house with the fire approaching. You are already a strong, independent woman who can handle this; but until you know that, you're just hurting Mike," Ainsley said.

"How do I get past this fear?"

"You just decide to get past it," Joanne said. "When Tim was attacking Station 51, he came to our house and threw a Molotov cocktail at the house. My kids were upstairs sleeping. Roy wanted me to take the kids and leave. I refused. Not because I wasn't scared, but because I wasn't going to let fear chase me out of my home, away from my husband," Joanne looked over at Ainsley. "The same way I am not letting whatever lunatic is doing this now chase me away."

"I take it that means the kids are finishing out the summer here?" Ainsley said, remembering her conversation with Joanne yesterday about sending the kids to her sisters.

"Absolutely. But, can you spend a few minutes with Chris. He really freaked out about Roy leaving for work today. I tried to talk to him, but sometimes kids need to hear things from people that aren't their parents."

"No problem. You can leave him hear for a few hours this afternoon to help me. I am sure I can find some time for him and I to talk when the kids go down for a nap."

"So, I just decide to not be afraid, and poof, I'm not afraid?" Meg asked.

Joanne and Ainsley both laughed. "Oh, ouch, ouch, ouch. Don't make me laugh. Of course not."

"It's not magic, Meg. I'm still scared; especially for Chris and Jennifer, but you decide you won't let fear control you. You put that ring back on and prepare for your wedding next week."

"Mike wanted to stop by the photographer's tomorrow morning after he got off shift and I told him no. I know he's worried that I'm calling off the wedding again," Meg said, looking down at her coffee cup.

"What are you gonna do, Meg? You either need to commit, or end things permanently," Ainsley pushed her.

"I don't know. But Ainsley's right, I need to make a decision."

E

Eric looked out the warden's window at the guys in the yard. Some of them were shooting baskets, a few were sitting on picnic tables, but his eyes were focused on the few that were standing near the fence. Kevin Costas was talking with three other inmates. Eric knew he couldn't see him, but as Eric watched him, Kevin stopped talking and looked toward the window. "Do you know I'm watching you?" Eric whispered.

A few minutes later the door to the warden's office opened and two guards walked in. "Lieutenant Spencer, these are the two guards that were on duty when Simon Salyer signed in," the warden said, walking in with two men.

Eric had been disappointed to learn they did not keep the tapes from visitors entering the prison more than 3 days, so the ones that would have had Simon entering were no longer on file. He was hoping these men would remember something.

"Do either of you happen to remember this reporter Simon Salyer coming to the prison?"

"If he'd have identified himself as a reporter, we would've remembered, but no one signed in as a reporter. We have a Simon Salyer on the roster, but he signed in as a friend."

"So neither of you remember him?"

The guys shook their heads.

"Thanks. If a Simon Salyer comes back to the prison, I want you to call me, and definitely get a picture," Eric said, and the guys exited the room.

Eric shook hands with the warden and headed out of the prison. What was it about this guy, every avenue he took to find him was a dead end; it was incredibly frustrating.

E

Mike moved into the dorm to start sweeping, but stopped when he suddenly realized all the guys had followed him. "What?"

"Spill," Johnny said.

Mike shook his head and plopped down on his bunk. "I think Meg's gonna call off the wedding, and if Ainsley can't talk some sense into her, I don't think I will be able to stop her this time."

Captain Stanley studied his Engineer for a moment. He knew that Beth had been talking to Meg multiple times a day trying to help her figure out how to handle the pressures of being a firemen's wife. He was sure Ainsley and Joanne had been having similar conversations. "Maybe that's for the best, Mike."

"What? How can you say that? I love her!" Mike stood up.

"I know you do, Pal. And I know she loves you, too. But, sometimes love isn't enough."

"I can't imagine my life without her," Mike said, sitting back down and putting his head in his hands.

Johnny and Roy exchanged looks. If over a week with Ainsley, Joanne and Beth helping her hadn't been enough, maybe nothing would be.

"You know, in the beginning, Ainsley would run when things got tough. Maybe you just need to sit her down and have the conversation that she needs to stop running and depend on you."

"The problem isn't her running, Johnny. She's afraid of having to bury me, like she's had to bury her mom, her sister, and her dad."

"It's still running, man. She's afraid to lose you so she's running from the marriage; but Ainsley, Joanne and Beth all face those same fears, they just don't let it stop them from loving us."

"Megan loves me!" Mike stood up again, defending his fiancée.

"Maybe not enough," Chet said.

"Shut up, Chet!" Mike pushed the linesman back.

Johnny moved in between them. "We just don't want to see you get hurt, Mike."

"You don't think this hurts?" Mike looked at Johnny.

Johnny reached out his hand and put it on Mike's shoulder. They were saved from any further conversations by the sound of the klaxons going off. The men quickly moved to their respective spots on the engine and in the squad as they prepared to go out to structure fire.

E

"Okay, we need to go about this from another perspective," Kate said, handing Eric a carton of Chinese food. "We haven't found anything directly linking any of our potential suspects to the acts against Station 51. We can't find Simon Salyer, and the acts against these men are getting bigger and more grandiose."

"Do you think this guy is reacting to the news stories?" Eric asked.

"Whatdya mean?" Larry asked, reaching for another egg roll.

"This Simon Salyer is highlighting the attacks against Station 51, hinting that the men of Station 51 have secrets. Now, in this last explosion, the attacker hinted at secrets. It's like he's playing to the news media," Eric explained.

"Or they are somehow working together," Kate said.

"Maybe," Larry said, chewing slightly on the end of the chop stick.

"What are you thinking?" Kate asked.

"No one knows who Simon Salyer is, he isn't working for a station, he's sending in stories hoping a channel puts them on the air. My guess, is he's someone who wants to be an investigative reporter, but hasn't been able to get a job. Now, he's using this to make a name for himself. I don't think he'd risk being involved with someone who is committing crimes; it wrecks his chances of getting his dream job."

"Then why does the attacker suddenly start mentioning secrets?" Eric asked.

"And how is it this Simon Salyer has cameras where all these incidents are happening?" Kate asked.

"My guess," Larry said, putting down the chop stick. "Simon Salyer has people watching all the guys of Station 51, following them, so whenever something happens someone is present with a camera."

Kate smiled. "So we catch him by doing the same thing. We put cops on all the guys; we watch them to see who else is watching them."

"The guys are gonna hate it," Larry said.

"I know," Kate admitted, "but we don't have a choice."

E

Ainsley slowly walked out of Hunter's room, she had just put the little boy down for a nap. Meg was already in the living room, having put Grace down for her nap.

"Chris, do you want to earn a $1?" Ainsley asked.

"Yeah, how?" Chris said, his face perking up.

"I thought I could go ahead and let your mom and Jenny head home, and let Miss Meg go for a walk to clear her head, and you could stay here and help me in case the kids wake up from their nap."

"Yeah, I'll stay," Chris said.

"You sure?" Meg asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Ainsley said, looking at Joanne.

It only took a few minutes for everyone to clear the house, leaving just Ainsley and Chris sitting in the living room.

"Does it hurt?" Chris asked, pointing at her nose.

"Believe it or not, my nose doesn't hurt nearly as bad as my side," Ainsley told him.

"How did you fall?"

Ainsley briefly debated what to say to Chris, but decided if she wanted Chris to be open and honest with her, she needed to be open with him. "The alarm was going off on the house, the fuse to turn it off, is up high, and Uncle Johnny had to climb up on the step ladder to reach it. I was trying to tell him the trick to open the door, it's kind of hard to do. I climbed up behind him so he could hear me; but the latch broke and Uncle Johnny's arm came back and hit me in the nose. I fell off the step ladder, tripped over a kitchen chair and then landed on it when I fell."

"Ouch."

"You can say that again," Ainsley smiled at him.

"Ouch," Chris giggled.

"You had a pretty scary day too," Ainsley said, looking at Chris.

"It was loud," Chris said. "And hot."

"I'm sure."

"Is that what dad experiences every time he goes to work?" Chris asked, not looking up at her, but picking at a piece of carpet fiber.

"A little. But, you've been to the station, your dad and all the guys have those heavy turnout coats that keep them safe from the fire, so they don't feel the heat the way you did yesterday. They have helmets, and air masks, so they don't breathe the smoke, or feel the heat in their throats."

"People died," Chris said.

"I know; but if it hadn't been for your dad, a lot more people would've died."

"That's why he does it, isn't it?"

"Yep."

"I was scared."

"There's nothing wrong with being scared, Chris," Ainsley said, thinking about Meg. "Only letting being scared keep you from going for what you really want, or doing the right thing."

"Do you think my dad ever gets scared?"

"I would bet money on it," Ainsley smiled. "That's what makes your dad and Uncle Johnny, and all the other firemen heroes. They're scared, but they do what they have to do anyway. I'm willing to bet your dad would be willing to tell you times when he was scared. The first one would probably be that day, when he realized what was about to happen and you, and Jenny, and your mom were in the building."

"But he still got everyone else out," Chris said.

"He saves people every time he goes to work," Ainsley said, softly.

"So I shouldn't have tried to stop him from going to work today," Chris said, sadly.

"You love him; you were worried about him. He understands that, Chris. If he gets a chance to call tonight, just tell him that you love him, and you're proud of him."

"I will."

E

Meg noticed Ainsley looking at the clock for the 5th time in as many minutes. "Hurting?"

"What?"

"I figured you were trying to figure out when you could take another pain pill. You keep looking at the clock," Meg observed.

Ainsley gave a sheepish smile. "Johnny always calls at 7, if he's not on a call. Things have been so tense the last couple of weeks, that now that we are talking again I really miss him. It stinks that I'm hurt, and we can't…," Ainsley blushed, not finishing the sentence.

"Make-up," Meg filled in for her.

"Yeah, make-up," Ainsley chuckled.

The phone rang and Ainsley tried to get off the couch, but Meg watched her grimace and grab her side.

Meg got up and picked up the phone. "Gage residence."

"Hi, Meg. How's Ainsley?" Johnny asked.

"She's good, missing you."

"Yeah, I miss her too," Johnny said, his voice quiet.

"Everything okay?" Meg asked.

"Rough shift," Johnny said cryptically.

"Is Mike okay?" Meg asked.

Johnny was quiet. "Like I said, rough shift."

"I'll give you to Ainsley," Meg said, she was thankful the cord was long enough to reach over to the couch.

"Are you okay?" Ainsley asked, as soon as she got the phone.

"Are you okay?" Johnny turned the question back around to her.

"I'm fine, Honey. Meg's been taking good care of me. Joanne and the kids came over earlier this morning. You can tell Roy I got a chance to talk to Chris and everything's okay."

"I know. I let Roy have the phone first. He talked to Chris. Whatever you said, worked like a charm."

"I just let him know it was okay to be scared, as long as he didn't let it stop him from doing what he wanted or what was right," Ainsley said, looking at Meg as she said the words.

"I hope Meg can hear you," Johnny said.

"How are you?" Ainsley asked, not wanting to acknowledge that Meg could hear her, but also hearing the weariness in Johnny's voice.

"It's been a rough shift," Johnny said.

"Want to talk about it?" Ainsley knew the answer was usually no, but she always asked.

"We had a structure fire that took the life of one of the foreman's. Then, this afternoon, we responded to a multi-vehicle car accident," Johnny paused. "A woman was on her way to pick her kids up from school when a cement truck last control and rolled over onto her car. The cement all poured into the car."

"Oh, Johnny, I'm so sorry," Ainsley could picture the scene.

"The school called the husband when the wife didn't show up. He had to drive by the accident to get to the school. He must've know something was wrong, there was no way he could've recognized the car," Johnny said. "We were just getting her body out of the car when he ran up to the scene."

Johnny pinched the bridge of his nose, remembering the husband's screams as he realized it was his wife buried in concrete. He'd fallen to his knees, completely hysterical. They'd ended up giving him something to help sedate him and the police had gone to get the kids and take them to the husband's sister.

"That poor man," Ainsley whispered. "Those poor kids."

Johnny was silent on the other end.

"I love you, Johnny," Ainsley said. "And I promise, the kids and I are in for the night, no late night drives."

"Thank you."

They talked for a few more minutes, but the klaxons going off had her quickly hanging up the phone.

"What happened?" Meg asked.

"A woman going to pick up her kids at school was killed in a car accident. The husband arrived on scene as they were getting her body out of the car."

Meg closed her eyes.

"She wasn't a fire fighter, Meg. But, her husband will be burying her in the next few days. No one is promised tomorrow."

"How do I get through it, if I have to bury him?" Meg asked.

"The same way you got through it when you buried your mom, your sister, your dad. One minute at a time, until it becomes one day at a time."

"You've never buried anyone, Ainsley. You don't understand."

"I love a fireman, Meg. I understand that part very well. And if my choices are having to live with the pain of losing Johnny, or not having even one memory from our time together, I'd chose the pain every single time. I wouldn't give up Hunter or Grace, or for that matter our first kiss, or our good-bye kiss this morning to avoid that pain. I cherish our time together way too much."

Meg looked over at Ainsley and then down at her empty ring finger. "You've never experienced that pain," she whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

Marco almost squirmed under the stares of his five shift mates. He had just told them about investing in Evonne's restaurant and their plan to open the restaurant with outdoor seating while they remodeled the interior and that they were going to start a catering business together as well. No one had said a word yet, they were just looking at him.

"Well?" Marco asked, wanting them to say something.

"Well, what?" Chet said. "We're still waiting for the punch line."

"There is no punch line, Chet," Marco said, his voice frustrated.

"You mean you're serious?" Captain Stanley said, looking incredulous. "You seriously invested almost $2,000 in a restaurant with a woman you barely know?"

"I know her," Marco said, without a lot of conviction.

"You've known her a week," Johnny said. "How well can you know her?"

"You knew Ainsley less than 48 hours before you slept with her," Marco shot back at Johnny.

"Yeah, but it didn't cost him two grand," Chet said.

Marco and Johnny both shot Chet a dirty look.

"After what Cara Lynn did to me, Marco; and with the current attacks, how can you be sure you can trust her?" Mike asked.

"Look, Mike, it's not like that. Evonne is not Cara Lynn. She isn't using me. This was all my idea. I have always wanted to have a restaurant or catering business; now I get to have both and not somewhere way down the line after I've retired from the fire department; but now."

"I didn't think Cara Lynn was like that either," Mike said. "I thought the stuff going on was my idea, but she played me like a fiddle."

"I'm not getting played," Marco snapped.

"Then why are you getting so defensive?"

"Because I am really excited about this and you guys are acting like I'm a child that can't make my own decisions. It was my money, not yours, this is my life not yours," Marco emphasized my and yours as he spoke.

"Calm down, Marco. We aren't treating you like a child. We're just looking out for you. You would not be the first guy to get his head spun around by a pretty girl," Captain Stanley said.

"My head was not spun around by a pretty girl," Marco insisted.

"Oh, then she's not pretty," Johnny said.

"Well, no, I mean, yeah, she's pretty, but that's not why I did this."

Marco was saved from having to answer any more questions about Evonne when the klaxons sounded calling the station out for a multiple alarm fire at a water treatment plant.

Captain Stanley looked back at his senior linesman as he boarded the engine. He made a mental note to call Kate as soon as he could to see if she could look into this Evonne woman. Since her restaurant had a fire, he knew her last name would be in the log somewhere.

E

Kate and Larry pulled into the parking lot behind the station at 7:00 AM the next morning. Kate knew the guys were going to hate having cops shadow their every move, but the only way to find out who was watching them, was, well, to watch them.

She got out of the car, followed closely by Larry. She opened the door, but no one was in the dayroom or kitchen. She walked into the bay relieved to see the engine and squad both parked inside.

"Hello," Kate called out.

"Kate, I wasn't expecting you to come by, but I'm really glad you did, I need to ask you a question," Captain Stanley said, coming out of his office.

"I'm happy to answer it if I can; but my reason for showing up wasn't some psychic feeling that you needed me," Kate tried to joke. "I'm afraid I need to talk to all of you about a change in how we are approaching this case," Kate explained.

"That doesn't sound good," Captain Stanley said, taking in her tone of voice and the look on her face.

"Where are all the guys?"

"I'll get them, but before I do, can I ask you my question," Captain Stanley indicated she should step in his office.

She followed him into the office and he closed the door. "Marco recently met a woman when he saw her restaurant on fire on his day off. He just happened to be in a store across the street."

Kate raised her eyebrows. "Suspiciously convenient."

"My feelings exactly. Her name is Evonne Diaz. Do you think you can do some checking into her background?"

"I'll see what I can do," Kate said, jotting the name down in her notebook.

"I'll get the guys, they're cleaning up the dorm and getting their stuff together. It was a rough 24 hours, we are hoping we don't get another call before shift change. We'll meet you in the kitchen. Help yourself to some coffee, it's fresh."

Kate and Larry wandered into the kitchen and Kate moved toward the coffee pot. "Larry, I know you don't drink coffee, but you want anything to drink?"

"No," Larry said, sitting down at the table, "I'm fine."

Kate poured herself a cup of coffee and added some sugar. She moved over to sit at the table with Larry just as the guys started to filter in.

The guys all flopped into chairs and looked at Kate. She looked at Johnny and knew that Captain Stanley's statement of it being a rough 24 hours was probably an understatement. The dark circles under his eyes told her that he had not slept much last night. She took in the stooped shoulders, and grim looks on all the other men and really wished she could wait to give them this news.

"So, what's changed Kate?" Captain Stanley asked.

"Guys, I wish I didn't have to tell you this; especially today. I can tell you've had a rough shift, but this really can't wait. We've gone over all the information we've gathered these last few weeks, looked at it a hundred different ways, we've interviewed Jake Baker, Kevin Costas and his brother, Cara Lynn and her brother and Tim's nephew. No one stands out as a likely suspect for these acts being committed against you. We also can't find anything on Simon Salyer, it's like he doesn't even exist," Kate explained, her frustration evident in her voice.

Johnny reached out and placed a hand on hers. "What do you need from us, Kate?"

"We've got an idea, at least on how to get to Simon Salyer; but you're not gonna like it," Kate said, looking at each of the guys, but unable to bring herself to say more.

When the pause stretched out Larry stepped in. "Simon Salyer has to have men watching you in order to be getting the footage for his news stories. The best way to find the person watching you," Larry paused, looking at Kate to see if she wanted to jump in; but she was looking at her hands on the table. "Is for us to be watching you too."

"What?" Mike said, looking over at Larry.

"You're gonna be following us?" Marco asked.

"Only to find out who else is watching you," Larry clarified.

"Somehow that doesn't make it better for me," Mike said, unhappy about the idea of having police officers following him around.

"I know this stinks, guys. But, it'll be worth it, if we can find Simon Salyer."

"How does finding Simon Salyer help us?" Marco asked. "Other than getting rid of this stupid reporter selling lies on TV."

"We can't rule out the possibility that Simon Salyer and your attacker are working together," Kate explained.

"What?" Chet asked, looking at Larry.

"What?" Larry asked looking at Chet.

"You frowned," Chet said.

"Larry and I differ about our belief in the possibility of Simon Salyer and the attacker working together. He doesn't think it's likely. I think it's at least a possibility."

"I for one, would love to get rid of Simon Salyer. I hate that guy almost as much as I hate the guy setting these attacks," Roy said.

"Ditto," Johnny agreed.

Kate and Larry looked over at them. "So, you're okay with police officers watching you for a few days?"

"How obvious is it gonna be, Kate?" Captain Stanley asked.

"You won't readily see them," Kate said, but you're gonna want to tell your families, you don't want them getting spooked if you see someone watching them."

"Ainsley's gonna hate this," Johnny said.

"Sorry, Johnny," Kate said.

Larry and Kate left a few minutes later. But Marco followed them out to the car.

"Kate, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Kate looked at Larry. He headed over toward the car, while Kate stepped off to the side with Marco.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"I'll try," Kate said, thinking she had an idea of what Marco was going to ask.

"I recently met a woman. With everything going on, and the things that happened with Cara Lynn, do you think you can look into her? Just make sure there isn't anything I need to worry about."

Kate studied Marco for a minute. She nodded, "I can do that."

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Marco said, heading back toward the station.

Larry looked over at Kate as she got in the car. "I always figured police officers had the harder job."

"And now?" Kate asked.

"Maybe we can call it a tie," Larry said.

Kate chuckled and put the car in reverse.

E

Chet got in his van and looked over at the gym bag sitting on the floor of the passenger seat. He groaned. He was supposed to meet his trainer that morning. He'd agreed to be at the gym every morning he wasn't on shift, even the mornings he was getting off shift.

Why did I agree to that, Chet thought, still looking down at the bag? He knew why though, he wanted to really push himself to get into shape. Of course, when he'd felt that way he hadn't just worked a nightmare shift.

Chet sighed and put the van into drive. He pulled out of the parking lot and turned left to go to the gym.

As he got out of the van, he looked toward the building and saw his trainer standing outside and waiting for him. "You're late."

"I came straight from shift," Chet said. "I don't work a job where you punch out at exactly eight o'clock." Chet knew his tone was snippy, but he didn't want to be here to begin with and this guy was gonna try to hassle him; well he wasn't gonna take it.

"And now you're taking your sweet time getting in there and getting changed. You've got 2 minutes. Every minute beyond 2 minutes and I'm adding 10 push-ups, 20 sit-ups and increasing the intervals your gonna run on the treadmill."

Chet looked at him seriously considering just getting back in his van and going home.

"One minute and fifty-five seconds," Nick said, looking at his watch.

Chet moved into the gym and headed toward the locker room. He quickly changed into his workout clothes and got back out to Nick.

"Let's start on the treadmill," Nick said, moving Chet toward the row of treadmills. We're gonna start with 20 minutes to warm you up."

Chet got on the treadmill and began walking at a fast walk. Nick let him get away with that for three minutes and then reached over and increased the speed. Every few minutes, he increased the speed even more. At the ten-minute mark, Chet wasn't sure he could keep this up; he could feel his pulse pounding in his temples, he gasped for breath. Nick turned the speed up yet again. At the eighteen-minute mark, Chet jumped off the treadmill and ran to the nearest garbage can. He threw up several times, his muscles quivering from the exertion and lack of sleep.

Nick walked over. "You've still got two-minutes, get back on the treadmill."

Chet looked at him like he was crazy.

"Do you, or do you not want to increase your endurance?"

"Yeah, but...," Chet started.

Nick cut him off, "There is no but. You either do or you don't. If the answer is yes, you do what I say. No questions asked."

Chet stood there for just a minute. He really did not want to get back on that treadmill. Then he remembered the disdainful look that Larry'd had on his face when he'd looked around his apartment. He was tired of just existing. He wanted more out of his life.

Chet moved toward the treadmill and started running again. He barely made it through the remaining two-minutes, but he did make it.

Next, Nick moved him through a serious of weight training and resistance exercises to build muscles. When Chet left the gym almost two-hours later, he could barely walk to his van. His legs felt like jelly, he was exhausted and he wondered again as he climbed into the van why he was doing this.

E

"What are you doing?" Meg asked, coming into the kitchen where Ainsley was trying to bend over to get a skillet out of a lower cabinet.

"Trying to get a special breakfast ready for Johnny. Twelve hours ago he was already having a tough shift. There's no telling what the last 12 hours have brought. I can't help him de-stress the way he normally prefers," Ainsley smiled at Meg. "But, I can at least make sure he has a good breakfast."

"If you don't sit down and let yourself heal you'll never get to, well, help him de-stress."

Ainsley smiled. "I'll definitely take your help; but I'm making my mother's pancakes, and that recipe is secret."

"A secret recipe? Really?"

"Wait till you taste them; you'll know why I keep it a secret."

Meg shook her head. "Wow, you're really going all out," Meg said, taking in the steak, eggs, ingredients for pancakes and the oranges laid out for fresh squeezed orange juice.

"He's worth it," Ainsley said, slicing an orange in half to start squeezing orange juice.

"How do you think Mike unwinds after a rough shift?" Meg asked.

"I can tell you how he'd like to unwind," Ainsley teased her.

"I'm being serious," Meg said.

Ainsley stopped smiling and looked at her friend. "So am I, actually. Being close to the woman they love helps our guys leave behind the trauma and death they may have experienced on their shift. Being held and told their loved, that we admire them for what they do, that we're proud of them. They need that."

Meg was quiet as she began to cook the steaks Ainsley had laid out.

"What are you going to do about the wedding?"

Meg looked back at Ainsley. "I was up all night trying to figure that out."

"And?"

"And, Johnny's home," Meg said, seeing the Rover pull up the driveway into the back.

"Nice avoidance," Ainsley observed.

"The truth is, I just don't know," Meg said, watching through the window as Johnny got out of the vehicle, grabbed his bag and looked at the house. Even Meg could read the stress on his face.

"Maybe I should take the kids out," Meg suggested.

"If you could just get them up and changed, and give us a few minutes," Ainsley said. "The kids will be a good distraction for him."

Meg moved out of the kitchen toward Grace's room. She figured she could get Grace up and changed, and then bring her into Hunter's room easier than the other way around.

Johnny came in the back door and rubbed Chief's head as the dog met him at the door. Ainsley moved toward him. Johnny watched her, noticing she was moving some better, but her nose and the bruising around her eyes looked even worse. He closed his eyes for a second berating himself for his role in her injuries again.

Ainsley slipped her arms around her husband's waist and gently leaned against him. She reached up to guide his head down so she could kiss him, being careful of her nose. Johnny allowed her to deepen the kiss and dropped his bag on the floor as he wrapped his arms around her. He tried to be careful of her injuries, but he desperately needed to hold her and get lost in their kiss.

Ainsley got him to sit down and then sat on his lap. She ran her fingers into his hair, slowly massaging his head and lightly kissing him first on the lips, and then his nose, each one of his eyes. Johnny felt himself start to relax as Ainsley moved to kiss his temples, his cheeks and then along his jawline. She let her hands drop down to start rubbing the back of his neck and shoulders, as she kissed his neck. She moved her lips back to his, pulling him back into a deep kiss. Johnny let his hands run up underneath her hair, his fingers getting lost in the silky strands.

"I love you so much," Johnny whispered, as Ainsley moved again to nibble on his ear lobe.

"I love you," Ainsley whispered into his ear. "I'm so glad you're home with us. You're such an amazing dad and a wonderful husband. I cannot imagine my life without you. Thank you for marrying me, and loving me."

"I'm so sorry I hurt you," Johnny said, leaning back and looking at her bruises.

"I'm only sorry that it's keeping me from taking you to bed and having my way with you," Ainsley winked at him. "Otherwise, this injury got us talking again; and I'd do it again a hundred times for this moment right here."

"I'd rather I was the one that was hurt," Johnny said, stroking her cheek.

"You get hurt enough already," Ainsley teased.

Johnny tickled her side that wasn't bruised. "Oh, oh, no, still no laughing," Ainsley said, as she giggled, and grimaced.

"Oh, sorry," Johnny said, placing his hand to brace her fractured rib.

Meg cleared her throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but you have two hungry children here."

Johnny helped Ainsley get off his lap, but couldn't resist running his hand down her back and butt as he stood. Ainsley smiled as he moved toward Hunter. "Hey, buddy, did you take care of your mom while I was working?"

"Yes," Hunter said, placing his hands on Johnny's cheeks. "Like Daddy."

"That's my little man," Johnny said, giving Hunter a kiss on the forehead. He placed him in his seat and turned to take Grace from Meg.

"Good morning, Princess. Daddy loves you," Johnny said, kissing his daughter.

"Dada, wub yu," Grace said, giving Johnny a kiss with her open mouth and slobbering all over him.

Meg couldn't help but laugh.

Johnny put Grace in her highchair and buckled her in. "What can I do to help you?" Johnny asked, looking at the counter full of food.

"Not a darn thing," Ainsley said, walking up to her husband with a hot cup of coffee. "Have a seat and stare adoringly at your children, and wait for your wife to serve you a breakfast fit for the hero you are."

"I can do that, but I'm gonna have to stare at my gorgeous wife too."

"You can even steal a kiss whenever I get close," Ainsley teased him, tilting her head so he could drop a kiss on her lips.

"I'm the luckiest man in the whole world," Johnny said, moving to sit down in between his kids, after he'd kissed Ainsley.

Meg tilted her head and looked at Johnny. She could still see remnants of his rough shift on his face, but his smile was genuine and there was a light back in his eyes. She moved to help Ainsley finish cooking the meal, but she couldn't help but watch Johnny and Ainsley's interactions as they finished making breakfast and then ate together. A few times Meg actually felt like she was interrupting a very private moment as the two of them looked at each other.

"Those pancakes were amazing, Ainsley," Meg said, standing up and starting to clean up the dishes. "I can definitely understand why you keep the recipe a secret."

Ainsley smiled. "If you're lucky, I'll share it with you as a wedding present."

"Is that your way of trying to bribe me to go through with the wedding?" Meg teased.

"If Mike's not all the incentive you need, you should return the ring and move on," Johnny said, a bit of an edge to his voice.

Ainsley reached over and covered his hand with hers.

"Sorry," Johnny said, looking at Meg. "It's been a rough 24-hours, but it was worse for Mike because he knows your thinking of calling off the wedding again. It's not fair to him."

"I know it's not, Johnny. And I hate that I feel this way. But, what's worse, being honest about what I can't handle now, or marrying him and realizing 6 months from now that I can't handle his job?"

"Except you've already been handling his job, Meg," Johnny said, standing up and moving to face her. "You started your relationship, or at least restarted, in a building about to burn to the ground because Cara Lynn and Kevin were trying to kill Mike and you; you were strong enough then. You've been dating him almost a year, you've been strong enough all that time. What's different now?"

Meg looked at him. She hadn't really thought about it like that before. She'd worried about Mike a little with his job over their time dating, but never like this. She'd never felt this paralyzing fear before. Why now? She wondered.

"Do you think maybe it's just wedding jitters?" Ainsley asked. She was actually surprised she hadn't made the connection before. Meg had been fine before the last few weeks.

"It was Captain Hammer actually dying," Meg said.

"Are you sure?"

Meg bit her lower lip, she'd never thought this fear could be her nerves about the wedding. Meg shook her head. "I don't know why I feel like I do. I wish I didn't. I wish I was sure I could do this; that I could be as strong as you," Meg said, looking at Ainsley. "Or Joanne, or Beth; but I'm not."

"We've had more practice than you," Ainsley said.

"Do you love him?" Johnny asked.

"Of course!" Meg said, insulted that he would even ask her that question.

"Than that should be enough."

"Sometimes love isn't enough," Meg said, not knowing she was expressing the same sentiment that Captain Stanley had told Mike during their shift.

Johnny slipped his arms around Ainsley and pulled her close. "It is, if loving that person means you're willing to talk through all the issues and not always insist on getting your way."

"Or running away, and just taking off your ring and not talking about it," Ainsley said, looking at Meg's ring finger with no ring.

"Mike and I have talked about it. He offered to leave his job, but I can't let him do that. I've asked the women how to make this work; I can't get past this fear. I don't want to walk away and I'm terrified to move forward." Tears streamed down Meg's face.

E

Meg walked out to her car and got behind the wheel. She sat there, just starting straight ahead, not sure what to do next. She put the key in the ignition and started the car.

Mike leaned against the door jam and looked at Meg.

"I wasn't expecting you this morning," Mike finally said, when Meg didn't say anything.

"I wasn't expecting to be here," Meg said. "When I left the Gage house this morning, I really intended to go home."

"Then why are you here?" Mike asked.

Meg shook her head. "I don't know."

Mike felt like she'd stabbed his heart with a knife. "I can't do this today, Meg."

Meg looked at Mike. His was trying to come across as relaxed, leaning against the door jam, but as she looked closely at him, she saw the slumped shoulders, like standing upright was too much effort. As she met his eyes, her heart broke. His eyes looked so sad.

She remembered what Ainsley said about the men needing to be close to the women they loved to let the trauma and death they faced go.

Meg stepped forward. She slipped her hand behind his head and pulled him into a kiss. At first, Mike responded, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight against him, deepening their kiss. The last 24-hours had been so bad; not just work, but wondering what was happening with them. As the feelings of the last 24-hours started to creep back in, Mike remembered Captain Stanley telling him that maybe Meg calling off the wedding would be for the best; that sometimes love wasn't enough.

Mike pulled back. "I can't do this, Meg. I love you. I know you love me. I know you're struggling with the risks of my job and everything that goes with that; and I've really tried not to pressure you. But, this is torture. We're supposed to get married in less than two-weeks and you're not wearing your ring."

"I know, Mike. I'm so sorry. I really am trying to figure this out."

Mike searched her face. He loved this woman, would have willingly left the fire department for her; but Mike realized that wasn't going to fix whatever was causing her to hesitate. "I'm going to make this easy for you, Meg," Mike said, feeling an icy fist clench his heart. "The wedding's off. I can't keep doing this. I love you. I would do anything to make you happy. But, I'm not the problem in this," Mike reached up and brushed a piece of hair away from her face. "I hope you can find happiness, Meg. I really do. But, I can't keep living like this."

Meg started to cry. "I don't want to lose you."

"But you don't want to marry me either."

"I do want to marry you," Meg argued.

Mike lifted her hand, looking where her engagement ring should be, but wasn't. "This says otherwise."

Mike leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Good-bye, Meg."

Mike closed the door. His heart hurt; but he couldn't keep living with the indecision. If she didn't know this close to the wedding that she loved him and wanted to marry him, he'd never feel secure in the marriage. Above all else, Mike knew he needed to be able to trust and rely on his wife. He'd watched Captain Stanley and Beth, Roy and Joanne and over the last couple of years, Johnny and Ainsley and while they had their fights, Mike knew the guys never doubted their wives' commitment to them and their marriage. Mike couldn't say the same thing about his relationship with Meg.

It was odd, Mike thought, as he moved to sit down on the couch. A couple of months ago, he would have thought Meg was like the other wives. But, if he was honest, as the wedding had been approaching, Meg had been getting more distant and reserved. It would be easy to blame this on the attacks on the station, but Mike had a feeling that wasn't the root of the problem; but he couldn't even begin to fathom what the real problem could be.


	16. Chapter 16

Meg knelt down in the soft grass and brushed a few leaves off of the headstone in front of her. She ran her fingers over the etched letters, Rhonda Ann Trask. "Mike called off the wedding, mom," Meg whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. "It was all my fault. I couldn't get past his job."

Meg turned to look at her dad's name etched next to her mom's. "I know you really liked him, dad. I'm sorry I let you down."

"I was going to have our dream wedding, Mary," Meg said, brushing grass clippings off her sister's tombstone. "It was a little white church with stained glass windows. I found a beautiful dress and was going to wear the little pill box hat with a short veil; like you used to love on Jackie Kennedy. It was hard to find, but I found it. I remembered how much you wanted to wear one when you got married."

Meg brushed away tears.

"Meg, sweetie, is that you?"

Meg turned to look at the elderly woman that had just stepped out of a black car.

"Mrs. Ross, it's good to see you," Meg stood up and walked over to the woman that had lived next door to her family for as long as Meg could remember. She gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I come by every once in a while to say Hi, to your parents and Mary. Tell them to save me a mansion next door to them in Heaven," Mrs. Ross said, looking down at the tombstones.

"I'm sure they already have," Meg said. Mrs. Ross had been like a second mom to her and Mary when they were growing up.

"I am so looking forward to your wedding. My son has agreed to be my date, so he can drive me down. It's just too far to drive by myself now; but I wouldn't miss it for the world. I remember whenever I was altering a wedding dress, you and Mary would come over and watch me work; critiquing the dress. I always thought Mary would become a dress designer, may she rest in peace."

Meg started to cry again.

"Oh, sweetie, what's wrong," Mrs. Ross asked, wrapping her arms around Meg.

Meg couldn't stop herself, she rested her head against the older woman's shoulder and just broke down bawling.

Mrs. Ross just let her cry for several minutes. Finally, she slipped a hanky in Meg's hand and patted her shoulder. "Come now, dear. Let's head to my house. I think you need some cocoa and cookies."

Meg couldn't help the small smile that broke out on her face, but then she sniffed. "Some things can't be fixed with cocoa and cookies."

"Maybe not," Mrs. Ross said. "But, it's a lot easier to think about how to solve them with cocoa and cookies."

E

Marco parked his car and sat for just a minute watching Evonne giving directions to two guys that were delivering the outside tables. Marco got out of the car and moved to the trunk to pull out some of the supplies he'd brought over. He already owned a lot of the equipment they would need for a catering business, so he'd packed it all up when he'd gotten home from shift and brought it over to the restaurant.

"Buenos Dias, Marco," Evonne called out, seeing him standing by his car.

"Hola, Evonne. I brought a lot of stuff for the catering portion of our business," Marco said, leaning into the car and taking out several chaffing trays.

Evonne walked over to help him unload. She looked at the trunk full of stuff. "You're not kidding. Did you leave anything in your kitchen at home?" She joked.

"Not much," Marco smiled. "But to be honest, if I'm working 24-hour shifts at the station and then here on my days off; I doubt I'll be doing much cooking at home."

"Especially not when you get used to the top of the line commercial equipment I have in the restaurant. I've cooked my meals here to bring them home to eat because I am spoiled with having a grill and deep fryer at my immediate disposal," Evonne laughed.

"Not to mention left-over food that we don't just want to throw away," Marco added.

"Actually, I have an agreement with a local shelter. I make sure to properly refrigerate any of the left-over food and they send someone by every day to pick up the food I had left from the night before that I can't re-use in the restaurant and they use that to help feed some of the homeless and families in need that come to them."

"That's really great; how did you get started doing that?"

Evonne looked at him, "My family has been working with them for a few years. I just kind of followed in their footsteps. What about you Marco? How did you get involved with being a fireman and a chef?"

"I have a large family," Marco said, setting down the chaffing dishes on the counter of the kitchen. Evonne set down the pots she had carried in. They both moved back outside to get the rest of the stuff out of the car. "Being one of the oldest, cooking was just one of my many chores. But, unlike mowing the lawn, I actually enjoyed cooking and I was pretty good at it. As I did it more, I began to realize that cooking was something that really relaxed me. I've used it ever since as a way to calm my mind and unwind after a tough shift."

Evonne looked at him for a few minutes. "Did you have a tough shift?"

Marco didn't want to talk about it. He wasn't sure how the other guys handled it in their relationships; he figured they probably gave their wives a vague idea, but was sure they never went into details. Marco shrugged.

Evonne kept looking at him as they walked back toward the restaurant, their arms loaded with the remaining items from Marco's trunk. "That's the thing with running a restaurant; I may have my bad days, a rude customer, employees don't show up, my restaurant catches on fire," Evonne smiled, "But, my bad days are nothing in comparison to yours."

"I don't know," Marco smiled at her. "Your restaurant being on fire, pretty much is my daily job."

"Except, I know, a restaurant fire where no one is hurt, is a boring day at the office for you. I know there are days that haunt you. You can see it in your eyes." Evonne set her items down on the counter and freed some space for Marco to set down the last of the equipment.

"I've always been told I had nice eyes," Marco flirted with her, trying to change the subject.

Evonne rested her hand on his arm. "You have gorgeous eyes, Marco. But, there's a light that doesn't exist in them. Snuffed out by the harsher realities of life most of us are spared from. My brother-in-law is a police officer; he has the same eyes that you do. My sister works very hard to help them lighten as much as possible," Evonne removed her hand and moved away from Marco, to start putting away some of the equipment they had unloaded.

"I hope this restaurant can do the same for you," she said softly.

Marco moved over closer to her, putting his hand on her arm, and turning her to face him. "You already help lighten the load," Marco searched her eyes for a moment; but then leaned in and gently kissed her lips.

Evonne kissed him back, but stepped back before things would have intensified. "I like you, Marco," she said. "But, we barely know each other. We're starting a business venture together. We need to be very careful about bringing a romance into the mix. It could cause problems. Especially if things don't go well."

"How could they not go well; I'm great," Marco teased her.

He was rewarded with a smile and a laugh. "I'm not saying no; I'm just saying slow."

Marco smiled at her. "I'll take it," he leaned in and gave her another soft kiss.

"Let's talk about the menu for the Vowler catering event," Marco said, changing the subject and getting them back on track.

Evonne smiled at him, she leaned over and pulled a binder off the shelf. "I've been thinking about that. I drafted a few possible options, let me know what you think," Evonne opened the binder and they began going over the possible menu options.

E

"Do you remember these?" Mrs. Ross asked, coming back into the living room carrying two notebooks decorated with stickers, and pictures drawn in magic marker.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you kept those. Mary and I planned out our dream weddings in those binders when my parents were planning their vow renewal ceremony."

Mrs. Ross opened one, folded the cover back, and handed it to Meg, so she could see the first few pages.

Meg looked at the first several pages, slowly flipping the pages. "I can't believe how much I remembered of my dream wedding. We were going to be married in a small white church with stained glass windows," Meg said, reading the description for the dream location.

"I found a white satin wedding dress with buttons all down the back, and a white pill box hat with a short veil. I have white and pink Gerber daisies for my bouquet. I was even going to have "Going to the Chapel" by the Dixie Cups play before the wedding processional started."

Mrs. Ross sat down and placed a gentle hand on Meg's shoulder. "Look at the cover, Dear."

Meg closed the book and looked up, shock reflecting in her eyes. "It's Mary's notebook."

Mrs. Ross held out the other notebook. "This one is yours."

Meg opened it up and read the first few lines aloud. "Dream location, a garden with lots of trees and flowers. My perfect dress, my mom's wedding gown. When Dad walks me down the aisle I want us to do the funny cross-over walk we used to do when he walked me to school when I was little. I want Mary to read the poem she wrote that won the honorable mention in the national competition, "Love Reflected" and I want mom to sing "At Last" by…," Meg's voice broke as she started to cry again. "By Etta James."

"Doesn't sound much like the wedding you planned," Mrs. Ross observed.

"I can't have this wedding," Meg said, her voice frustrated. She stood up and walked over to the garbage can, tossing in the notebook. "I can't have my family with me. And I know I could have someone else do those things; Mike's family is wonderful, and the men he works with and their wives, are terrific. But…"

"It isn't what you dreamed of, it isn't your mom, your dad and your sister," Mrs. Ross filled in for her.

Meg just nodded, her throat too tight from unshed tears to respond.

Mrs. Ross got up and moved over to take the notebook out of the trash. She took Meg's hand and led her back to the couch to sit down. She set the notebook next to her. "What's going on with the wedding, Dear?"

"Mike called it off," Meg whispered.

"How come?"

"I couldn't get past my fears about his job."

Mrs. Ross tilted her head and looked at Meg. "Is that really the issue?"

"I think so," Meg said.

"We all had lunch not long after you started dating Mike. I remember you telling me that horrific story about being trapped in the basement with him with the fire getting closer. It was scary, but you lived through that and weren't too traumatized. I don't think the risks of his job are the problem, Dear," Mrs. Ross picked up the notebook. "I think this is the problem."

"When I started planning the wedding, I was so excited," Meg said quietly. "But with each decision, with each plan, I began to miss my family more and more. Mom, Mary and I should've been shopping for my wedding gown, picking out flowers, talking about how to do my hair. Dad should have been making jokes about Mike stealing me from him. It just got harder and harder and pretty soon the wedding was something I began to dread more than look forward too. I couldn't understand why I was feeling that way. When Captain Hammer died, I fixated on what would happen if I lost Mike too. I don't think I can survive losing anyone else."

"I'm sure you do have that fear, Meg. You've lost so much in your young life; I can't even imagine how hard it is for you. But, I don't think it's the fear of losing Mike that was standing in your way."

"Do you honestly think I'm jeopardizing my future with Mike because I can't have the wedding I wanted when I was 16 years old?"

"I think it's because you don't want the wedding to be a constant reminder of all that you've lost," Mrs. Ross said, placing her hand over Meg's.

"I love Mike, so much, Mrs. Ross. But, when I think of trying to get through the wedding ceremony, I just want to cry. My heart aches and I just feel so sad. I really thought that was because I was thinking about losing Mike; but maybe it's because I miss my family so much it hurts," Meg started to cry again.

Mrs. Ross pulled her into a hug. "Sweet, Meg, tell Mike how you're feeling. He'll understand. You don't have to have a big wedding. You can get married at City Hall and have a big party for all your friends."

"I can't ask him to do that," Meg shook her head. "He still has his parents, and a sister and all the guys at the station are like his brothers. He should get to have his family at his wedding."

"What do you think he'd rather have, Meg. A wedding for his family and friends that will last a few hours, or a lifetime with the woman he loves?"

"But what about his mom? She'll be so upset."

"She'll understand too, Meg. From what I saw of him that one day at lunch, he's a good man. He didn't get to be that on his own. His mom has to be a good woman to raise a man like that."

"It's too late," Meg whispered. "Mike already called off the wedding."

"That's okay, Dear. The wedding needs to be called off, but the marriage can still move forward."

Meg looked at the woman. "Will you come to a reception without a wedding?"

"I'm looking forward to it," Mrs. Ross said. "And I think I have something you can wear," Mrs. Ross got off the couch and moved down the hallway.

She came back a few minutes later carrying a garment bag.

Meg opened the bag and gasped. It was her mother's wedding dress. "I thought this was gone when I couldn't find it in the house after dad passed away."

"Your dad asked me to hold on to it, the year after your mom died. He said it hurt to see it hanging in the closet. When you didn't ask for it at lunch that day, I thought maybe you had decided you didn't want to wear your mom's dress and I didn't want to bring it up; in case you thought I was trying to make you feel bad about not wanting it."

"I do want it," Meg said, touching the soft fabric.

"Try it on," Mrs. Ross encouraged. "I don't do alterations anymore, can't make the fingers work that well; but if it needs any work I know people that can do it in a rush."

Meg went into the bathroom and slipped on the wedding dress. It was a traditional style for the late 1950's when her parents had married. The gown was tea length, with a soft neckline and short sleeves. It reminded her of the wedding dress Audrey Hepburn had worn in the movie "Funny Face".

Meg stepped out of the bathroom and walked down the hallway to the living room. Mrs. Ross dabbed her eyes. "You look so beautiful."

Meg moved to hug the elderly woman. She left soon after, taking her mom's wedding dress and the wedding notebooks with her, anxious to talk to Mike. She just needed to make one stop first.

E

Mike looked at the clock when he heard the knock on the door. It was almost 10:00 PM, who would be coming by this late, he thought.

He moved carefully to the door, but didn't open it right away.

The knock came again.

"Mike, it's Meg, please open up."

Mike opened the door. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Mike's eyes quickly swept over, fearing that she'd been hurt in some way.

"I need to talk to you."

Mike looked at her for a minute. Today had been a miserable day. Thankfully he'd slept some, but his dreams, which he couldn't remember, must've been filled with sadness because he'd woke to tears on his cheeks, and his pillow had been wet, like he'd been crying for a long time.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Meg."

"Please, Mike. I really need to say this," Meg pleaded.

Mike stepped back and let her into the apartment. She moved over to sit on the couch, holding two notebooks in her lap.

Mike moved over to sit down, but chose a chair across from her, rather than sit right next to her.

Meg opened up one notebook and handed it to Mike. Mike wasn't sure what he was supposed to be looking at, but he read the first page, and flipped a few more pages.

"What's this supposed to be, Meg? Are you taunting me that I was giving you your dream wedding and you still didn't want to marry me?" Mike's tone was harsh.

"Look at the cover," Meg said, doing to Mike exactly what Mrs. Ross had done to her.

Mike closed the notebook and looked at the front cover. He was quiet for a minute. "You planned your sister's dream wedding," Mike made the connection. "Is that why you didn't want to go through with the wedding, Meg. You realized it wasn't the wedding you wanted?"

Meg shook her head. "I didn't realize I had done that until today when I ran into Mrs. Ross."

"That was your neighbor that we had lunch with not long after we started dating, right?"

Meg nodded. "She gave me this too. It's the notebook I created for my dream wedding." Meg handed Mike the notebook.

He read the pages.

"I'm sorry, Meg. I don't understand what this has to do with your not wanting to marry me?"

"I do want to marry you, Mike. Very much! I love you so much."

"Then why have you been pulling away? Why have you been saying you're too afraid?"

"I couldn't understand all the feelings I've been having over the last few months. When Captain Hammer died, it was easy to believe it was fear about your job that was causing all those emotions."

Mike waited for her to say more. "But?" He asked, when she stayed silent.

"It isn't about you, Mike. Not about your job, or the dangers of your job, or this most recent person causing attacks. It's me, it's the fact that I don't want a wedding."

Mike looked sad and hurt. "So you don't want to get married?"

"No, I mean, yes, I want to get married. I just don't want the wedding ceremony," Meg explained.

"I wanted my dad to walk me down the aisle, my sister to be my Maid of Honor, to read a poem she wrote that I loved. I wanted my mom to sing," Meg said, her words coming fast as she tried to explain to Mike all the things she realized.

"I can't have any of those things, so the wedding ceremony became something that just made me sad, that was a constant reminder of all the people I've lost. I love you, Mike. I want to start a life with you, build a family with you. But, I don't want a wedding ceremony that is a constant reminder of the family I lost. Would you hate me, if I asked you to just go to like City Hall for the wedding part, and then maybe we can just have the reception?"

Mike looked at Meg and realized the engagement ring was back on her finger.

Mike moved to the couch and pulled Meg into a kiss. Meg clung to him, knowing how close she came to losing him. She slipped her hands under his shirt and broke their kiss just long enough to pull it over his head. Her hands caressing his back as he resumed their kiss.

Eventually, Mike forced himself to pull back, and sit up as their make-up session was getting pretty hot and heavy.

"Don't stop," Meg whispered, pulling him back toward her.

Mike allowed himself to kiss her for another minute, but then pulled back again.

"You asked me to wait until our wedding night," Mike said, his voice strained with his desire.

"I changed my mind," Meg said, reaching for him.

"No, you didn't," Mike said, moving back a bit more.

Mike let his eyes roam over her, he'd done a pretty good job of removing some of her clothing and he really wanted to continue removing the rest. "If I took you to my bed tonight, you'd regret it."

"I won't," Meg said, but not with the conviction Mike would have needed to hear to even consider continuing their make-out session.

"I love you, Meg. The best way I can show you that is to do what is best for you; no matter how hard it is."

"I love you, too, Mike. I want to stay with you," Meg moved forward to wrap her arms around Mike's waist, resting her head on his chest.

Mike kissed the top of her head. He wanted her to stay too. He wondered if he could have her stay over and not sleep with her.

Meg looked up and gently brushed her lips against his.

Nope, I do not have that much will power, Mike thought, as he forced himself to pull back from the kiss.

"Let's figure out how to get married in a way that is a joyful event, and then you go home, and I'm going to go stand in a cold shower, for about an hour," Mike said, moving from the couch to the chair across from Meg, needing to put physical space between them.

"Can we just keep the wedding date for next week? We'll go to City Hall and get married on Friday and then Saturday, we will keep the reception just as it is, and celebrate with our friends and then go on our honeymoon?' Meg asked.

"I'm off after our next shift, we could go to City Hall on Monday right after I get off shift," Mike suggested. "Actually, Tuesday, I want to be well rested for our wedding night."

Meg blushed. "I love the sound of Tuesday. Then, I only have to sleep alone 4 more nights." Meg frowned, as she finished the sentence.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked.

"Is your mom going to hate me?"

Mike laughed. "My mom adores you. We'll explain it to her, just like you explained it to me. She'll understand, Meg. I promise."

"What about all the guys?"

"They still get to have a big party, with lots of food, and they don't have to stand around for a wedding ceremony. No one's gonna be upset. Besides, who cares, what's important is we get to spend the rest of our lives together; nothing else matters."

Meg felt tears stinging her eyes.

Mike moved back to the couch, and pulled her tight against him. "What's wrong?"

"These are tears of joy," Meg said. "Thank you for forgiving me all my crazy behavior lately. I love you so much, and I am so sorry for the pain I caused you."

"It was worth it to get here," Mike assured her.

Meg kissed him again. Mike let himself get caught up in the kiss, gently laying her back on the couch.

"I'm gonna go take that cold shower," Mike said, standing up. "I'll call my parents in the morning and see if they can meet us for dinner so we can talk to them in person. Does that sound okay?"

Meg bit her lip.

"I promise you, Meg. It's going to be okay," Mike reassured her.

Meg stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow. I love you, Mike."

"I love you, Meg."


	17. Chapter 17

He carefully cut the coating on the wire, stripping off the protective layer. He cursed as the knife slipped and cut his finger, a line of red instantly showing up against his skin. He threw the knife down, standing up and heading toward the kitchen to grab a paper towel to hold against the cut. This was the second time he'd cut himself trying to create this explosive device. He knew the problem. His mind was not on his work. He couldn't stop the repetitive thoughts running through his head.

"Who wrote the message on that fuse panel?" He asked out loud.

He ran through that day in his head. He hadn't been planning on following the DeSoto's that day. He'd seen them driving toward the beach and couldn't resist. He watched as they played on the beach. When he realized they were headed toward the concession building he knew this was his shot. He'd seen the man filming the DeSoto family; he just had to make sure not to get in any shots, a minor inconvenience.

He had easily been able to slip into the back of the building. They had the door open near the kitchen, probably to keep it from getting too hot back there. Everyone had been busy rushing around trying to keep up with the orders pouring in. He'd slipped on a hairnet and apron he'd seen laying on some boxes and no one had even looked at him twice. He'd been able to quickly damage the shut off valve on the gas line going to one of the many ovens. He instantly had smelled the gas that began to leak from it. He hadn't needed to do anything else. With the gas burners, deep fryers and the flaming cheese dish they served, there would be plenty of ignition sources. But, then they might not know it was his work. Luckily, he always had small explosive charges with him. He'd grabbed one when he got out of his car and had put it in his pocket. He quickly attached it to the gas line and then simply slipped back out, ditching the hair net and apron and walking away from the building.

But, who wrote the message? "Fireman DeSoto, share your secrets." It was driving him crazy. Had someone seen him set the explosion? If so, how big of a threat were they? Would they eventually contact him? All the what ifs had kept him awake all night. He couldn't afford to be distracted. He needed to find out who wrote that message.

E

"We may have a lead," Kate said, walking in to Eric's office.

"On the arsonist?"

Kate nodded. "We found a partial fingerprint on the latch that opened the fuse box. Tech is running it now."

Eric couldn't resist the smile. "Finally, a break in this case. We are way overdue. I'll call tech and tell them to make it priority number 1."

"I already did," Kate smiled. "I figured you wouldn't mind me using your name."

Eric just shook his head. "Do you ever wait for me to actually give approval?"

"Only if I'm not 100% positive about what you're gonna do."

"I'm too predictable," Eric laughed.

"Well, I am your wife."

"Let me know when you've got a name. I want to be with you when you go pick this guy up."

Kate nodded and headed toward her desk. She stopped by Larry's desk on her way. "Sue, have you seen Larry?"

"He called and said he was running down a possible lead on the arsonist case and that he'd be in soon."

Kate raised her eyebrows, she wondered what he found. "Well, if he calls again, or when he comes in, tell him we've got a partial fingerprint from the last fire and I need to see him."

"Yes, Detective," Sue said, making a note on the pad on her desk.

E

Mike opened the door. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I got the message that you needed to talk to me right away about the wedding."

"Yeah, but my message was to call me."

"Mother's intuition," Mike's mom said, moving inside the apartment.

She glanced around, looking for a clue as to why her son might have called. "Is Meg here?"

"No, mom. She's at her apartment. She isn't sleeping here."

"I'm just wondering Mike, why I'd get a call from my son, a week before his wedding, stating that he had to talk to me right away about the wedding. If Meg's pregnant, moving the wedding up a week, isn't going to stop talk."

Mike laughed. He put his arm around his mom's shoulders. "Relax, Mom. Meg isn't pregnant. And if that's what you've been thinking all this time, this is going to be a lot easier than I expected."

Mike's mom looked over at him. "What's going on, Mike?"

Mike led his mom to the couch, and waited for her to sit down. He sat down next to her and took her hands. "I want you to hear me out before you react okay?"

Mike's mom cocked her head.

"We're going to cancel the wedding," Mike said.

His mom gasped.

"We're still getting married, mom. But, Meg had this wedding planned in her head when she was young about her dad walking her down the aisle, her mom singing and her sister reading a poem. With them all being gone, the wedding is becoming too sad for her; a reminder of all she's lost. We're gonna go to City Hall on Tuesday and get married. We'll still do the reception on Saturday, and celebrate with family and friends; but there isn't going to be wedding ceremony."

Mike's mom looked at him for several seconds. Mike noticed her eyes growing wet.

"Oh, mom, please don't be sad. I don't want to make this a sad event for Meg. Please try to understand."

"Oh, Mike, I do," she reached over and hugged her son. "I was just thinking about poor Meg. I can't believe I never thought about how hard this was going to be for her. I can't imagine if I wasn't here when your sister eventually decides to get married. What can we do?"

Mike hugged his mom back. "Exactly what you just did. Be understanding. Meg is so worried you're gonna be mad at her."

"Well, let's go see that beautiful future daughter of mine and get her straightened out," Mike's mom said, standing up.

Mike quickly moved to slip on his shoes and grab his keys. His mom was already down the stairs to the parking lot, on her way to his truck when he walked out of the apartment, locking the door behind him.

He never noticed the figure watching in the distance.

E

"You what?"

"I wrote the message. When the fire was out, people were still moving all around the building and there was so much going on, I was sure no one would see me. I figured it would make a better story."

Simon closed his eyes. "You idiot!" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"What? It made a great story. I watched it; that message was perfect."

"You just touched an active crime scene. If you left any evidence behind, they aren't going after you for filming a fire; the police will charge you with arson, attempted murder; and that's just for starters. People were hurt in that fire. Your job was to film what was going on; just film it! I don't need you making things more interesting!" Simon was seething, he was so mad.

"No one saw me."

"Your 100% positive?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Listen to me. Just film from now on, okay? I'm taking you off Roy DeSoto and am going to have you following Mike Stoker for now. Keep your distance and don't let anyone see you. And don't go adding any messages to any scenes."

"Okay, okay," Gary hung up the phone and rolled his eyes. He really thought Simon would've been thrilled to have the extra drama on his story.

Simon hung up the phone. He really hoped Gary was right and no one had seen him. At least Gary had no idea what he looked like and even if the police picked him up all he had was a phone number and a P.O. Box; he was relatively sure that Gary wouldn't be able to give the police enough information to lead them to him.

He would reiterate with all the guys working for him that they only thing they were hired to do is record anything going on with the man they were assigned to. He did not need them creating stories for him.

E

"Larry, I mean, Detective Biggs, Detective Spencer is looking for you."

"Thanks, Sue," Larry said, changing course to go to Kate's desk, rather than his own.

"You looking for me?" He asked, as he walked up to Kate.

"Sue said you were investigating a lead for the arson case?"

Larry shook his head. "It didn't pan out. Someone said they thought they'd seen a guy in the kitchen right before the explosion that didn't belong, but the only description they could give me was he was tall. He was wearing a hairnet, and they were unsure the color of his hair, or if he had any facial hair. It may have been our guy, but the description is a tall, male."

Kate shrugged. "At least they wanted to help."

"What we need is a real break," Larry said, perching on the side of Kate's desk.

"Well, I think we've got one," Kate said, a smiling spreading across her face as she watched an officer get off the elevator and start walking toward her, an envelope in his hand.

"Really?"

"A partial print on the fuse box," Kate said, reaching for the envelope the Officer held out. "And this," Kate said, holding up the envelope, "should be the name that belongs to that fingerprint."

E

Mike's mom didn't wait for Mike to come around and open her door. She got out of the car as soon as he put it into park. Mike quickly pulled the keys from the ignition and hurried after his mom. He was just stepping up on the porch when his mom was knocking on Meg's door.

Meg opened the door a few minutes later. "Mrs. Stoker," Meg looked shocked, her eyes going from Mike's mom to Mike and then back again.

"Meg, sweetie, how many times I have asked you to call me Darla."

"Sorry," Meg said, stepping back so Darla and Mike could enter her home.

Darla walked in and pulled Meg into a hug. "I am so sorry, my dear. I should've been more sensitive to how all this wedding planning was affecting you."

"It's not your fault, Mrs. Sto..Darla."

"Charles and I will support any decision you and Mike make, Dear. If you want to have a wedding at City Hall, then a wedding a City Hall you shall have."

"Thank you for understanding," Meg said quietly.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Meg. I'd love to see you and Mike say your I do's. If you don't think it would bother you, we'd like to be at City Hall with you on Tuesday; but if you'd rather just have it be the two of you; we'll support you in that too."

"You'd be willing to come to City Hall?" Meg asked, astonished.

"Well, of course," Darla said.

"I thought you'd be so upset that we weren't getting married in your church, by your Pastor, that you wouldn't want to come to a civil ceremony."

"Can we sit?" Darla asked.

"Oh, yes, sorry," Meg said, moving toward the couch.

Darla moved over and sat down next to Meg.

"As a mom, I want my son to marry someone who loves him with all her heart. Who will be there to make sure he is eating well, getting enough rest, who will help make him smile when the stresses of his job have him feeling down. Someone who wants to be a part of our family. You fit all of those things, Meg. We adore you. We want you to marry our son, the how isn't nearly as important."

"Thank you," Meg sniffed, as tears filled her eyes.

"I told you she wasn't going to be mad," Mike said. He was still standing by the door, watching the scene unfold in front of him.

"Now, what can we do to help," Darla said

"I guess we need to call all the guests and advise them of the change to the wedding. We won't have a ceremony at 12:00 PM, but will still plan for the reception at the banquet hall at 2:00 PM," Meg said, trying to think through the logistics.

"I will call all of our people," Darla offered. "Then, you and Mike can call everyone that you invited and let them know of the change."

"Are you sure you aren't mad at me?" Meg asked.

Darla reached over and hugged Meg. "All I want, Meg, is for you to marry my son and give me some grandbabies to spoil."

Meg laughed. "Me too."

E

Mike saw the smoke in the distance as he drove his mom back to his apartment. He'd told Meg that he was going to take his mom back to her car and call all the people on his list, advising them of the change to the wedding and then he'd come back over to pick her up for the bar-b-que at Captain Stanley's house that evening.

"Looks like a big fire. I'm glad you're sitting here next to me," his mom said. "Your job still makes me nervous."

Mike reached over and touched her hand with his. "I'm always careful, mom. And I have a great group of men watching my back and I watch theirs. And that, is not a bad fire. A lot of smoke, but probably not a lot of flame. My guess, it's one of those buildings that was recently powerwashed in the area. The wood is still really wet; it's going to produce a ton of smoke, but not a lot of flame. Which is good for anyone who lives in the building, but bad for the surrounding area."

Mike turned right onto the street that would lead to his apartment. He leaned forward and looked at the billowing smoke that was still rising in the air.

"Mike, what is it?" Darla looked at her son.

"Not again."

"What?" Darla looked back at the swirling smoke. "Is that your apartment building?"

"I don't believe this," Mike stepped harder on the gas and pulled the truck up behind Engine 69. The Captain came up to yell at him to move his truck, but instantly recognized him.

"Stoker, looking to work some overtime?"

"That's my apartment," Mike jerked his head toward the building that had several hoses already focused on it and firemen moving in and out of the building with victims.

The Captain looked back at the building, over at Mike and then over at his mom. "I'm sorry, Mike. Is there anyone I can call for you?"

"Can you call Captain Stanley?"

"Sure," the Captain walked over to the engine, stepping up on the stair and picking up the Mike.

"LA, contact off-duty Station 51 Captain, Captain Hank Stanley. Advise him our current location is the apartment of Firefighter Mike Stoker."

"10-4, Engine 69."

Mike stood back, out of the way of the fireman working on putting out the blaze. Mike kept his arm around his mom's shoulders. He wanted to go over and check on the people he saw the paramedics treating; many of them neighbors he knew well. But, the guilt that this was his fault kept him glued to his spot.

Mike's mom looked over at him several times. She was surprised that he did not go check on his neighbors; but as she watched the expression on his face, she began to worry more about her son, than anyone else.

She couldn't help but sigh with relief when she saw Captain Stanley pull up. He'd brought Meg with him. Meg jumped out of the car, hurrying toward Mike. Several other men, she instantly recognized as Mike's shift mates, pulled up behind the Captain.

Meg ran over to Mike, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I am so sorry," she whispered.

Mike said nothing. He merely put his other arm around Meg, and stood watching the firemen work to clear the building. Johnny and Roy moved over to Chuck and Steve who were working on the victims. Captain Stanley moved over to the Captain to get details of the damage. Marco and Chet moved over to stand near Mike.

"Mike, man, you know this isn't your fault," Chet said, taking one look at Mike's face.

Mike looked over at him and said nothing.

"It's whomever is doing these things," Marco agreed with Chet.

"I should've never gotten another apartment. Two apartment buildings burned because of me, and now it's three. All these people displaced from their home. Items they can never replace destroyed because they had the misfortune of being my neighbor."

Meg tightened her arms around Mike. She knew nothing anyone said right now was going to make him feel any better. He knew all the things that fire destroyed, beyond the property, the sense of safety that people felt in their own homes being one of the worst. She knew Mike was still carrying the guilt of Captain Hammer dying on his watch. Seeing all these people injured, having lost so much, he'd carry that guilt too.

Captain Stanley moved over to Mike and the gang. "I just spoke to the Captain, there's a lot of smoke, but it was a relatively small explosive device and the wood is so wet, it's not burning too much. I'm sorry, Mike, but the majority of the damage is to your apartment, the rest of the apartments have smoke damage, but should be able to be cleaned up pretty easily."

"Just like you said, Mike," Darla said, amazed that her son was right just from seeing the smoke several blocks away.

"They'll probably need to spend a couple days in a hotel, while the smoke and water is cleaned up; but most of their belongings can probably be salvaged," Captain Stanley assured Mike.

Mike turned toward Meg. "This could've been your house."

Meg touched his face and looked into his eyes. "Don't even try it, Michael Stoker, you asked me to marry you and I'm holding you to it."

"Meg, this is the third time the place where I was living was set on fire. Mrs. Hurley died because she lived in the same apartment building as me. What if…,"

"Mike, what if we'd died in that building because of Kevin and Cara Lynn. What if, I hadn't run into Mrs. Ross and figured out all my issues came from the wedding ceremony. What if, it'd been you and not Captain Hammer that had died when that power line fell. We cannot live our lives based on all the what ifs."

Mike pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "What if I just marry you next Tuesday?"

Meg smiled. "Now, that's a what if I can get behind."

Mike's mom smiled at the exchange. "And, if I remember right, most of your stuff had already been moved to Meg's?"

Mike nodded, "It had."

"So this isn't so bad."

"It could've been a real tragedy though," Mike said, looking back at the apartment building.

"But it wasn't," Roy said, joining the group. "Some smoke inhalation, but no one's even going to be transported to the hospital."

Mike looked back at the apartment building. He knew that everyone had just gotten lucky. This could've been so much worse.

"Don't worry," Chet said. "Kate'll catch whomever is doing this and it'll be over."

"We thought that after Tim," Mike said. "And then after Kevin and Cara Lynn."

"Well, what are the chances of our being attacked a fourth time," Chet joked.

Mike just looked over at him.

Chet shrugged.

E

"Gary Smith," Kate said, showing his driver's license photo to the Officers on the task force. "This is the man we suspect of starting the fires and the accidents that took the life of Captain Hammer and caused several injuries in the concession stand fire. He's in Apartment 2B. We go in quick and get him in cuffs. Be careful, he may have explosive material in the apartment."

The Officers studied the picture and then looked over the building, figuring out possible escape routes, not only for their suspect, but for them, if things went bad.

"Let's go," Kate led the way, with Larry directly behind her and the team following behind him.

They quickly moved up the stairwell, while a group stayed behind covering the elevator. Kate drew her weapon as they neared the apartment door. She pounded on the door. "Police, we have a search warrant."

They only waited a second before Larry stepped over in front of the door and kicked it at the lock, knocking the door open.

Kate rushed in, her gun drawn and came face to face with Gary Smith.

"Get your hands up," she ordered.

Gary looked shocked. He dropped the glass he'd been holding and put his hands up.

"Lace your fingers behind your head," Kate ordered. "Get down on your knees."

Gary followed Kate's orders.

She waited for Larry to move in and cover the suspect. Kate holstered her gun and moved behind Gary, pulling out her handcuffs and quickly cuffing Gary. She grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet.

"Jennings, take him to the patrol car," Kate said, handing off Gary Smith to another Officer. "I want to take a look around. Larry, why don't you start in the bedroom."

Larry nodded and moved toward the bedroom.

Kate moved into the living room.


	18. Chapter 18

Eric moved over to see what had caught Kate's attention on the coffee table. "Whatcha got?"

"It's a note jotted on the back of an envelope. A P.O. Box and a phone number, it might be nothing, it looks like a quick note jotted on the first available piece of paper; but let's bag it just in case."

Eric nodded to the Officer standing across the room. He quickly walked over with an evidence bag, and Kate slipped it in. "Did you find anything on the desk?"

"Some deposit slips for large deposits for someone who's supposedly unemployed," Eric said.

"Deposit slips? If he's our arsonist, is he getting paid to set these fires? If yes, who's paying him and why?"

"That's a really expensive video camera," Eric said, pointing to the camera sitting on a bookshelf.

"Which makes me think that Gary Smith is somehow connected to our Simon Salyer too."

"Oh, wouldn't that be interesting," Eric said, looking over at Kate. "What if Simon Salyer is paying Gary Smith to start fires and record them so he has something to report?"

Kate looked over at Eric. "That explains why Gary's fingerprint was on the fuse box, the expensive video camera and the deposits. Could it really be that easy?"

"Not likely," Larry said, coming from the bedroom. "I've checked the bedroom, closet, bathroom, hall closet, there are no materials for building explosive devices in this apartment. He didn't know we were coming. Yet, there's not wires, detonators, even tools you'd use to create a bomb."

Kate looked around, "Maybe he doesn't build the devices here."

"Or maybe he knew we were coming," Eric said. "We still haven't found our leak."

E

Larry and Kate watched Gary Smith through the one-way glass. He was sitting at the table, looking pretty nervous.

Eric walked in the room, looked at the suspect sitting at the table and turned to Kate. "I'm disappointed we didn't find any type of explosive materials, but that still doesn't rule him out as our arsonist."

Kate shrugged. "I'll know more after I talk to him."

"Go get him," Eric said, stepping out of her way.

Kate quickly moved to the interrogation room. She opened the door and let her gaze sweep quickly over Gary. He not only looked nervous, he was sweating. She could see beads of perspiration on his forehead, and the room was on the edge of chilly.

Kate dropped her notebook on the table and Gary flinched. She sat down in the chair, opened the notebook to reveal a blank pad of yellow paper. She turned it to face Gary, and pulled the pen free from the holder in the seam of the notebook. She dropped it on the paper and slid them closer to Gary.

He looked down at the paper and back up at Kate.

"We've got your fingerprint at an arson fire where two victims sustained grave bodily injury. If they live; you're looking at a felony charge and 9 years in prison. If they die, you're looking at manslaughter, at a minimum."

"Whoa, wait a minute, I did not set any fires. I just wrote the message," Gary protested.

"What do you mean, you wrote the message?" Kate asked.

"I wrote the note about Fireman DeSoto's secrets."

"What secrets?"

"Man, I don't know."

"Then why would you write the note?"

"I thought it'd spice up the news video."

"That you filmed for Simon Salyer," Kate said.

"Yeah."

"And you were filming Fireman DeSoto for Simon Salyer."

"Yeah."

"So you wrote the message to get Simon a better story."

"Yeah."

"And then you started the fire."

"Yeah," Gary said, and then looked confused. "No, no, I did NOT start the fire," he protested.

"You just said you did," Kate said.

"You got me all confused. I didn't start the fire. I just taped it and wrote the message."

"So you admit you're working for Simon Salyer," Kate said.

Gary sighed.

"You might as well tell me everything," Kate said, looking at Gary. "You already confessed to filming Fireman DeSoto for Simon Salyer."

Gary dropped his head back and groaned. "Alright, alright, yes, I work for Simon Salyer. He pays me to follow one of guys around and film if anything interesting starts happening."

"How many people does Simon have working for him?"

"I don't know," Gary shook his head.

Kate just looked at him.

"I don't; I swear! I know there's at least 6 of us because we're all assigned to one guy. When the guys are on shift and all together, two of us get a day off and the other 4 divide and watch the wives."

"And you haven't started any of the fires?"

"I swear," Gary crossed his heart.

"Tell me about the fire at the concession stand."

"I had no idea there was gonna be a fire. I was just following DeSoto like I was told too. The explosion scared the crap outta me. When the fire was out, there were so many people rushing about. I could see the fuse box from where I was standing. No one even noticed me standing there filming the whole thing. I put the camera down behind the dumpster. Ran over to the building and wrote the message. I ran back over and got the camera and filmed the shot."

"And Simon paid you to do that?" Kate asked.

Gary shook his head. "Nah, in fact, when he found out, he was mad. He was worried I'd been seen."

"Worse, you left a partial print."

"I swear, Detective. I didn't start the fire."

"Who did?"

"I don't know."

"So, if you're following Fireman DeSoto and Simon does a story on him; your footage is used?" Kate said, getting an idea.

"Well, some of it; and then whoever else was filming. Oh, that must mean there's more than six of us."

"What do you mean whoever else was filming?" Kate asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Simon edits my video and then there are scenes that I know I didn't film, you know, an angle I couldn't get that are included too."

"So there was another person filming that concession stand fire?"

"Yeah, only I never saw them."

Kate looked at him.

"I swear. I've never seen the other guy filming; he must be really good. I've never noticed the same person hanging around. I didn't see anything suspicious at any of the scenes."

"Do you think Simon Salyer could be setting the fires?"

Gary thought about it. "I doubt it. He was really mad that I'd tried to spice up the video. He said I was just paid to film it."

"But, you've never been with him when an incident occurred?"

"I've never been with him, period," Gary said.

"What?"

"I've never met him. He calls me, I drop the videos to a P.O. Box, and pick up my checks from the same P.O. Box. He must have a different box for each of us 'cause I've never had a check for anyone else and I've never seen any other videos."

"Do you still have any copies of the videos? The unedited versions?"

Gary said nothing.

"You're still looking at a criminal offense of tampering with a crime scene and with your criminal history, you'll do time for this."

"Okay, okay, but I want to know that you're not gonna send me to jail," Gary said.

"It depends on what you give me," Kate said.

"Yes, I've kept a couple of reels. You never know if some other reporter might be willing to pay for some of these stories," Gary shrugged.

"I want them," Kate said.

Gary just nodded.

E

"C'mon, Mike. There's nothing else you can do here," Captain Stanley forcibly led his Engineer away from his spot watching the firemen clean up the fire at his apartment building. "Let them get things cleaned up and we'll come back tonight to help you collect anything that might be salvageable."

"We're on duty tomorrow and my uniform was in there," Mike said quietly.

Captain Stanley knew that wasn't what was on Mike's mind. He gently led him back over to his truck, where Meg was leaning against the passenger door. "We'll get you a new uniform, Mike."

"My badge was in my bag."

"That's okay, pal," Johnny said. "Chet's got a few extras from all the times he's had to replace his."

Chet looked at Mike, "Sure thing. No one looks that close anyway."

"I'll get you a replacement for that too, Mike," Captain Stanley said, shooting Johnny and Chet a straighten up look. "Let's go ahead with the bar-b-que, Mike. You need to get something to eat; and we'll all come back after."

Captain Stanley looked at Meg. "Do you feel comfortable driving Mike's truck?"

Meg nodded.

"We'll see you at my house."

Meg slipped her arms around Mike's waist. She rested her head against his chest. Mike leaned down and rested his cheek against the top of her head. They just stood like that for several minutes.

"I don't want to go tonight," Mike whispered. "I can't handle all those guys telling me that this isn't my fault."

"It isn't your fault."

"Tell that to all those people that are gonna be sleeping in a hotel tonight," Mike said, looking back over at the apartment complex. Several families still stood around, meeting with the Red Cross and Salvation Army representatives that were helping with accommodations.

"They're gonna be fine, Mike. You heard Captain Stanley, most of the apartments are just smoke and water damage. They'll be in their own homes in no time."

"No thanks to me."

Meg stepped back, she had no idea what to say to Mike. She knew he felt extremely guilty. Because this was the third attack on where he lived she knew he was thinking he should have seen this coming and been able to prevent it.

"You'll feel better when you get something to eat," Meg said, opening the passenger door of the truck so Mike could get in.

"Really, Meg. I don't want to go. Can't I just go crash on your couch for a few hours?"

Meg looked at him. She reached up and stroked his cheek, she leaned forward and gently gave him a kiss on the lips. "No, get in the truck."

Mike looked shocked.

"I know you feel guilty, Mike. I know you're depressed. I know you're angry and hurt. But, I also know that what you need right now is to be surrounded by people that can keep telling you the truth. This is NOT your fault. It doesn't matter that you think you should've been able to predict this; you couldn't have stopped it."

"Maybe I could've."

"I love that you would've tried."

"I hate that I didn't have the chance. I'd give anything to get my hands on this guy."

"Get in the truck, Mike," Meg said, not liking the look in Mike's eyes.

E

Meg watched as Mike tackled Marco with a ferociousness she didn't know he had in him. As soon as they'd pulled up to Captain Stanley's Johnny had thrown a football at Mike as he stepped out of the truck.

"Let's go man, shirts and skins. Lose the shirt, you're with me and Captain Stanley."

Mike threw the football back to Johnny; Meg heard the ball hit Johnny's hands and knew that the throw had a lot of power behind it. He stripped off his shirt and handed it to Meg, without saying a word.

Meg had walked into the backyard and joined the ladies on the deck. Beth handing her a very large glass of wine. The guys had been playing almost an hour and each play had seemed to get more physical than the last.

Mike got off Marco, who took a minute before he rolled over. Mike stretched out his hand. "Sorry."

Marco took Mike's hand and let Mike pull him up. He just nodded at Mike, but he looked over at the other guys and gave a small smile. Mike had been playing hard, hitting them with a brutality that was most certainly leaving bruises. He'd been running hard, throwing the ball further than he normally did and tackling with no holds barred and for the last forty-five minutes never once had he even acknowledged that he was being vicious to his friends. This first, sorry, was the break the guys were waiting for; Mike was starting to work past the anger he was feeling.

"What just happened?" Meg asked, knowing that something had just changed on the field, but not sure what.

"The guys are just helping Mike work through some of his emotions," Beth explained.

"And we're helping you work through this wine," Ainsley said, pouring more wine into her glass, and then Meg's glass.

Beth got up. "I'm gonna go check on dinner."

"What are we having?" Meg asked.

"I made pulled pork for sandwiches, we've got potato salad, baked beans and a couple different pies for dessert."

"Can I help?" Meg asked.

"No. I'm all set."

Beth walked inside and checked on dinner. Everything should be all set in another twenty minutes. She figured that was a good length of time to get Mike to the next stage. She went to the bathroom and got the aspirin. She figured she'd have the guys all pop two to help combat the aches she knew they would be feeling tomorrow on shift.

She stepped into the guest room briefly and made sure there were fresh towels for a shower. Mike would need a place to stay and given his mindset, she thought their house would be best. She made her way back out to the deck just in time to see the next tackle, of Mike taking down Roy. The tackle was definitely closer to Mike's normal style of just trying to get someone to the ground, not annihilate them.

"You guys about ready for dinner," Beth called out.

The guys all nodded and started shaking hands; ending the game. Beth had a pitcher of water sitting out, but she also had several ice cold beers. Most of the guys reached for water as they came up on the deck, but Mike cracked open a beer and quickly drank it down.

Meg raised an eyebrow and looked at Beth. Beth just gave her head a little shake letting Meg know to just leave it.

It was only a few more minutes and they were all sitting down, plates full of food. Mike had a second beer in front of him, almost gone. Meg sat down next to Mike, put another beer next to his almost empty one. She rested her hand on his leg, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

The guys talked and kept the conversation flowing with light, funny stories. They worked hard to pull Mike into the conversations, but as the evening wore on, it became harder and harder to pull Mike into the conversation. When Mike got up to go and get his sixth beer, Captain Stanley stood up and intercepted him at the table. He poured a large glass of water and handed it to Mike.

"You still have to work in the morning."

"Maybe I should just take a sick day," Mike said quietly.

"What, so you can sit around here and get drunk? Not gonna happen," Captain Stanley leaned against the table and looked at his engineer. He was definitely past the anger stage, but he was now firmly rooted in the depression stage. Captain Stanley knew that people who suffered losses in a fire often went through the five stages of grief. He figured being a fireman, Mike would probably pretty much bi-pass denial and bargaining, they'd already helped him deal with the anger; but he knew the depression would be the hardest for him to get past. Fueled more by guilt than the loss of his own belongings.

"I'm just not sure I can be at my best tomorrow, Cap," Mike said, not meeting his Captain's eyes.

"And I think you'll be your absolute best because you'll want to make sure no one else goes through what you're going through."

Mike took a drink of the water.

"Let's get the guys and go salvage what we can at your place and see how things worked out for your neighbors," Captain Stanley suggested.

Mike shrugged, but didn't resist when Captain Stanley started leading him back to the table. "Hey, guys, let's get over to Mike's apartment and see what's up."

The guys quickly stood up and moved toward their cars. Johnny hung back for a second.

"So…," he looked at Ainsley.

"All set."

He smiled and leaned in giving her a kiss.

"What was that about?" Meg asked.

Johnny's idea on how to help Mike deal with his guilt," Ainsley said cryptically.

E

Mike sighed as Captain Stanley parked in the apartment complex parking lot. The building had a lot of black soot on the outside of his building. Adam and his family were just getting ready to get in their car; one of the families that would be displaced from their homes. Most of the other cars were gone.

Adam came running over to Captain Stanley's car as Mike got out of the passenger seat. He leaned against the car, the five beers starting to take their toll on his system.

"Hey, Mike! I was hoping you'd come before we left," Adam said, running up the engineer.

Mike looked at the exuberant teenager and blinked, confusion muddling his brain further.

"Adam, I am so sorry about your home," Mike started trying to apologize.

"Are you kidding; this is so great! The fire department says that most of the damage is just smoke and water and a company was here like an hour ago taking things that needed to be restored and said that in a week everything would be good as new."

"Yeah, but you're still homeless for a week," Mike said, refusing to let himself feel better.

"C'mon, Mike, I already know about your surprise so you don't need to play that sad act with me. It is amazing and I can't thank you enough," Adam actually leaned in and hugged Mike.

"What are you talking about?" Mike asked, his head throbbing, trying to keep up with Adam's enthusiasm.

"Seriously, Mike, I know, quit pretending. The guy from the Disneyland Hotel came about an hour ago and told all of us how you'd arranged for all of us to stay the week at the Disneyland Hotel, tickets every day to the park, they even gave us vouchers for food and $200 for clothes in their shops," Adam looked over his shoulder at his parents. "I gotta go, we're all gonna get swimsuits and go swimming tonight. Thanks again, Mike; you really are the best!" Adam ran over toward his family.

"What the heck just happened," Mike said, looking back at the guys. "I certainly couldn't afford to send all those families to a hotel for a week; let alone anything else."

Johnny smiled at him. "Once the use of having a wife with a trust fund, if you can't use it to help out a friend."

"Oh, really, I can't let you and Ainsley pay this kind of money," Mike started to protest.

"Relax, Mike. Seriously," Johnny said. "Ainsley's trust fund can easily handle this without us even noticing it. She loves to help others, and I love that it doesn't threaten my taking care of my family."

"So all the people that are displaced from their homes," Mike said, trying to wrap his head around what he was being told.

"Are going to spend the week being pampered in a hotel, playing at Disneyland and having someone else cook and clean for them. It's like an all-expense paid vacation. When it's done, their homes will be waiting for them, good as new."

"How did you do this so fast?" Mike asked.

"As soon as we got the call, we all knew how you were gonna be feeling about this. Ainsley called a teacher at the school whose husband works at the hotel and he made all the arrangements."

"I don't know what to say," Mike said, overwhelmed that his friends would do this for him.

"There's nothing to say. Just let go of the guilt, cause your neighbors are now well taken care of, and let's go get your stuff for shift," Johnny said, putting his arm around Mike's shoulders and heading toward the apartment.

Chet let out a low whistle as they walked into Mike's apartment.

The guys looked around, the place was a total loss.

"The device was set inside my apartment," Mike said, being able to tell just with once glance of his well-trained eye.

Captain Stanley nodded. "The police told me the apartment door had been forced open."

Mike walked into his kitchen, but instantly knew that wasn't the point of ignition.

"Where?" He asked, turning to Captain Stanley.

"He set your bed on fire."

"Why?" Mike asked, confused why the man would have chosen his bed as the point of ignition.

"Large fuel source," Captain Stanley guessed. "The arson investigator found traces of lighter fluid to help the flame keep burning."

"Plus, you don't have a lot more here," Roy observed, looking around. "Maybe he hadn't realized how much you'd already moved out."

"Maybe," Mike said, looking around at all the damage. It was a good thing he wouldn't need this apartment again; it was going to take quite some time to repair.

Mike found his work bag and while the uniforms would need to be cleaned, his badge was undamaged.

The guys all went back to Captain Stanley's. Mike said good-night to Meg, before Marco drove her home.

He sat in the living room, drinking his third glass of water to combat the alcohol he ingested watching TV with Captain Stanley and Beth before turning in.

They all groaned when the screen flashed black and white writing appeared on the screen advertising the Secrets of Station 51, by Simon Salyer.

They watched as images of Mike's apartment complex appeared on the screen. The voice of Simon Salyer began talking about how many people were now displaced from their home due to a fire at Fireman Michael Stoker's home.

"But, is this the work of the man that has been trying to punish the men of Station 51 for their past crimes; or is this a story that has been told since the beginning of time," the voice held the promise of drama.

The next picture showed Mike, in uniform, with his arm around a very pretty red-head. The next frame showed Mike with the same woman. She was holding his hands, smiling at him, then she leaned in and hugged Mike, and he hugged her back. The very next screen was a video of Meg, looking very unhappy and liked she'd been crying; she was wiping her cheek and her engagement ring was missing from her finger.

"Reports indicate the fires was started when Mike Stoker's bed was set on fire using lighter fluid. Maybe his ex-fiancée, Megan Trask, was sending him a message."

"You've got to be kidding me," Mike stood up, his anger immediately flaring.

"This guy just gets more and more unbelievable," Captain Stanley said, feeling Mike's anger.

"I need to call Meg," Mike said, looking over at Captain Stanley.

"Use the phone in my den."

Mike strode down the hallway.

"I was hoping you were asleep and wouldn't see it," Meg said, as she answered the phone.

"Are you okay."

"It's a stupid story, Mike. I'm fine."

"Meg, that woman was a victim of a car accident. I helped get her outta the car, while Johnny and Roy were treating a more serious victim. She was pretty shaken up, I had my arm around her while I walked her over the ambulance. I ran into her at the insurance company when I went to drop off the additional report they required. She was just thanking me for helping her and the for bringing in the report so quickly," Mike tried to explain.

"I remember, Mike. You talked about the accident a few weeks ago, and told me about the woman. I didn't know what she looked like, but it didn't take a genius to figure it must be her. I trust you, Mike. I know you're not cheating on me. And that picture of me is from my parent's graves; before our talk."

"I wasn't exactly sure where it was taken, but I figured somewhere around that time."

"I'm sorry, Mike. This video just adds insult to injury," Meg said softly.

Mike couldn't help smile. "I was worried about you."

"Me, why?"

Mike shook his head, and then realized Meg couldn't see him. "I don't know. I guess I feel like, we just got back on track, and even this fire is turning out not to be such a disaster. I was worried this news story would cause us problems again."

"I love you, Mike. I can't wait to marry you on Tuesday. You just take care of yourself tomorrow, and the next shift and get yourself safely to City Hall and I'll take you back to our home and show you how much," Meg said, her voice seductive.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

Mike hung up the phone.

He smiled. This time next week, he'd be in bed with his wife.

Mike flipped off the lights and went to move out of the den, but stopped when something caught his eye. He moved to the window and looked out into the dark.

"Cap!" He yelled, racing from the room toward the living room.

The sound of shattering glass let him know that he was too late. He diverted to kitchen and grabbed the fire extinguisher, heading back toward the living room.

Thick smoke was already filling the room and he couldn't see Captain Stanley or Beth. Patches of flaming liquid were spread all throughout the room, burning the carpet, the drapes, the couches, even the walls. Mike knew from the way the flames clung to the services the Molotov cocktail must have been mixed with something like dish soap to make the flammable liquid stick to the surfaces.

He pulled the pin, trying to put out the flames.

"Beth! Cap!"

Mike felt himself start to panic, when he wasn't getting a response.


	19. Chapter 19

"Beth! Cap!"

Mike started to panic when he didn't get an immediate response. He focused the fire extinguisher spray on the nearest set of flames, moving further into the room.

He turned his head to his right, sensing someone near him. Captain Stanley was holding a second fire extinguisher, moving to the right and tackling the closets set of flames.

"Where's Beth?" Mike asked, moving toward the next set of flames.

"We were upstairs saying goodnight to the girls. She's calling the fire department and the police," Cap explained, keeping his focus on the flames in front of him. Between the two of them they managed to get all of the little fires out quickly.

Captain Stanley looked around the room. They'd need a new couch, new curtains and a new coffee table. There was some damage to one of the walls, but he figured it wasn't anything he couldn't fix fairly easily.

"Are you okay?" Captain Stanley looked over at Mike.

"Yeah, are you?"

Captain Stanley nodded.

"Do you think this was because of me?" Mike asked, looking around.

Captain Stanley shook his head. "Nope, I think it was because of me."

"You?"

"I hadn't been personally hit yet," Captain Stanley said.

"Neither have Marco or Johnny," Mike said, looking around the living room.

"I know," Captain Stanley said, looking out the broken window as an engine pulled up. A car with blue lights flashing pulled up behind the engine.

Mike and Captain Stanley watched as Kate got out of the car and headed toward the house behind the Fire Captain. Captain Stanley moved over to talk to Captain Hookraider; while Mike moved over to Kate.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it over to your apartment this afternoon," Kate said.

"It's okay," Mike shrugged.

"Two in one day," Kate observed.

"He's getting ambitious."

"Or reckless," Kate suggested.

"Cap pointed out that he hadn't been personally attacked yet. Neither have Marco or Johnny," Mike said, looking at Kate.

"I know. We'll keep extra patrols on them. I may have gotten a break in the case."

"Really?"

"I can't go in to details; but I'm hopeful."

Mike looked at her, but knew better than to question her further.

"You want me to call Meg, or the other guys?"

Mike looked around at the living room, he scratched the back of his head, "No. Let them sleep; we're on shift tomorrow and I don't want Meg worrying."

Kate put a hand on his arm. "I am sorry. And I will get this guy."

"I know you will, Kate."

Kate moved out of the way so the fire department could come in and make the assessment that there was nothing they needed to do. She turned as Larry joined her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard the call on the scanner. I don't live too far from here. I figured with it being Station 51 one of us should be here and it didn't say you were enroute."

"This guy is really starting to make me mad," Kate said, leaning against the car.

"Which one, the arsonist or Simon Salyer," Larry said, having watched the broadcast.

"Take your pick."

"We've got to be missing something," Larry said. "The arsonists activities don't make any sense. He attacks the Station, he attacks Chet individually, he attacks the station, he attacks Roy and his family, he attacks Mike individually and then he attacks Captain Stanley family on the same day. Why?"

"If I knew that I could probably figure out who he is," Kate said, the frustration evident in her voice. "There isn't any patterns, and I can't figure out the reason for the attacks."

Larry thought about it for a moment. "Maybe that's the reason."

"What?"

"Think about it. You caught Tim Stewart, you caught Kevin and Cara Lynn, this guy has to know that; maybe he's intentionally not forming a pattern to avoid you figuring out who he is?"

"There still has to be a reason he chose Station 51," Kate said. "If I can figure that out, I can still get him."

"Maybe there isn't," Larry said.

"What?"

"We've been looking for someone with a vendetta against Station 51; but what if it's just an arsonist that likes to set fires and he targeted Station 51 to have you focused on Station 51 and not the fires," Larry suggested.

Kate mulled it over for a few seconds. "Maybe you're right," Kate said. "We've been so busy trying to find a reason for this guy to be targeting the guys, we haven't just been looking at the fires."

"Maybe a new thread to pull," Larry said, with a shrug.

"I like it," Kate said. "Tomorrow let's call the fire department headquarters and get all the arson reports sent over."

E

"Hangover?" Roy asked, walking into the kitchen to see Mike sitting at the table, his head in his hands.

"Just tired," Mike said.

"The broadcast fire you up?"

"More like the Molotov cocktail tossed through Cap's window following the broadcast," Mike said.

"What?" Roy said, spinning around, coffee sloshing over the edge of his cup. "Why didn't you call us?"

"It was late, the damage was minimal; but I need to talk to Johnny and Marco," Mike said.

"Talk to me about what?" Marco said, strolling into the kitchen to get some coffee.

"The arsonist threw a Molotov cocktail through Cap's picture window last night," Mike said.

"What? Why didn't you call us?" Marco asked.

"It was late; the damage was minimal. Look, what I need to talk to you about is Cap said it was because it was his turn. This guy's attacked us at work, tried to run over Chet, blew up the building Roy and his family were in, burned my apartment, and now a Molotov cocktail into Cap's house. The only people he hasn't personally attacked is you and Johnny," Mike said, looking pointedly at Marco.

"So what are we supposed to do?"

"Kate said she'd keep extra patrols, but keep your eyes open," Mike warned him.

"Keep his eyes open for what?" Johnny asked, coming in through the backdoor, headed toward the locker room.

"You're gonna be late," Mike said. "I'll walk with you to the locker room."

Mike filled Johnny in on the events of last night and the Captain's observations that he and Marco were the only 2 that the arsonist hadn't personally attacked.

"This guy is really making me mad," Johnny said, heading out to roll call.

Captain Stanley had just finished reassuring all the guys he was fine and that the damage at his house was minimal and started the official roll call when the tones sounded.

"Station 51, multi-vehicle car accident with injuries Ridge Run Way and Miller, time out 8:02."

"10-4, KMG-365," Captain Stanley said, acknowledging the call.

Mike pulled out of the Station with the squad following closely behind. It only took a few minutes to reach their destination. Mike looked over the 5 cars, one on its roof, one partially under the trailer of a semi-truck, one off the road and down the embankment and two smashed together so badly you could not tell where one car ended and the other began.

Captain Stanley raised the mic, "LA, dispatch another squad to our location. We have five vehicles involved in this accident and multiple victims."

"I'll take the one down the embankment," Johnny said, grabbing a rope and heading toward the side of the road.

Roy moved toward the car on its roof.

Captain Stanley moved toward the vehicle that was partially under the semi-truck while Chet and Marco moved toward the smashed cars. Mike waited near the engine so he could bring any necessary equipment to each member of the crew.

Roy knelt down next to the car, leaning in the window and placing his fingers against the neck of the crumpled victim in the car. The man had not been wearing his seat belt and his body was twisted as it lay at an odd angle. He did not find a pulse. Roy was sure his neck had broken when he flipped in the car. If he'd been wearing a seatbelt he'd have probably lived, Roy thought as he got up and moved to see if Marco or Chet needed help.

"Roy, over here," Chet called out, seeing Roy moving in his direction.

Roy moved over next to Chet. The woman had a really bad gash on her forehead, she was unconscious, but as Roy looked down, his stomach turned. The woman had obviously been trying to eat her breakfast while driving. From the mess, Roy guessed she'd been using a fork to eat scrambled eggs out of a coffee cup. At least he guessed it was a fork, most of the utensil had penetrated her abdomen.

"Okay. I'm gonna get some gauze to pack the wound. If she regains consciousness don't let her touch it; and above all else don't let her pull that out," Roy said, pointing to the utensil.

"Mike, I'm gonna need a cervical collar and backboard," Johnny called up from where he was checking the car that had gone down the embankment.

Mike moved over to the squad to grab the items for Johnny.

Chet reached forward and grabbed the woman's hands as she began to move. "Mmm, my stomach hurts," she moaned.

"Just relax," Chet said. "You're in good hands."

"What happened," she asked, opening her eyes and looking around.

"You've been in a car accident," Chet said. "Just relax. I'm Fireman Chet Kelly. I'm with the LA County Fire Department. We're gonna have you out in no time."

The woman tried to pull her hands free of Chet's grasp. "My stomach really hurts."

"I know," Chet said, tightening his grip. "I know it does. I need you not to touch it."

"What's wrong with it?" The woman asked.

"Just take it easy," Chet said.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" The woman started to thrash around in her seat. "I was eating. Did the cup break and cut my stomach?"

"Stop moving," Chet said, keeping a hold of her hands, but trying to press back to keep her leaning against the seat. "You need to calm down, just calm down."

"Did the cup cut me?" She was trying to look down.

"No, no, the cup didn't cut you," Chet tried to reassure her.

"What's wrong with my stomach?"

Chet looked around, but Roy had stopped at the car under the semi-truck to do a quick assessment with Captain Stanley; he looked worried.

Chet knew he needed to do his part to keep the woman calm until Roy could get back over to her.

"I'll tell you, but you have to stay calm for me," Chet said, looking into her eyes.

She nodded.

"It appears you were eating scrambled eggs out of a coffee cup," Chet said, watching her.

She nodded.

"With a fork?"

She nodded again.

"The fork got pushed into your stomach," Chet said calmly. "That's what hurts."

"Oh my God! Get it out! Get it out!" The woman started fighting against Chet again.

"Miss, calm down. You've got to calm down," Chet said.

"Oh my God!" The woman was moving around, rocking in her seat, making the wound bleed worse.

"I need help over here," Chet called out.

"Mike, can you?" Roy called out, he was helping Captain Stanley lift the man out of the car that had been trapped under the semi. As soon as they got them on the ground, Roy began CPR while Captain Stanley ran toward the squad for oxygen and he defibrillator.

Mike grabbed the gauze he knew Roy had started to bring over to Chet and headed over.

"Mike, grab a paper bag," Chet called out, recognizing that the woman was starting to hyperventilate.

Mike got what Chet needed and quickly joined him.

"Miss, listen to me. Miss," Chet raised his voice. "You have to stop moving. You're making yourself bleed and you're starting to hyperventilate."

The woman looked at him, but kept rocking. "You're gonna be okay. The paramedics will be with you in just a minute and they're great. Then, we'll get you outta this car and over to Rampart Hospital, where the best doctors will take care of you. But, in the meantime, you need to listen to me."

"I need you to stop moving, just lean back against the seat," Chet watched as the woman leaned back, but her breathing was still way too fast.

"Mike's gonna get this bag over your mouth and nose, and then I'm gonna let go of your hands," Chet said slowly, making sure he had eye contact. "I want you to hold the bag, and just breathe slowly. Do you understand me?"

The woman nodded.

Mike put the bag over her mouth and nose and Chet let go of her hands.

She raised her hands to hold the bag.

"Now, I'm gonna take some gauze and pack off your wound," Chet said calmly. "It won't hurt. I'm not gonna press hard. I'm just gonna help stop the little bit of bleeding and make sure the fork stays in place. The doctors at the hospital will take care of it when you get there."

The woman just looked at Chet.

"You're gonna be fine," Chet smiled at her. "Ready for a bikini in no time."

The woman shook her head no.

"No, no bikini for you?"

"Too fat," the woman said into the bag.

"What? No way! You could totally pull off a bikini," Chet said, smiling at her.

The woman blushed.

"I bet you have guys lining up to take you out," Chet said, keeping her focused on what he was saying, so she wouldn't realize how much gauze he was having to use. Her moving around must have dislodged the fork some and the wound was starting to bleed heavily.

Chet had used all the gauze Mike had brought over. The two men exchanged looks.

"There should be another squad here any minute," Mike said.

"I need Roy or Johnny now," Chet said.

Mike nodded and looked around.

Marco had moved to help Johnny and they were carrying a man up the embankment on a back board. Mike moved over to them. "Chet needs you," Mike said, taking Johnny's end of the backboard.

Johnny moved over toward Chet.

"Whatcha got?"

"She's starting to bleed a lot," Chet whispered. "I've been trying to keep her from moving, but she freaked a little when she realized the fork was in her stomach."

"Thanks," Johnny said. "Switch places with me."

"Miss, the paramedics are ready to take a look at you. This is Fireman/Paramedic Johnny Gage."

"Carol," she said, still breathing into the bag.

"I'll catch you later, Carol," Chet said, moving back so Johnny could get closer to her.

Johnny looked at the gauze that was quickly being saturated with blood. "Let's see how you do without this," Johnny said, removing the bag from her face.

"My stomach really hurts," Carol said to Johnny, but she was watching Chet walk away.

"I'll bet it does," Johnny said.

He pulled out his flashlight and checked her pupils. "Got yourself a nice bump on your head too," Johnny observed.

"Yeah, pretty bad headache," Carol said.

Johnny pulled out his bp cuff and took her blood pressure. He quickly took her pulse and counted her respirations. He made a note in his pad, and ripped off a piece of paper.

"Chet," Johnny called out to the linesman. "Take this over to Roy, relay penetrating wound into the abdomen, may have punctured an artery. The fork is keeping her from bleeding out, but we are getting profuse bleeding."

Chet carried the paper over to Roy and relayed the message. Roy quickly connected to Rampart.

The other squad from 24 was pulling up as Chet walked over to Captain Stanley. With the reinforcements, they were able to get the rest of the people out of the cars, and quickly loaded onto gurney's headed to the hospital. Roy loaded in the ambulance with the guy he had performed CPR on, while Johnny rode with Carol. When they go the mess cleaned up, Chet jumped in the squad and headed toward Rampart.

"How's Carol?" Chet asked and he walked up to Johnny in the hallway.

"Getting prepped for surgery. She's in 2, if you want to go see her."

"I think I will," Chet said, moving toward Treatment Room 2.

"Hi, Carol," Chet said, as he stepped inside.

"Hi," Carol smiled at him. "I was wondering if I'd get a chance to see you again."

"I don't usually come to the hospital, but when both paramedics have to ride in with patients, I bring the squad to pick them up and get them back to the station."

"I'm glad you stopped by. Wanna tell me again how good these doctors are?"

Chet moved over closer to her. "They're the best. They have to treat Johnny all the time," Chet smiled at her.

"Dangerous job."

"Accident prone paramedic."

"Don't make me laugh," Carol smiled at him.

"It's what I do best," Chet said. "I'm kind of the station joker."

"I think what you do best is rescue people," Carol said.

Chet smiled at her.

Dr. Brackett walked in. "Carol, we're gonna move you to surgery now and get you all patched up."

Chet moved back and off to the side.

"Will I see you again?" Carol turned her head to look at Chet.

"Sure, I'll check on you tomorrow," Chet said.

"Thanks, I'd like that."

Johnny and Roy watched them roll Carol out in the hall and then down to the elevator. They watched Chet walk out.

"Well, now, that's the happiest woman I've ever seen headed toward surgery," Johnny observed.

"Knock it off, Gage," Chet said.

"I think he blushed," Roy said, heading toward the exit.

"I didn't blush."

"Oh, no, that's definitely a blush," Johnny said, jumping on the tease Chet bandwagon.

E

"Hey, that's us on the TV," Marco said, getting up from the couch and walking over to the TV to turn up the sound.

"The quick actions of Fireman/Paramedic Roy DeSoto saved the life of Thomas Bradley, the Mayor for the City of Los Angeles. Mayor Bradley was driving to the office when a semi-truck driver made an unsafe lane change, causing Mayor Bradley to crash into the back end and go under the trailer of the truck. Another vehicle was run off the road, a third flipped over and two more crashed together at a high rate of speed. Thanks to the professional and timely response of LA County Fire Department Station 51, and LA County Squad 24, there was only one fatality in this accident that occurred at the point of impact due to the driver not wearing his safety belt. Caught on film, you can see how Captain Stanley is surveying the scene and calling for an additional squad before Station 51 Engineer Mike Stoker even stops the engine at the scene."

The scene showed a close up of Captain Stanley talking into the mic as Mike maneuvered the engine to the ideal place to park, the squad pulling up closely behind him.

"The men instantly know what to do as they expertly assess the scene and spring into action. Fireman/Paramedic John Gage, quickly grabs the necessary gear to allow him to navigate the steep embankment to safely reach the man in need. His partner Fireman/Paramedic Roy DeSoto moves to check car that has flipped; both men knowing that these vehicles are likely to have the most serious injuries."

"Upon finding the man in the first car already deceased Paramedic DeSoto pushes down the emotions that have to go through his mind knowing a life could be spared if the man had taken one second to put on his safety belt. He quickly moves on to assist Firemen Chet Kelly in assessing a woman in a car that is so smashed it is tough to tell where her car ends and the other car begins. However, a call from his Captain quickly has Paramedic DeSoto coming to the aid of Mayor Bradley."

The scene showed Roy moving over to Captain Stanley and them pulling Mayor Bradley out of the car and Roy starting CPR.

"Captain Stanley quickly moves to get the necessary equipment to help in the resuscitation of Mayor Bradley as Paramedic DeSoto performs CPR on his lifeless body. Knowing that the patient Roy DeSoto was heading to work on is still in need of paramedic treatment, Mike Stoker takes the place of Paramedic Gage in moving the man from the car down the embankment allowing him to use his medical training to assess the woman in the car." The scenes played out on the television screen.

"Successfully reviving our Mayor, Paramedic DeSoto quickly gets him loaded into an ambulance and accompanies him to Rampart Hospital where he is still under the care of the well-known and highly respected Dr. Kelly Brackett." A scene of the hospital appeared on the screen, with a shot of Dr. Brackett meeting the gurney at the ambulance bay.

"In no small feat, you can see the LA County Fire Department was able to quickly and efficiently serve the public using their unique skills and quick thinking to keep people safe and help those in need." The last scene showed the other ambulances pulling away and the rest of Station 51 starting to clean up as tow trucks pulled up to move the cars off the road.

The guys looked at each other. "Is it just me, or was that the voice of Simon Salyer?" Mike asked

"That was Simon Salyer," Roy said. "I hear that voice in my sleep."

"My nightmares," Johnny said. "That was definitely him; what is up with this sudden glowing review of our performance and his not attaching his name to it?"

"I don't know," Captain Stanley said. "But I don't like it. I don't like it at all."


	20. Chapter 20

"Mike, this is your last shift as a single guy; how's it feel?" Captain Stanley asked, as the men sat down for dinner.

"I can't believe it. In forty-eight hours, I'll be a married man."

"Nervous?" Marco asked.

"Not even a little bit," Mike said. "I can't wait."

"I'll bet," Johnny said, his double meaning obvious.

Mike blushed.

"I can't believe when we all first started working together only Cap and Roy were married. Now, Johnny's married, Mike's about to married and Marco and I are the only two bachelors," Chet said.

"Life's moving forward," Marco said. "This is how it's supposed to be. But, I'll be honest. I can't believe John Gage got married and had kids before the rest of us; well accept for maybe Chet."

"Hey," Chet protested.

"Yeah, hey," Johnny said. "Why's it so shocking I got married and had kids before you and Mike?"

"Again, hey!" Chet protested.

"Oh c'mon, Johnny, you got turned down more than anyone I'd ever met," Marco said.

"I've got to agree with him," Captain Stanley said. "I figured you'd never settle down. But all it takes is the right woman."

Marco thought about Evonne. He wasn't ready to say she was the right woman for him yet; but the thought of her did make him smile.

"Why not me though?" Chet said.

"The phantom, really? You even have to ask?" Roy said.

"What?" Chet asked. "That makes me unlikely to get married?"

"Yes," the guys said in unison.

Chet started to argue, but the sound of the klaxons had the guys pushing their chairs back and headed toward the bay.

E

Chet walked out into the bright California sun and couldn't resist tilting his face toward the sky to let the sun fall fully on his face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He needed to get to the gym to meet Nick, but what he'd really like to do is just head toward Rampart and check on Carol. He walked over to the van and climbed in, putting the key in the ignition, but not starting the vehicle.

He couldn't deny Nick was getting results. He felt like he had more stamina on their runs, even though he hadn't really struggled before he could tell there was a difference. And, he hadn't come in last on their last drill where they were timed on getting into full gear. Marco had been shocked when Chet beat his time by more than 7 seconds. Chet couldn't help smile. It had felt really good.

Chet started the van and headed toward the gym. When he'd first started, his plan had been to really buff up and become the best fireman in the County. Now, as he headed into the gym, he realized maybe what he wanted was a life that just had more meaning in it. He'd been thinking about what they guys had said, that he hadn't seemed ready to get married because of the way he joked at the station. He'd been living his life just one moment to the next without any real plan about moving forward with his life. He liked the idea of moving up in the fire department. But he envied what Johnny and Roy had, and what Mike was about to have.

He liked the new look of his apartment. He had rugs in the bathroom now, and a lady at the store had helped him pick out a few decorative items. She said they'd help bring the place together. He was sure what exactly that meant, but he liked the feel of the place when he walked in. He thought he wouldn't mind having Carol over for dinner one day. He'd brought a girl to his place for dinner once. She'd ended their relationship not long after that. She'd said his apartment let her know he wasn't really ready for a wife and family and that was what she was looking for. Chet thought about that for a few minutes; had she been referring to the rugs and so forth that he now had at his place? He wasn't sure. Maybe he'd asked Joanne or Ainsley.

"Ready to get to work?" Nick asked, he was waiting for Chet near the men's locker room as he walked out.

"Ready," Chet said, feeling like today, he could take anything Nick threw at him.

E

Kate frowned as she looked at the report in front of her. She was willing to bet Marco did not know this little tidbit about his new friend. Kate turned the page to get the more detailed report on the incident that took place eight years ago. She would need to pull the arrest record, but a charge of arson causing bodily injury would have most likely carried a prison sentence; although, considerations may have been made given the fact everyone involved would have probably been under the age of 18.

Kate wondered if she should just share this with Marco, or if she should give Captain Stanley a heads up too. She knew Captain Stanley would definitely want to know; but she doubted Marco would want her to share this information.

"Detective Kate Spencer," Kate said, picking up her phone on the second ring.

"Detective Spencer, this is the morning newscast manager at WXTV. I met with you regarding Simon Salyer. Your partner gave me his card to contact him if we had any information about Simon, but I can't find it and I couldn't remember his name. But, I remember yours."

"Do you have information?" Kate asked, sitting up straighter in her chair.

"Well, I know where he will be this morning. Simon Salyer will actually be at our studios at 9:00 AM today. He's being offered a position as a news reporter for our radio station."

"You were the newscast manager at the television station," Kate clarified.

"Yes, but we also own a radio station, WXRD, and Simon is being offered a position with the radio station."

"Thank you," Kate said, hanging up the phone. She got up and headed toward Eric's office.

She knocked on the door frame.

"C'mon in, Kate." Eric said, looking up from the file he was reading.

"Simon Salyer is going to be at the WXTV station at 9:00 AM this morning," Kate said, leaning against the door frame, rather than enter the office.

Eric looked at the clock on the wall. It was 8:40 AM.

"Let's go," he said, pushing back his chair.

"Where's Larry?" Eric said, as they headed toward the parking lot.

"He was gonna work in the lab viewing all those video reels we got from Gary Smith," Kate said, heading toward Eric's car.

"It's still a good lead. I am hoping this Simon Salyer guy can lead us to our arsonist; but there's always the possibility he has no idea who is doing this. Larry may find a clue on those videos."

"At this point I'll be happy to have one mystery solved," Kate said, closing her door and buckling her seat belt. "I can't believe one reporter is wreaking so much havoc."

"Well, at least we know why he did that glowing report of Station 51 and the LA County Fire Department last night," Eric said, checking the street for traffic, before pulling out.

"The station would've wanted to make sure he could do the nice press pieces that keep them on the city's good side for when they need interviews, etc," Kate said, filling in the blanks.

"Precisely. While Simon's Secrets of Station 51 have been attracting an audience, the news stations can't risk alienating the police and fire departments. There are too many times they need a statement from us on events."

"So they wanted to make sure Simon could play nice before they offered him a job," Kate observed.

"And a story involving the Mayor was the perfect opportunity," Eric said, stopping at a red light. "I got the report from the Officer that was supposed to be watching the Stanley home, by the way."

"Oh, this better be good," Kate said, turning in her seat to face Eric. "Where the heck was he when this arsonist was throwing a Molotov cocktail through the Stanley's picture window?"

"Chasing who he thought was the arsonist," Eric said, moving the car forward as the light turned green.

"What?"

"He saw a guy carrying a gas can down the road, all dressed in black. When he turned down the street to approach the guy, he disappeared into a backyard around the block from Captain Stanley's house. He left his vehicle to pursue on foot. Turns out, the guy was retrieving his gas can. He said he'd seen someone steal it and had chased them. They guy ran a couple of blocks, set the gas can down and got into a car and took off. The guy was just carrying it home."

"So you think the arsonist stole the gas can to get this guy to chase him, so the Officer would see a guy carrying a gas can going into the area behind the Stanley home and go after him instead of watching the family home."

"Giving him a clear opening for the attack. Sneaky," Eric said.

"Risky," Kate observed.

"He's getting more desperate to get to his targets?"

"I don't know. Larry came up with a theory the other day, that this guy isn't really going after the guys of Station 51. He just wants to start fires, and is using them to throw us off the right trail. I've been trying to review the arson investigators reports to see if there is anything that leads to pattern."

"Any luck?" Eric asked, pulling into the parking lot for the television statement.

"Not yet. But, I just got the reports yesterday afternoon. I've only done a quick cursory glance at all of them; now I'm going through with a fine tooth comb. I was going to ask if you would mind my asking Johnny to look at them with me?"

Eric got out of the car and looked at Kate. "I'm not threatened by your ex-boyfriend, if that's what you're asking me."

"I figured I'd ask if I could go to his house and have him look at the files with me. I think Ainsley would prefer that. We're still not on the best of terms. I don't want to push any buttons."

E

Marco looked at all the tables set up and the sign announcing the opening of their restaurant next week and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. A new chapter was starting in his life. This is exactly what he was talking about a dinner last night. Life was moving forward. He was going to be a co-owner of a restaurant. He felt his smile get even bigger as Evonne came into view, carrying a chair for one of the many tables. He got out of his car and moved to help her out.

"I've already had people stopping to ask what time we're gonna open on Sunday."

"I can't believe how well that worked out. I normally would've been getting off on Sunday at 8:00 AM; but a training event threw our shifts off a couple of months ago. We made an arrangement with B shift that we are gonna work Wednesday and Thursday this week, C shift will work their normal Friday and B shift is going to work Saturday and Sunday so we are off for Mike and Meg's wedding and didn't have to work the next morning."

"Wednesday and Thursday are gonna be tough," Evonne observed. She moved into the restaurant and pointed to the chocolate croissants that were sitting on top of the oven, still on the baking sheet.

Marco nodded and took down two cups for coffee.

"It depends on how many runs we get. Sometimes we actually only get called out a couple of times and they can be short. But, yeah, if it's busy it can be tough, but it was gonna be worth it for us to share in Mike and Meg's big day and not worry about having to be on shift the next morning."

"But, now, you're gonna be opening a restaurant at 6:00 AM the next morning," Evonne pointed out.

"Not much chance someone's life will be in jeopardy at a restaurant opening," Marco commented, thinking working the restaurant, versus a shift at the station were very different.

"What's the worst type of call?" Evonne asked, moving back outside and setting down at one of the tables. Marco set down a cup of coffee next to her and then moved to sit across from her.

"Any one where we lose someone. Then, whenever someone gets hurt," Marco said quietly.

"I guess I was trying to ask the actual fires that take longest," Evonne frowned, not wanting to take their conversation to one about people being hurt in a fire.

"The worst fires are forest fires. They're dangerous. They last for days. They're destructive not only to human life, but animal life, nature and man-made structures. And in most cases they're preventable."

"Are most fires from carelessness? I mean, I guess that's kind of a silly question; but I mean, from people making mistakes, versus things like electrical malfunctions in houses, or lightning strikes in the woods?"

"Most fires, and accidents for that matter, are from people just being in too much of a hurry. The thing I wish I could I could get people to understand is that slowing down and taking that extra minute may prevent so much more loss, of time, property, life," Marco shrugged. "But, I still do it, drive a little too fast when I'm running late, whatever. It's a human thing to do."

"Well, at least there are people like you out there to help us out when we do stupid stuff," Evonne smiled at him.

"Yeah, we've only had the paramedic program a few years, but they are so busy now it's hard to remember what life was like before we had them. Not all areas have them either. It's strange to think that 20 or 30 years from now people won't even know what life was like not to have medical treatment on scene with the fire department."

"I wonder how different life will be then," Evonne commented, ready to turn the direction of the conversation.

"I know, I think about it every now and then; what the year 2000 will be like. How much things will have changed, like the fire service, or restaurants. The food we eat, or what cars will be like. My grandpa had one of the first Model T's. I look at that car and it seems so outdated. Are people going to think that about my car?"

"Maybe we won't even be driving cars," Evonne said. "Have you seen that Jetson's cartoon; maybe we'll all fly around in spaceships," Evonne laughed.

"I can only imagine how much harder that will make my job," Marco said, thinking about the car accident he'd dealt with at the start of his shift, all those cars and the semi-truck. What if they had fallen 30 feet out of the air on top of it.

"We should get back to work," Evonne said, picking up her empty plate and coffee cup. "We need to finish setting up these tables. The printer said he'd have the menus done today and I want to run over and pick them up."

"Sounds like a plan," Marco said, following Evonne's movements and cleaning up his stuff. He followed her into the restaurant to start working on making sure all the gas connections were tight and all the equipment was operating properly.

E

Eric opened the door and stood back so Kate could enter first. "Did they say where to meet?"

"No, and I didn't even think to ask," she said.

Eric moved to the reception desk. "Lieutenant Eric Spencer, LA County Police Homicide Division. This is Detective Kate Spencer. We got a call from Tina, your morning newscast director that Simon Salyer was going to be here for an interview."

"Yes, Lieutenant, we were expecting you. Mr. Salyer is just finishing up his interview. They should be out momentarily, if you want to have a seat over there," the receptionist pointed to a grouping of chairs near the window.

"Mr. Salyer is in that room there; they won't be able to exit without you seeing them," the receptionist indicated the conference room behind the desk.

Eric looked toward the door and Kate put her hand on his arm. "A few minutes isn't going to matter."

Eric smiled at her and headed toward the chairs. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please," Kate rolled her eyes. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you were not seriously considering barging into that conference room."

"I have a firm rule I never lie to my wife," Eric said.

Kate laughed.

"I saw the file on your desk regarding Evonne Diaz. Should we be concerned for Marco?"

Kate pursed her lips. "I don't know. Maybe. I'm gonna need to get an arson report from 8 years ago to get a better idea of what I think. I don't want to jump to conclusions."

Eric narrowed his eyes. "How bad?"

Kate looked at him. "Bad," she said quietly.

"We won't have access to those files easily. You're better off asking Captain Stanley to pull it."

"I have a feeling Marco won't want me discussing this with the Captain."

"Captain Stanley was the one who asked you to look into her."

"At first, but then Marco asked me."

"Let me give you a piece of advice," Eric said, looking pointedly at Kate. "Don't keep things from the boss."

"I'm not hiding anything from you, Eric. I brought you along on this, didn't I."

"Just a reminder, my love."

Kate and Eric looked up as the door opened.

A woman that Kate recognized as the morning news director stepped out of the conference room. Eric and Kate got to their feet.

An older gentleman with silver hair and glasses stepped out of the conference room next. Kate and Eric took a step forward.

Officer Larry Biggs stepped out of the room next.

"Larry, what are you doing here?" Kate asked.

"Larry?" Tina said. "That's Simon Salyer," Tina said, looking back at Officer Biggs.

"You're Simon Salyer?" Kate said, her mouth dropping open.

Larry just looked at her.

"Turn around," Eric said, removing the handcuffs from his pocket.

"For what?" Larry asked.

"You're under arrest."

"For what?" Larry asked.

"Interfering in a police investigation," Eric said.

"I have never interfered with the investigation," Larry said.

"We'll make that determination," Kate said, her voice cold as ice.


	21. Chapter 21

"Who's starting these fires?" Eric repeated his question.

"You know I don't know that."

"No, I don't know that. I absolutely don't know that. I just found out one of my officers is some sleezeball reporter selling a bunch of lies to attract an audience."

"I never wanted to be a cop," Larry said. "Being a reporter is the only thing I've ever wanted to do. I've tried over and over to get a news station to pick up one of my broadcasts. The segment, Secrets of Station 51, finally caught the attention of the right people."

"The right people? The right people are the citizens we are paid to protect," Eric's voice rose. "Captain Hammer is dead and I want to know who killed him!" Eric stood up, slamming his hands on the table.

If the situation wasn't so serious, and infuriating, Kate would've smiled. She loved when Eric hammered a suspect. They had no idea this was his rhythm. He put them on edge, got them feeling a bit panicked and then slowly began walking them back to a feeling of comfort. For so many people on that side of the table, it made Eric their safety net and they started spilling secrets they desperately wanted to keep liked a tipped over glass of milk.

"I don't know who killed him. I swear!" Kate could hear the panic in Larry's voice and knew Eric had him right where he wanted him.

"Whether you wanted to be a cop or not; you were a cop. You swore an oath to serve and protect the public. I worked side by side with you Larry. You were a decent cop. Someone killed a Fire Captain who was working to save lives and property. As an officer, who was injured himself, that has to bother you."

"It does," Larry said quietly.

"Tell me what you know. How'd you know where to be and when?" Eric asked, his tone softer, as he sat back down at the table.

"Look, I was just following a lead," Larry said. "I got lucky."

"Come on, Larry, no one's that lucky," Eric said, his voice almost like they were sharing a personal joke.

"I know it's hard to believe, but I swear, that's what it was. Dumb luck," Larry shook his head. "All the years I worked so hard to break into being a reporter and some fluke gets me my big break."

"Tell me how you got this big break?" Eric asked.

"I had tried to do a news piece on women in prison, that didn't get picked up by any stations by the way, and met Cara Lynn. I was trying to create a story on how prison actually takes away a woman's femininity and causes her to have social obstacles that prevent her from being successful when released. Cara Lynn sent me a letter a few weeks later," Larry blushed thinking about her letter.

"It was very complimentary and flirty. Basically letting me know I was barking up the wrong tree with my story, but that she had a great one for me. She hinted that Mike Stoker had some deep dark secret; and beyond that the men of Station 51 were taking bribes to overlook fire code infractions and when accidents or injuries occurred because these were overlooked, the Captain doctored the reports to protect them."

"No way," Kate couldn't help speaking out.

Eric looked over at her and gave a slight shake of his head.

"Look, Kate, I know you like these guys; but do you think maybe that's blinding you to some of their faults?" Larry asked.

"No," Kate said bluntly.

Larry looked back at Eric and rolled his eyes. "I know she's your wife, but I think her own ego won't let her admit she was once in love with a guy who's blatantly breaking the law."

"Did you find any evidence the men of Station 51 were taking bribes?" Eric asked.

Larry sat there quietly.

"Did you?" Kate asked.

"No," Larry said. "Not yet."

"Because there isn't any," Kate insisted.

"Instead, what I got was Captain Hammer's death on tape," Larry said. "I was there for that one. I started hiring guys to follow them after the first story was picked up," Larry shook his head. "I was just about to give up and pack it in when I saw a flash from that electrical line."

"So you'd found your golden ticket," Kate said, her voice thick with disdain.

"Not exactly. The first story I ran by the station was turned down. It was a story, but there was nothing to make an audience stick. By playing on the fact that the station had been targeted for attacks in the past and linking this to a new focused attack against them, it created the drama the television station wanted."

"So with all these incidents, as a police officer, you've never seen anyone suspicious?" Eric asked, his voice holding a note of disbelief.

"I was only at the first scene. After that, I hired a few guys to follow the station for me."

"And the men and their wives when they were off-duty," Kate said.

"Only after the incident with the Gage's. And I still say he hit her, Kate. You've got a blind spot when it comes to John Gage and his friends. They are not the angels you think they are. People will do anything to portray what they want people to see; but in the end, sometimes they take shortcuts to make life a little easier."

"I don't," Kate said. "These guys don't."

Eric looked at Kate, but said nothing.

"Who are the other guys you've got filming?" Eric asked. "I want the films."

Larry shook his head. "They haven't done anything wrong. I haven't done anything wrong. We're not on private property when we're filming. My reports are protected by the first amendment."

"You may have a picture of the person that killed Captain Hammer on those tapes," Eric said.

"You don't think I'd have seen it?" Larry asked. "I've watched all the tapes. There's nothing there."

"I'd like to make that determination for myself," Eric insisted.

"I destroy the tapes after I make the stories," Larry said.

"Maybe the guys kept copies, like Gary Smith did," Kate said.

Larry shook his head.

"I'll get a warrant," Eric said.

"I told you, Lieutenant, I destroy the tapes," Larry said.

"Give me the names of the other men who are filming for you."

"I need to protect my crew," Larry said. "But, I'll talk to them. See if any of them have extra copies."

"They may tell me, but would be reluctant to tell you."

"I'm not giving you their names. I need these men to work for me. I need them to trust that I'll protect them."

Eric and Kate exchanged looks. They knew Larry was right, they couldn't legally force him to share the names of the guys doing the filming and unless they could find a sympathetic judge willing to give them a warrant, they couldn't take the tapes. And, they certainly couldn't get tapes from people they didn't know.

"We're not looking to prosecute them, Larry," Kate said. "But how do you know one of them isn't the arsonist?"

Larry looked at her. "In every case, except one, I approached them. One guy did approach me. But, he's a friend of Gary Smith's. He got my name from Gary."

"Let us talk to him, Larry. Don't give me a reason to hold you," Eric said.

"I'm not trying to obstruct the case," Larry insisted.

"His name," Kate said, her patience wearing thin.

Larry looked at her. "Joe Kramer."

E

Sue looked around, twisting her hands.

"Why so nervous?"

Sue jumped, she turned around to face Larry.

"What if someone followed me?"

Larry shook his head. "I've been watching you since you left the station. No one followed you."

"If you were Simon Salyer, why'd you need me?" Sue asked.

"To keep suspicion off me," Larry said.

"So, I'd get fired and not you," Sue summed up for him.

"That's not it, Sue," Larry shook his head. "I was hoping to get an offer for a reporter job. I wasn't worried about getting fired."

"You want me to keep feeding you information," Sue said, looking at him, understanding why he asked her to meet.

"I'm gonna need you more than ever now that I don't have a position in the LAPD anymore."

Sue shook her head. "I don't know."

"I can pay you, Sue. Even better than I was before. I have an allowance for sources," Larry said, smiling thinking about his offer package. Almost double his salary, reimbursement for expenses and all to do a job he loved.

Sue looked at Larry. The money was nice. It was allowing her to buy things she'd always wanted. She felt a little guilty about the picture of Ainsley and the fact the story had accused her husband of beating her. But, Larry would have published that story without her, Sue rationalized.

"I can't lose my job," Sue said.

"I can help you make sure you're covering your tracks," Larry assured her.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just keep an eye out for stories. Any issues that involve the men from Station 51. Any leads the police have on who is starting the fires. My new boss loves the idea of me finding the arsonist and revealing it as part of my investigation."

"If you reveal the identity on a news show; doesn't that give the guy time to get away before the police can arrest him?" Sue asked.

"I'll make sure Kate and Eric get a heads up so they are able to arrest him."

"Before you put his name on the air and give him time to flee?"

"I'll take care of it, Sue," Larry said, his voice revealing his frustration with her questioning.

Sue looked down at the ground. She didn't want to anger Larry. She really wanted to keep earning the extra money. And while she'd never given Larry so much as a second look; knowing he was Simon Salyer suddenly had her looking at him twice. There was something more exciting about him; and he seemed different now that he had the newscaster job. More sure of himself.

"I'll keep my eyes and ears open," Sue said, looking up at him.

"Thank you," Larry smiled at her.

E

Chet debated if he should stop and pick up flowers; but decided that was going a step further than he wanted for this first visit. Instead, he stopped and picked up a box of chocolates. He figured he could say it was to help combat the awful hospital food.

Chet paid the cashier in the hospital gift shop and headed toward Carol's room.

He knocked on the door as he walked in. "Hi."

Carol smiled. "Fireman Kelly."

"Chet," Chet said, moving into the room. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Healing well. They said I might even get to go home next week."

Chet smiled. "That's great. I brought you chocolates. To help cover the bad hospital food."

"I will have you know we have excellent hospital food," Dixie protested, entering the room behind Chet.

Chet looked at her.

"Okay, maybe not excellent, but edible," Dixie laughed.

"Besides, Carol doesn't get to enjoy that just yet," Dixie indicated the feeding tube in Carol's stomach.

"Oh, wow, how insensitive. I'm so sorry," Chet apologized.

"You didn't know," Carol said.

"I'm always screwing up stuff like this," Chet said, throwing the chocolates in the garbage.

"I don't think you screwed that up," Carol said, looking at him. "I screwed it up. Who drives eating eggs out of a coffee cup with a fork. How dumb can I possibly be?"

"Believe me, Carol. I see a lot in my line of work. What you were doing doesn't even register on the stupid scale."

Dixie watched the exchange for a moment. She quickly checked Carol's feeding tube and her IV and left the room.

"Do you really think what I did doesn't register on the stupid scale?"

Chet laughed. "Absolutely. I can tell you some stories."

"Like what?"

Chet grabbed a chair and pulled it over. "Okay, one of my very first calls when I was a new boot…"

"Boot?" Carol asked.

"That's what we call new recruits," Chet explained.

Carol nodded.

"Anyway, I get called out for a child trapped in a swing set. We're going out and we're thinking we're gonna have a toddler trapped in twisted metal chains. Instead, we pull up on this teenage girl, she had to be like 16, in one of those baby swings."

"You've got to be kidding?"

Chet shook his head. "It's actually pretty serious; but man it is taking every ounce of willpower not to bust out laughing, and her friend is off the side cracking up and teasing her. The hard rubber is cutting off her circulation and she cannot get out. We got a couple of us on each side of her and tried lifting her out ourselves. No go. We flipped her upside down, and tried pulling off the swing, won't budge. We finally had to cut the chains and carry her over to this bench."

"Oh my gosh," Carol laughed, imagining the scene. "I would have died of embarrassment."

"So, I think the girl is really kind of embarrassed, but her friend is still just really rubbing this in. And, we were a fairly young crew, so where she's like 16, most of us are in our early 20's; so the friend is making eyes at a few of us, not me, but the other linesman and our Engineer."

"Oh, I bet she was making eyes at you too," Carol said.

Chet shook his head. "I'm more the class clown type, not the Don Juan type."

"I think you're cute," Carol said, then she blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. It's these darn pain pills, they break my sensor."

"I like that they break it," Chet smiled at her.

Carol turned even redder. She cleared her throat. "So how did you eventually get the girl out of the baby swing?"

"We finally had to cut the thick black rubber. Which means we had our hands all over her butt, much to the sheer joy of her friend," Chet laughed. "That hits the stupid scale."

Carol laughed.

Chet went on to spend a couple of hours regaling Carol with stories of some of their funnier calls. When he finally left, he felt like he was walking on air.

E

"So what's on the agenda?" Johnny asked, as he leaned in the Rover to get Grace out of her car seat.

"I need to stop at the bank and sign a document for the trust fund. I want to swing by the bakery and order a cake for the fire department picnic in two weeks and then I need to stop by the jeweler. The stone on one of my diamond earrings is lose and I need to get it fixed."

"Sounds boring," Johnny said, "except the cake."

"Well, I'll tell you what," Ainsley said, slipping her arms around her husband. "We'll do the cake first, together, and then while I go to the bank and the jeweler; you can take the kids to the toy store, or the park."

Johnny dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Now that, sounds like a plan."

Ainsley pushed Grace in the stroller while Johnny carried Hunter on his shoulders. The headed into their favorite bakery.

"You're gonna make yourself sick," Ainsley warned Johnny after he "sampled" his eighth piece of cake.

"How am I gonna know which is the best cake for the picnic if I don't try them all?" Johnny asked, smiling at her as he pointed to a ninth sample. The woman behind the counter looked at Ainsley and rolled her eyes before handing Johnny another sample with a laugh.

"You can decide which one you think is best all you want, but I'm getting one chocolate and one yellow; we need cakes everyone will eat," Ainsley accepted a sample from the woman behind the counter and broke off a little piece for Hunter. They were waiting until Grace's first birthday before they gave her cake.

Ainsley finished placing her order and looked down at Grace sleeping peacefully in the stroller. "Why don't I take Grace with me since she's sleeping. That way you and Hunter can play at the park and not worry about her," Ainsley suggested.

"Okay. You'll meet us at the park in about 30 minutes?" Johnny asked, giving her a quick kiss before they parted.

"I'll be surprised if it even takes me that long," Ainsley assured him, turning to her left toward the bank while Johnny and Hunter headed right toward the park.

E

"Hi, Mr. Ross," Ainsley greeted the owner of the jewelry store as she entered.

"Hi, Ainsley, is that baby Grace? She's getting so big," the older gentleman commented, looking at Grace sleeping in the stroller.

"You should see Hunter. He's growing like a weed, and starting to lose that baby face," Ainsley said, moving toward the counter.

She reached under the stroller and pulled out her purse. "I think the stone is loose in one of my earrings. I don't want to risk losing it," Ainsley pulled out a velvet pouch and hand it to Mr. Ross.

She turned to see what he was looking at through the window. A kid with a sweat jacket on and the hood pulled up was riding by on a skateboard, pouring his drink out onto the sidewalk in front of the store.

"Those darn kids get more and more disrespectful every day," Mr. Ross complained. "I'm gonna have to go spray down the sidewalk so I don't have a million ants outside my door now."

"It might have been water," Ainsley said, trying to be positive. "It was clear."

"Maybe. I couldn't see his face with his hood up like that; but it didn't look like the normal troublemakers we get on their skateboards. Those darn kids run into people constantly trying to ride those blasted things."

"Ainsley wouldn't admit is since Mr. Ross seemed so irritated, but she thought they looked like fun.

He looked back down at the pouch and carefully poured the earrings out onto a velvet lined tray. He picked up the first earring and tested the stone. It seemed fine. He laid it back down and picked up the second earring.

"You're right. I'm surprised it didn't already fall out," Mr. Ross easily wiggled the stone. "I can have it fixed for you in a couple of days. Can you pick it up….what the…"

Ainsley turned to see what had caught Mr. Ross's attention this time. As she turned she saw a big black object flying at the window of the store. Instinctively, she leaned over to cover Grace from the shattering glass. Within seconds a flash had flames erupting in the front of the store, they quickly spread to the doorway and met the liquid the "kid" on the skateboard had been pouring out. The flames shot several feet into the air and created an explosion that shook the small store. Glass cases shattered sending more glass flying around the small space.

Grace began to cry.

"Get to the back of the store," Mr. Ross said, reaching for Ainsley's arm.

Ainsley coughed, her throat and lungs already feeling the choking presence of the thick black smoke. She maneuvered Grace's stroller past the shattered cases and toward the small stock room in the back of the store. As she had hoped, there was a door leading to the alley, and a window further off to the side. Mr. Ross headed toward the door.

"Wait!" Ainsley screamed. She saw smoke floating past the window.

Mr. Ross stopped. "We've got to get out of here!"

"Feel the door."

Mr. Ross laid his hand against the door, but quickly jerked it back. "It's hot."

Ainsley looked around as the smoke started to enter the stock room. She quickly closed the door. "Grab those towels and shove them by the bottom of the door."

Ainsley drug a box over to under the window, testing to make sure it would hold her weight. She climbed up and looked out the window. The smoke was coming from a dumpster that was on fire and pushed in front of the door. Ainsley tried to get the window open, but it wouldn't budge.

"I can't open the window."

"It's locked. I don't even know where the key is," Mr. Ross said.

"What about the metal bars?" Ainsley said, eyeing the metal bars that covered the window.

"Screwed into the building. They were designed to keep people out so I didn't get robbed," Mr. Ross explained.

"Right now they're keeping us in," Ainsley observed. Mr. Ross doubled over in a coughing fit as more smoked continued to filter into the room.

Ainsley spotted a fire extinguisher in the corner of the room. If she could break the glass on the window, maybe she could slide the fire extinguisher out through the window and put out the dumpster. Ainsley grabbed the fire extinguisher and moved back to the window. She turned her face away and hit the window with the bottom of the fire extinguisher as hard as she could. She heard glass shattering and was hit with the overwhelming sensation of hot air and the smell of burning garbage. She couldn't stop herself from gagging.

Ainsley pulled the pin from the fire extinguisher and tried to slide it out the window between the bars. It took a few valuable seconds as more smoke poured into the small room, but she finally got it through the bars. She tried to slip her other arm through to hold the fire extinguisher and try to hold the nozzle toward the flaming dumpster and squeeze the handle.

The white foam was hitting the top of the flames and not impacting the fire in any real way. Ainsley could feel the desperation setting in as she began to cough so hard she was doubling over. She struggled to keep her grasp on the fire extinguisher as she felt it slipping from her fingers.

E

Johnny heard screams coming from down the street and turned around to look toward the direction of where they were coming. Thick black smoke was making its way into the sky. He grabbed the baby swing, bringing it to an abrupt halt. He pulled Hunter out of the swing and began to run toward the smoke.

He came to a dead stop, fear gripping his chest when he saw the jewelry store. Flames were blocking the sidewalk, climbing up the front of the building, blue from their intense heat.

"Has anyone called the fire department?" Johnny asked the group forming near him.

"I did."

Johnny figured the man was the butcher from the meat shop near him given his bloody white apron. Johnny ran over to the Rover. He opened the back door and strapped Hunter into the car seat. "Be good, Hunter. Daddy will be right back. I've got to go help Mommy and Grace." Johnny closed the door and quickly moved to open the back of the Rover, grabbing the fire extinguisher.

He raced down the street toward the jewelry store, slipping into an alley that would lead him to the back of the store. He stopped when he saw the burning dumpster in the alleyway and the fire extinguisher laying on the ground.

Johnny ran over and picked up the fire extinguisher. It was still full. Johnny sprayed the dumpster with the fire extinguisher, moving closer so he could give it a hard kick, sending it rolling away from the door. He gave the door a forceful kick and it swung open. Johnny rushed into the smoke filled stock room.

Ainsley was laying on the floor along with Mr. Ross. He didn't see Grace anywhere, the stroller was empty. Johnny grabbed Ainsley lifting her up. Grace lay on the floor under her mom. Ainsley had been trying to shield her from the smoke, but Grace still wasn't moving.

"Can I help?"

Johnny turned to see Vince standing at the back door. "Grab the baby!"

Johnny scooped Ainsley up in his arms and carried her out of the building and into the alley. Another police officer was just entering the alley. "There's another man in the building."

The officer nodded and headed into the room Johnny had just exited. Johnny checked to make sure Vince had exited with Grace. Vince got along side of Johnny and the two of them moved out of the alley and to a safe location across the street from the jewelry store. Johnny could hear sirens in the distance.

"I have Hunter locked in my car," Johnny said, as Vince lay baby Grace on the ground next to where Johnny had laid Ainsley. Vince nodded and took the keys Johnny held out. He moved toward the Range Rover parked further down the block to get the little boy.

Johnny looked at Ainsley, but moved over to Grace. He felt her neck and was able to find her pulse. He laid his cheek down near her mouth and felt her soft breath on his cheek. She was breathing, but it was shallow. What she really needed was oxygen.

Johnny moved back to Ainsley repeating the process. He felt himself take a deep breath when he felt Ainsley's breath on his cheek. Her breathing was also shallow, but she was breathing. Johnny moved over to Mr. Ross. He couldn't find a pulse for the older man.

Johnny started CPR as the Engine and Squad pulled up from Station 10.

He watched as the police officer who had carried out Mr. Ross approached the paramedics and pointed out Johnny and the three victims. He was joined quickly by Johnson and Matthews.

"Ainsley and Grace are both breathing, but they need oxygen," Johnny said, still performing CPR.

The two men quickly got oxygen masks on Ainsley and Grace and did their vitals. While Johnson hooked up the biophone, Matthews moved to work on Mr. Ross. Johnny kept up compressions until Matthews was ready to shock his heart. Johnny leaned back and glanced over at Ainsley and Grace. They were both still unconscious, but he could see their chest moving up and down.

Johnny resumed chest compressions as Matthews got the oxygen on Mr. Ross and opened the trauma box as Rampart began to issues orders for his care. Johnny moved out of the way as Johnson moved over to start helping. Johnny sat between Ainsley and Grace, repeatedly checking their vitals until Grace let out a loud wail.

Johnny picked her up and tried to soothe her while keeping the oxygen mask over her face as she fought to move it off of her.

"Daddy," Hunter said, reaching for him.

"Hey, buddy, stay with Vince, okay? Daddy's got to take care of mommy and Grace."

Grace continued to wail, and Johnny thought the sound had never been more beautiful. He reached over to stop Ainsley from removing the mask from her face and she started to cough and her body fought against the oxygen mask.

"Easy, Honey. Leave the oxygen mask on, it'll help." Johnny tried to reassure her.

"Can't breathe," Ainsley said, still trying to get the mask off her face.

"I know it feels that way, but you need the mask, Ainsley; leave it on."

"Grace," Ainsley blinked, trying to look around.

"I've got her, Ainsley. She's okay."

"Mr. Ross," Ainsley's voice sounded strained from the smoke.

"Just relax, try not to talk. The paramedics are here and are working on him."

Johnny watched as Ainsley started another fit of coughing. He knelt down near her and negotiated Grace so he could hold Grace and keep the oxygen mask on the squirming, crying baby while using one hand to hold Ainsley's mask on as she struggled to pull it off.

He knew it felt like the mask was keeping her from breathing, but in truth, the exact opposite was true.

It took a few more minutes, but two ambulances arrived. Because Ainsley and Grace did not have IVs, Johnny got them loaded into an ambulance and climbed in with them, Vince handed him Hunter.

"Want me to call anyone?" Vince asked.

"Can you call Roy, have him meet me at Rampart to take Hunter?"

"Sure thing."

Johnson and Matthews were continuing to work on Mr. Ross. Johnny glanced over just briefly, it did not look good.


	22. Chapter 22

"Take them both to Treatment 4," Dixie said, as she met the ambulance carrying Ainsley and Grace.

Johnny climbed out carrying Hunter.

"Sarah, can you take Hunter into the doctor's lounge and get him some juice," Dixie said, grabbing a nearby candy striper.

"Hey, buddy, I need you to go with this nice young lady right now so I can go take care of Mommy and Grace, okay. She's gonna get you juice," Johnny said, trying to hand Hunter to the girl.

"Daddy," Hunter clung to Johnny's neck. He wasn't aware of what exactly was going on, but he could tell that things were tense and he didn't want to leave the safety of his dad.

"It's okay, Hunter. I promise. I need to go take care of Mommy and Grace for a minute; but I'll be back to get you in just a minute."

Sarah pulled out a pen with a blue fuzzy top. She reached it forward and tickled Hunter's cheek. He turned to look at her as he rubbed his cheek. Sarah tipped the pen forward and tickled his nose. Hunter giggled and rubbed his nose. Sarah reached forward and did it again. This time, Hunter let out a full laugh. "Wanna come play with me?" Sarah asked, holding out her arms.

Hunter reached for her. But as soon as he was in her arms he looked back at Johnny.

"It's okay, buddy. I'll be there soon. You go play with Sarah."

Johnny waited just a second while Sarah walked Hunter down the hallway and then he quickly moved toward Treatment room 4.

As Johnny pushed open the door, he took in the scene in front of him. Ainsley was pushing the oxygen mask off her face so she could try to sit up and get to Grace; who had started to scream her head off again; probably in protest to the nurse who was trying to draw blood from the wiggling baby. Joe Early was standing over Grace trying to keep an oxygen mask on her. She was flailing her arms and kicking her legs; she kept turning her head away. Johnny couldn't help but smile; his little girl had spunk.

He looked over at Ainsley and the frustrated look on Dr. Brackett's face as Ainsley was ignoring him and almost off the table, despite his obvious efforts to keep her laying down. He looked over and his eyes met Dixie's as she just stood back and watched the scene; obviously enjoying watching her two favorite doctors losing to these stubborn females.

Dixie smiled at Johnny and they both decided to step in and help. Dixie moved over to Grace. "Here, give me that," she said to the nurse, who was still trying to figure out how to draw blood from the kicking little girl. She set the needle down and picked up baby Grace. "Hey there sweet baby, Grace," Dixie cooed, as the little girl locked eyes with her. Dixie held her for a few minutes, getting the little girl to stop crying. Dixie smiled at her and when she got a smile in return she nodded to the nurse. Dixie cradled Grace closer to her, tightened her grip and got her in the needed position for the nurse to draw the blood. Dixie continued to keep eye contact with Grace and kept talking to her, keeping her voice soft and soothing; but her words were actually directions to the nurse on how to draw the blood.

Johnny moved over to Ainsley. "You've got to lay down and let Dr. Brackett look at you," Johnny said, placing his hands firmly on Ainsley's shoulders and gently pushing her back into the bed.

"Grace needs me," Ainsley protested.

"Dixie has Grace and I'm here. You need to let Dr. Bracket look at you."

Ainsley hesitated, but finally let Johnny lean her back against the table. Dr. Brackett gave Johnny a grateful look. He put the oxygen mask back over her face.

Johnny brushed a finger along the side of her face. "I'm gonna go look at Grace."

Johnny moved over to his daughter, who was now resting quietly in Dixie's arms while Dr. Early used his stethoscope to listen to her lungs.

"How is she?"

"So gorgeous my uterus hurts," Dixie said.

Johnny smiled at her.

"Her lungs sound good," Dr. Early said. "We'll probably keep her overnight just to be safe; and because I suspect Ainsley's gonna need to stay too."

"But you don't see any concerns?" Johnny said, needing the extra assurance that his daughter was okay.

Dr. Early shook his head. "I don't think she inhaled very much smoke at all. Ainsley did a great job of protecting her."

"Do you mind holding her for just another minute?" Johnny asked, looking over at Dixie.

"Just try to take her from me," Dixie smiled at him.

Johnny moved back over to Ainsley.

She pulled the oxygen mask off. "How's Grace?"

"Ainsley," Dr. Brackett's voice was frustrated, and his hand was already reaching toward the oxygen mask.

Ainsley slipped it back over her mouth and nose.

"She's fine. Dr. Early says he doesn't think she inhaled much smoke at all; thanks to you," Johnny smiled at his wife.

Ainsley pulled the oxygen mask off again. "Is he sure?"

"Ainsley."

Ainsley slipped the mask back on at Dr. Brackett's angry tone.

"How is she?" Johnny looked at Dr. Brackett.

Dr. Brackett smiled at Ainsley. "Keep that on."

He jerked his head toward the door, gesturing Johnny to move off to the side. Johnny moved toward the door, feeling himself tense up at Dr. Brackett's actions.

"She has soot in her nose and throat. As you can hear, her voice is hoarse, and she is wheezing when she inhales. I can hear the fluid building up in her lungs. You know how this works; smoke inhalation can worsen quickly and Ainsley's pulse ox has dropped since she's been here. I want to get a chest x-ray, draw an arterial blood gas, and run some blood tests. We'll take it from there."

Johnny nodded to Dr. Brackett and looked back over at his wife. She was looking over at Grace; but she wasn't trying to get up. Johnny watched as she reached up and seemed to try to push the oxygen mask tighter against her face. He'd seen victims do that in the field. It usually meant they were starting to consciously recognize the fact they weren't getting enough oxygen just from breathing.

Johnny looked back at Dr. Brackett who was also watching Ainsley.

"Donna, I need a chest x-ray, an arterial blood gas, and a full metabolic panel for Mrs. Gage, STAT," Dr. Brackett ordered.

E

Joanne stuck her head into Chris's room. "Roy."

Roy looked up and at the look on Joanne's face stood up and walked over to her.

"Vince called. Ainsley and Grace were in a store that was basically fire bombed. Johnny got them out, but they're in the hospital. He needs someone to come get Hunter."

Roy looked back at Chris. They were in the model of building an intricate model fire engine.

"Don't worry. I'm planning on going to get him. I just wanted you to know. Jennifer is still down the street at Colleen's house."

"Maybe I should go," Roy said, a bit worried about Joanne going out on her own.

"I'm just driving to the hospital and right back."

Roy nodded. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Drive safe."

"I will."

E

Meg increased her speed slightly. She could hear someone coming up behind her. She had never really ran into anyone else on this trail before; it was one of the reasons she enjoyed it so much.

She could hear the footsteps behind her increase in speed in response to her increase in speed. She felt her nerves start to kick in. Was someone following her?

She increased her speed again.

"Meg, hold up!"

"Mike?" Meg stopped and turned to see Mike running to catch up with her. "What are you doing here?"

"We had an easy shift yesterday. I figured I'd spend the day with you rather than pacing around Captain Stanley's house."

"Did they get the window repaired?"

"Yeah, Beth had a company out yesterday to replace it. Their home owner's insurance will cover it."

Meg slipped her arms around Mike's waist and let him pull her into a kiss. "I'm glad you joined me." Meg chose not to tell him that he'd scared her coming up behind her like that.

"Let's finish the run, get cleaned up and make more honeymoon plans," Mike suggested.

"I know that's code for practice for the honeymoon," Meg laughed, turning and starting to jog again.

"Then you'd better really wear me out on this run," Mike joked.

"Challenge accepted," Meg laughed, as she increased their speed.

E

"Kate."

Kate looked up from the report she was studying at the tone in Eric's voice.

"There's been an incident. A store was fire bombed. Ainsley Gage and her daughter were inside. They've got them out and they've been transported to the hospital. The owner of the store was also injured; his condition is critical."

Ainsley quickly closed the file she was reading and slipped it into her drawer, turning the key to lock it before heading out with Eric toward the hospital.

E

"Hi, Joanne," Larry said, approaching the red-headed woman and she exited her car and rushed toward the emergency exit.

"Larry, are you here with Johnny and Ainsley? We're you one of the officers that responded to the bombing?" Joanne asked, not knowing that Larry was really Simon Salyer.

"What do you know about the bombing?" Larry asked her.

"Just what Vince told me when he called. Ainsley and Grace went into a jewelry store and someone fire bombed it. I need to pick up Hunter for Johnny."

"How did they get out?" Larry asked.

"I'm sure Johnny can tell us," Joanne said, as she entered through the glass doors. "Dixie?" Joanne called out, seeing the nurse exiting Treatment Room 4.

"Inside," Dixie said, nodding toward the door that was closing. "Hunter's in the doctor's lounge. He's fine."

Joanne nodded and moved with Larry toward Treatment Room 4.

She pushed the door open and ran directly into Dr. Brackett. "Oh, sorry."

"Hey, Joanne," Dr. Brackett smiled at her. He slipped past her, wanting to check on another patient while he waited for Ainsley's test results.

"Johnny, are you all okay?" Joanne moved into the room and wrapped her arms around Johnny and Grace, since the little girl was in his arms.

"We're all okay," Johnny said, but Joanne didn't miss the look of concern that crossed his face when he looked at Ainsley.

"What happened?" Larry asked.

Johnny looked over at him and took a deep breath. Trying to collect his thoughts. "I'm not sure where to start. What's Vince already told you?"

"I'd like to hear the story from your point of view Johnny, don't worry about what Vince may or may not have said," Larry said. "Do you mind if I film our conversation?" Larry said, taking a camera out of his bag.

Johnny hesitated. "I guess not," he shrugged.

"Ah, let's see, we all went downtown to run some errands. We started out cake testing at "Piece of Cake" and then I took Hunter to the park to play while Ainsley went to the bank and then to the jewelry store. Grace was sleeping in her stroller, so Ainsley just kept her. I heard screaming coming from down the street. When I turned around there was black smoke billowing into the sky."

Johnny sighed as he felt that same wave of panic sweep over him. It had been so close.

"I ran toward the jewelry store. I put Hunter in the car and then ran to see if I could get to Ainsley and Grace. I went down the alley and the back door had been blocked by a burning dumpster. It looked like Ainsley had already been trying to put out the fire, by holding a fire extinguisher out the window, but had dropped it. I was able to grab it and put out the fire. I entered the building and grabbed Ainsley. By then, Vince was there. He grabbed Grace and we got them out of the building. Another police officer was just entering the alley and we sent him in for Mr. Ross."

"What happened then?" Larry prodded, when Johnny stopped talking.

"Um, we carried them across the street. I gave Vince my keys to go get Hunter and I checked out Grace and Ainsley. They both had a pulse and they were both breathing, so I moved over and started CPR on Mr. Ross. 10's pulled up right after and their paramedics took over."

"How are Ainsley and Grace?"

"Grace is good; she's gonna be fine," Johnny said, looking down at the little girl in his arms.

Larry waited, when Johnny didn't speak, but just looked over at Ainsley, he asked, "And Ainsley? How is Ainsley?"

"Fine," Ainsley said, but did not move the oxygen mask off her face and her eyes only fluttered slightly before closing again.

"She's got some smoke inhalation; but she's gonna be fine," Johnny said, touching Ainsley's cheek.

The door swung open and Kate and Eric entered the treatment room.

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked, her gaze on Larry.

Johnny looked from Ainsley to Kate at her tone.

When Larry said nothing, Johnny looked over at Larry and then back at Kate. "He's taking the report."

"Larry isn't a police officer," Eric said, his tone ice cold.

"He's Simon Salyer," Kate said, her voice mimicking Eric's.

"You're Simon Salyer?" Johnny asked, his face turning red with anger instantly.

"Thanks for the story," Larry smiled at Johnny.

The sound of a skin hitting skin reverberated in the room. Larry's head snapped to the side from the impact of Joanne's hand slapping him across the face. He tasted blood from the split that quickly formed on his lip.

"You, you…," Joanne's face was as red as Johnny's and her eyes were shooting darts in Larry's direction. Larry took a couple of steps back as Joanne advanced toward him. Eric stepped in between them.

"Give me the camera," Eric said, holding out his hand.

"Not a chance," Larry smiled, but grimaced and reached to touch his lip.

"You misled these people into giving an interview," Eric said.

"I never said I was here to take a police report."

"Give me the camera," Eric said, backing Larry into the corner.

"Tell ya what, you let me walk out of here, with my camera; and I won't press charges for assault against Mrs. DeSoto," Larry looked over at Joanne.

"You little," Joanne lunged at him, but Kate blocked her and moved her back toward Johnny.

"Hold Grace," Johnny said, trying to hand Grace to Joanne.

"No," Kate said, emphatically. "Johnny, you keep holding your daughter. Joanne, you stay back."

Kate turned to face Larry. "Take your camera and get out of here."

"Happy to, Detective," Larry said, moving toward the door.

"You'd better never even go one mile per hour over the speed limit, not use a cross-walk, or drop a piece of paper, Larry. Or one of us will be waiting for you," Kate warned.

"Good seeing you too, Kate."

"How can you just let him go," Joanne fumed.

"Because I don't want to arrest you for assault," Kate said, her tone frustrated.

"Seriously? After everything he's done to my family, all of us with Station 51?"

"He hasn't broken the law, Joanne. He's treading right on it; but he hasn't crossed it." Eric explained.

"I should've broke his nose," Joanne fumed.

"Who's nose?" Dixie asked, as her and Dr. Brackett walked back in the room.

"Larry Biggs," Johnny said, all of his pent up anger coming out in those two words.

"Why do you want to break Officer Biggs's nose?" Dr. Brackett asked.

"Ex-Officer," Eric said.

Dr. Brackett raised an eyebrow.

"Ex?"

"Larry Biggs is Simon Salyer," Kate explained.

The look on Dixie's face actually made Johnny laugh. "Good thing he's gone," Johnny said. "I think Dixie would actually break his nose."

"How dare he set foot in this hospital and pretend to be an officer and interview our patients," Dixie fumed.

"He won't ever again," Dr. Brackett said. "Dixie, get his information to security; he is never allowed in this hospital again, unless he's on a gurney."

"And I'd like to put him there," Dixie and Joanne muttered in unison.

"It's just good Johnny was holding Grace," Ainsley said, through the oxygen mask. "Or he may have been on a gurney."

Johnny turned around and smiled at her. "Thank you for keeping the oxygen mask on."

"I just remembered Mike and Megan are getting married tomorrow and I need to get out of here so I can go stand outside the court house to throw rice at them."

"Ainsley, I don't think…," Dr. Brackett started to warn her that she may not get out of the hospital by the morning.

Johnny gave him a look and shook his head. He knew that the best thing for Ainsley would be to concentrate on listening to the doctor to get better in the hope of getting out tomorrow.

"I don't think they'll make us wait outside. I'm hoping we get to go inside," Dr. Brackett changed what he was going to say at Johnny's look.

"But, we shouldn't throw rice inside the building," Johnny said.

Ainsley looked between the two men. She knew what Dr. Brackett had been going to say. She knew she felt terrible; but she was not going to miss that wedding and if they thought they were going to keep her in here, they were in for a big surprise, Ainsley thought.


	23. Chapter 23

_Sorry for the long delay – it has been a really rough couple of months. We had a house fire to deal with – no one was hurt; but it was a huge hassle. Then a car accident that totaled my car and then I injured my foot and am in a boot for at least 6 weeks. It's kind of zapped my creative energy and my time. I am hoping to get some time over the next few months to finish up this story. _

E

Meg looked at the clock again and decided to stop fooling herself. She was not going to fall back asleep. It was only 4:30 AM, she and Mike were planning on going to the courthouse when they opened at 9:00 AM; he wouldn't be here to pick her up for another 4 hours. But, she'd been laying in bed trying to convince herself to go back to sleep for over an hour; it was time to admit it was not gonna happen.

Meg climbed out of bed and started changing her sheets. She and Mike had decided they would come back to the house after the wedding rather than going to a hotel. After all, after this morning, this is where they would be living. Meg had bought new satin sheets for their wedding night; or more accurately their wedding afternoon.

When she finished making the bed, she carried her sheets out to the washing machine and started a load of laundry. She went into the kitchen and started the coffee pot. She opened the fridge looking at breakfast options, but closed it deciding her stomach was too nervous to eat. Maybe she'd be better off going for a run. Meg thought about that for a few minutes. It would definitely help deal with the nervous energy.

Meg walked back into her bedroom and looked at her mother's wedding dress. She couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips. She was glad she'd cancelled the big wedding on Saturday, but she couldn't help but wish she had arranged for Ainsley to be with her this morning; being totally alone wasn't any fun either.

Meg turned away from the dress and moved to grab her running gear. A good five or ten mile run would help kill some time and elevate her mood. She figured she'd run along the beach, watch the sunrise.

E

Ainsley sat down on the bed to catch her breath. Moving around was proving to be harder than she thought it was going to be. A coughing spasm had her reaching for a handkerchief, she grimaced at the black phlegm that came up from the coughing. She was surprised the men of Station 51 managed to do this all the time. She knew they had protective equipment; but she also knew there were times they weren't wearing their masks.

She stood back up and moved back toward the closet to find her shoes.

"What do you think you're doing young lady?" Dr. Morton asked, coming into her room.

"Getting ready to go to Meg and Mike's wedding," Ainsley said, bending over to pick up her shoes.

"Would you talk some sense it your wife," Dr. Morton said, looking at Johnny, as he walked into the room.

"He's right, Ainsley. You can't go to the wedding like that," Johnny said, looking at his wife's smoke stained clothing.

"Johnny," Ainsley turned to him, ready for a fight.

"That's why I brought you a dress, and stuff to clean up and fix your hair and make-up," Johnny said, holding up an overnight bag and garment bag.

"You did," Ainsley smiled.

"Johnny, you can't honestly expect…," Dr. Morton started.

"I'll be there, Roy will be there, even Dixie and Dr. Brackett are planning on showing up," Johnny said. He looked over at Dr. Morton. "You're not gonna keep her here. At least this way, she'll do what I tell her without fighting me."

"You are such a smart man," Ainsley said, pulling a hair brush out of the overnight bag and beginning to brush her hair.

"I'm getting to know you pretty well, Mrs. Gage."

"Does Dr. Brackett know about this?" Dr. Morton asked.

"I cleared it with him before I left the house this morning," Johnny confirmed.

Dr. Morton walked out of the room.

Ainsley turned to Johnny, slipping her arms around her husband's neck. "I love you."

Ainsley leaned in close and lightly kissed Johnny's lips. He slipped his hand behind her head and pulled her closer to deepen their kiss. Ainsley pulled back after several seconds and took a deep breath. "You take my breath away," she whispered, as she sat down on the bed.

"I guess you're not quite ready for that yet," Johnny said, sitting down next to her.

"It's worth it," Ainsley smiled at him. "Between fighting over stupid stuff, my injuries from the fall and now this, I feel like we haven't been together in forever," Ainsley said, letting her fingers caress Johnny's thigh.

Johnny let himself enjoy the sensation.

"As soon as you feel better," Johnny said. "In the meantime, we need to get you ready for Meg's big day."

Johnny helped Ainsley dress, knowing it wouldn't be long until Dr. Morton was back trying to convince Ainsley not to leave the hospital. Johnny had stopped by the pediatric unit on his way in and checked on Grace. The little girl seemed to be completely recovered from her adventure the day before; but Johnny was glad Dr. Brackett and Dixie were both coming to the wedding for an expert opinion on her progress.

Ainsley stepped into the bathroom to finish putting on her make-up as Dr. Brackett and Dr. Morton entered the room.

"Kel, I still don't think this is a good idea," Dr. Morton was saying as they entered the room.

"It's not my first choice either," Dr. Brackett said. "But, Johnny's right, she's not going to stay no matter what we try to say so we might as well work with her to keep her as compliant as possible."

"She was getting her shoes on when I walked in before," Dr. Morton confirmed.

"This way, she'll be feeling grateful toward Johnny for helping her make the wedding and will be more obedient."

"It's the only way," Johnny agreed.

"You know I can hear you right?" Ainsley asked from the bathroom.

Ainsley stepped out of the bathroom and Johnny smiled at her. "You look lovely," he said, letting his gaze sweep over his wife. She was still a little thin from the issues she'd been facing with the security team and then her injuries when he'd accidently broken her nose; but she was still the prettiest woman he'd ever seen.

Ainsley slipped her arms around Johnny's waist. "You are the most wonderful man. I love you so much."

Dr. Brackett smiled at them. "Now, Ainsley, I expect that you will do absolutely everything Johnny tells you to do. And I want to see you back here first thing tomorrow morning so I can check your progress," Dr. Brackett said, his arms crossed across his chest.

"Yes, Doctor," Ainsley said.

"I've never seen her so compliant," Dr. Brackett laughed, looking over at Johnny.

"I'm learning how to get my way," Johnny joked, as he led Ainsley toward the door.

E

Meg stepped out of the shower and put on her robe. The run had helped; but she was still a little sad she hadn't asked Ainsley to be with her this morning. She'd tried to call, but no one had answered; no one had told her about the accident and she had no idea Ainsley had been in the hospital.

A knock at her door had Meg tightening her robe and moving toward the door. "Who is it?"

"Ainsley, Johnny and Grace," Johnny said.

Meg opened the door. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here!" Meg opened the door and threw her arms around Ainsley.

"I'm glad you're happy. I didn't want to intrude; but…," Ainsley started.

"No, you're not intruding, this is perfect!"

"I thought maybe I can help you get ready and then Johnny and I can drive you to the courthouse. I know Mike was going to pick you up; but technically this is your wedding day and he shouldn't see you before the wedding," Ainsley said.

"I love that idea. Will you call Mike and tell him?" Meg asked, looking at Johnny.

"Yep, that will give me something to do while you ladies are worrying about hair and make-up," Johnny said, moving over to the phone.

"Where's Hunter?" Meg asked.

"With Joanne and Roy," Ainsley said, but she chose not to tell Meg why. She didn't want her thinking about the attacks on her wedding day.

Ainsley and Meg retreated to her bedroom to help Meg finish getting ready for the wedding ceremony.

E

"Here comes the bride," Ainsley sang, as she walked down the hall of Meg's house.

Johnny let out a low whistle as he stood up from the couch and watched Meg walk toward him. "Mike is one lucky guy."

Meg blushed.

Johnny checked his watch. "And you're ready in enough time for me to get you to the courthouse without breaking any speed laws."

Meg laughed. "Thanks to your wife. I'd still be fussing with my hair if it wasn't for her."

"Hand me your keys, I lock up for you while you ladies head toward the Rover."

Ainsley let Meg have the front seat and climbed into the back with Grace. She had just finished strapping in the little girl when Johnny slid into the driver's seat. "Let's get you to your wedding," he said.

E

Mike stood at the sink finishing his glass of orange juice. He rinsed out the glass and reached for the sponge to clean the glass.

"Just leave it, Mike. I'll clean it while you finish getting ready."

Mike turned to look at Beth. "Thanks for breakfast; it was delicious."

Beth had made a breakfast fit for a king. Eggs, bacon, sausage, French toast, fresh squeezed orange juice. Mike couldn't believe how much he'd eaten. He had thought he might be too nervous to eat until he'd sat down at the table. The food had smelled almost as good as it tasted.

"You're gonna need your strength today," Captain Stanley said. He was sitting at the kitchen table finishing his cup of coffee and enjoyed the redness that creeped up his Engineer's face at his teasing comment.

"Hank," Beth looked at him feigning a stern look.

"Oh, come on, you know that's why you made it."

"Maybe I was thinking you'd need your strength later," Beth teased, as she moved to sit on her husband's lap. "Weddings are very romantic."

Hank sat down his coffee cup and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. "You can leave the room now, Mike."

Mike laughed as he stepped out of the kitchen and headed the room he was using to put on his dress uniform.

Beth dropped her head to kiss her husband. He ran his hand up her spine and let his fingers entwine in her hair to hold her in the kiss for a few more seconds. "Are the girl's going to be home this afternoon," he asked, his voice husky with desire.

Beth merely shook her head.

Hank pulled her head down for another kiss. It was going to be a very good day, he thought.

E

Joanne paused in the doorway to the bedroom and watched Roy straighten his collar. He looked so good in his dress uniform.

She moved across the room when he turned from the mirror to look at her, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You look quite dapper," she whispered, breathing in the scent of his aftershave.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Roy said, dropping his head to give his wife a quick kiss.

Joanne placed her hands on Roy's chest. "Maybe we can trade off kids with Johnny and Ainsley this afternoon. We'll keep all four for a couple of hours and then they can keep them for a couple of hours."

Roy took in the mischievous look in his wife's eyes. "Let's make that a few hours," he said, letting his hand slide from her lower back to cup her butt and pressed her against him.

"What is it about weddings that make you just feel all romantic," Joanne wondered aloud.

"You want romance too," Roy teased.

"You look so good in that uniform I could have my way with you right here and now," Joanne teased.

"Lock the door," Roy whispered, dropping his head for a deep, longing kiss.

"Mom," Jennifer called from the bottom of the stairs. "Hunter's done eating."

"Too late," Joanne said, taking a reluctant step back from her husband.

"Definitely a trade off," Roy called out to his wife's retreating back, as she headed out of the room.

E

Marco waited for Chet to park his van and the two of them moved toward the other members of Station 51 that were already waiting on the sidewalk.

"Mike looks nervous," Marco observed.

"He's signing away his freedom; I'd be terrified," Chet joked.

Marco laughed, but he was really happy for Mike and he knew Chet was too. They were going to be the only two left that were single. Marco looked over at Chet, surely he'd get married before Chet did, he thought.

Marco paused for a minute and looked a little closer at his partner. Chet looked like he'd been working out, he was definitely bigger in the chest and shoulders. His normally unruly curly hair was slicked back and more of a wave than a curl for the wedding and his suit looked new. Chet had seemed different lately, Marco thought. Is it possible he has a girl, Marco wondered?

"What?" Chet asked, as Marco continued to watch him.

"Nothin'," Marco said, picking up the pace slightly to get to the rest of the group.

"How ya feelin', Mike?" Chet asked, as they joined the group.

"Great," Mike said, and everyone laughed.

"What?" Mike said defensively.

Marco, Chet, Roy and Captain Stanley all pulled flasks from their inside suit coat pockets and offered them to Mike.

Joanne and Beth laughed.

"Do I look that nervous," Mike said, eyeing all the proffered alcohol.

"Yes," everyone answered in unison.

"Whiskey," Roy said.

"Scotch," Marco offered.

"Vodka, no smell," Chet smiled.

"Simple man," Captain Stanley said. "I brought beer."

"Just like Johnny's wedding," Mike said, reaching for Captain Stanley's flask.

"Only this time I made him put it in a flask rather than just carrying a six-pack," Beth said.

"Whatdya bring for Meg?" Mike asked, looking at Joanne.

"Women don't need alcohol to get down the aisle," Beth said.

Mike raised an eyebrow.

"Ainsley's got that covered," Joanne laughed.

"I said we don't need it," Beth said, with laughter in her eyes. "I didn't say we didn't want it."

The guys laughed.

"There's Johnny's Rover. C'mon, Mike. Let's get you inside so you don't see your bride until it's time," Captain Stanley turned Mike toward the Courthouse.

Mike raised his hand acknowledging his parents and sister as they diverted from walking toward him and moved toward where Johnny was parking.

"Here," Ainsley slipped a sippy cup up to Meg.

Meg took the cup and held it.

"Drink it," Ainsley said.

"What?"

"I knew Mike's family would be here and if they see you taking a drink out of a sippy cup they'll just think it's juice."

"What is it?" Meg eyed the cup suspiciously.

"White wine; Chardonnay to be exact."

"My favorite," Meg smiled and she lifted the cup to her lips.

"Just make sure you drink it all so I don't accidently give that to either of my kids," Johnny said, eyeing the sippy cup.

"No problem," Meg said, lowering the empty glass. "It's a good thing Ainsley got me to eat that bagel though or this could have been a very bad idea."

They all laughed and got out of the car. Johnny leaned in the back to get Grace while Ainsley and Meg moved to greet Mike's family.

E

"The judge is ready for you now."

"You guys go ahead, I'll get Meg and Ainsley," Joanne moved down the hall where Ainsley was keeping Meg so Mike wouldn't see her.

"They're heading in now," Joanne said, as she turned the corner. Meg was pacing in a small contained area.

"Ready?" Ainsley looked over at Meg. She couldn't help the small bit of worry she felt that Meg would panic at the last minute.

"Absolutely," Meg smiled and leaned over to grab the small bouquet she would carry.

The moved down the hall toward the Judge's Chambers.

Meg stood in front of the door while Ainsley moved to open the door so Mike would see Meg when the door opened.

Mike looked up as he heard the door open and felt his breath catch in his throat. Meg was beautiful. She smiled at him and began to walk into the room. It wasn't a very big room and it only took a few seconds until she was close enough for him to reach out and touch her. He took her arm and pulled her close to him. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Dixie watched as Mike's mom dabbed at her eyes. His dad was grinning ear to ear and his sister looked so happy. Dixie knew some of Meg's past and couldn't be happier that she was finally going to have a family again. Dixie knew what it was to be without a family. As an only child, she'd been on her own for years since her parents had already passed on. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to finally be part of a family again.

Dr. Brackett reached over and rested his hand on top of hers. She looked up at smiled at him. They'd tried to make a relationship work once; but it just didn't take off for them; but every once in a while Dixie wondered if they should try again.

Kel couldn't resist removing his hand from hers and slipping his arm over her shoulders and tugging her closer to him. He hadn't managed to make Dixie a big enough priority in the past to build their relationship toward something permanent; but she was still incredibly important to him and if he was being honest the rare times he let himself imagine being married, Dixie was always the woman he saw as his wife.

Kel felt Dixie relax against him. He let his gaze sweep across the room. The Judge was going through traditional vows and all eyes were on Mike and Meg; but he saw Johnny absent-mindedly running his fingers into Ainsley's hair. She was leaning into him, Hunter on her lap and Grace resting in Johnny's other arm. They made a nice looking family, he thought.

He turned his attention to Roy and Joanne. Chris and Jennifer sat next to them, quietly watching the ceremony; but Kel saw that Roy kept looking at Joanne and she would occasionally turn her eyes to meet his gaze. They shared a smile and Kel could see the love they still had for each other.

Hank and Beth were sitting directly next to him and Dixie so he couldn't see their faces as well; but he lowered his gaze to watch as Beth lazily ran her finger up and down her husband's leg. Hank's hand was resting on her thigh and it was obvious they still had a very close connection even after many years of marriage. If these men managed to have loving marriages despite their career choice maybe there was hope for him yet, he thought.

"I do."

Kel turned his attention back to Mike and Meg as Mike declared his willingness to enter into marriage.

"Meg, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Meg said, her smile lighting her face.

"Then with the power vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride," the Judge said, as he closed the book he'd been reading from and took a step back.

Mike cupped Meg's face with his hands and pulled her into their first kiss as husband and wife. Chris and Jennifer started clapping and soon the adults joined in.

Kel stood up and offered his hand to Dixie. They waited as Meg and Mike exited the room followed by his parents and sister, the men of Station 51 and their family following behind. Dixie and Kel brought up the rear.

"Congratulations, Mike," Kel said, putting his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Thanks, Doc," Mike looked over at Meg, grinning like a fool.

"You made a lovely bride," Kel said, taking her hand and leaning forward to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," Meg said, barely taking her eyes off her new husband.

Kel laughed and moved over to allow Mike's mom to take a few more pictures of the newlyweds.

"Wanna grab lunch before we head back to the hospital?" He asked Dixie.

She smiled her answer and let him lead her toward his car.

"Ready to get out of here?" Mike asked Meg, the promises of what the honeymoon would bring giving his completion a faint red tint.

"Definitely," Meg said, her cheeks blushing pink.

"We'll see you guys in a week," Mike said, grabbing Meg's hand and turning toward his truck. He couldn't wait to get Meg home and enjoy all the benefits of being her husband.


	24. Chapter 24

Mike ran around the truck to open the door for Meg. When she got out of the truck he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the door.

"You're just supposed to carry me over the threshold," Meg giggled.

"I'm not taking any chances of you tripping and getting hurt before I get you in the bedroom," Mike said, only half joking.

Meg blushed at his statement and felt her stomach do a somersault as the nerves kicked in as to what they were about to do.

Mike set her down to pull the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. He pushed the door open and picked his bride back up in his arms, walking her into what was now their home. He kicked the door closed.

"Lock that," he said, leaning her toward the door, so she could flip the lock.

"Chain too."

Meg slipped the chain into place and Mike headed toward the bedroom. He sat Meg down on her feet and took her face in his hands.

"I love you," Mike whispered as he leaned in and gave Meg a kiss. He pulled away only for a second before leaning right back in for a deeper kiss and letting his hands go up her back to start unzipping her wedding dress. He stepped back just long enough to pull the dress forward so Meg could slip her arms out of the dress. Mike let it drop to the ground and resumed their kiss, his hands sliding up her back and beginning to unfasten her bra.

Meg tried to concentrate on the kiss and not the fact that she was so nervous she thought she might throw up. She knew it had been difficult for Mike to wait to sleep together until they were married and now there wasn't any reason to delay any longer.

Mike slipped off her bra and let his hand cup her bare breast. Meg shivered.

"Cold?"

"A little," Meg said, not looking at Mike.

"Let's get you into bed," Mike said, pulling back the covers.

While Meg slipped into bed, Mike quickly stripped down to his underwear and then joined her under the covers. He rolled on his side and leaned on his elbow as he resumed kissing her, his other hand caressing her body.

Meg forced her hands around Mike's neck and began lightly scratching his back trying hard to stop her internal freaking out and just focus on the fact that she wanted this too.

She closed her eyes and focused on how soft the sheets felt, telling herself, this was Mike. He was her husband and she was his wife. This is what they were supposed to do on their honeymoon and she shouldn't be nervous. When they had made out in the past, it was so natural and easy. Not letting things progress further had been the difficult part. Why was it so hard to just relax and let things happen, she wondered?

Mike eased back and looked at Meg. Usually when they made out, Meg was an equal participant and vocalized her pleasure at his touch. She was so quiet Mike knew something was wrong. He looked at her eyes that were squeezed shut. She looked pale.

"Meg?"

Meg opened her eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Are you okay?"

Meg shook her head, as tears filled her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Mike."

"Hey, what's wrong. Am I hurting you?" Mike knew he had been in an almost trance like state. He had wanted her for so long and now she was his wife and he couldn't wait to consummate their marriage. Knowing he wasn't going to have to stop had been so freeing for him, he'd been lost in what it felt like touching her, knowing that soon he would be inside her for the first time and he was anticipating how good that was going to feel.

Meg shook her head again.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked again, his brain kicking back in as his body realized there was going to be a delay in where he thought things were going.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm so nervous. I want this, Mike. I swear I do. I'm just scared. Don't worry about it. I'll be okay as soon as it's over."

Mike just looked at her, his brain registering what she was saying and he really wanted to swear at himself, no kick himself, he thought. How could he have been so insensitive. Of course she was going to be nervous. This was her first time and he was just going at her like this wasn't new for her.

"Please don't be mad at me," Meg pleaded. "I'm sorry. I'm ready, just keep going."

Mike rolled over and got out of bed.

"Oh please, Mike," Meg sat up, but clenched the sheet to her chest covering her nakedness. "Please don't leave. I'm so sorry."

Mike picked her wedding dress off the floor and moved over to her side of the bed.

"I'm not leaving, Meg," Mike said, kneeling down next to the bed. "And you're not the one who should be sorry. I was so focused on the fact that we could be together now, I forgot to let you set the pace. It was stupid of me. I've tried the whole time we've been together to never push you to the next physical level, but let you take us there when you were ready and here I am practically mauling you. Forgive me, sweetheart."

Meg released the sheet with one hand and ran her fingers through his hair. "You didn't do anything wrong," she whispered.

"Yes, I did," Mike said, standing up. "But, I can fix it. Why don't you put your dress back on and meet me in the living room?" Mike laid the dress on the bed and moved to pick up his clothes. He closed the door behind him.

Meg quickly slipped her bra and wedding dress back on and opened the door. She wasn't sure what Mike had planned and she still felt incredibly guilty for stopping him.

Mike was standing in the living room holding two glasses of champagne.

"A toast," Mike said, handing her the glass. "To a wonderful life filled with many happy memories and stolen secret moments."

He lifted his glass and took a sip of the bubbly liquid. Meg followed suit. Mike took her free hand and walked her to the couch. He waited for her to sit down and then he sat down next to her. He set his glass on the table and pulled her legs up to his lap.

"We are going to sit here, talk, and when you're ready, we're gonna make-out a little," Mike smiled at her. "You're gonna set the pace and let me know what you want to happen when. And tonight, if we make love, that'll be amazing and if we don't I'll enjoy holding you through the night. The same with tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day."

Meg smiled at him. "I love you, Mike."

"I love you too, Meg."

Meg got up from the couch. "I'll be right back."

Mike watched her walk down the hallway back to her room. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He knew he needed to do this right.

Mike heard Meg's door open and opened his eyes as she walked down the hall. His mouth dropped open. She'd changed into a short white negligee that left very little to the imagination.

"I'm ready for this level," Meg said, sitting on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Mike allowed himself to run a hand down her bare leg, but he didn't move to kiss her.

Meg smiled at him, she leaned forward and pulled him into a kiss. Mike let her set the intensity of the kiss, but he didn't have to wait long before she had him engaged in a deep, passionate kiss.

Mike let his hands roam slightly; but didn't allow himself to cross any lines of more than light petting. Meg adjusted her positon so she was straddling him. She unbuttoned his shirt, and he leaned forward so she could slip the shirt off of him. She ran her nails down his chest and stomach and then slowly back up. Mike sighed with pleasure.

Meg pressed herself closer to him, the negligee silky against his bare skin. She resumed their kiss. Mike forced himself to think back to the day he and Meg had gone to a park near where she'd grown up. The park had a river that slowly wound through the park and ended at a lake with a picnic area. They had gotten inner tubes and let the river slowly wind them through the park. They had eventually gotten to their destination; and it was a day filled with great memories of holding her hand as they floated on the river and talking about everything under the sun. He told himself this was their own private river. It may have them floating slower than he wanted, but he knew they'd eventually get to where he wanted to go and they'd have great memories of the journey.

He felt Meg shift to get off him. He figured she'd reached the limit she was comfortable with right now. He leaned back on the couch and took a deep breath trying to relax himself. He opened his eyes when he felt her reach for his hand.

He stood up as she tugged his hand and obediently followed her down the hall toward the bedroom. She stopped him at the end of the bed.

"Will you take this off?" Her voice was soft, but it was strong and she didn't look afraid.

Mike moved over to her. He slipped his hands underneath the nightie and slipped it over her head. He gently placed his hands on her waist; but he made no other moves.

Meg moved toward him and kissed him, her hands running up into his hair. Mike stood there kissing her for several seconds before she moved away again. She lowered her hands to his pants, undoing his belt and button. She bent down as she pulled his pants down. He stepped out of the pants and she pushed them to the side. She slowly stood up, running her nails up his legs and the inside of his thighs as she stood.

Mike thought she might resume their kiss, but instead she took his hand and climbed into bed and pulled him with her.

Mike continued letting her set the pace as he continually forced his mind back to that river and tried to remind himself that slow was a good thing.

Mike's hand clenched the sheets and Meg rubbed against him. They were now both completely naked and her slow exploration of his body was the most amazing torture he'd ever experienced.

"Mike," Meg whispered.

"Yes."

"I'm ready."

Mike opened his eyes.

"Make love to me, my husband," Meg whispered, pulling Mike into a kiss.

Mike rolled her over. His eyes searched hers, but he didn't see any fear or nervousness, just desire. Mike joined their bodies.

E

Kate lifted her hand, but paused for a moment before she knocked on the door, and let out a breath. She knocked three times on the door.

"Hi, Kate. I wasn't expecting you; everything okay?" Marco stepped back so Kate could enter the apartment.

"I need to talk to you," Kate said, looking over at him. Marco was still in his dress uniform from the wedding. "How was the wedding?"

"It was nice. Mike and Meg looked very happy."

Kate gave Marco a small smile. He gestured toward the couch and she moved to sit down. "You found out something about Evonne," Marco observed.

Kate reached into her bag and pulled out a file. "I don't have all the details, Marco. To get them I'd have to have Captain Stanley pull a report."

Marco looked shocked. "A fire department report?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Evonne was arrested for arson causing bodily injury."

"When?" Marco asked, a feeling of dread settling like a pit in his stomach.

"It's been almost 10 years, Marco. She was a minor; and my report doesn't have all the details. Just that she was charged. I don't have anything beyond that. I don't know if she was placed in a juvenile detention center, or if she was found not guilty. I don't know if she actually set the fire, or was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Marco was looking down at the carpet; his face pale.

"I'm sorry," Kate said.

"For what?" Marco asked, standing up and moving away from Kate. "For doing what I asked. I must've sensed there was something there or I wouldn't have asked."

"We don't know the whole story, Marco. She could've just been in the wrong place at the wrong time," Kate said, sensing how hurt Marco was feeling.

"She knows I'm a fireman, Kate. You don't think she would've known it was important to tell me she'd been involved in a fire before we moved things forward?"

"I don't know, Marco. You should ask her," Kate suggested standing up. "Until you talk to her everything running through your head is just speculation and I know first-hand that doesn't get you very far."

Marco just nodded and followed Kate to the door. He closed it behind her, but just stood there for several minutes; his hand still on the door knob.

E

"Wow, don't you look very dapper," Evonne said, turning to see Marco standing it the door of the restaurant. "I didn't know you were planning on coming by today. I just finished trying a new mole recipe. Want to be my guinea pig?" Evonne held out a spoon of the dark sauce.

Marco just stood looking at her. He didn't say anything and he didn't move.

"Marco? Are you okay? Did something happen at the wedding?" Evonne asked, feeling a sense of unease creep into her heart.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Evonne just looked at him a minute, the unease turning to fear. "Tell you what?"

"Don't play games with me, Evonne," Marco raised his voice.

Evonne felt her hands begin to shake. "Who told you?"

"Not the person who should have," Marco said, his tone accusatory.

"I wanted to tell you," Evonne said, putting down the spoon and turning her back to Marco as she washed her hands in the sink.

"There wasn't anything stopping you," Marco said. "If you wanted to, you would have."

"It's not that simple," Evonne said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I can't work with someone I can't trust," Marco said.

Evonne turned to face him.

"You can pay me back over time; but I'm out," Marco put his key to the restaurant on the counter and turned away, heading back to his car.

Evonne stood frozen. She just stared at the key on the counter. She heard Marco's car start and began moving out of the restaurant. She ran to the parking lot and stepped in front of Marco's car. He had to slam on his brakes to avoid hitting her.

"What is wrong with you," Marco yelled, slamming the car into park. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He asked, getting out of the car.

"You stormed out without giving me a chance to say anything," Evonne said.

"Your time to say something was literally any minute before I was told by someone else that you'd been arrested for arson where someone was injured," Marco said, his arms crossed over his chest.

"And how do you suggest I should have done that, Marco? When you were busy saving me from my restaurant fire? When you were helping me clean up the mess and see if I could salvage my business? When you were offering to help me save my dream by opening a take-out window and starting a catering business with you? Or maybe the day you kissed me? Maybe that was the day I should have told a FIREMAN, that I was arrested because the police thought I started a fire that hurt someone!"

Evonne moved away from the front of the car to stand in front of Marco. "It's not an easy conversation normally. The fact you are a fireman, makes it worse. The fact I don't like to talk about it, is just another obstacle. The fact I like you, just makes it THAT much harder," Evonne was obviously frustrated.

"It's not so cut and dry either," Evonne said. "They claimed the fire was intentional; but I swear to you Marco, it wasn't. I will tell you everything, just please sit down and talk to me."

Marco stood staring at her, sometimes it was just too late.

"Please. You can always leave after I've told you what happened."

E

Roy smiled as Joanne joined him in the shower. They still had just over half an hour before Johnny and Ainsley brought all the kids over to their house for the evening.

Joanne lathered up her hands and began to wash his body. He closed his eyes and just let himself enjoy the sensation. He wasn't sure he was up for round 3; but if she wanted to try he was happy to let her do some encouraging.

Joanne maneuvered them further back in the shower stall after she rinsed the soap off Roy's body, so the heat from the spraying water kept them warm; but wasn't beating directly on them. She knelt down in front of him, taking his hardness into her mouth and making him groan from the sheer pleasure of the sensation.

E

"Jo," Ainsley called out as she and Johnny opened the door to the DeSoto home, slowly; wanting to make sure they didn't walk the kids into anything they shouldn't see.

"In here," Joanne called from the kitchen.

Chris and Jennifer bolted for the kitchen to show off their prizes from the carnival. Johnny and Ainsley walked into the kitchen, Ainsley holding Hunter's hand and letting the little boy walk and Johnny carrying Grace.

"We decided to take the kids to the carnival," Ainsley explained as Joanne and Roy eyed the stuffed animals, gold fish in a bag and giant sticks of cotton candy that loaded down their children.

"So they're gonna be up all night?" Roy said, looking at the mound of pink sugary fluff that Jennifer was munching on.

Johnny shook his head. "No way. I figure you have about 20-minutes tops before all of them have a sugar crash are quite content to lay on the couch and watch cartoons. We ran their little butts ragged."

"Good, 'cause I don't have any energy left," Roy said, a content smile on his face.

"Yeah, well I saved just enough," Johnny said, "so we're outta here." He handed Grace to Roy. "Go play with Chris and Jennifer," Johnny said, moving Hunter's hand from Ainsley's to Joanne's. He grabbed Ainsley's hand and headed for the front door, leaving behind the sound of Roy and Joanne laughing at his eagerness.

E

"What do you want to do with the rest of our day?" Beth asked, running her fingers through her husband's dark chest hair as she lay wrapped in his arms.

"More of this," Hank replied lazily.

Beth giggled. "We can't stay in bed all day."

Hank rolled over and kissed his wife. "Why not?"

"We're too old to spend all day making love. We did that stuff when we were newlyweds like Mike and Meg."

"We only stopped because we had kids to tend to," Hank said. "Not because we got too old. The girls are gone all day. I can't think of a single reason not to spend it pretending we're newlyweds again."

"Weddings do make your frisky, don't they," Beth teased.

Hank slipped below the covers, letting his tongue prove to his wife how frisky.

Beth gasped and then giggled as she succumbed to the pleasure her husband was instilling.

E

"Hi," Chet hesitated in the doorway.

"Chet, hey, you're just in time to help me celebrate," Carol said., looking at the handsome fireman, still in dress uniform, standing in her hospital room doorway.

"What are we celebrating?" Chet asked, moving into the room.

Carol pointed to the jell. "No more feeding tube. I get to try real food."

"You call that real food?" Chet asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it was this or chicken broth."

"It's green."

"They were out of cherry, my only option was lime," Carol said.

"That's just from the area where they send up patient food. I bet I can find cherry or at least orange in the regular cafeteria. Want a different flavor?"

"Orange is my favorite," Carol admitted.

"Give me five minutes," Chet said, heading out the door.

He was back in the five minutes as promised. "Orange, Cherry and lemon," Chet said, dropping about a dozen small containers on Carol's food tray.

Carol laughed. "Did you buy every jell they had?"

"Let the visitors suffer with lime jell," Chet said. "Patients should get the good stuff."

"Thanks," Carol blushed at his attention.

"So does that mean you'll get to go home soon?" Chet asked, opening an orange Jell-O packet for Carol and handing it to her.

"Dr. Brackett said barring any problems I can go home on Friday."

"Do you need a ride?" Chet offered.

"Oh, uh, I don't want to put you out," Carol's blush deepened.

"Oh, I mean, if you've already got someone picking you up, I mean, that's fine. I was just offering if you didn't have anyone," Chet stammered, wondering if maybe he'd pushed too hard.

"No, I mean, I haven't made any arrangements yet; but I have people I can ask. I don't want you to go out of your way. You've already been so nice." Carol kept her eyes focused on her jell.

"I don't mind," Chet said. "I was kinda hoping I could use that time to ask you if you felt up to going to a wedding reception on Saturday. The Engineer at our station just got married today and they are doing a reception on Saturday," Chet said, looking down at his feet. "But, I totally understand if you're not feeling up to it, or anything like that."

Carol looked up to see Chet studying his feet. Was this handsome fireman really nervous about asking her out, she wondered?

"If you're sure it's not too much trouble, I'd really appreciate the ride home. And if you don't mind the fact that I may only make it a short time; I'd love to go to a wedding reception with you," Carol said, watching Chet.

A big smiled crossed his face as Chet looked up. "That'd be great."

"Want a jell?" Carol pointed to the numerous containers on her tray with her spoon.

"I'd love one," Chet picked up a cherry jell and another spoon. He grabbed a chair and pulled it closer to Carol's bed, sitting down for a visit.

Carol took a spoonful of orange jell and smiled at him.


	25. Chapter 25

"Marco sat down at the table and folded his arms, glaring at Evonne.

Evonne wrapped her hands around the ceramic mug, needing the warmth from the coffee to keep her from shivering. It was a balmy day, probably in the high 70's; but the chill she felt from Marco's cold look had her struggling to keep her composure.

"I was fifteen," Evonne said, looking down at the cream colored liquid in the white ceramic mug.

"And what, you think that excuses arson?" Marco said, his tone frigid.

Evonne looked up, shocked at how harsh he was being. She'd never seen Marco be anything other than helpful, thoughtful, and jovial; the man sitting in front of her frightened her a little.

Marco steeled himself against the look he saw in Evonne' s eyes. After Kate had left he had paced his apartment trying to figure out what to do. He couldn't help thinking about Cara Lynn. Mike had really liked her and she'd turned out to be a total lunatic. She'd been helping Kevin attack the station; what if it was his turn to get duped by a pretty face. He wasn't going to let his attraction to Evonne cause him to do something stupid. No matter how frightened she looked, he could not let her get away with this, Marco told himself; even as he struggled not to reach across the table and hold her hands.

"I grew up in East LA. The gangs ran the neighborhoods; the Latin Kings ran our block. The boys in the neighborhood either joined the gang, or they had to leave and go live with relatives elsewhere. Matteo, my younger brother, was only 13 years old when the Latin Kings tagged him to join the gang. My dad was trying to arrange for him to go live with cousins we had in Torrance, but it hadn't happened yet," Evonne said, looking down at the cup of coffee, not daring to look at Marco's glare.

"They told him he had to go to this empty building that a lot of homeless people lived in. He was supposed to light one of them on fire. They told him it'd be funny. That they ran all around the room and it would set the whole room on fire. I couldn't let him do that, Marco. I had to help him. I had too!" Evonne clenched her hands together to keep them from shaking, but she couldn't bring herself to look at Marco, knowing what she was about to say.

"I went with him to the building. We went to every floor and told the homeless people that the building was about to burned down and they had to get out. If they were too drunk to walk; we carried them out. We checked every floor, Marco; every floor." Evonne looked back up at him.

"We went back to the third floor where there were all these boxes and papers. I bunched up papers in several different locations. I rolled up a paper and lit it on fire. I ran around the room and lit all the bundles of paper on fire so it looked like someone had run around the room while in flames."

Marco didn't know what to make of the expression on Evonne' s face. She looked like she was in intense physical pain; Marco thought she might throw up.

"We checked everywhere," Evonne said, her voice breaking as tears filled her eyes. "I didn't know. I'd checked the boxes on the floor, I moved several of them. I didn't know…," Evonne started to cry openly; covering her face with her hands.

Marco closed his eyes understanding what she wasn't saying. Homeless people often put a bunch of empty boxes around the box they were living in so that if anyone was looking to steal stuff they'd figure all the boxes were empty and move on.

"That was the injury," Marco whispered.

Evonne turned away from the table bending over and crying harder.

Marco moved from his seat to kneel down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she moved to rest her head on his shoulder. Marco let her cry for a few minutes and then handed her a handkerchief.

"What happened?" Marco asked.

"The man suffered second and third degrees burns over 40% of his body," Evonne whispered.

"So you got charged with arson causing bodily injury," Marco said.

Evonne nodded. "I never meant for anyone to get hurt. I know it was wrong to plan to burn down a building, Marco. But, I was just trying to help my kid brother. I knew that in a few weeks Dad would get him out of town; but because Matteo had done what the Latin Kings wanted, or they would have thought he did anyway, they'd leave my family alone. I had stuck around to make sure the fire department got the fire out and none of them got hurt. When that fireman walked out, carrying that man over his shoulder," Evonne shook her head. "I completely panicked. I ran over apologizing. That's how the police knew it was me."

"It was a long time before I could forgive myself. In fact, my dad had to track down the man that was injured and take me to see him. I wouldn't eat, I couldn't sleep. I was devastated that I hurt someone. I am sure my dad met with the guy before he took me there; but he told me that he didn't blame me. I don't know when I cried harder. The night it happened or the afternoon, David, that was his name, told me he forgave me," Evonne wiped at her eyes.

"I know I should have told you, Marco. But," Evonne shook her head. 'It's still so hard to live with sometimes."

Marco took her hands. "I understand, Evonne; I really do. I didn't have that kind of gang activity where I grew up; but we didn't live too far from it. I had friends that got caught up in that life. I'm sorry I was so cold. I've told you some of the stuff that's been going on and I know you've seen some of the news reports. This isn't the first time someone's targeted the station. Last time, a girl got close to Mike, the guy that just got married, and used their relationship to get information on us and to go after Mike."

"And you thought…," Evonne' s voice trailed off as she realized Marco suspected her.

"No, well, maybe. I didn't want to think so, but I didn't want to get made a fool either."

"I promise you, Marco. The fire at my restaurant was an accident; even the insurance company didn't question me and with my history you know there had to be no way I could've started it. I am not doing anything to you and your friends. I am incredibly sorry about my past; but it is the past."

"I'm sorry for making you relive that story," Marco said, feeling like a heel.

Evonne shook her head. "You were right; I should have told you before. You're a fireman, you invested your hard earned money into a joint business with me. I should've told you before I let you do that."

Marco brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. She is so beautiful, he thought.

"Do you want to go to a wedding reception with me Saturday?" Marco asked.

"The night before our grand opening," Evonne smiled.

"Hey, you can make sure I leave early enough to get a good night's sleep," Marco smiled at her.

"I'd love to go with you," Evonne smiled at him.

Marco leaned forward and gave her a tentative kiss. When she didn't pull back, he deepened the kiss.

Neither one of them noticed the man in a truck with the camera across the street.

E

"Are you ready for a marathon shift?" Johnny asked Roy as he walked into the locker room the next morning.

Roy paused just for a second from buttoning his uniform shirt. "It's worth it to have the time off for Mike's reception."

"Especially if it has any of the benefits of the wedding," Johnny smiled as he opened his locker. Ainsley wasn't feeling a 100%, but that hadn't stopped them from taking full advantage of their kid free time yesterday.

"Kid swap on Sunday?" Roy said, a smile spreading across his face as he remembered the activities he and Joanne had enjoyed the day before.

"Definitely," Johnny said, grinning ear to ear.

"Definitely what?" Chet said, as he entered the locker room.

"Roy and I were just setting up some babysitting," Johnny said, giving Roy a wink.

"Yeah, well while you guys were playing Legos with the kiddos; I got myself a date," Chet said, a twinkle in his eye.

"Well, Chester B. Kelly, you actually managed to trick some poor suspecting girl into going out with you?" Johnny asked, feigning shock.

"Funny, Gage. It's Carol, the woman from the accident last week."

"The one with the fork in her belly?" Roy asked

"That's the one," Chet said, as he began to change his clothes.

Johnny and Roy exchanged looks. "Oh, man, Chet; you could lose your job for that," Roy said, a serious expression on his face.

"What?" Chet asked, looking up.

"Oh yeah," Johnny said. "Why do you think I never dated any of the women I saved? I had a lot of them trying to show me their gratitude," Johnny winked at Chet. "But, regulations are clear. You can't accept gifts for doing your job."

"This isn't a gift," Chet said.

"Leadership says it is," Roy explained.

Marco walked into the locker room.

"Marco, is it against regulations to date a woman you help at a scene?" Chet asked.

Marco looked over at Johnny and Roy. "Chet has a date with Carol; the woman he helped in that multi-vehicle accident the other day," Roy explained.

"Man, you can't do that," Marco said, looking over at his partner.

"What? No, seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously," Marco insisted.

Chet looked back and forth between the guys. "Uh-uh. I don't believe you guys. I'm gonna go ask, Cap."

Chet headed out of the locker room followed by Johnny and Roy as Marco moved over to change.

"Hey, Cap," Chet called out in the bay.

"Where's the fire, Kelly?" Captain Hookraider asked, coming out of the kitchen holding a cup of coffee.

"I was looking for Captain Stanley; but you'll know the answer to this and won't pull my leg like these guys. Is there any regulation that forbids firemen from dating women they assist in a rescue?"

"Of course there is," Captain Hookraider looked at him like he was an idiot. "Why do you think it took Gage so long to get a girl."

Hookraider moved toward the Captain's office, knowing that Hank was in there getting ready for the start of his shift.

"I can't believe this," Chet said, running a hand through his hair. "I really like her."

"Sorry, man," Roy said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't cancel this date. And I'm supposed to pick her up from the hospital on Friday," Chet's faced looked really worried.

"You want us to stop by and tell her when we go to Rampart next?" Johnny offered.

"No I don't want you to tell her. Seriously, guys, what am I gonna do? I really like this girl."

"Roll call," Captain Stanley called as he came out of the office. The guys lined up in front of the Engine and Squad.

"Fisher, thanks for covering for Mike today. Sanders will come in at 8:00 AM tomorrow to cover on Thursday," Captain Stanley said, moving down the line. He looked at each of his men, noting Chet's downcast face.

Captain Stanley ran through the necessary announcements and made job duty assignments; plus, assigned chores.

"I just have one more point of business," Captain Stanley said, looking up from his list over at Chet who was standing with slumped shoulders and staring at his feet. "And that's to inform Fireman Chet Kelly, that…,"

"We got you!" All the guys yelled.

"What?" Chet looked up, a confused look on his face.

Roy, Johnny and Marco started laughing.

"What?" Chet asked, looking around baffled. "But, Captain Hookraider…"

Captain Hookraider came out of the office laughing. "You didn't think I'd pull one over on you, Kelly. C'mon, phantom, we all know about you. If you can dish it; you'd better be able to take it."

Johnny doubled over he was laughing so hard.

"So, I can date Carol?"

"If you can keep her from cancelling," Marco teased him.

Chet smiled. He knew he should at least fake being mad; but he was so relieved all he could do was smile.

E

"Stay tuned for the latest development of the secrets of Station 51," the report said, just before a commercial for cereal came on the TV.

"You've got to be kidding me," Roy said, turning around from the stove where he was preparing to make dinner.

"Cap," Johnny called out. "You're gonna wanna see this."

The sound of chairs scraping against the floor drowned out the jingle playing for the Sugar Smacks commercial as the guys pulled up a seat to see what latest pile of lies Simon Salyer was publishing about them.

"As you can see, Station 51 Fireman Marco Lopez is having a very intense conversation with a woman I have identified as Evonne Diaz. She has a criminal record of arson causing bodily injury and yet; as we can see she and Fireman Lopez are very cozy." The scene showed Marco kneeling in front of Evonne and them kissing.

"However, something apparently angers Fireman Lopez because you can see the icy stare he is giving Miss Diaz and eventually whatever he says to her reduces her to tears." The scene switched to a very angry looking Marco sitting at the table, his arms crossed and an icy look on his face, and then showed Evonne double over, obviously crying.

"That is not how that happened," Marco yelled at the TV, standing up.

"Evonne's an arsonist?" Chet asked, looking at Marco a shocked look on his face.

"No, she's not an arsonist," Marco said defending her.

"Be quiet," Captain Stanley ordered as the report continued. Now the scene was of a large residential nursing home.

"As you can see from these photos someone attempted to set this nursing home on fire yesterday; but due to the fire suppression system they were unsuccessful. Is that why Fireman Lopez was so angry at his female companion. Fireman Lopez performed a recent inspection at this facility that received a passing score; but the inspection done by Fireman Pierson from Station 10 indicates there are serious fire code violations. Perhaps Fireman Lopez wanted Evonne to burn down the building to hide the fact that he accepted money to overlook fire code violations."

The scene showed Marco's fire inspection report with a passing score and his signature and then another form signed by Chad Pierson that had a long list of violations and a FAILED stamped in red.

"Those are entirely different buildings!" Marco shouted, standing up again. "My inspection was of their new facility over on Greenwood, look at the building code – 116. Chad's paperwork is building 92; which is their old location over on Fairview and doesn't even have occupants right now because they know the building isn't up to fire code. The building numbers are right there in the corner of the form."

"No one's looking at that," Johnny said.

"The only thing they saw was the passed note on yours and that bright red failed stamp on Chad's," Roy agreed.

"This is total crap," Marco said, desperately wanting to throw something.

"Marco, calm down," Captain Stanley said.

"How can I calm down – that jerk is accusing me of taking bribes and then getting Evonne to try and burn down a building with elderly occupants to cover my tracks."

"Well, that news report does solve one mystery," Captain Stanley said, getting up and flicking off the TV. "One of the runs yesterday was to the facility over on Greenwood. It looked like someone piled up a bunch of garbage against the side of the building that faces the alley and set it on fire; only whomever did it, also put the fire out once it blackened the wall of the building and then actually cleaned up the garbage bags. The only way the crew knew that it had been garbage is because they could smell the burning trash and they found burned bags in a nearby dumpster. They couldn't figure out why someone would do that. Now we know, it was a setup for this story."

"And then they tried to pretend in the story that the fire was on the inside of the building and the fire suppression system put it out," Fisher said. "You guys have someone really pissed at you."

"Tell us something we don't know," Chet grumbled.

"Like the story about Evonne," Captain Stanley said, turning to Marco.

Marco ran a hand through his hair. "It's not like this guy made it out to be," Marco said, sitting back in the chair.

"Was she charged with arson causing bodily injury?" Captain Stanley asked.

"Yes, but listen to the story before you condemn her," Marco said, launching into Evonne's story.

"That's a rough situation, Marco," Captain Stanley agreed when Marco finished his story. "But, it's still gonna look bad on you if you get serious about this girl."

"How bad?" Marco asked.

"You can forget any chances of promotion," Fisher interjected.

"I hate to say it, Marco; but Fisher's right. The upper brass isn't going to care why she did it. She burned down a building that resulted in someone getting seriously burned. They aren't going to terminate you over it; but they certainly aren't going to let you rise to a position of authority," Captain Stanley warned.

"That's okay, Cap," Marco said. "I like being a linesman, and honestly, don't really want to have the responsibilities of a Captain. I'm excited to be starting a restaurant venture with Evonne. I don't want to stop being a fireman; but it's not the only thing I want either."

Captain Stanley looked at Marco and watched him quietly for a moment. "Then, I guess the only other thing we need to know, is when do we get to meet her?"

Marco smiled. "She agreed to be my date at Mike's reception."

E

Eric ducked just in time to miss the stapler that went flying across the police station floor. "Son of a …"

"Kate," Eric interrupted her. "In my office right now," Eric ordered, his tone gruff.

Secretaries were moving away from her desk and other officers had stopped what they were doing to stare at her. Kate was passionate about her work; but she rarely lost her cool.

"Did you just see that," Kate said, her voice raised and her finger pointing at the television set that was switching from the secrets of Station 51 to a commercial.

"I'm sitting right here," Eric said, indicating the table he'd been sitting at getting an update from fellow officers about another case when the news report started.

"How'd he get the information on Evonne?" Kate asked, her hand wrapping around a tape dispenser.

Eric walked over and disarmed her, moving the tape dispenser to another desk. "In my office," Eric said, pushing her toward his office.

"I want to know who's leaking information?" Kate said, her voice raised as she looked around the room. "C'mon, stop being a coward. You know what you're doing is wrong. What is more important to you than your integrity? Money? Do you have something against firemen? Against me?"

"Kate!" Eric's tone made it quite clear he was done giving her any leniency.

Kate huffed and stomped into his office. Eric followed her closing the door and pulling down the shade.

Sue looked around as police officers and secretaries looked at each other, eyes wide. "I would hate to be whomever the leak is when Kate finds them," one of the secretaries leaned over and whispered to Sue. "She'll probably kill them with her bare hands."

Sue swallowed hard and moved back to her desk.

"What was that?" Eric asked, sweeping his hand back toward the desk area.

"So, I lost my temper," Kate said.

"No, that was more than losing your temper. You completely lost your sense of professionalism and that isn't like you," Eric said. "If you can't keep a professional distant on this case, I'll pull you."

Kate looked over at him. "You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me," Eric said, moving to stand in front of her. "You are dangerous out there if you can't keep your perspective. I won't let you put yourself at risk like that. What is going on with you?"

"He was one of us," Kate said, her temper flaring again. "He was a cop; and a good one," Kate said, looking up at her husband. "I actually liked the guy and he pulled the wool over my eyes. I feel so, so…"

"Betrayed," Eric answered for her.

"Betrayed," Kate nodded, flopping down in the chair, the fight in her gone. "How could I have missed it?" Kate looked at her husband.

"You didn't miss anything, Kate," Eric leaned forward taking her hands in his. "He had us all fooled. No one expects a police officer to be moonlighting as a reporter and using his position here to create stories built on half-truths."

"I should've seen it," Kate insisted.

"Stop," Eric said, his tone firm. "You did not miss anything. This is not your fault."

"But…"

"No, buts," Eric interrupted her. "You're a great cop, Kate. One of the best I've ever worked with. But no one is perfect, and you're not a mind reader."

"We still have a leak," Kate said, looking up at him.

"I know. We'll find them, Kate. The more information they try to access; the more rope they pull to hang themselves with. We'll find them."

"You may have to restrain me when we do," Kate warned him.

"Who's gonna retrain me?" Eric asked.

Kate smiled at him. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now get back to work and solve this case. When it's done I say the two of us take a nice long vacation. Somewhere really cold, so you don't want to leave the hotel room," Eric smiled at her.

Kate leaned forward and kissed his lips, letting the kiss linger for a few seconds. "Sounds perfect."


	26. Chapter 26

_Sorry everyone, I know it has been a long time. Of the 5 people in my home, 4 of us are essential workers and the 5__th__ isn't old enough for a job yet. COVID has been crazy and life has been filled with 60 hour weeks and a lot of stress; not a very creative environment. Hoping to finally be settling in to the "new normal" at work and home. _

The crowd erupted in applause as Mike and Meg walked into the reception. Meg was wearing her wedding gown again and Mike was back in his dress blues. Someone began clinking a glass with a spoon. It took only seconds for the majority of the other guests to join in. Mike gladly pulled Meg into a kiss.

"I hope they do that all night long," he whispered into her ear as they parted.

Meg smiled at him.

He took Meg's hand and led her into the crowd.

"Mike, Meg, this is my new business partner, Evonne," Marco placed his hand on Evonne's back as he made the introduction.

"It's nice to meet you," Meg said, reaching out to shake Evonne's hand.

'You look lovely," Evonne said.

"Thank you."

"You do, but personally I'm loving all our men in their dress uniforms," Ainsley smiled, looking at Johnny and then glancing around at the other men of Station 51.

"I do love a formal event," Beth agreed.

"Hey, Mike, Meg, I want you to meet Carol. She's my date," Chet said, grinning ear to ear.

Carol blushed at his words.

"Hi, Carol, it's good to see you're feeling better," Mike said, stretching out his hand.

"Thank you, and thank you so much for your help at the accident," Carol said, shaking Mike's hand. "Congratulations to both of you."

"Thanks," Mike said, slipping his arm around Meg's shoulders.

"Are you all packed to leave on your honeymoon tomorrow?" Joanne asked.

"Just about," Meg said.

"You guys are coming to the opening first though, right?" Marco asked.

"Wouldn't miss it, man," Marco assured him.

"Where are you going?" Evonne asked.

"No way," Mike interrupted as Meg went to answer. "We're not giving that away. We give a clue about even the direction we are heading and one of these guys will pull some type of prank."

"We would not," Chet protested, but a smile spread across his face.

"At least some of us wouldn't," Captain Stanley clarified.

"I'd be happy just to go somewhere were this arsonist can't find us," Meg said.

"Or Simon Salyer," Joanne said.

"That's the reporter that's been doing all of those horrible stories, right?" Carol asked.

"The one and only," Roy confirmed.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better those of us in the public think the guy is a complete jerk. It's obvious he's designing the stories to fit his agenda. It was the topic of water cooler gossip in my office before my accident and everyone thought he was a scam," Carol reassured them.

"Well, that's good to know," Marco said.

"We were worried the public might actually be buying his stories and lose confidence in the LA County Fire Department," Captain Stanley said.

"No way," Carol said emphatically. "You guys are way to helpful for anyone who has had any experience with you to buy that."

"And handsome," Evonne laughed, looking at the men.

"Agreed," Ainsley, Joanne and Beth said in unison, and then broke into laughter.

"Ladies and Gentleman, help me in welcoming our bride and groom onto the dance floor for their first dance," the DJ's voice over the microphone carried over the noise of the reception.

The group cheered as Mike grabbed Meg's hand and led her toward the dance floor.

E

A lone car drove through the dark night, slowly scanning the dilapidated houses that lined both sides of the street. A house just seemed redundant, humdrum, almost cliché.

The engine roared as the figure pressed down hard on the accelerator. No, none of this would work. A slow smile spread across his face as the perfect location came to mind. It would be about a 20-minute drive, but now was the perfect time to scout the location. He flipped on the blinker and turned right, a destination now in mind.

He slowed the car and pulled it behind a building that would allow him to keep the car out of sight from anyone who may be driving down the street, not that there was much traffic at 2:00 AM. He got out of the car and moved across the street keeping in the shadows.

He walked around the back of the building looking for options that would suit his purpose. It would definitely be an insult; did he want to add injury? He pondered that thought as he continued to look at the windows, doors, and even the parking lot of the building. How much attention did they pay to the building when they came in, he wondered? Probably very little, he guessed. But, it wouldn't hurt to delay a day or two and watch them as they arrived to work.

He stepped back to take in the building as a whole. He steepled his hands, placing his fingers under his chin as he nodded. Yes, yes, this was the perfect place. Now he just needed to decide how big did he want to make this?

As he moved back toward his car a second thought crossed his mind. Could he do both? He slid behind the wheel letting his brain swirl the second thought. Oh, it would be so spectacular, but could he pull them both off, or would it be too much? He couldn't get caught, not now, not when he had come this far.

He tried to push the little voice out of his head that warned him he should stop, that he was getting cocky and that was going to make him careless.

He looked back at the building as he pulled back onto the road heading home. No, he had to do this one last job, he couldn't not do it. But, after this, he'd stop he promised the little voice in his head. This would be his coo de ta. His grand finale so to speak.

E

"Hmmm," a sigh of pleasure escaped Johnny's lips as warms hands moved across his chest and down his abdomen.

His eyes fluttered briefly as they moved down to start messaging his legs, but not in the slow sensual way he would have liked. These movements were more like they were trying to get the blood flowing through his legs, quick movements that didn't hurt, but pulled him further out of sleep.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Ainsley said, her voice soft, but not the husky whisper he'd enjoyed last night.

"Mmm, why?" Johnny opened his eyes for just a second to see the time on his alarm clock.

"Marco and Evonne open the restaurant today. We want to get there early," Ainsley said, sliding her hands up his legs, over his torso and pulled his arm to straightened it out. She began to vigorously rub his arm.

"What are you doing?" Johnny asked, opening his eyes again.

"I read this in a magazine. It's supposed to be a pleasant way to help your spouse wake-up."

"I can think of more pleasant ways to help me wake up," Johnny said, pulling her down on top him and into a kiss.

Ainsley giggled and kissed him back. "I'd love to take you up on that offer; but we need to get ready to go."

"C'mon," Johnny gave her his best crooked grin.

Ainsley stood up off the bed, grabbed his arm and pulled. "Up! Chris and Jennifer are going to need the bathroom when I wake them up. Roy and Joanne are going to be here at 7:00 AM to head over to the restaurant."

Johnny swung his legs over the side of the bed, but didn't make any more movements to get out of bed.

"I'm gonna go get Grace up and change her diaper. You have ten minutes and then I'm sending in the kids," Ainsley threatened.

Johnny sighed, "I'll go get in the shower."

E

"Good morning," Joanne called out as she let herself into the Gage home, Roy following closely behind her.

"Hey buddy," Roy rubbed Chief's head as the shepherd came to greet them.

Joanne and Roy could hear the commotion of multiple bodies moving around in bedrooms as they moved further into the house.

"Need any help?" Joanne called out.

"No way, mom! We're ready!" Chris came flying out of Hunter's room, the little boy quickly following behind.

"Where's Aunt Ainsley?" Joanne asked.

"She's changing Grace. The top of her juice cup wasn't on all the way and she spilled juice all over herself and Uncle Johnny. It was funny," Chris said, running in circles around the living room while Hunter chased him and Chief chased them both.

"Okay, okay, settle down!" Roy said. "Let's take Chief outside and let him go potty," Roy suggested, trying to help ease some of the chaos in the house.

"I think that is a very good idea," Joanne said, moving toward Grace's room so she could help out. She walked in as Jennifer was picking up the wet shirt and dropping it into the hamper. Ainsley was just picking up Grace.

"Sorry, last minute wardrobe change," Ainsley said smiling.

"I heard, a juice catastrophe."

"Grape juice, no less."

Joanne groaned.

"Luckily Johnny took the brunt of it and none got on the carpet so I think as far as catastrophes go, it was minor; although I doubt I can save his shirt."

"What do you want me to do with this?" Johnny asked, holding out the paisley shirt with a big purple stain.

"Run cold water in the bathroom sink and just let it soak while we're gone. I'll see what I can do when we get back."

"Jennifer, go put your shoes on for me. We're gonna be leaving in just a minute. Roy took Chief and the boys outside," Joanne said, moving back toward the living room.

"Good idea," Johnny said. "They're full of energy today."

It was only a few more minutes before the Gage family was loaded up into the Rover and the DeSoto's were in Joanne's station wagon headed toward Marco's new restaurant.

E

"I think we should bring Larry in for questioning," Kate said, as she moved to dump her cold coffee in the sink.

"On what grounds?"

"Just to question him. He had way too many leads about the fires to not know who our arsonist is, or at least have some leads we could follow to find him."

"Larry's right, he hasn't technically broken any laws."

"Maybe not, but that doesn't mean we can't ask him a few questions."

"Only if he agrees to come down and answer questions," Eric said, moving over to his wife. "And I seriously doubt he's going to agree to do that."

"He was a cop," Kate said, her frustration in her voice.

"Who sold out his badge for a chance to be a reporter," Eric reminded her.

"It doesn't matter, a cop still has a certain, a certain…," Kate struggled to find the right words.

"Sense of duty? Sense of right and wrong?" Eric offered.

"Yes."

"I don't think Larry feels any of those things."

"Aaargh, why not!" Kate fumed.

"You're asking the wrong person, Kate. I feel those things. I know you feel those things; but would you have done anything Larry has done?"

"No," Kate quickly replied.

"And neither would I; but he didn't hesitate."

"I still think we should ask him to come downtown and talk."

"You can try. Tomorrow. Today, we're off the clock. We're gonna go to the restaurant opening, we are going to have an amazing breakfast and then we are going to drive along the coast until I find a secluded little spot to spread out a blanket and remind you that you love and desire your husband," Eric said, wrapping his arms around Kate's waist so he could pull her toward him and nibble her ear.

Kate sighed with pleasure, "That sounds like a great way to spend the day."

E

"Holy cow," Chet said as he and Carol pulled up to Marco's new resident. "Look at all these people."

"I think Marco and Evonne have a hit on their hands," Carol said, reaching for the door handle.

Chet hesitated looking at all the people sitting at the outside tables, leaning against their cars eating what looked like burritos. There was a long line waiting to be served. Chet frowned. If the restaurant was this successful Evonne was going to need Marco there every day. Not to mention how much money it would probably make them both. Marco wouldn't need to be a fireman anymore.

"Chet, are you coming?"

Chet looked at Carol who was waiting near the front of the car. "Oh, sorry," he opened the door and got out of the car.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Chet said, taking her hand and heading toward the line.

"Aren't those your friends?" Carol pointed to a group in the far corner at a large table.

Chet followed her finger to see Roy, Johnny and their families at the table. Johnny raised his hand when he saw Chet and then pointed toward the line. Chet leaned to the side and saw Captain Stanley and Beth several people in front of them. He looked back at Johnny and nodded. He looked toward the parking lot when Johnny pointing toward it. Mike's truck was just pulling up to a spot at the curb since the parking lot was full.

"Looks like the gang is all here," Chet said.

"Hey guys, no need to stand in line, just got sit down. I've got you covered," Marco said, as he passed Chet and Carol. "Will you grab Cap and Beth and let them know. I'll bring your food over in a few minutes."

"Sure thing," Chet moved up the line and told Captain Stanley and Beth to go ahead and have a seat. Then he and Carol waited for Mike and Meg. They were just getting ready to head toward the table when Mike saw Kate and Eric pull in.

"Kate, Eric, come join us," Mike called out as the couple exited their car.

"Man, look at this crowd!" Eric exclaimed looking around.

"Good thing we've got connections," Kate joked.

E

"I am so full I think I may bust," Joanne said, leaning back in her chair.

"I was full 20 bites ago, but it is so good – I can't stop," Kate laughed.

"Nummy," Grace said, reaching out her little hand toward Johnny's fork.

"Where does she put it?" Meg laughed as Johnny fed the little girl a fork full of potatoes.

"She's a growin' girl," Johnny said.

"What ya think?" Marco asked, stopping to sit with his pals.

The chorus of praise made Marco's smile even bigger.

"If this continues you're gonna be a very tired man Marco," Captain Stanley said.

"And a very rich one," Johnny said.

"I guess you won't need to work as a fireman anymore," Chet said.

"You know none of us work as firemen, Chet. You know that – we ARE firemen. This doesn't change that for me."

Chet smiled. "So, I'm stuck with you?"

"Guess so."

"Darn, when I was so close to being able to get a fun partner," Chet joked.

"What, like the Phantom?"

"There's only one Phantom," Chet said.

"Thank God," Roy, Johnny, Marco and Captain Stanley said in unison.


End file.
